


Life Less Ordinary

by dizzy, savvymavvy



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 140,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/pseuds/savvymavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's life is privileged, fantastic, and entirely routine until he changes things up and tries out a new coffee shop, where one struggling NYADA student named Kurt Hummel happens to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a work of love for the both of us, something that sprung up on us in NYC and hasn't let us go since. We want to also say thank you to Canarian for an awesome job beta-ing this beast. Thanks!

Blaine wakes up in the morning and he's bored. 

He's bored with his life. He's bored with shopping, he's bored with the internet and television, he's bored with the scenery that he sees every day of his life. 

So sometimes he just stops the whole routine and just takes a different route. He goes out of his way to try and see something new, something he's never seen before. 

Today it's a little coffee shop, because he likes coffee and he's not in any particular hurry. Meetings will start and finish without him; people will email him notes. He's too restless to be cooped up inside right now. 

He walks in and looks around. It's a little coffee shop but it isn't a Starbucks, and he likes that. There's nothing wrong with Starbucks when he wants a good reliable drink but Blaine likes trying new things. 

He also likes it when those new things are made for him by stunning men in a shirt that does things to his biceps that makes Blaine's mouth water. 

His first instinct is to flirt - but the guy gives him a cool look, enough to stop him from entirely playing it up. 

"Medium drip," Blaine says, and just settles on a nice, friendly smile. 

Kurt's had a rough day, a customer from hell and another long, agonizing shift left to deal with before he is off and able to go home where he still has to rehearse for an upcoming audition. So when tall, dark and probably straight walks through his door, Kurt just figures this is his life at least giving him something to enjoy for a moment. 

He takes a moment to look the man over in front of him, enjoying how nice his clothes were. He appreciates when a person takes the time to put themselves together. He gives the man a nod and a smile as he rings him up and pours him the coffee. 

Its a quick interaction, but Kurt tries to prolong it just a bit so he can take a moment to appreciate the cut of the man's pants (absolutely exquisite from how nicely it covers his ass) to the quality of his button up shirt (quite high if Kurt's eye is anything to go by, and it is). Even if his customer is straight, he is attractive and Kurt needs more attractive things in his life. 

"There you are, one medium drip," he says with another small smile. 

"Thanks," Blaine says, and then leans against the counter. "So you guys get a lot of business in here? Give Starbucks a run for its money?" 

He doesn't mean for it to come off like a slight but he sees the guy behind the counter stiffen a little bit. "We do all right." 

"I mean," Blaine says, stumbling over his words just a little bit, one tiny little crack in his smooth facade, "I appreciate seeing smaller shops succeed." 

He's not really sure if it really makes a different. For a second he isn't even sure if Kurt (according to the name tag) has even heard him but then Kurt shrugs his shoulders in a delicate, sort of dismissing way, and he smiles a little. "Well, we're happy to have your business. I'm Kurt." 

He wipes his hand on the apron tied around his waist and then holds it out, over the counter. 

Blaine is surprised but reaches up and takes it, squeezing instead of shaking. "I'm Blaine. Nice to meet you, Kurt." 

It only lasts a moment and then they both retreat under mutual observance of customary rules of social interaction. Blaine digs into his pocket and then pulls out more than most people would probably tip, just because the idea of help making Kurt's day makes him smile. 

Kurt smiles in appreciation when Blaine drops the folded bills into the tip jar. "And we're even happier to have your tips," he adds with a sort of impish smile. He doesn't even know why he's bothering to sort of flirt but sometimes it’s just nice to appreciate a good looking man. 

Blaine pauses for a moment, Kurt's grin throwing him off slightly before he returns one of his own and enjoys how Kurt's smile broadens in reply. Blaine just stands there, smiling back like an idiot until there is a discreet cough behind him. 

"Oh! Sorry." He shoots an apologetic look back at the disgruntled woman behind him as he moves out of her way. He gives Kurt another grin and a half-hearted wave as he turns to head out the door. Having a new route to work might be the exact thing he needs to change up his days right now. 

* 

Kurt doesn't bother to check the tip jar until later. They usually split tips, but his help for the day had called in so he gets the whole haul for himself. The hope is that he'll have enough to scrape together a meal for the night. Kurt prides himself on creativity in the kitchen, and Rachel almost never complains (as long as it's vegan and cruelty free), but he still gets frustrated when he can't afford but the most basic of ingredients.

He's also been at work for an insanely long time, he's exhausted and has an early class in the morning, and he's pretty sure Rachel will be 'practicing' well into the night. He can't imagine anything about that tempting him into cooking. 

He's expecting mostly ones, maybe a five or two if he's lucky. He isn't at all expecting to find a fifty in there. He stares at it, dumbfounded, and his mood changes almost instantly. He can shop - buy food! And maybe a new pair of pants if the pair that he's had his eye on at the consignment shop is still there and marked down enough… 

He finishes counting it quickly and pockets the money, his step a lot lighter on his way out. His phone rings and he glances down at it, seeing Rachel's name on the display. 

He knows he should answer it, coordinate with his roommate on what to do for dinner and what they might need for groceries, but he knows she is just going to talk about the tiny itsy bitsy walk on role for an actual slightly-off broadway production that she practically knocked someone into the street to get. 

He hasn't gotten over it yet. It still stings, just that Rachel is the one with the opportunity to flaunt her barely-there role and he... can’t. He has nothing to flaunt; not now, not yet. But maybe one day, with the right amount of luck and talent and sheer determination. 

He sighs and thumbs the ignore button and slides the phone into his back pocket as he heads towards the subway station. If he hurries he might be able to make it to the consignment shop before it closes. 

* 

Blaine leaves for work ten minutes early the next morning just so he can stop in the coffee shop. He peeks in the window first, not really planning on stopping unless he sees something that interests him - but he does. 

Kurt, with his back to the open doorway, sweeping and singing under his breath. There are a couple of other people in the shop but they don't seem bothered by it. Regulars, maybe? 

He wonders how many times he has to come by to snag that title. Maybe if he plays his cards right… he grins and steps inside. 

Kurt glances over his shoulder and his stomach flips a little. It's Mr. Hot and Probably Straight from the day before. What was his name? "Blaine." 

Blaine is surprised to hear his name. "Well, hello there. You're here again. Do they ever let you go?" 

"I get off once in a while for good behavior," Kurt says, and he winks as he walks behind the counter. "What can I get you?" 

This time it's Blaine that feels a little jittery. He grins. "Medium drip." 

"Ah, I appreciate an uncomplicated man," Kurt comments as he turns to pour the coffee. He's flirting a bit heavy this morning but he can't help it, he is in a good mood. The pants he wanted were at the consignment shop last night and they were cheaper than expected so he was able to throw in that scarf from Michael Kors as well. 

Blaine blushes slightly as he watches Kurt pour his coffee, feeling his insides grow warm and his smile grow wider. Kurt is flirting. With him. Its not that he doesn't have attractive young men flirt with him, he does and often, but the way Kurt does it is so different than normal; this is easy and … fun. It doesn't feel like every other boy he's ever talked to whose eyes went wide at the sight of him and whose tongues seemed to turn to silver as they tried to ooze out charm to impress him. Kurt just seems to act like normal and Blaine finds he likes how that looks. 

"What else do you appreciate?" Blaine says, leaning on the counter while he watches Kurt make his drink. He grabs a large cup and fills it, though Blaine knows that he's said medium. 

"Ah…" Kurt takes a moment to contemplate it. "Acing a test. Making a perfect crepe. Finding the perfect designer wardrobe piece in my size on sale." 

Definitely gay, Blaine thinks. And now he's got a little more information to file away - a student, likes to cook, probably dresses pretty well when not in what appears to be the shop's standard uniform of black pants and a light blue shirt, even if Kurt manages to pull off the shirt with stunningly pleasing results.

Kurt slides the cup over to him and Blaine pays with a ten, dropping the change straight into the tip jar. This time Kurt notices it, pleased and surprised, though he doesn't connect it with the fifty from the night before. 

"Well, Kurt. Good luck on any tests you have and I hope you find the perfect sale," Blaine says, smiling. 

Kurt nods his head and smiles back. "And for you… in your endeavors," Kurt finishes off a bit lamely as he realizes he isn't sure what Blaine does outside of his two early morning coffee stops. He watches as Blaine turns to go and tilts his head slightly to appreciate the way that Blaine's pinstriped pants stretch across his ass when he walks. 

*

Blaine sighs as he drops into a bar stool across from a stunning, dark-headed woman. 

"That's a heavy sigh for such a small person," she says, turning in her own seat to look at him. "What, daddy getting you down again, short stuff?" 

Blaine wrinkles his nose at what she has to say and waves a bartender over, ordering a scotch on the rocks before he bothers looking back at Santana to reply. 

"Date tomorrow night," Blaine says, waving a hand dismissively. 

"From the attitude I'm guessing it's the kind without the parts that you, for some godawful reason, seem to enjoy feeling all up on." That is, of course, Santana's way of insinuating what Blaine confirms. 

"Yeah, not the fun kind of date." Blaine pouts, thinking of the kind of date he'd like to be going on. The kind where he doesn't have to sit through a cocktail party faking smiles and trying to hit that line of so buzzed he's not miserable and not so drunk he ends up getting chewed out for it the next day, while wondering if the girl he's there with knows that she really has absolutely no chance with him. 

The fun kind of date… maybe a guy with brown hair, pretty blue eyes… pants so tight that it makes Blaine's mouth water… 

"You are beginning to drool on the bar top and as fabulous as my breasts do look in this top I know its not because of them so, hobbit, what's up? What has you looking so twitterpated?" Santana swirls her martini before finishing it and turning to the bartender to get her another one. 

Twitterpated, Blaine mouths at Santana, confused as she just smirks back at him. He shakes his head a bit and rolls his eyes at her. "Nothing. I was just thinking is all." 

"That was your 'I'm thinking with the other brain' look," she points out, taking her martini from the bartender. 

Blaine frowns, furrowing his brow for a moment. "I can't remember why I hang out with you." 

"Because I give good advice. I got the hook up, boy," she says, with emphasis. "You tell Auntie Tana whose overpriced pants you're trying to get into and she'll just go grease a few wheels. Just the wheels, though. You want anything else greased, that is all on you. Auntie Tana don't play that way." 

Blaine wads up his napkin and throws it at her. Santana just laughs and bats it away. 

"Okay, for real now. Blainers, you need to get you some. It's been a while. Don't think I'm not keeping track." 

"That's creepy," Blaine offers. Santana ignores him. 

"So who is it?" 

"You are way too excited about this." 

"Tell me!" She's on the verge of whining and Blaine does laugh at her then. She isn't really upset - he knows Santana when she's upset, and this is not it. 

"Ugh, this isn't fair, I tell you everything!" She continues to whine. 

"Yeah, and I don't ask for it! I mean really, I don't need to hear any of it. Just like you don't like hear about how," he leans in closer, keeping his voice down as he talks. "How long and hard and thick the guys I like are--"

Santana makes a face and jerks back flailing for her martini and having to finish it off to try and get that particular image out of her head. 

Blaine just sits back and laughs and enjoys the look of pain on Santana's face for once, and her dropping her previous line of questioning. 

"You are a cruel, cruel man Blaine Anderson," Santana growls, having to get another drink to further repair her scarred psyche. 

"Yes, yes I am," he agrees with a huge grin, knocking his scotch back happily. 

*

Rachel is singing. 

Loudly. 

Kurt tries to ignore it. He's writing a paper, because he's actually in school, as opposed to some people who got into NYADA a year earlier than certain others, and some people are having to work their way up by sheer talent and effort alone and not because they just happened to make the right 'connections.' 

It's not that Kurt really hates seeing Rachel succeed. I mean, she lets him live here in this apartment, where her dads still pay half, leaving the two of them to split the other half. It's the only way that Kurt could afford to still be here and he's grateful on most days. Just not… today. Not today when he's tired, and she won't stop singing. 

"God damnit, Rachel!" He finally shouts as she hits a high F. He comes stomping out of his bedroom and gives her his best 'bitch those shoes don't even fucking match' glare. Rachel has the decency to look just slightly sheepish. "We had an agreement Rachel. No singing between the hours of 5 and 8 pm when both of us are not at work." 

"But that was when we were at NYADA Kurt and I really need to practice for my role--" 

Kurt held up a hand to stop her. "Some of us still are at NYADA, and Rachel, your part has four lines, none of which require you to hit a high F." 

"Being prepared to step into any role at any time as well as the preparedness to do more than is asked of me is what will take me to the top Kurt. What if Marilynn hurt herself? What if she broke a leg or sprained a wrist or lost her voice and couldn't go on and perform and the director had no one to turn to but I was there and I could step up and say that 'Yes, yes I could do it. I could do her role,' and I was able to take over and my name would finally be in lights!" 

Kurt blinks, folding his arms over his chest. "Is this a common daydream of yours then?" 

"Yes," Rachel admits, her voice still happy and stuck in her daydream. 

The first words that come to his mind are rude. Really - really rude. He bites them back, trying to remind himself for the ten hundredth time exactly how he can't afford to piss her off. "I'm really happy for you but I need to work on this. Is there any way you can wait until after eight to practice?" 

"Kurt, I really just can't. I have plans," Rachel says, voice impassioned. She leaves the sentence hanging, a patented Rachel Berry way of letting on that she wants to be asked to go on. 

"What kind of plans?" She doesn't even catch the hint of sarcasm - well, not a hint, really, more like a full dose - in his voice. 

"I have a date." She's so proud of herself that Kurt can't help but smile a little. 

"Well, I'm happy for you, but I have a paper I don't want to fail." He taps his finger against his laptop. "So, please?" 

"I'll try to keep it down," Rachel says, and disappears into her room. 

Kurt goes back to his room and he knows Rachel is trying, really, he knows she is but it just isn't enough. He sighs and closes his book, throwing his pen down and rubbing at the spot on the side of his head that is beginning to ache and thrum from a growing headache. He needs to finish this paper and his reading and he needs to do it in quiet away from his roommate who won't stop trying to break glass. 

He grabs his materials and stuffs them in his satchel before slinging it over his body. There is a lovely bookstore a couple blocks down the road with a nice wingback chair in a window he likes to read in but he hopes to do this quickly and get back after Rachel leaves for her date. So, instead, he settles on just heading over to work, knowing that he'll be able to sneak a seat and maybe a free cup of coffee out of the deal. What's more, he knows it will be quiet. 

*

Blaine's date had gone exactly as Blaine had expected it to - dull as dishwater and saved only by the fact that there was an open bar and he had no obligation to the woman as soon as the event was over. He'd seen her to her car, given her a friendly and overwhelmingly platonic pat on the shoulder, then taken off in the general direction of his building. 

Except that he hadn't really felt like going home yet, so he stopped in at a bar to have a drink… then a few blocks later, another bar for another drink. He stays there for a few minutes, just chatting with the bartender - he comes here a lot - but he's restless today. He has that itchy, under-the-skin feeling that he gets so much lately, where he just wants something and can't quite figure out what it is. 

He stops in front of his building, lingering in front of the steps, but then keeps on walking. Down one block, around a corner… his feet find the way through a path that's becoming more and more familiar to him. 

He doesn't really think Kurt will be working this late, and he's right - only instead of working, Kurt is just sitting there with a laptop open in front of him, eyes drawn toward the screen in concentration. Blaine smiles, wide and bright, and steps inside of the shop. 

Kurt rubs at his eyes as the words seem to blur slightly in front of the screen in front of him. He's been at work for over an hour and a half and while he knows Rachel surely has left for her date already, he's actually getting a lot of work done and he isn't about to stop the flow of ideas to go back home just yet. He glances at his open textbook, grabbing another quote as he turns back to the screen to continue his dissection of Stanislavsky's method when the sound of someone dropping into the seat in front of him catches his attention 

"Do they ever let you out of here? Or are you like, kept in the basement and only let out for good behavior?" Blaine asks, shooting Kurt a huge and winning smile. 

Kurt blinks and stares in front of him where Blaine, Mr. Tall, Dark and Undeniably Straight Blaine, is sitting looking delectable and disheveled and a bit debauched and many other d-words that Kurt quickly puts a stop to thinking about. 

"I am occasionally let out to see the town when I'm not slaving away for caffeine addicts and demanding professors, which is to say never," he finally comments. His mouth feels dry and it’s hard to talk right now because holy god in heaven is Blaine attractive. He's in a tuxedo, an actual honest to god, tuxedo and his bow tie is undone, letting the first couple top buttons open and if Kurt thought those pinstriped pants from the other day were a good look for him he doesn't have the adjectives for this one. He's having difficulty forming any sort of words so he just takes a moment to stare and enjoy how this man looks so dressed up but also so dressed down with curls, actual curls forming on the side of his face, right above his ear. 

All in all, it’s a damn good look for him. 

Blaine, in all of his alcohol-fueled courageous splendor, pulls up the seat across from Kurt and sits right down. "Well, that just isn't fair, is it? Everyone needs a break now and then, especially from caffeine addicts and demanding professors. Also from family obligations, boring jobs, and the mundane normality of life." 

It sounds like a mouthful of a statement if Blaine were perfectly sober, but he's not so there's a slur on every few words and it comes off much more petulant than wise and tempered. 

Kurt gives him a sympathetic smile. "I would offer to trade, but yours doesn't actually sound all that much better. Though, throw in you taking an obnoxious roommate off my hands and I might consider it." 

"Sorry," Blaine says, shrugging a little. "I have a roommate. Sort of. She's not officially a roommate, she just ends up sleeping there more often than not." 

Kurts brow furrows for a moment as he tries to make sense of what it is exactly Blaine is saying. "Wait… roommate, right?" He repeats, looking closer at Blaine. "Just a roommate that is not official and there all the time I mean, don't they like call those girlfriends or --?" And isn't that just typical, he knew the man was straight but oh, he just looked so good, Kurt couldn’t help but hope. 

"What--? No!" Blaine quickly replies, laughing loudly at the thought of him and Santana ever doing anything like that. The thought is incredibly amusing to him and it takes him a moment to just come down from laughing enough to be able to reply. "I've uh, I've known her for a really, really long time so that would be weird. Plus she likes boobs so..." Blaine shrugs and shoots Kurt another winning smile, enjoying how Kurt's cheeks redden just a bit each time he does. 

Kurt isn't sure if the emphatic no was just because he has a lesbian living with him or if he just really wanted to quickly correct Kurt's implication that Blaine has a girlfriend. He knows which one he'd like it to be, of course, but he's afraid to get his hopes up. 

"So where did you just come from, all dressed up?" Before he can stop himself, Kurt is reaching out and giving the soft material of the untied bow tie hanging around Blaine's neck a stroke. It's soft - silky, pricy material. He draws his hand back. 

"Party. Family thing." Blaine dismisses the entire subject with a flick of his wrist. He leans forward with his chin propped up on his fists, elbows on the table. "Boring. Let's talk about you." 

That catches Kurt off guard. "Okay - uh, what do you want to know?" 

"What are you working on?" Blaine asks, nodding to the laptop in front of Kurt. 

Kurt glances down at it then pushes it shut. Yes, he needs to study - but Mr. Amazing Dresser And Probably Straight might not hang around for that long, he wants to soak in the visual enjoyment while he can. 

He crosses his hands over his laptop and just gives Blaine a big smile. Blaine looks down at his hands and then back up at Kurt, a knowing look forming on his face. 

"Ooh, I see. You're not really studying are you?" He chuckles deeply and leans back in his seat, looking Kurt over slowly. "Looking at anything, ah, interesting then?" He teases him. 

"What--? No!" Kurt quickly answers, his cheeks already flaming. "I was not looking at-- I was working on my paper for class!" 

"Uh huh," Blaine agrees in a tone of voice that clearly lets Kurt know that he doesn't believe him. 

"No, seriously!" Kurt grabs his computer and opens the top to show Blaine the paper he had been working on. 

"Huh, Stanislavski huh? So…. Actor?" Blaine asks, closing the top of the computer again so he can see Kurt better. 

"I'm a student at NYADA," Kurt says. 

Blaine makes an impressed sounding noise. "Swanky. Hey, you think they'd make me a drink here?" He glances over at the bar. 

"No." Kurt rolls his eyes. "Unless you want a coffee drink." 

Blaine actually pouts at him a little. 

"We don't stock hard liquor in the back room. I work here, I know," Kurt reminds him. "How much have you had, anyway?"

He doesn't think Blaine is that drunk, but he isn't sure. Maybe Blaine just hides it well. 

"Not that much," Blaine reassures him. "Okay, so, NYADA. What do you do? Like, sing?" 

"I do," Kurt says. 

"So you sing and you make coffee. And study." 

"And study," Kurt says. 

"So sing for me." 

"No," Kurt says, and then deftly changes the subject. "So what about you? What do you do?" 

Blaine rests his chin on his fist, elbow on the table. "I talk to boys in coffee shops, apparently." 

"What do you do when you're not talking to boys in coffee shops?" Kurt continues, leaning back in his chair. 

"Much, much less important things." He gives Kurt a vaguely dopey smile before looking around. "So, if there is no hard liquor here and you're not studying at the moment that makes you free to come with me to go get a drink," Blaine says with another blinding grin. 

"Wait, what?" Kurt asks, shaking his head, trying to clear it. "You're asking me out for a drink?"

Blaine gives him a more serious look. "I had a family thing, I'm sure you can understand how I might need to go get something to drink now to deal with it and you look like you could use one as well. It helps with the writing process after all." 

"So you want me to get drunk and then write a paper for school? That sounds like like a great idea…" Kurt snorts. 

"Oh, good!" Blaine pops to his feet and holds a hand out at Kurt. "Come on." 

Kurt's eyes widen and he's not sure if Blaine is being purposefully obtuse or not, but it's definitely been awhile since he's had an offer this spontaneous or appealing. He blames the utterly sad dry spell for what he does next: shoves his laptop into his bag and gets up to follow Blaine. 

"Yes!" Blaine actually pumps his fist with the hand not grasping Kurt's to lead him out of the coffee shop. 

Kurt laughs, looking over his shoulder to wave at the girl behind the counter, who had been watching the entire interaction. Once they're outside, Blaine lets go of Kurt's hand and Kurt has a little stab of disappointment. "Where are we going?" 

"Don't care," Blaine says. "But drinks are on me." 

Kurt is surprised, but Blaine's the one that invited him so he doesn't question it. He follows Blaine and they walk down the street, not really talking. He glances at the street signs as they pass, tries to map out in his mind the places around them, but Blaine surprises him by stopping in front of a door that he wouldn't even know was a bar. 

Blaine holds the door open with an extravagant bow. 

"What do you drink?" Blaine asks. "I'll go grab us something." 

"Uh, martini, extra dry," Kurt responds. If Blaine is buying he isn't going to bother going with a cheap beer; he's going to make it nice. 

Blaine nods and smiles, he can see it. It's a nice elegant and classy drink and suits Kurt really well. Kurt turns to get them a table while Blaine turns back to the bar and the bartender. "Scotch on the rocks and martini extra dry," he orders. The bartender here knows him and makes sure to use the good alcohol that they keep under the counter. 

"Just add it to my tab, Bill," he says with a grin as he grabs both glasses and turns back to find Kurt. 

Kurt looks around, taking in the bar and the atmosphere around him. He enjoys people-watching and mentally haranguing each woman who thinks she can pair that dress with those shoes. Really, it doesn't look good on anyone; he doesn't know why they keep trying. 

He rests his cheek on his hand as he listens to the conversations going on around him, enjoying the snippets he is able to hear. He chuckles to himself as the table of women behind him keeps erupting into loud laughter over a woman's husband's deficiencies in bed. Kurt says he can't blame the woman for complaining and the others for the laughter. 

He chuckles again to himself as his attention is quickly caught by Blaine, moving effortlessly through the crowd with two drinks in his hand. He groans softly to himself, his eyes already zeroing in on Blaine's waist and hips before he forces himself to look up and at his face. He is too sober to already be having inappropriate thoughts about this straight man, no matter how devastatingly debauched he made a rumpled tuxedo look. 

Blaine, on the other hand, is pretty sure that Kurt is gay and definitely has had enough to drink that he's not feeling bad at all about the thoughts he's having. He heads back to the table with Kurt's martini and his own scotch double, sliding into the seat beside Kurt. 

"So," Kurt says, before Blaine can have the chance to lead the conversation. "Family thing?" 

"Yep," Blaine says, not willing to elaborate. "It was boring. That's all you need to know." 

"Fancy 'family thing', I'm guessing." Kurt is itching to reach out and straighten up Blaine's tux - it does look good on him all disheveled but it also looks expensive, and nothing pains Kurt more than expensive clothing not being treated appropriately. 

Blaine just sort of shrugs. "What about you? Something going on tonight, or do you just look that spectacular for study sessions?" 

Kurt bites back the urge to blush. "I take my studying very seriously." 

"I'm sure the books are impressed." Blaine winks at him. 

And Kurt starts to think, maybe, just maybe… 

Straight guys don't usually wink. 

But then again, he's not willing to make a fool of himself based on a maybe like that, so he puts it out of his head. "Did you think I just walked around in the coffee shop uniform all the time?" 

"Of course not." Blaine hadn't really thought about it at all, actually. He has no complaints with the uniform. The shirt, in particular… he takes another sip of scotch as if that can somehow dilute the thoughts he's having. The scotch does little to dilute the thoughts in his head but does help to further dissolve whatever bit of his filter he has left. "Personally I just prefer to imagine you walking around without the uniform on at all," he says with a shrug and a roguish grin. 

Kurt sputters on his martini, having to set it down before he ends up wearing it. "Excuse me?" Kurt blinks and looks over at Blaine in a new light. Straight men do not talk about imagining other men naked and the slight “maybe” that Kurt had shining so dimly in the back of his mind has jumped to the front and turned into a brilliantly flaming yes. 

"So what, um, you're gay?" he asks Blaine, wanting to be perfectly and completely sure about this before he lets himself begin thinking about Blaine in that way. 

"Yup," Blaine agrees, setting his chin on his hand as he grins over at Kurt. "I thought we were supposed to have impeccable gaydar," he teases him. 

"Yes well," Kurt purses his lips and looks away, feeling his cheeks flush again as the handsome, gay (gay!) man in front of him teases him. "They must have neglected to pack that along with my toaster." Blaine stares at Kurt for a moment before breaking into a huge laugh, his eyes crinkling. Kurt's own smile widens at that and he finally relaxes into his own seat, letting the alcohol in his martini do its job to loosen the tightness in his shoulders. 

"So you thought I just randomly asked you out for a drink because I happen to enjoy diminishing the GPA of aspiring young actors?" Blaine is amused by the entire situation, amused mostly because of the pink tinge to Kurt's cheeks right now. Kurt is embarrassed and it's… well, it's downright adorable. 

"I don't judge people on their hobbies," Kurt shoots back. 

"So I said that my hobby was imagining you walking around without a uniform on? And you don't judge that?" 

"You didn't say it was a hobby. That's actually a little bit creepy." 

"Okay," Blaine laughs, and knocks back the rest of his drink. He glances over at Sarah, and that glance is all she needs. She gives a slight nod and then looks over at Kurt's martini. He's only finished half of it but Blaine goes ahead and indicates that she should bring him another to just with a tilt of his head. "So it's not a hobby. It was more like a passing thought. That passed a few times." 

"Any other thoughts that happened to pass?" Kurt's curious now, tingly with the possibility of this. If it ends up well - them making a date? A kiss, maybe? He might even forgive Rachel for her obnoxious singing. 

"Oh, you know, just a few interesting thoughts," Blaine continues with a wave of his hand. "There may have been a few thoughts of you up against my piano."

Kurt's flush deepens and he quickly grabs his martini. "Blaine, I don't think I've had enough alcohol to hear this kind of talk," he says. 

"Well, then allow me to rectify that situation." Blaine grins as Sarah swoops in with another martini already chilled and prepared, placing it right at Kurt's elbow. 

Kurt sets his now empty glass down and looks between the new glass and Blaine, his eyes narrowing. "I know what you are doing here, you know," he says in a superior tone of voice. He restates himself on his barstool so he can look down his nose slightly at Blaine. 

"Oh, do you now?" Blaine is amused with each turn and twist of Kurt's moods. "Please, do tell what it is you know about me. I would love to hear it," he says, lewdly waggling his eyebrows over at Kurt.

Kurt blushes again but continues on as if he never saw that. "You're just trying to get me inebriated to make me easy." His tone is harsh but there is a slight twitch at the edge of his lips as if he is having to work hard to keep himself from breaking into a smile. 

Blaine laughs loudly and shakes the ice cubes in his scotch glass and takes another sip as he shakes his head. "Kurt, I have a feeling you are anything but easy." 

"At least you recognize that," Kurt says. 

"Besides," Blaine adds. "I have to be on my best behavior. I like your coffee shop too much - plus, you give me free upgrades. Why did you do that, actually?" 

Kurt has had just enough alcohol to be honest. "Because I thought you were cute." 

"So you just randomly give out extra coffee to guys you think are hot?" 

"Cute, not hot," Kurt corrects him - and then wishes he hadn't because Blaine gets the most absolutely heart-wrenching kicked puppy look on his face. 

"You don't think I'm hot?" 

"Blaine I do not feel I've known you for an appropriately long enough time to call you hot. Although those pinstriped pants you wore the other day brought you so very, very close to hot." Kurt grins around the rim of his martini glass. "You need to work it for me," he teases, trying to get Blaine back for the teasing he had been shooting his own way earlier. 

"Alright," Blaine agrees, nodding slowly. He slides of off his barstool and turning so he is facing away from Kurt before pulling his jacket down his arms slowly. He looks over his shoulder at Kurt and winks as he tosses it on his chair. He turns around and begins to undo the cufflinks on his shirt, placing them beside his scotch glass as he starts to roll his sleeves up. 

He keeps his eyes on Kurt's face, a teasing smirk on his own as he takes his time with his sleeves before moving on to his bowtie. A quick tug of fabric and it is off and sliding out into his hands and then he is moving on to the buttons on the top of his shirt. 

Kurt slaps a hand over his mouth and his face goes beet red. He can see the women at the table behind them all turning around to stare too, and that's what prompts him to reach out and grab Blaine's arm and haul him back in. "Stop that!" 

Blaine doesn't sit back down. He stands by the stool between Kurt's legs and pouts. "But you wanted me to work it." 

Kurt can smell the alcohol on his breath and it should bother him more than it does, but now that he's over the instinctive panic of Blaine trying to do a striptease, he can't stop laughing. He leans forward to try and catch his breath, and his forehead bumps against Blaine's shoulder. He breathes in and - fuck, Blaine smells good. He nuzzles a little close, nose against the tuxedo jacket, trying to place the scent. Something - something good. Spicy and sweet and maybe a little bit of sweat under it and very… very good. 

"Am I hot now?" Blaine whispers, right into Kurt's ear. Kurt jumps back a little because he hadn't realized how close he'd gotten. 

"M-maybe slightly …warm," Kurt murmurs back, his tongue flicking out to run over his lips. 

"Just slightly warm?" Blaine's eyes are on Kurt's tongue, watching as it flicks out and over his lips. He wants to taste that, to feel his tongue and his lips and to taste his mouth and learn how it feels against his own. 

Kurt can feel Blaine moving closer to him and his breath hitches as Blaine's hand slides across his stomach to rest right at his hip. He knows that in this moment Blaine is going to kiss him; that this incredibly, unbelievably attractive man is going to kiss him and god he wants it so bad. He whines ever so softly in the back of his throat because Blaine is taking too long. 

"Blaine? Is that you….? Of course it is, I'd know the cut of that tuxedo anywhere. What are you doing here?" 

"Rebecca!" Blaine jerks away from Kurt, surprised. "Uh, I'm just getting a drink with a friend." 

Rebecca, who is more than a little drunk herself, doesn't hesitate to throw her arms around Blaine and kiss him right on the mouth. He kisses her back, because even drunk he knows he can't really afford to piss her off. Her father is a business partner of his own - one with the upper hand more often than not. Rebecca's always had a thing for him, but she's a little too wild herself to want to settle down, her one saving grace in his eyes. He's gone out with her a few times - enough to make her feel like she's got him chasing her, which is good for her ego and the family business. 

Unfortunately when his brain kicks into business mode - doing damage control - he sort of forgets where he is and who he's with. Kurt sits there, barely a foot away, dumbfounded. 

He's pretty sure Blaine had been about to kiss him, and now it's someone else with their tongue down Blaine's throat. Kurt is shocked, and more than a little pissed. He tries to process it while Rebecca and Blaine chat. 

Most of the chatting is being done by Rebecca, who is rambling on about drinks with the girls and something or other, but Blaine has already tuned her out. He's looking at Kurt, pleading eyes that go to waste because Kurt isn't even looking at him. 

"We've got to keep moving, but give me a call. We can go out next week, okay, Blainey?" She coos and gives him a flirtatious smile and leans in for another kiss. It's shorter, at least. 

"Well, I believe I've stayed just a bit too long," Kurt says after Rebecca walks off. He grabs his martini and downs the rest of it in one go. He figures it’s going to be that kind of night tonight. 

"No, wait Kurt--" Blaine starts, turning around to stop Kurt from leaving so he can explain… something, anything. He can't explain his situation, not right now, but he can't let Kurt just leave, not like this. 

Kurt snorts and wraps his satchel around him. "I think you've said enough for tonight," Kurt cuts him off. "Besides, as you said, I'm not easy," he adds as a parting shot. He turns on his heel and stalks out the bar door in a perfect flounce. The women at the table behind him murmur and nod, clapping his exit while giving Blaine a death glare. 

"Kurt--" he tries again, hurrying out after the boy after he has the presence of mind to grab his jacket and his cufflinks, but by the time he gets outside, he can't find Kurt. He looks up and down the street but there is no tell-tale coiffed pompadour stalking off in either direction. 

"Fuck," Blaine breathes as he slumps back against the brick facade and lets it hold him up. He's really screwed this up.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Blaine wakes up to none-too-gentle shoving. He grumbles something incoherent. His head is pounding. His mouth feels like it has been stuffed with cotton balls. His stomach definitely has something to say on the matter too, but the only way he can avoid hurling is to just try and ignore that one. 

"Stop!" He finally manages to shout, and the obnoxious shoving stops. He realizes who it must be, and why stopping is a bad thing just in time to feel a whole body bounce as Santana hits the bed beside him. She has an unhealthy fascination with his bed, and she's threatened on multiple occasions to just steal it. 

"Damn, Blainers, what did you do? Drink the whole block dry?" She scrunches up her face once she smells him. 

"I met a cute boy." 

"Did he cut and run? I didn't see anyone out there." She waves a hand in the general direction of the rest of his place. "Or is he still locked up in the closet with the whips and chains? He is, isn't he? You kinky little hobbit, you."

Blaine rolls over and tries to tug the blankets over his head, muttering "Fuck off," when she won't. Because now he remembers what happened the night before and he'd rather not. "I met a cute boy, but then I ran into Rebecca Carlisle and she mauled me."

"That bitch? Oh, Christ." Santana groans. "Why don't you just tell her you love to gobble cock and get her off your case?" 

"Santana you know I can't do that," he grumbles, trying to get her off of him and out of his bed, apartment, life. 

"Fuck that daddy shit, Blaine, you're twenty-six years old. You can do whatever the fuck you want. Fuck whoever you want! It's a brave new world and the gay isn't catching! Go, young gay hobbit, and capture it!" 

"You are too fucking idealistic this morning," he growls, finally shoving her off. 

"And you're actually hung over. And disgruntled. You know that's how I love you baby." She leans back over and kisses his cheek before flouncing off his bed and into the living room. "Hurry up and shower and get dressed because you're taking me to brunch to tell me about this cute boy you met." 

"I am not!" 

"You are too! And you either get to come with me or I will be going to brunch by myself, treat of Mr. Anderson. So…" She trails off, yelling back as she fingers through the cards in his wallet. 

"Shit," he grumbles. With a sigh, he finally rolls himself out of the bed and stumbles his way into the bathroom, toward the shower. 

* 

Kurt is not dealing with a hangover, but he does have one hell of a pissy mood going on. He feels stupid and confused and more than anything he just hopes that Blaine doesn't show up at the coffee shop. 

He'd love it if there were some sort of excuse for Blaine practically dry humping a girl moments after giving fuck-me eyes to Kurt (at least that's how it is in Kurt's decidedly biased memory) but he just can't really see that happening. Best case scenario, Blaine is in the closet – though if he is, he needs to work on his cover story because a public strip tease for the sake of another guy isn't all that subtle – and Kurt has no desire to go through that. He's tried to date closeted men before and it's nothing but an exercise in frustration. The sex, in his experience, has never been good enough to justify all the rules associated with it. 

So he's less than personable to the customers today, but Olivia doesn't hold it against him. She's cheery and upbeat and offers to handle the register while he makes drinks when it becomes obvious that he's having one of those days. 

"Anything to do with that guy?" She asks. 

"Blaine," Kurt says, automatically. "He comes in here a lot, you don't know him?" 

"'I’d never seen him before. Maybe he only comes in on your shift. So… I take it that it didn't go well? I saw you two leave together." Kurt levels a glare at her that actually makes her take a step back. She holds up her hands in apology. "Sorry, won't mention him again." 

And this is why she's Kurt's favorite. "Thanks," he says, actually sparing her a smile. 

*

"So tell me about him," Santana prompts after biting down into a crispy piece of bacon. 

"There is nothing to tell." Blaine pushes the food around on his plate and sits back, grabbing his mimosa. Nothing cures a hangover better than continuing to drink. 

"There is absolutely everything to tell," Santana insists, spearing a bit of fruit off his plate. "You have the world's saddest puppy eyes right now and I know for a fact you’ve only broken those out the two times in your life didn’t get your way, so please continue." 

Blaine sighs. He doesn't know why he even bothers trying to keep things from Santana anymore. He knows she'll just badger and berate him until she gets the information she wants. 

"His name is Kurt--"

"Kurt?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing just… I dunno, I expected his name to be more…"

"What?" 

"I don't know. More like Nathaniel or Dylan or Fabio or some other really fucking preppy name like every other boy in your yuppy school was." 

"We did not have a Fabio!"

"What the fuck ever, you probably did, okay? He was like a year or two younger. Get over it, continue the story." 

"Fine. So anyways his name is Kurt, and he's an actor, goes to NYADA right now and is working at the coffee shop by my house--" 

Santana breaks him off this time, whistling low. 

"What?" He asks her, annoyed that she has interrupted him again. 

"Working boy," she teases. 

He frowns at her. "Stop it, not like that!" 

"Sorry, sorry." She puts her hands up in front of her. "That isn't what I meant," she says honestly. She takes a moment to just look Blaine over and look past the bad hangover and heavy bags under his eyes. 

"You're really upset about him leaving last night aren't you?"

"I liked him Santana," he whines pitifully, dropping his head into his hands. Santana just sighs. Men are so completely hopeless. 

"Well then, do something about it, yeah?" She prods him under the table with the pointed end of her shoe. 

"Yeah? I really don't think he'll go on another date with me at this point." 

"Then don't ask him on a date. Woo him or some shit. You know, romance and flowers and everything. Presents and all those other things you gays are supposed to be good at. Show him you're sorry and how much you like him." 

Blaine pauses and picks his head up, actually giving the idea some thought. "Hey that's actually not a bad idea…" 

"Wait, you thought one of my ideas might be bad?" Santana asks, feeling insulted. 

"No, no this is good! And I think I know what to start with…" Blaine rubs his hands together as he begins to plan out how he is going to woo Kurt. 

* 

The afternoon shift gets busy. Kurt works here because it isn't too far from the NYADA campus, and students start coming in regular waves as the afternoons progress. 

It's been two days since his disaster evening with Blaine. Only two days, but Blaine hasn't tried to show up, and that makes Kurt hopeful. No one besides Olivia had even known anything about Blaine or the little crush Kurt had, and Olivia has kept to her word and not mentioned it again. Right now avoidance seems like the best option to him – avoidance and selective memory loss. 

He gets off work at six and heads home to get a head start on his homework. He's scheduled all of his classes for earlier in the day so he can work this afternoon hours. He knows this evening Rachel will be gone so he wants to practice a couple of solos without her obnoxiously critiquing eye trained on him. It had actually taken him a while to realize that even though they weren't in direct competition anymore she was still reluctant to just give honest praise or constructive remarks. He doesn't expect it by now, and in general he just prefers to be able to rehearse on his own. 

He doesn't know that when he leaves the coffee shop, barely twenty minutes later Blaine walks in. The girl behind the counter seems surprised to see him, but she's polite. She takes his order, and then charges him exactly the right amount for the size. Of course, that just makes him think of Kurt, and he actually feels nervous for what he's about to do. 

While she's making the drink he places something on the counter. 

Olivia looks down at the small, wrapped package with Kurt’s name on it and then back up at Blaine. He shoots her a sheepish smile, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Could you, uh, make sure Kurt gets this?" He asks her hopefully. "I was… Well, I wanted to apologize to him and I'm sure he wouldn't want to see me, but I'd like him to at least know I'm sorry about what happened." 

Olivia stares at him stonily before finally breaking and nodding. The man in front of her is so earnest and hopeful she can't help but want to help him out. She wraps her fingers around the slim package and slides it behind the counter. 

"Thank you." 

*

"Kurt, have something for you," Olivia says with a yawn. She holds up a hand to her mouth to cover it before sliding over a package. 

"What? … What is this Liv? It’s not my birthday or… any other gift giving holiday that I know of." Kurt turns to the package and inspects it, noting the masculine penmanship on the tag and the perfect folds of the wrapping paper. He gives Olivia another look over but she has wandered off to start the coffee machines running. 

Giving in, Kurt slowly opens the package, taking his time with the wrapping paper as he peels it off and pulls the lid away. A handwritten card sits on top of a burgundy cashmere scarf. 

Because I'm sorry and I'm willing to work for it.  
\-- Blaine 

Kurt's heart is sort of pounding and he can't really help but smile, because despite all of his frustration, a really cute boy that he likes has just given him a gesture and an actual gift – a really nice gift. 

But Kurt isn't even really sure what it is Blaine is saying he's willing to work on, and since Blaine isn't actually here to talk about it, things don't seem to be any closer to being resolved. 

Still… he reaches down and picks up the scarf, fingering it. There's no way he's turning this beautiful thing down. 

He turns to look over at Liv, who is way too interested in scrubbing down the espresso machine. "So when was he in? And why didn't you tell me?"

He's trying to sound testy and failing. He's a little disappointed by that – he sort of likes intimidating people, probably because of how frequently in high school his attempts had been absolutely ignored. Apparently that's still offset by very teenage-like feelings though. 

"It was yesterday," she says. "Don't worry, if he came in during your shift I'd make sure you knew." 

Kurt isn't sure if he feels better or worse that Blaine came in when he wasn't there and he isn't sure which way he wants to feel about it. He sighs and looks down at the scarf and the note in his hands and feels everything so conflicted and intense inside. 

"So, was he nice…? I mean, before whatever he did…" Liv asks, trying to strike up the topic again. Kurt sighs and sets the gift down before turning to his co-worker. 

"Yes. Yes he was," he admits, his voice a bit quiet. He needs to talk to someone about this, and Rachel is the last person he could go to with boy troubles. Olivia at least knows when to let something go. "He was nice and adorable and charming and he flirted with me. In a tux!" He throws his hands in the air and shakes his head sadly. 

Olivia frowns because she isn't quite sure where the problem is here. "So what happened?" 

"He was just millimeters away from kissing me when … some girl came in and proceeded to stick her tongue down his throat. Not that he didn't reciprocate," he mutters darkly, remembering how it felt to sit there and watch the man he was sure was going to be kissing him and taking him home pressed up against a girl. 

"That's… just weird," Olivia says. "Did he say why? Did he even know her?" 

"He knew her," Kurt confirms. "He didn't say why. But I guess I didn't really give him much of a chance to, either." 

"Well, he seems awfully sorry," Olivia says. "I'm not sure how anyone could resist those eyes." 

"He does have gorgeous eyes…" Kurt sighs. "But, Liv, he kissed a woman." 

"What if he's bisexual?" she asks. 

Kurt contemplates that. "It would be weird," he admits. He's not quite as rabidly anti-bi as had once had been. He can sort of understand in a theoretical way being attracted to both sexes, but if he's being honest it would be a disappointment to find out that he had competition for Blaine's affection coming from both directions. "I don't even have his number, so I can't call him anyway." 

"He'll be back, I bet," Liv says. "And you'll talk to him if he comes back?" 

Even as he strokes his fingers across the scarf again, he's shrugging. "I don't know. We'll see." 

* 

Blaine gives it another couple of days and goes in for a coffee. Unfortunately he seems to have timed it during the middle of some sort of large get-together, and the shop is mobbed. Kurt and the person behind the counter – not the same girl as before – are both swamped with orders and customers. 

Blaine really doesn't think this is the best time to be trying to chat Kurt up, so he just goes through and gets his order and then catches Kurt's eye, smiling at him. Kurt looks distracted and his smile back isn't entirely welcoming, but his eyes definitely widen a little when he sees Blaine set a box (smaller than before, only about three inches across and the same tall) on the counter. 

Kurt slips it into his pocket when the other barista's back is turned. Once the crowd dies down to manageable level, he slips off into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door before leaning back against it to pry the paper off the pretty wrapped box. Inside is a brooch – a red leopard bow tie brooch. It's exactly the sort of thing Kurt's eye would go to in a shop, and even before he's lifted it out of the box he's thought of three outfit combinations that it would go well with. 

He feels a little bad, wishes he'd been a little friendly to Blaine earlier – but only for a moment, then he remembers why Blaine feels the need to make up for his actions in the first place. He looks at the box again and realizes there's a little note on it. 

Can't explain why, but this reminded me of you. Hope it makes your day a little better.  
\-- Blaine

*

Kurt doesn't have long before his next class, but he needs some warm tea like he needs this class to be over and he swings by the coffee shop. Olivia's face lights up as he steps inside and he can't help but smile back. Even with midterms looming on the horizon, he can't help but have a bit of a bounce in his step. 

"Why look at you, don't you look good," Olivia teases. Kurt always looks good no matter what he seems to wear. "This looks new," she says, leaning forward to touch the bow tie brooch he is wearing. "That from the consignment shop?" She turns to add a bag of tea to his hot water before handing it over. 

"Uh, no actually," Kurt replies, his voice dropping as he doesn't want their co-worker, Andrew, overhearing them. "… Blaine gave it to me actually," he continues quickly, voice barely above a whisper. 

Olivia's eyes widen as she looks at the brooch and then back at Kurt. "Really? And you're wearing it so that means…?"

Kurt shakes his head quickly. "It doesn't mean anything!" He insists. "Except that he has eclectic, if good, taste. And that I may have already had a few pieces I could wear this with and it would be a waste of a good item to not utilize it." He sniffs lightly as he takes his tea, knowing that Olivia is not falling for it this time. 

"Uh huh, that makes perfect sense, Hummel," Olivia says, trying not to break into a grin. She can't help it, she kinda liked Blaine and is hoping that this might work out for Kurt. 

Kurt rolls his eyes. "I have to get to class," he says with a huff. "Bye Olivia." 

*

Blaine's still feeling like a coward when it comes to facing Kurt one on one. Previous experience has taught him that time and a liberal application of well-directed funds can go a long way toward getting him out of trouble, so he's counting on the fact that given some time to cool down and the gifts he's left, that when he does manage to catch Kurt at work, and not too busy, he won't just get unceremoniously shot down. 

He has one more gift for Kurt, and he doesn't make it into the shop until after work. He's wearing a business suit, not quite the glam affair that his tux had been, but still worth more than what Kurt paid for almost his entire wardrobe. 

Olivia is behind the counter, though, and she smiles when she sees him. She pours him a medium drip and says it's on the house. 

"Well, what did I do to deserve that?" He asks, giving her an easy smile. 

"Kurt was wearing that thing you got him earlier," Olivia says. "So the extra coffee is just sort of a 'good job' gesture." 

Blaine's face absolutely lights up. "He was wearing it? Really?" 

"Of course!" Olivia laughs. "You just missed him by a few minutes, actually." 

"Damn," Blaine says. "Well, when you see him–" 

"I know the drill," Olivia says, watching him pull a wrapped package out of his pocket. "Don't worry, I've got your back. Kurt's way too weird about meeting guys. He's got all of these walls up. I think you could be good for him." 

She sort of sounds like his mom when she says that, but Blaine decides not to comment on that. He likes that Olivia's on his side. 

*

Rachel is running scales when he gets home, but he doesn't care because he has another package in his pocket. He ignores her and just hangs his coat up as he hurries off towards his room. He wants to open this package in peace and not have his roommate breathing down his neck and demanding to know what that is. 

He hurriedly gets the paper off, stuffing it in the trash can before pulling the lid off. His eyes widen as he spots a pair of cufflinks nestled in the center of the box. There are gears and wheels on the cufflinks, as if they are just lacking a watch face. Its quirky and eclectic and Kurt loves them. 

Just like before there is a note attached in the familiar precise handwriting that Kurt has come to recognize. 

Was hoping I could meet you for coffee. I know this great  
place on 4th that we could grab a cup. Hope to see you there  
at say, 7?  
\--Blaine

Kurt bites down on his bottom lip to keep himself from making any sort of girly noise. Blaine had a lot to explain, but Kurt is willing to hear him out this time. 

It's almost five, and Kurt smells like coffee and feels like he has carried home a little bit of grime from every person he was slammed up against on the subway. It'll take him another twenty minutes to get back to the coffee shop easily, so he quickly – well, quick being relative to his normal pace – showers and dresses and heads back out. It's cooler and the trains are less crowded and he's generally in a much better mood now than he was at the start of the day. Though he's certainly not about to just let Blaine off the hook. 

He sees Blaine through the window, sitting at a table by himself and frowning. He seems a lot more unassuming than he had the last time they'd run into each other like this. 

Blaine looks up when Kurt walks in and the way he smiles does something funny to Kurt's insides. He doesn't get up, but he looks like he sort of wants to. 

Kurt slides into the seat across the table from him. Olivia's still working, and she gets to making Kurt's tea without him having to even ask. 

"So," Kurt says, sitting primly with his hands clasped together in front of him. "I suppose I should thank you for the gifts." 

He has his tone trained into something cool and slightly condescending, words being his number one method of self-protection in situations where he feels vulnerable. 

Blaine sits up in his seat and moves to rest his hands on the table. He's thankful that he was able to snag a table near the back of the coffee house, away from other patrons and prying eyes of fellow co-workers. He takes a quick moment to look Kurt over, appreciating how nice the fitted button-up looks on him. 

"Well, I was an ass," he starts off with, giving Kurt a self-deprecating smile. 

Kurt snorts in agreement and looks at Blaine to continue. He isn't going to make this easy. 

Blaine sighs and shifts on his seat, one hand carding through his curls and mussing with his perfectly styled hair. "Okay, bit more than an ass, but I deserve that. I want to apologize and try to … explain what happened." 

"Alright, I'm listening," Kurt prompts as he just watches Blaine. 

He is listening. Blaine can see that. Right now is probably the most receptive Kurt is going to be to this, and Blaine has to get it just right. Only… he has no idea how. Should he lie? The truth is right there on the tip of his tongue, but… 

"She's an old friend," he says. "And I knew her before I came out. Our families are friends, and her dad is kind of homophobic. It was just simpler not to say anything." 

It's a half truth, at best, if you squint. 

"Seemed like you 'knew her' pretty well." Kurt makes air quotes around the last two words. 

"She was drunk." He leans forward, eyes wide and open in that way that makes Kurt want to look away because it's so hard to look into those eyes and stay mad. 

"I don't appreciate being jerked around." 

"I know," Blaine says, leaning back and smiling. "You aren't easy. I get that." 

"And I don't offer too many chances." 

"What about just… friends, then? For now? Until I can earn my way back into more?" Blaine's hand reaches out and covers Kurt's, thumb stroking along the back of Kurt's palm in a way that definitely doesn't incite friendly platonic feelings. 

Kurt doesn't move his hand, though. "We'll see." 

"Can I get your number?" Blaine asks. "I feel a little strange communicating with you through presents alone." 

Kurt smirks a little. "Well, that way was working out fine for me." 

Blaine laughs. "Your call, then." 

Kurt takes his time thinking it over, he really did like the present mode of communicating, but he reaches into his bag and pulls out a pen. Grabbing Blaine's hand he writes out his number on the center of his palm in large block numbers. 

Blaine looks down at his hand and grins, huge and wide and childlike. "Awesome!" He bounces in his seat, unable to contain his enthusiasm and Kurt can't help the swell of something he feels at knowing he was the one to put that smile on his face, that he caused that. 

"So I was thinking maybe we could--"

"Ah, friends," Kurt says quickly, cutting him off. "My number isn't a guarantee or a promise for anything just… us trying to be friends." 

"Friends can go out and get dinner together," Blaine says with a pout. 

"Mm, yes well, we're not that kind of friends yet." 

"Well then, what kind of friends are we?" 

"The kind who occasionally meet up for coffee and discuss the random happenings in their lives while simultaneously ignoring the swelling amount of unresolved sexual tension around them." 

Blaine's ears perk up. "--sexual tension?" 

"Ah, I said it was being ignored." 

"What if I don't want to ignore it? What if I want to address that?"

"We'll just have to wait until our friendship levels up." 

Blaine sighs and rolls his eyes but is grinning. "Levels up? Like a game? So are there cool achievements I can unlock, too? Get a certain number of points, Kurt sings for you?" 

"It'll take you awhile to get that many points," Kurt says. "And you can't find cheats for it on the internet." 

Blaine leans in close, charm radiating from him as he says, "At least tell me what I need to do to unlock another one of those real smiles." 

He's so cute, Kurt just can't help it. One of those smiles - the real ones, not humoring anyone, not sarcastic or polite, just a smile - appears on Kurt's face to Blaine's absolute delight. 

"I'll keep communicating the other way, too," Blaine promises. He does sort of like shopping for Kurt. Shopping, in general, isn't his favorite thing to do – he has a stylist and personal shoppers that bring him things for him to check out sometimes, but he'd made the decision to pick out Kurt's presents by himself. "How did you like the gifts?" 

"They were all perfect," Kurt admits. "I don't know where you found those things." 

"Good. I'm really glad you liked everything." This is all going a lot better than Blaine had hoped. He's really glad he went with the gifts first. Maybe his parents had been on to something all along… He sits back and begins to plan out his next few gifts, wanting to make sure they are extra special. After all, he has points he needs to accumulate. 

*

Blaine runs his hands over the outside of his dinner jacket, smoothing it out before he steps out of the elevator and into his parents home. 

"Blaine, darling, good to see you," his mother says moving over to grasp him and kiss his cheeks. Blaine stays perfectly still for it, hands on his mothers arms. 

"Mother, good to see you as well. You look lovely this evening." She beams at him and takes his arm in hers. 

"We have company this evening," she begins and Blaine has to school himself to keep from rolling his eyes. "A very important business deal for your father, of course, but Mr. Cohen was able to bring his daughter with him this evening." 

Blaine's back stiffens as his mother brings him into the dining room and over to a young woman Blaine assumes is Ms. Cohen, knowing full well what his mother is trying to do here. He has told her before, many times, that he likes men, but she continues to introduce him to a variety of different girls, no doubt hoping that eventually there will be the right one that he will fall for. 

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, Melanie," his mother gushes, pulling away slightly from Blaine to look over the girl’s dress. "This color is absolutely gorgeous on you." 

Melanie blushes and her eyes lower to her navy dress, her hands smoothing out non-existent wrinkles. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Anderson. You look amazing as always." Blaine's mother preens at the compliment before turning to her son. 

"Melanie I'd like you to meet my youngest, Blaine. Blaine, this is Mr. Cohen's daughter, Melanie." 

Blaine pastes on a smile for the sake of his mother and takes Melanie's offered hand. "Lovely to meet you," he murmurs quietly, making sure to put on enough charm to mollify his mother. 

"And you as well, Blaine. I've heard much about you from your mother. She's very fond of you." Blaine shoots his mother a look before turning back to Melanie, his smile turning into a grin. 

"Oh, I wouldn't believe everything she says. I'm sure she talks me up far too much." 

Melanie isn't ugly, really, but it wouldn't matter how attractive she was – Blaine still wouldn't be interested. There's no point in pressing it, though. His parents know… they just don't care. Not in the accepting way, but in the 'we will pretend and so will you' way. 

So he smiles at Melanie, sits beside her and makes small talk, pretends to listen while she goes on and on, about school and events, while what's actually dominating his mental process is the thought of seeing Kurt again. 

His father disappears with Mr. Cohen after dinner and his mother makes the three of them drinks. Blaine knows exactly how this will go, and after fifteen minutes as if on cue, she makes an excuse to leave them alone. 

"You are so darling to your parents, Blaine," Melanie coos at him. "My mother and I just fight all the time, I swear it."

"I'm sure you're always right." He winks at her. 

Sometimes Blaine wishes he weren't actually so good at this. That maybe women would just find him obnoxious or unattractive or think his jokes were stupid. But he's been trained from a very early age exactly what to say and do, and he slips into Blaine Anderson, Perfect Son, like it's a second skin. He thinks of Cooper, how maybe he had the right idea - marrying away, settling down on the absolute opposite side of the country. 

Blaine gives her a tour of the main areas of the house, just to have something to do. He knows his father will probably be a couple of hours, if he's lucky – and he is, because it's just shy of midnight when Melanie and her father leave. 

After she's gone comes the grilling. It's always the same. Did he like her? Isn't she pretty? Wasn't that comment she made witty? Did you know she went to Brown? And she speaks Italian and Latin? Wouldn't you like to see her again? 

And he says what he always says. "She'd be a great friend." 

It earns him a look of disapproval from his father and sadness from his mother. "Well, I don't close on the deal with her father for another month and a half." 

That's Anderson code for 'if she calls, you will answer.' Blaine can only just hope that she doesn't call. 

*

From: Blaine  
So, what are you wearing?

From: Kurt  
Blaine, I'm beginning to think you talk to all your friends this way. We may need to have the boundary conversation

From: Blaine  
What? I was just wondering if you were wearing that scarf I got you. It is cold out! :P

From: Kurt  
You are impossible

From: Blaine  
But adorable!

From: Blaine  
Admit it. 

From: Blaine  
Go on, it would be good for you

From: Blaine  
Kuuuurt

From: Kurt  
I admit nothing. aren't you supposed to be at work doing very important things? 

From: Blaine  
Work things are boring and I'm in a meeting. And it’s boring. 

From: Kurt  
… shouldn't you be paying attention…?

From: Blaine  
Nah, they don't need me to do anything. i'm just here to make the room look pretty

From: Blaine  
Which i do by the way. i'm wearing those pants you liked ;)

From: Kurt  
I never said I liked any of your pants

From: Blaine  
Oh yes you diiiiiid. the navy plaid ones, remember?

From: Kurt  
pinstripe.

From: Blaine  
Ha! SEE??

From: Blaine  
told you you liked my pants. i think you just liked my ass in them. you can admit that too it’s also good for you

From: Blaine  
Kurt? 

From: Kurt  
Sorry, I'm here. I had to walk to my next class. 

From: Blaine  
I forgot you were a schoolboy. All fresh-faced and innocent. How old are you, actually? 

From: Kurt  
Old enough. 

From: Blaine  
So, legal, that's good. Always a concern. 

From: Blaine  
NOT REALLY!! I don't sleep with teenagers. 

From: Blaine  
Oh god you're a teenager aren't you? 

From: Kurt  
LOL

From: Kurt  
No, you can stop worrying, I am safely ensconced in my twenties. 

From: Blaine  
whew

From: Kurt  
Though I don't know why you would have worried. We're just friends. So we won't be doing anything that would have gotten you in trouble. 

From: Blaine  
:( 

From: Kurt  
If you'd rather not just be friends, feel free to delete my number. 

Blaine stares at his phone in confusion and horror. How had that gone so downhill so fast? He types out a response as fast as he can. 

From: Blaine  
I want to be your friend. 

From: Kurt  
Then perhaps you should act like it

Kurt hasn't heard back from Blaine in hours. He knows he should let it go, Blaine does have a job doing… something. He isn't sure what but he figures it has to be high-end and important if the cut and style of Blaine's clothes are anything to go by. So he has to actually work and can't reply right away; that is no big deal. 

The rest of the day goes by and Kurt knows, he knows that what he said was too much, he went too far. Blaine has been nothing but hopeful and optimistic, and he feels like he has just kicked a puppy. 

He makes it home after his shift and then breaks, slumping onto the couch and pulling out his phone. He's about to write out an apology when his phone buzzes with a new message. 

From: Blaine  
I need your address. 

From: Kurt  
What?

From: Blaine  
Please? 

Kurt sighs and then sends Blaine his address. 

From: Kurt  
If you show up unannounced I am leaving you on the doorstep. 

He means it; all he wants to do is change into pajamas (which, despite popular belief, are not that fashionable - he tends toward old Hummel Tires and Lube t-shirts and workout pants). He isn't even sure if he and Blaine are friends yet, they are definitely not to the point of dressing down for each other's company. 

From: Blaine  
I won't, I swear. 

Kurt doesn't hear back from him, so he plugs his phone in to charge and then does exactly what he'd been wanting to do – changes, puts on Bravo to watch whatever mindless entertainment happens to be airing, and grabs his laptop to do some studying for class. 

He's surprised by the knock on the door an hour later. His first thought is that it's Blaine and he seriously has no intention of letting him inside if it is – but when he peers out the window it's definitely not Blaine. 

"Delivery for Hummel?" The bored-sounding man asks once Kurt opens the door. 

"I didn't order this," Kurt says, though the smells coming out of the bag he's holding are enough to make his stomach growl. He recognizes the name of the restaurant and a meal there would cost him half a week's wages. 

"Uh," the guy checks his note. "Oh, it's paid for. So… you want it?" 

"Sure," Kurt says, because it might be a mistake but he's suspecting right now that it isn't. He takes the bags, grabbing a crumpled dollar for a tip, and then retreats inside with his culinary haul. 

He picks up his phone to text Blaine. 

From: Kurt  
What did you do??

From: Blaine  
… is something wrong? I thought i got your address right

From: Kurt  
I have delivery from Maggiano's. again i ask what did you do?

From: Blaine  
well, everyone needs to eat, right? i thought you might like not having to cook

From: Blaine  
or you know, going out later too

From: Kurt  
i can't even… how much food did you order???

Kurt pulls the various packages out of the bag, opening each and every one of them to check and see what he's ordered. Kurt can't even imagine how much money it has to cost for all this food, it would take at least a month’s wages. 

From: Blaine  
hopefully enough :)

Kurt wants to insist to Blaine he can't accept this expensive of a gift right now, but his stomach growls and he figures that if Blaine wants to spend his money on him, he'll allow it. At least for the moment. 

Grabbing one of the packages, he flops over on the couch to watch tv and eat. 

*

Rachel's eyes are as wide as saucers when she sees the plates, but to Kurt's secret glee none of it is vegan-friendly, and she's left to just watch him work on the leftovers for the next four days. 

He doesn't see Blaine again in the coffee shop until almost the weekend, but they text – not nonstop, but with enough frequency. 

By a stroke of luck, the coffee shop isn't that busy when he comes in. Olivia's working with him and she informs him to take his break as soon as she sees Blaine walk in, but Kurt insists on making Blaine's drink first. 

"Why thank you," Blaine says, leaning against the pick-up portion of the counter. 

"You really shouldn't have done that, you know," Kurt says. 

Blaine shrugs. He figures Kurt means the food. "I wanted to buy you dinner, but I had a thing going on. So this way it was sort of at least like I bought you dinner. And I just wasn't there, which probably means it went smoother than it would have gone if I had been there." 

Kurt laughs, but doesn't deny it. "Well, it was entirely too much. How much do you really think I eat?" 

Blaine just shrugs again. "Leftovers?" 

Kurt nods. "I have some of the pasta for lunch today." 

"If you think the food is good, I'll have to take you there for real some time." Blaine likes the idea of taking Kurt there, and he thinks he can get away with it… if someone comments to his dad, he can just say they're friends. He's allowed to have friends… right? 

He hears Santana's voice answering in the back of his mind. With lots of expletives.

Kurt nods and smiles, but he knows that won't happen. The food was already on his doorstep so he didn't turn it down, but there's no way he'd let Blaine pay for him to eat when they went out. He knows that would send the wrong message. Or at least a message that is wrong for this point in their… friendship. 

Blaine smiles, happy that Kurt seems to be agreeing with him. "Would you like to go and sit down…?" He offers, gesturing over to a seat near the back. He begins to head over before noticing that Kurt isn't following. 

"Kurt…?" He asks softly, looking over at him. Kurt shakes his head and follows Blaine, telling himself this is just friends sitting down for coffee for a minute during his break, nothing more. 

"So, what are you working on?" he asks Kurt when the man finally sits down. "For school I mean." He just wants to talk to Kurt, to learn anything and everything about him that he can. 

"Oh, well, I mean, nothing interesting at all, just midterms coming up. It’s not very interesting to hear about at all." 

"Try me," Blaine says, smiling. 

"I don't think I will," Kurt says. "You know way more about me than I know about you now. So I think it's your turn to share." 

Blaine hums a little. "Interesting. Turning the tides on me, Hummel. Well, go on. Do your worst." 

"What do you do for a living?" 

"Too boring," Blaine says, waving his hand. "But if you really want to know, I basically just listen to other people's ideas. I go to meetings, I sign off on things, it's… it's nothing like following my dreams." 

There's a touch of sincerity to his voice when he says that. Kurt likes it, so he pursues it. "What were your dreams?" 

"Uh, don't laugh," Blaine warns. 

"Promise." Kurt, of course, will have no qualms breaking that promise if it's funny. 

"I wanted to sing." 

He doesn't laugh. "Why would I laugh at that? And why didn't you? Are you not any good?" 

He's not trying to be mean, but he's seen way too many people with stars in their eyes and no talent to back it up. 

Blaine laughs at that. "I was… Well I was actually really good. I can't say I was going to be the next huge star, but I was good. I fronted my high school's glee club and did a lot of singing in college." 

Kurt's eyes light up as soon as he heard the words, glee club. "You were in your high school's glee club??" He looks at Blaine excitedly and Blaine can't help breaking into a huge grin. 

"Yeah, I was. I know some people thought it was dorky, but we were really good and the Warblers were like rockstars. We'd shut the school down when we had impromptu concerts in the senior lounge." 

"Warblers?" Kurt is surprised. "Like - from Ohio?" 

"Yeah…" Blaine is just as surprised. Dalton was a very rich and very prestigious school, but not exactly nationally known. "How-" 

"I'm from Lima!" Kurt's voice raises with his enthusiasm. "McKinley High." 

"I think we competed against you guys for sectionals one year! So how did you end up so far away from home?" 

"NYADA," Kurt says. "What about you?" 

"Oh, I'm from New York. I just went to school in Ohio. It was a family thing - my mom's folks are from there originally so I had family nearby, and I really liked the school. I came back here as soon as I graduated high school." 

"Where did you go to college?" 

"Columbia," Blaine says. He remembers those fights all too well - he'd gotten early acceptance into Harvard and turned it down. It wasn't that he didn't like school, and after a life of only the best tutors and teachers he found it fairly easy. It just wasn't something he wanted to take that seriously. He hadn't been worried about getting a good job (far from it) so he hadn't seen the point. "I studied business and minored in music." 

"Wow. So if you wanted to sing why didn't you just go into that?" 

Blaine's expressions flicker for a moment as he tries to find the right words to explain his situation to Kurt. "It's a family thing. Business." 

"You work in a family business?" Kurt asks, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You're not in the mob are you? Wait, if you are don't tell me. I don't want to know." 

Blaine relaxes and laughs. "No, I don't work for the mafia, it’s just the business is owned by the family. They just expected me to always work there and take over the business. There really was no other way." He gives Kurt a shrug as he isn't sure what else to say.

Kurt just nods and takes in this new information, processing it. "My father definitely never expected that. He runs a tire and lube shop." 

"As cute as you'd be in coveralls all covered in grease, I can't imagine that, either." 

"Hey, I can fix a car," Kurt says, defending his hard-won skill. "I used to help over the summers." 

"I want pictures," Blaine says, immediately. 

Kurt just shakes his head. "Not on your life. Not even if you pout." 

Predictably, Blaine pouts. 

"Sorry I'm immune to your charms and pouts," Kurt informs him, sitting back in his chair rather smugly. 

"Oh, do you think so?" Blaine asks, leaning forward in his seat to give Kurt a wide grin. 

"I know so." 

"Mm," Blaine says noncommittally. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." 

"What are you planning?" 

"Nothing." 

"Oh, you are such a bad liar," Kurt scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes. 

"And you are such a bad friend! No trust at all!" 

"You have to earn trust," Kurt reminds him. 

"I'd like to think I've been working on that," Blaine replies after a moment. He reaches out and fingers the edges of the scarf Kurt is wearing, one of the presents that Blaine had dropped off for him earlier. 

Kurt's breath catches at the proximity. "You have personal space issues, don't you?" 

Blaine just smirks back. "And you don't mind, do you? But you're also not used to it." 

Blaine lets his fingers brush over Kurt's cheek. Kurt's eyes close, without even meaning to, and he holds his breath. 

He doesn't pull back. Blaine is the one that retreats, moving his hands to a safe distance away, and just smiling at Kurt. Kurt is shaken, looks down at the table and desperately tries to think of something to say to change the subject.

"You work at a coffee shop and you drink tea?" Blaine asks, allowing Kurt to have a change of topic to something a bit more mundane. It gives Kurt something to retreat into and he's grateful for it. 

"What? There something wrong with tea?" He asks, wrapping his hands protectively around the cup as if to shield it from anything bad Blaine, the coffee lover, might say about its morals. 

"No, not if you're sick or, say, seventy-something years old," Blaine says with a loose shrug and another lopsided grin over at Kurt. He watches as Kurt straightens in his seat, his buttons being pushed. Blaine delights in it and continues pushing at them. 

His foot slips out and he nudges his against Kurt's foot gently before sliding it alongside his shoe as if it were the easiest thing in the world. 

They fall into another silence but this one is more comfortable. Kurt's suddenly entranced by the feel of Blaine's foot against his, their ankles pressing now. 

When Blaine's phone buzzes, he has to pick it up and check the message. He frowns at the text; his father's assistant saying that she needs to schedule a meeting between him and his dad at his earliest convenience. 

"Bad news?" Kurt asks. 

Blaine turns the screen off without answering. He'll get to it later. RIght now he's not worrying about that; Kurt's break won't last that much longer. He puts it on silent just for good measure. 

He shakes his head and gives Kurt a practiced smile. "It's nothing." 

Kurt opens his mouth to press the issue before closing and just smiling at him. He's not going to throw their newfound ease with each other out the window just yet.

He looks down at the table top and smiles to himself as his foot moves back against Blaine's until their feet are further tangled together.

Blaine smiles hugely back over at Kurt, just enjoying the quiet moment with him.

"I have to get back to work..." Kurt says finally, looking up at Blaine, his eyes sparkling.

Blaine uses the same exaggerated pout, and this time Kurt just laughs at him. 

"When do you work again?" Blaine asks. 

"Tomorrow, same time." Kurt's been at the shop long enough that he gets priority hours – not full-time, but close to it as often as he can. His dad helps with rent when he needs it but he's been dead set on making it on his own and hasn't had to ask for that sort of help in years. "Don't you have anywhere to be, though?" 

Blaine shrugs. "Maybe. But if not, then I'll be here. Save your break?" 

"Maybe," Kurt says, refusing to commit to that. 

Blaine's foot nudges Kurt's again and then he's pushing back from the table. Kurt watches him for just a moment before getting up, too. By the time he's back behind the counter tying the apron around his waist, Blaine is out the door... but he stops for a moment to wave at Kurt through the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine wanders through the racks of shirts and tables of multi-colored ties, looking for just the right gift. He needs something good, something that will really wow Kurt. The last two presents were good, but this needs to be something special.

“God, haven’t we seen everything in this mall already?” Santana whines as she follows along behind Blaine, fingers running over the cool silk of a shirt on a nearby mannequin. “I’m pretty sure we have. There is not much left you could possibly bore me with here.”

“This was your idea you know,” Blaine reminds her.

“No, I don’t remember saying ‘Yes, Hobbit, let’s go die of boredom in a small, over-priced clothing facility.’ “

“No, no, not that. The gifts, you said I needed to woo him with gifts. Well, how else am I going to find the right thing?”

Santana grumbles and rolls her eyes as she looks around. “What about socks? Argyle socks are totally in this year I hear.”

“You hear nothing,” Blaine rolls his eyes and puts the argyle socks back.

“Not true,” Santana says, making a disgusted face. “I heard plenty going on last night between that crack ho that lives next to me and her latest homeless conquest. Did not get a damn hour of sleep.”

Blaine winces. It’s not really a problem he’s ever had to face, but it doesn’t exactly sound pleasant. “My couch is free if you want to sleep over tonight.”

“First of all, dumbass, if I want to sleep over I’m sleeping in a damn bed,” Santana starts.

Blaine tries to interject - “It’s a figure of speech-“

“And second, of course I am.” She makes it sound like he has absolutely no say in the matter, but Blaine just smiles and shrugs. There’s not much that can dim his mood right now.

He continues to look up and down the aisles before sighing and giving up. There was nothing here that was good enough to give to Kurt. He turns and begins to head out back onto the street, Santana groaning behind him.

“Are you serious?” She grumbles, still trudging along behind him and making not-so-quiet comments as he continues down the street, his mind occupied.

The sign on a nearby door stops him and he gets an idea, a smile forming as he thinks it over. Oh yes, this one will do very nicely. Whistling, he makes a sharp right turn into the chocolatier, already mentally planning all the different kinds and types he is going to send Kurt’s way.

*

Kurt strolls into the coffee shop, satchel across his body and a bit of a hop in his step as he slips behind the counter and pulls his apron on.

Olivia sidles up next to him, a smirk on her face, and her hands behind her back. Kurt narrows his eyes at her. She may be his favorite but that doesn’t mean that he thinks she’s above trickery.

“You’re going to have to tell me how you got one of these,” she informs him, shaking a finger at him.

“Got one what?” He’s confused and shoots her glances as he starts to prep the espresso machine.

“One of the only decent men living in New York,” she answers, setting a large present on the counter in front of him. “That came by late last night.”

“I don’t have him,” Kurt says, but the sentiment is somewhat undercut by the way he’s already walking over to the package. “Why did he have it sent here? He has my address…”

He’s just musing out loud but Olivia makes a very interested noise at that tidbit of information. “Oh, really?”

Kurt lifts his gaze from the delicately wrapped box to shoot her a withering glare. “Not like that. He hasn’t actually been to my apartment.”

“Good, because I have, and he’s short, but I’m not sure you, he, and your roommate would all fit in there.”

Kurt has to laugh, because she isn’t wrong – his apartment is tiny, but it’s all he can afford. The coffee shop is the only retail job he could stomach, but the trade-off is that it pays less than some.

He peels back the paper with a fingertip and inside is a box. He recognizes the shop name and gasps, immediately pulling the lid off.

“Is that–?” Olivia puts down what she was doing and hurries over, gasping too. “Those are gorgeous! They look too perfect to eat.”

Kurt partly agrees with her, but his fingers are itching to pull the lid all the way off and to grab one and try it. Grinning gleefully, he hands her the top of the box and takes his time, looking over all the different pieces before making his selection. He ignores the sheet of paper that would let him know which ones are which flavor. He finds it more fun to be surprised.

Taking his time, he bites down into the chocolate and moans when a heady rush of dark chocolate and caramel melts over his tongue. “So good,” he whimpers, finishing the chocolate and not even feeling ashamed when he licks his fingers clean.

“Damn I need me one of these,” Olivia says again with a sigh and a shake of the head.

He actually debates it before tilting the box toward her. Part of him doesn’t want to share even one, but she does have potential blackmail material — God, if Rachel found out about this — so he relents. Once she’s picked one out, he puts the top back on the box and reverently slides it under the counter, where no one else can see it.

He knows Blaine hadn’t promised to come in today, but on the heels of a gift like that, he sort of hopes Blaine won’t. He doesn’t really know what to say; he’s been in the shop, he knows their chocolates aren’t exactly cheap. He also feels obligated to chastise Blaine for buying him something else – he’s not doing it to make amends now. Kurt isn’t actually sure why he’s doing it.

But the shop is open and people start to flood in and Kurt’s too busy to think about it. The line stays steadily two or three deep for most of the afternoon, and his shift is nearing its end with still no sign of Blaine.

Despite his earlier thoughts, he’s a little disappointed.

*

Blaine isn’t having such a great day.

He’d gotten chewed out by his father for ignoring the meeting call, and for not responding to the phone calls from his father’s business partner’s daughter.

A little known fact about Blaine Anderson: he hates disappointing people. He hates it, so he doesn’t often do it. That just makes it all the worse when he does. As flawed as his parents are — his father in particular — he loves them and he wants to make them proud. They don’t ask too much of him and he knows this; so while his better instinct says ‘fuck, no’ what he actually does is politely agree to give her a call and see if she wants to have dinner. As per his father’s rules, dinner would take place somewhere adequately public.

After the lecture he knows it would look better on him if he hung around the office all day long, but right now all he really wants is a good cup of coffee and a face that can’t help but make him smile.

*

The dinner is nothing if not a lesson in polite manners for Blaine. He does his best, as he knows his parents want him to, to keep Melanie entertained and charmed (two things he is unbelievably good at) but Blaine still can not keep his mind from wandering to thinking about what Kurt is doing right now and if he is working at the coffee shop or stuck at home studying. It takes quite a bit of charm to keep Melanie from getting annoyed at his quiet daydreaming all through dinner.

On his way back to his apartment from dropping Melanie off, he stops by the coffee shop, just on the off chance that maybe Kurt is still around. He lets the tinkling of the bell signal his entrance as he quickly scans the store for a familiar brown upsweep of hair.

“Hi, what can I do for you?” asks an unfamiliar voice from behind the counter.

“Uh,” Blaine steps forward, looking at the short, brown-haired girl before looking around one more time. “Is Kurt working tonight by chance?” He asks hopefully.

The girls eyes widen slightly before narrowing. “Why are you asking?”

“Oh, I’m just— just a friend! I just thought I’d step in and say hi, that’s all.” The girl is still looking him over, and Blaine has the distinct feeling he is being raked over hot coals at the moment.

“No, he just clocked out. Just missed him,” the girl says finally.

“Oh,” Blaine tries to stop how much his shoulders slump at that but its hard. “No problem, I’ll just see him around then.” Blaine gives her a cheery little wave before stepping out of the shop.

Rachel’s eyes watch the man leave before she crosses her arms over her chest. Her roommate has some serious explaining to do.

From: Rachel  
Oh Kursie-wurtsie, someone just came by the shop looking for you.

From: Kurt  
What did I say about calling me that? I will block your number, Berry.

From :Rachel  
He was cute!!!!

From: Kurt  
He was probably one of my group members. We have an improv project.

From: Rachel  
I don’t think so. He looked awfully disappointed when I said you weren’t here…

From: Kurt  
So? Aren’t I allowed to have friends? People that somehow astoundingly enjoy my company?

From: Rachel  
SO YOU DO KNOW WHO HE IS

From: Kurt  
Short, too much gel in his hair?

From: Rachel  
YES!!!! New boyfriend????

From: Kurt  
Rachel. Please. Punctuation was not invented to be abused like that.

From: Kurt  
And no, not a boyfriend. A FRIEND.

From: Rachel  
That wasn’t a friend look on his face when he left.

From: Kurt  
I have to study.

From: Rachel  
Later tonight - you, me, vegan dairy free soy ice cream. I WANT DETAILS!!!

*

Kurt looks between his phone and the box of chocolates open in front of him. He’s allowed himself one since he got home, but he can’t stop staring at them.

Blaine gave him chocolates. Blaine wanted to see him. Blaine looked disappointed.

Part of Kurt just wants to roll around on the floor with glee because Blaine is the most gorgeous creature he’s talked to in ages and it’s a definite ego boost. He knows Blaine wants more than friendship but he’s also wary; what if he doesn’t want the friendship at all? Kurt’s tried the one-night-stand thing, and it just made him feel cheap. There’s nothing in his life he likes less than feeling used. Maybe his dad’s teenage sex talks really did make a difference, because he wants to matter to someone.

He could sleep with Blaine. But he likes Blaine, and the idea of losing a potential friend over a quick orgasm is unsettling.

But then Blaine has been buying him presents for two weeks now. You don’t buy that many presents for someone you just want as a one-night stand, right? That shows some level of commitment and affection. At least to Kurt it does.

He sighs and looks over at his dresser where the other presents from Blaine sit, gathered together. He can’t help the smile that begins to form as he just thinks about him.

Still… Maybe he’ll just wait and grill Rachel on exactly how depressed Blaine was before deciding what to do.

Nodding to himself, Kurt pulls his textbook out, forcing himself to study until his roommate gets home.

*

Rachel is bursting with excitement when she gets inside. Kurt has, luckily, finished the studying he needs and he’s in the middle of his moisturizing routine - his weekly face mask firmly in place - while indulging in a Project Runway marathon.

“So who is he?” She says, bouncing on her heels in front of him.

“Just… a guy. That I met. Who seems interested in me.”

“Kurt, he is seriously cute, you have to tap that!”

Kurt winces. “Please add that to the list of phrases you can’t ever say again.”

She makes a face, sticking her tongue out at him. “He had the biggest puppy eyes when I said you weren’t in.”

Kurt can’t help but smile. He crosses his arms in front of himself, and that’s the only admission of guilt that Rachel needs. “Really?”

“Really,” she swears. “So why exactly aren’t you out with him right now?”

“Because he’s…” Kurt struggles to find the right words. “There’s something about him that’s just a little off.”

Rachel’s eyes widen. “Serial killer off?”

“No!” Kurt quickly shakes his head. “No. It’s just like… I’m not getting the entire story.”

Rachel waves her hand. “You just have trust issues, Kurt. And I do understand why, anyone would, but you need to let down some of those walls.”

The last thing Kurt wants or needs right now is a Rachel Berry therapy session, so he gets to his feet. “I’m going to bed now. “

Rachel sighs sadly and waves him on, she knows she won’t get anymore information out of him right now. She’ll have to keep her eye on the customers coming in to the store and see if she can find out more about this new guy in Kurt’s life.

*

From: Kurt  
I hear you came by yesterday

From: Blaine  
Oh, did you?

From: Kurt  
Mmhm.

From: Kurt  
Why didn’t you just text me?

From: Blaine  
… was trying to surprise you

From: Kurt  
…. really?

From: Blaine  
Yeah.

From: Kurt  
I’m working tonight at 5.

*

Blaine gets to the coffee shop at 4:30. He goes straight from work, suit disheveled but not bothering to change. He wants to make sure he doesn’t miss Kurt this time.

He brings his briefcase and laptop, too, because he’s been blowing off work far too much and he has to at least glance over the notes from the meetings he’d missed on his shopping trip the day before. He gets wrapped up in it, adding his notes to documents, deciding what will make it through to his father’s secretary… it’s boring but he’s not bad at it.

Kurt walks in and sees him there, momentarily stunned into stillness by the vision. Blaine looks… well, he looks hot. He looks serious, responsible, like an actual adult and not the overgrown, caffeinated ball of cute that Blaine has appeared to him so far.

But then Blaine looks up and sees Kurt and his whole expression changes. “Hi.”

Kurt still has ten minutes before his shift starts, so he slides into the seat opposite Blaine. Blaine shuts his laptop and gives Kurt his undivided attention. “Hi.”

Kurt flushes slightly before breaking into a grin as he looks back at Blaine. Blaine just drops his chin into his hand and stares at Kurt.

“So, how are your classes going?” He asks, nodding over to Kurt’s bag.

“Oh, fine. Just finished midterms a bit ago so actually having a bit of a reprieve at the moment,” Kurt answers, relaxing into his chair.

“A reprieve huh?”

“It means a break.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “I know what it means. What I mean is that means you aren’t as busy now…”

“Right…”

“So that would, say, theoretically, leave your Saturday nights free.”

“All of them?” Kurt lifts an eyebrow. “Someone’s getting presumptuous.”

“Okay, how about we start slow. Next Saturday?” Blaine reaches out and lets his fingers brush over the back of Kurt’s hand. “Please?”

“Last time I let you take me out on a weekend night, it didn’t turn out too well…” Kurt isn’t about to let him off the hook, no matter how thrilling that little touch of the fingers is.

“Kurt, I solemnly swear I will not kiss any girls if you let me take you out again.” Blaine’s face goes serious.

“So are you asking me out as friends?”

For a brief second Blaine actually looks exasperated. Then he schools his expression back into something calmer, almost nervous.

“If that’s all I can get.” He doesn’t sound thrilled, but he doesn’t sound defeated, either.

Kurt nods. “Considering our last date, I think we should start off small. Going out as friends where you don’t kiss anybody else for one,” he says with a look at Blaine.

He doesn’t want to admit that he’s scared Blaine won’t want anything to do with him if he sleeps with him now. He’s hoping that if they hang out as friends Blaine will either really like him or decide he’s not worth it and cut and run before breaking Kurt’s heart.

Blaine sighs slightly but nods, giving him a small smile. It’s not much, but he’ll take what he can for now.

Besides, Kurt just said anyone else – which implies that he might get to kiss Kurt.

It strikes him as a little strange that he’s more excited about the possibility of kissing Kurt than he has about the last half dozen guys he’s actually had in his bed. Maybe, he thinks, it’s the chase – or maybe it’s just Kurt.

“I have to get to work,” Kurt says, glancing over at the counter. Olivia would probably let him off the hook if he drew out the moment with Blaine but he doesn’t want to do that to her, not when there’s a line forming.

“Okay,” Blaine says, and he squeezes Kurt’s hand before withdrawing his own. “I’ll try not to distract you too much.”

“You’re staying?” Kurt is a little bit surprised.

“Yeah, I have some work stuff to look over. Blaine shrugs and then his voice dips lower and he winks. “So why not do it here? The coffee is good, and I like the scenery.”

Kurt swallows and forces a smile at Blaine like it won’t distract him to have Blaine sitting across from him as he works.

“So, work…” He trails off, trying to take a peek at Blaine’s papers. “You haven’t told me what it is you do, you know.”

“Nope I haven’t,” Blaine agrees, grinning back at Kurt. “It’s nothing big or exciting really, just real estate,” he explains with a shrug.

Real estate. Kurt makes a disbelieve noise that earns him a narrowed-eye gaze from Blaine. “What?”

“Nothing, just… not what I expected,” Kurt admits. “That really does sound boring.”

“I told you!” Blaine laughs. “Trust me, learning about you is far more interesting.”

Kurt curses his pale skin because he knows he’s blushing again. “Okay, I really do have to get back to work.” He gets up, giving Blaine a genuine smile. “Text me about Saturday.”

Blaine practically bounces in his chair. “Really?”

“That’s not a promise,” Kurt says, feeling driven to temper the enthusiasm some, though he has no idea why really.

Blaine’s beaming grin remains undimmed.

Olivia waits until Kurt is behind the counter with his apron on before she pounces.

“What did he say?” she asks him eagerly in a hushed voice.

“Nothing,” Kurt replies with a sniff as he takes up his position behind the espresso machine.

“Please. Who has been helping you with this? With all his little presents?” Olivia reminds him.

“Fine. He wants to go out Saturday,” Kurt starts, clapping his hands over his ears as Olivia squeals. “As friends Liv!”

“Oh what for? He is into you as far more than that!”

Blaine glances over at them and the bastard is smirking. Kurt knows that he knows Olivia is talking about him, because she’s not the best at playing it cool with the way she keeps gesturing wildly over at him.

Kurt briefly covers his eyes with his hands, and when he looks back up Blaine is all but laughing. Kurt makes a face at him and Blaine makes a show of going back to his work, but the smile stays.

*

Kurt and Blaine don’t see each other again until Saturday, but they fall into a routine of texting daily. Rachel and Olivia both notice, but Kurt shrugs off all their questions and remarks and keeps up the party line that they’re just friends.

Blaine is dealing with the same from Santana, but the story is a little different on his end. There’s no pretense of friendship; he wants Kurt, and she’s more than happy to help him plot his way into Kurt’s pants. (Though at this point Blaine is pretty sure he wants into more than Kurt’s pants - but he’s strangely embarrassed to admit that to Santana.)

Saturday night comes and Kurt is panicking about his outfit. He’s changed it three times and it’s still not perfect.

“Kurt you’re about to give me whiplash. What number outfit are we on?” Rachel asks, her eyes widening as Kurt steps out in something else.

“I lost track,” he mutters, looking at himself in the mirror and trying to decide how he feels about this number. “He said nice. He said I should look nice. Is this nice? Too nice? Not nice enough?” He asks, holding his arms out and modeling. He knows he’s losing his mind when he’s going to Rachel Berry for fashion advice.

She purses her lips and looks him over. “Do you really think the purple—?”

“Yes, god why am I even asking you of all people?” He mutters to himself, ignoring her indignant squawk. He checks over the shirt and vest combo, knowing its a fairly classic look and he can’t go wrong with it. His tight black pants are new, another find from his consignment shop, and cling to his body like a second skin. He loves them, and he’s sure Blaine will appreciate them too. His tall black boots complete the ensemble along with a bright purple tie, a splash of color on an otherwise understated palette.

Nodding to his reflection, he refuses to allow himself to change again and just sets about fixing his hair. It takes a long time to achieve the height and perfection he has taken the time to perfect. He adds a bit of gel and pomade to his hair as he begins to work it with the comb, making sure to sweep it up at the side.

He hums softly to himself – one of the songs they’ve been working on in class– before he steps back from the mirror to survey his work. His hair is exactly as it should be, not a single strand out of place.

Blaine has insisted on picking Kurt up, but there’s no way Kurt has any intention of unleashing Rachel on him. He stands outside on the doorstep. It’s a little chilly but not too cold, and Blaine doesn’t disappoint him by arriving late.

He also doesn’t disappoint in manners. He hops out of the car as soon as he’s rolled to a stop and walks around to open Kurt’s door for him. Kurt is taken aback by how polished Blaine looks. He’s never exactly badly dressed but right now he’s clearly putting all the effort forward, and with great results - except for the hair, which is slicked down on his head. Kurt immediately misses the slightly unruly curls he’s used to.

“You look amazing,” Blaine says, greedily sweeping his eyes up and down. Kurt’s glad he went for the pants. That’s definitely the reaction he was looking for.

He keeps his own remarks cool. “You aren’t bad yourself.”

Blaine holds out his hands and looks down at the suit he’s wearing; yeah it’s not a bad look for him. “Thanks,” he replies, as he takes Kurt’s arm in his and walks him down to the car.

Kurt’s eyes widen and look up and down the long, sleek black car. It’s nice and all he can figure is that it must be a rental if Blaine is just in real estate. “So where are we going to eat then? Since you demanded that I dress nice.”

“Who says we aren’t just going to a food cart, and I wanted a chance to appreciate your sartorial choices?” Blaine asks as he slides into the drivers seat. Kurt gives him a look and he just laughs and pulls away from the curb. “It’s a nice little restaurant I know of, but it’s going to remain a surprise for now.”

Kurt huffs slightly and folds his arms over his chest, giving Blaine another look but unable to stop the slight tug of his lips as he tries not to smile.

Blaine can tell that Kurt is impressed, and also that he’s trying hard not to show it. He’s sort of enjoying the reaction. He’d known from Kurt’s address, the area he lived in, that his apartment must not be much but he’d been sort of surprised by exactly how run down the area was. He doesn’t see these parts of the city all that often.

It makes it even more fun that he gets to show Kurt some nicer things, like this restaurant. He has a permanent smile on his face as he drives there. The car shows every bit of its price in how smoothly it runs, like floating on air, and Blaine only resists the urge to speed through the less traffic-filled streets because he isn’t sure if Kurt would appreciate that or not.

And he wants to impress Kurt. That’s what this night, the gifts, everything, is about - impressing Kurt.

They get out at the restaurant, Blaine casual about the entire affair as he lets the valet take the car to park it. Kurt’s shoulders are stiff and his posture is tense, so Blaine leans in and whispers, “This okay?”

Maybe he sounds a little smug, but it’s just because he knows deep down that this is what Kurt wants. There’s no way someone who dresses and carries himself like Kurt doesn’t want this sort of life.

“Blaine,” Kurt says in a hushed whisper as they make their way through the lobby at the St. Regis Hotel. His eyes flick over everything, taking it all in, and he knows this is so far out of his price range that he can’t even see this price range from the one he resides in.

The restaurant is decorated exquisitely in creams and golds and everywhere Kurt can see waist-coated waitstaff, hurrying to and fro from the tables, bottles of champagne and plates of caviar and lobster in their hands.

Kurt needs to stop to take a moment to take it all in, its overwhelming.

“Ah, monsieur Anderson,” the maitre’d says in perfectly accented French as he gives a short bow at the waist and welcomes them both. Blaine has been to the restaurant many times before with his father for business meetings and a few times with his mother for her birthday.

“A pleasure to see you, always. Welcome to Alain Ducasse, monsieur Hummel. Monsieur, I believe the table you requested is available now?” Blaine nods and allows the maitre’d to lead them back towards a secluded table for two, his arm still linked with Kurts.

“You looked like the kind of guy who would appreciate finer french cuisine,” Blaine whispers into his ear as they walk through the restaurant.

Knowing how to pronounce menu items flawlessly is about all Kurt has going for him right now. He valiantly tries to stop gaping and by the looks Blaine is shooting him – smug and sort of pleased – he’s not entirely succeeding.

Realistically, it only takes him a moment to pull it together. He tilts his chin up arrogantly and says, “Of course.”

The truth is, he does appreciate it but he’d also have liked some sort of warning that when Blaine meant nice he meant this nice.

The car, the gifts, the restaurant – Kurt is beginning to feel uneasy in a way that’s harder to ignore. But Blaine hasn’t really done anything wrong, has he? And there’s no way he’d spend all this money to impress a one-night stand, would he?

He keeps repeating that to himself as he looks over the menu, trying to focus on eating and not ‘holy crap look at how expensive that is.’

“Good evening monsieurs, my name is Henri, and I will be your sommelier for this evening,” a man says as he steps up and introduces himself. He offers a bottle of wine to both of them to look at. “For dinner we recommend this Chateau Mouton Rothschild. It has a nice, deep earthy flavor that pairs very well with the confit of duck as well as the lamb.”

Blaine looks over Kurt for his opinion but Kurt just looks back blankly, not sure what to think at all about this. He just nods slowly, Blaine smiling at him before turning to Henri.

“That sounds great thank you.” Henri takes their wine glasses and fills them up, waiting by the table for them to both try the wine and approve of it before bowing slightly and leaving.

“Blaine this is…” Kurt starts, looking around at everything and trying to find the right words to explain how overwhelmed and conflicted he’s feeling right now. “This isn’t somewhere you take just friends,” he finally accuses him, albeit weakly.

“… I take friends here!” Blaine tries to protest, but it’s only true on a technicality; that one time Santana had swiped his credit card and brought a date here counts, he thinks.

“Blaine.” Kurt has his best bullshit detector voice going, but Blaine looks so crushed at the idea that Kurt might not like it that he relents. “You could have at least warned me.”

“I thought you’d like it.” Blaine’s voice is quieter now. “You’re not going to leave, are you?”

Kurt wants to hold onto the anger, but then the waiter is back and pouring wine, and Blaine keeps peeking at Kurt through his lashes and… Kurt sighs. He’s not happy but he’s not going to just walk out. He settles in his chair and Blaine looks a bit relieved.

In truth, Blaine had been afraid to tell Kurt where he wanted to take him. Afraid that Kurt would balk and put his foot down and insist on something else because it was too romantic and no matter how charming Blaine knows he is, he cannot woo Kurt over a taco stand, that takes more charm than he has.

Besides, he likes surprising Kurt, and he adds this to the list of things he’s able to surprise him with. He enjoys watching Kurt as he looks around at everything, taking it all in, and the quick smile he gets when he spots something he likes. Blaine drops his chin on his hand and just watches Kurt with a dopey grin on his face.

Once Kurt allows himself to relax a little, it is amazing. He feels caught between throwing himself into the life he’s dreamed about and planned and read about in magazines, and giving into the scared kid from Ohio inside, but with Blaine smiling at Kurt like Kurt is the best thing he’s ever seen, it gets easier to think that this is right where he’s supposed to be.

By the time their main course is served he’s actually laughing, leaning in to talk to Blaine, making up stories about the other diners in the restaurant. They get more and more outlandish, more detailed stories woven between them about who is secretly sleeping with the nanny, which stuffy old businessman has a secret Swedish male ski instructor lover living in his chalet…

Blaine snickers to himself and looks over at Kurt from underneath his lashes as the waiter sets the plates down before refilling their wine glasses and finally leaving them. He lets one foot run out to find Kurt’s under the table and he gently nudges it against Kurt’s.

Kurt’s eyes widen as he feels Blaine, his cheeks turning pink as he looks down at his own plate. He knows, no matter what he has said, that this is not two friends going to dinner; this is a date. He is on a date with Blaine, and he can’t stop the small smile that that brings. Hesitantly, his foot moves to nudge back against Blaine’s before he catches the boy’s eye and smiles at him. The grin that Blaine gives him back is almost blinding, and Kurt knows that this can’t be a one-night stand. No one does this with someone they just want to sleep with once, and the realization that Blaine wants him, wants to be with him like that, is heady. 

Between the wine (that he has maybe a little too much of) and the company (which he can’t stop getting enough of), Blaine feels like he’s floating by the time the dessert arrives. He’d chosen for them, after glancing at Kurt to make sure that Kurt didn’t actually mind.

For once, Kurt doesn’t. The chocolate mousse that Blaine orders is the best thing he’s ever tasted, and he could absolutely not care less how many calories are in it.

The awkwardness doesn’t rear its head again until the check arrives. Blaine yanks it up and pulls out his wallet, letting Kurt get a glimpse at what looks to him like dozens of shiny plastic cards. He uses the top one without bothering to consider it.

“So, real estate? Must be pretty lucrative.” Kurt’s voice has gone a little distant again.

“Uh.” Guilt flashes over Blaine’s face. Even though he’s not exactly hiding how much money his family has, he’s not about to pull out bank statements and go over them with Kurt, either. He feels like he needs to ease his way into this. “Yeah. The family has done pretty well.”

Kurt looks around at the restaurant and then over at Blaine, raising his eyebrow and giving him a look. It’s pretty obvious Blaine does more than just pretty well. “You sure you’re not involved with the mafia?” Kurt asks again, just to be sure.

Blaine huffs out a laugh and nods. “No, not involved with them at all. Not even selling them real estate, promise.”

Kurt nods slowly, accepting that answer before he leans back and crosses his arms over his chest. He’s not letting the topic go, he’s just waiting, biding his time. He strikes as they leave the restaurant, the valet holding the door to Blaine’s car open for him.

“So, the restaurant, the car, your ridiculously expensive suit— don’t tell me it’s not, I know designer when I see it— all the little gifts you’ve been giving me… who are you Blaine?” Kurt asks him, settling into the passenger seat.

Blaine takes a long time to think about his answer, so long that Kurt begins to suspect maybe he’s not going to answer at all. “I’m a guy from New York, who went to school in Ohio but never thought he’d end up anywhere but home. I’m a guy in my mid-20s who has a job he finds insanely dull but happens to be good at. I’m a guy who likes Katy Perry so much that my friends often say it’s obnoxious. I’m a guy who likes music, plays about every instrument imaginable, and has seen basically every show on Broadway at least twice.”

He pauses, and looks at Kurt, like he’s making sure Kurt is still with him.

“I’m a guy with family issues, which I’m pretty sure doesn’t make me all that special since everyone has family issues of some kind. I’ve got problems making it to places on time, I’m charming when I want to be, I have a coffee addiction; my best friend loves to tell me what an idiot I am, and… and a few weeks ago I met this guy that I can’t stop thinking about.”

Kurt follows everything he said, his eyes widening when he gets to the end. Kurt turns to look out the passenger side window, letting everything wash over him. Blaine likes him. He knew that before, but hearing Blaine say as much so plainly sends a thrill down his spine. Kurt has never had someone chase after him like this, never had someone try and woo him quite like Blaine has been, and he certainly has never had someone as good looking as Blaine want him. It is as much of a turn on as it is an ego boost.

But, there is still so much to the puzzle that Kurt feels he’s missing but still… isn’t that what dating is supposed to be about? Learning about each other? He bites down on his bottom lip, thinking things through. He likes Blaine; he likes Blaine and the man is looking over at him so hopefully that Kurt can’t allow himself to be held back by fears or worries at this point. He reaches over across the console of the car and snags Blaine’s free hand with his own.

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s fingers gratefully. “So, do you want me to take you home, or are you up for a little more excitement?”

At this point, with Kurt’s reaction to the restaurant, he isn’t sure if his planned second portion of the evening is even a good idea, but the tickets have already been paid for…

Kurt is surprised to find that there’s more, but immediately realizes that he should have seen it coming. “Oh, I don’t know. Any more excitement and I might swoon.”

Blaine glances over at him and grins. “What if I promise to catch you?”

It’s such a cheesy line but it makes Kurt’s heart pound.

Blaine’s grin slides into something a bit more serious as he watches Kurt. He reaches out with one hand and runs his fingers ever so softly against Kurt’s cheek, letting them brush over him. Kurt’s breath stutters and his eyes flutter closed as he leans ever so slightly into Blaine’s fingers.

Blaine’s eyes widen and his tongue flicks out to run over his lips before he pulls his fingers back. He wants to lean over and press Kurt against the door of the car and kiss him senseless, but he’s going to do this right. He screwed up the first time with Kurt and he is going to do make sure this time is perfect.

“Well, then,” Kurt says finally, his voice a bit scratchy when he speaks. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip as he stares at Blaine’s lips and clears his throat. “Then that might be alright.”

“Wonderful.” Blaine snags Kurt’s hand in his again and starts the car, driving towards the next stop.

“So, surprise, or do you want me to tell you?” Blaine asks.

“Tell me.” Kurt really isn’t that fond of surprises. No matter how lovely Blaine’s are, most unexpected things in his life have been less than pleasant.

Blaine reaches into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulls out a slim envelope. He hands it over to Kurt, who opens it up to reveal two orchestra seats at the philharmonic.

“I know you’re a fan of music, so I thought…” He tilts his head toward Kurt with a hopeful look. “But if you don’t want to, it’s your call.”

“I know,” Kurt says, smiling down at the tickets. “And I’d love to.”

*

They make their way down the aisle toward their seats, Blaine’s hand casually on the small of Kurt’s back as they walk. “Right here,” he instructs softly, stopping at the fourth row back. Kurt apologizes to the couple on the outside and squeezes past them as easily as he can to make his way towards the center of the row.

“Seats G and H, right?” Kurt asks, looking back at Blaine who nods back at him. He checks the seats before finding the right ones and sliding down. “Wow,” he breathes, finally taking a moment to look around the theatre. It is absolutely gorgeous with thick, actual red velvet curtains and balcony seats along the side of the theatre and a huge orchestra pit not far from them.

“This is amazing Blaine,” Kurt breathes, looking around them. “How did you get these seats? They must have cost a fortune!”

Blaine shrugs. “So? It’s worth it.”

He ignores the other part of Kurt’s question, not wanting to explain that his father donates generously and that makes it possible for Blaine to get such good seats on relatively short notice.

While Blaine does have a definite passion for the top forty, he’s been raised to appreciate music of all kinds and even as a kid he’d loved the symphony. It was never something he’d been dragged along to by his parents. He’d always been a willing and eager accompaniment, unlike his brother who tended more toward falling asleep mid-performance or pretending to just so he could snore.

Kurt’s experiences with symphonies veers a little more toward community theatre and YouTube, which makes it all the more dazzling as he lets the performance suck him in. At one point he looks over at Blaine, eyes shining, and realizes that Blaine has just been watching him. He smiles, a bit embarrassed, but less so when Blaine reaches for his hand and brings it to his mouth, kissing Kurt’s knuckles.

Kurt’s stomach flips and he feels that glowy-warm feeling all over him.

Blaine holds onto Kurt’s hand for the rest of the performance, his thumb brushing softly over Kurt’s knuckles every so often.

*

“That was…” Kurt starts, closing his eyes as he sighs and just tries to think of the right words for how amazing that was. “Spectacular,” he finally decides on, bouncing on the toes of his feet as he walks alongside Blaine. Their hands are still together, fingers entwined as they walk, neither one of them really wanting to pull away from the other.

“I’m really glad you liked it Kurt,” Blaine replies honestly, enjoying how much Kurt loves the symphony, how he gushes about the music and the voices and the hall and everything about it.

Blaine wants to drag the evening out, but he keeps making the wrong choices with Kurt so he feels hesitant to be the one to suggest it.

“So this going okay?” He asks once they’re standing by his car. He leans against the passenger door, ready to open it for Kurt when Kurt seems inclined to get inside. But in the meantime he reaches for Kurt’s other hand so that all their fingers are linked together, swinging between their bodies. “How am I doing?”

“Well,” Kurt admits, ducking his head a little.

Blaine grins hugely, bouncing on his toes. He gives Kurt’s hand another squeeze before opening Kurt’s door and then hurrying to the other side to get in. “Suppose I should get you home,” he says with a sigh as he starts the car. “Don’t want you to turn into a pumpkin.”

“Watch it,” Kurt sings, looking over at Blaine and quirking his lips, trying not to grin.

“Oh trust me Kurt, I’ve been watching it all night.” Blaine’s grin is wide and just a bit naughty and Kurt’s eyes widen just a bit before he feels a flare in his stomach and then settle just a bit lower.

Blaine stays on good behavior for the rest of the ride back through the city to Kurt’s apartment. Once they’re there, he hops out and goes around to open Kurt’s door for him.

“Such a gentleman,” Kurt says, leaving Blaine unsure if that tone is meant to be teasing or complementary.

“Maybe I’m not.” Blaine dares to smirk back. “Maybe I’m just hoping you’ll ask me in for coffee.”

Kurt wraps his arms around himself, a little put off. He’d never considered himself to be this skittish before, he’s certainly slept with guys. Okay, it’s been a while, but he has. Blaine, though – Blaine definitely puts him on guard. “I drink tea.”

Blaine’s face falls. “Okay. In that case… good night, Mr. Hummel. I thank you for allowing me the pleasure of your company.”

He’s entirely too sincere when he says it, and it makes Kurt smile again. “Shut up,” he says, fondly, and reaches out to put a hand on Blaine’s wrist and draw him in.

Blaine allows himself to be pulled in close to Kurt, their bodies right next to one another, so close Blaine can feel the heat coming off of Kurt through his three-piece suit. He reaches out, resting his own hand on Kurt’s waist, his thumb rubbing over the soft shirt there.

“Kurt—” he starts to say, but it’s cut off as Kurt leans in and presses his lips to Blaine’s chastely but firmly. The kiss is short but so sweet, and Blaine feels stunned, barely able to reply and kiss Kurt back.

As he pulls away, Kurt looks up at Blaine shyly from underneath his lashes. “Thank you for a nice evening Blaine,” he says quietly before slipping out of the other man’s grasp and back into the safe sanctuary of his apartment.

Rachel is waiting eagerly when Kurt comes back inside. “Well?”

Kurt wants to play it cool but he can’t. He really can’t. He is all but wriggling in his excitement, a huge smile splitting his face so hard almost hurt. “Rachel, it was… He was… Amazing.”

“Where did he take you? What did he do? Tell me all about it. I want every detail.”

Kurt drops down onto the couch. “Dinner at St. Regis and the the symphony. It was… Rachel, it was like a real grown up date.”

Rachel’s eyes widen. “The St. Regis? The symphony? Wow. Kurt that sounds—”

“I know.”

“And so—”

“I know.”

Rachel sighs happily, dropping onto the couch and bouncing in her seat. “I can’t believe you have a boyfriend and he’s such a romantic gentleman—”

“Whoa, I didn’t say he was my boyfriend,” Kurt corrects.

“But you two went out to dinner and the symphony…?”

“And that still doesn’t make him my–” Kurt pauses when his phone buzzes, pulling it out of his pocket to look at it before finishing. “My boyfriend.”

From: Blaine  
You looked really amazing tonight. In case I didn’t say that.

Rachel just stands there watching while Kurt fights back a smile and replies.

From: Kurt  
You did… but thank you. ;)

Almost immediately Blaine answers again.

From: Blaine  
Well it deserves being said more than once.

Kurt pushes off of the wall he’s been leaning against and goes into his bedroom to change out of his admittedly magnificent outfit.

“Was that him?” Rachel yells, sitting up on the couch to see Kurt a bit better as he hurries away.

“Shut up!” He yells back at her through the door of his room.

“It was, wasn’t it?” She gives a little squeal and kicks her heels, feeling excited for Kurt even if he won’t. “I know it was. Don’t lie!”


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt rubs his hands over his apron as he moves back behind the espresso machine, making another cup of coffee. Olivia has been giving him eyes all day and trying to catch him during a down moment and he knows what she wants but he hasn't figured out what he wants to say yet. They're not boyfriends, despite Rachel's insistence, and they're not really just friends either. Kurt figures, despite his adamant demands that they go out as friends, Blaine completely blew that out of the water with everything the night before, and he is man enough to admit that he was wrong and that they shouldn't go out as just friends but maybe something a bit more.

Blaine has always had issues with impulse control, and part of that probably comes from not being denied very much throughout his life. When he wants something, he just gets it - it's not his fault, and he tries not to take advantage of it too much.

But it means that not getting something he wants, actually having to work for it, does sort of give him a charge. He’s only wanted a few things in life that he’s really had to work for, and Kurt is worth more than most of them.

He thinks about just sending Kurt something, maybe flowers – an after-date gesture. But he's impatient, unable to resist the impulse to see Kurt in the flesh.

Unfortunately, he's made plans with Santana and she's impossible to wriggle away from. He even tries flat-out bribing her with her favorite thing to do – spend his money – but it doesn't work.

"I'm just gonna run out and get a coffee," he says, standing and stretching after movie two of their Harry Potter marathon. "I'll grab you one."

Santana's eyes narrow. She can sense his lies like a shark smells blood (and probably with a similar facial expression).

"And don't you have a three-hundred-dollar coffee maker in your kitchen Blainers?" She asks him, giving him a look.

"... It's not the same," he insists, coming dangerously close to a sulk. Her eyes narrow a bit further an Blaine gets the distinct feeling like she is peering into his soul. He feels uncomfortable and a bit like he's naked in front of her. He squirms on the spot.

"This coffee you want wouldn’t be a whole like four blocks over, would it?"

Blaine might have been into theatre and acting as a kid, but there's definitely no hiding this from Santana. She can read it all over his face.

To his surprise, she doesn't mock him – she just hops right up and grabs her jacket. "Come on, then. I want those crunchy little cookie things, too. They have those, right?"

"Uh." Blaine does his best imitation of a deer caught in the headlights. "You can't go."

Her eyes narrow. "Why not?"

"Because... because." His logic resembles a three-year -old's but he can't think of a polite way to say to Santana that he's afraid she'll give him up or embarrass him.

"I need to meet the new boytoy, okay? He needs the Auntie Tana stamp of approval." She walks to the door and stands there, hip cocked, impatient. "Come on."

"I need to clean up a little," Blaine says, because there's no way he's going to see Kurt looking anything but his best. He hears Santana groan as he disappears into the hallway, toward the bathroom.

Santana sits back down on the couch, pulling a nail file out of her purse to go over her nails while she waits for Blaine. When it passes the 45 minute mark, she starts to get a bit concerned before going and knocking on his bedroom door.

"Come on halfling," she shouts through the door. "This isn't that big of a deal! It's just coffee and a boy!"

Blaine throws the door open, giving her a grumpy glare. He's in one of his nice checkered shirts with the sleeves rolled up, nice tight navy trousers and an actual bowtie.

Santana's eyebrows raise as she looks over his outfit, realizing he's going all out for this boy.

He is fully aware that Santana is laughing at him but he still asks... "Does this look okay?"

There are practically tears in her eyes by the time Santana finishes mocking him. Then she relents and says, "Okay, fine, sorry. You look fine. Come on, you're buying me lunch for making me wait so long."

*

Kurt looks at the door every time it opens. He knows it's more reasonable to expect Blaine to call (or even text) and that it hasn't even been a day since their date, but Blaine seems like the type to throw off normal etiquette and that gives Kurt hope – hope that proves founded when Blaine waltzes in... with a girl on his arm.

He's immediately suspicious, considering the first time they'd gone out. Blaine's eyes are all on Kurt from the second he walks in, though. He's grinning like he just can't help it and it provokes the same sort of response from Kurt.

Kurt grins hugely back at Blaine until Olivia reaches over to pinch his bum. He turns to scowl at her before turning to the register and Blaine. His eyes keep shooting over to Santana, trying to figure out who she is.

Santana just smirks, her hand resting in Blaine's arm as she takes her time to look Kurt over. He's tall but fairly pale and lean; he's attractive but in an almost ethereal way, not the kind of man she would naturally assume Blaine to gravitate towards given the men from his past. She cocks her head and studies him, looking for what it is about him that has seemed to captivate her friend.

"I can get you a picture if you'd like. Would last longer that way," Kurt snaps, drawing his arms over his chest. The calculated looks the woman keeps sending him make him feel like he's being weighed and evaluated, something he is not very fond of.

And oh there it is: that bit of fire and sass, and yes Santana can see why her friend is taken with him.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine says, drawing Kurt's attention off of the woman and onto him. Kurt gives him a small smile, excited to see him, though still feeling a bit wary.

"I uh, wanted to come by today and say hi and Santana insisted on coming to meet you. So, Kurt this is my friend Santana. She bites, but I think you'll be okay. Not her type," he adds quietly, giving Kurt a wink. He can only imagine what Kurt must be thinking with him coming in with a woman on his arm and he wants to quickly cut off any of the thoughts he might be having.

Santana elbows him. "I've slept with more men than you, douchebag."

Kurt snorts, amused at how red Blaine starts to turn. "That's just because I have standards."

"Riiiiight." Santana's voice is flippant.

The implication that Blaine actually isn't that selective sort of gives Kurt pause, but he knows what kind of teasing can happen between friends, so he brushes it off.

"I've gotta run to the restroom," Blaine says, smiling between them, rocking on his heels a little bit.

"You're allowed," Kurt says, when Blaine doesn't make a move. That sort of makes Blaine start and then he takes a step backwards before turning and heading in the direction of the shop's bathrooms.

Kurt turns back to look at Santana, who is studying him now without even a pretense of subtlety. "So you like my boy, don't you?" she asks.

"I do." Kurt keeps his voice firm, just a little bit of challenge in it that he can't train out, product of too many years of treating everything like he had something to prove. "Is that a problem?"

"Not as long as you know the rules."

"Rules?" Kurt lifts an eyebrow. "Your rules, or Blaine's? Because he hasn't actually mentioned any rules to me."

"My rules, because my boy Blainers tends to forget his last name when he meets a new pretty shiny thing and gets infatuated. Look, he likes you, and I'm all for whatever makes him happy. Life is too short to turn down good sex. But the problem usually comes when he's ready to move on and the boytoy du jour has gotten a little too used to the Anderson family pocketbook." Santana's voice is as hard as the look she's giving Kurt. "Just because he's all worked up over that pretty little twink ass of yours doesn't mean he owes you anything, capice?"

Kurt has so many different thoughts running through his head he feels like he's going to get whiplash just trying to keep up with them. He hears Blaine's last name but it doesn't ring any bells to stick around, what he does notice is what Santana is saying: that Blaine has done this before and will do this again with someone else and he will be nothing more than just a brief fling Blaine will have had at some point.

His posture stiffens and his grip on their drinks tightens when Santana mentions his "twink ass" and he can't help the flush across his cheeks.

"Who said I thought he owed me anything?" Kurt snaps back at her giving her a hard look in return. "And just how often does he get infatuated with other men?" He doesn't want to believe her, he wants to believe that this is different but that nagging thought that had been at the back of his head before comes back: he doesn't really know Blaine. This might be entirely normal for him.

Santana smirks, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh often enough," Santana assures him. "Trust me honey, you're not special and you're not new. You may be the most difficult fuck he's had to work for but it’s nothing he hasn't had before."

Blaine can tell as soon as he lays eyes on Kurt and Santana that he made a big, big mistake leaving them alone. Santana has her bitch-face on and Kurt just looks – fuck. Kurt looks hurt and like he's trying his best to hide it.

"... hi?" Blaine says, stepping up to them. Kurt's gaze falls on him and he can practically see the wall sliding down into place.

"Blaine," Kurt says, voice tight. "Santana's just been giving me a little education on your dating history. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to work."

"What..." Blaine looks at Santana. "What the hell did you say?"

Santana shakes off the hand on her arm. "I was just telling him what he needs to hear okay?" She snaps back at Blaine as he pulls her away from the crowd of people and Kurt.

"Oh and what is that, exactly?" Blaine glares at her, standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Look, I don't want you to get hurt, alright?" She says finally, her voice a bit softer as she looks at Blaine. "I mean, you don't ever think with your head when you go after guys. You just jump in, eyes closed and heart wide open and you don't even think what might happen. You're not just some guy on the street Blaine! Fuck, you know I hate to agree with your dad, but you're not. And after some of the guys you've wanted to date, I just don't want you to get hurt again."

Blaine still doesn't know what it is she said but he's starting to get even more worried. He spins on his heel, pushing past the line of people to talk to Kurt behind the counter. "Kurt we need to talk," he insists, ignoring the angry squawk of customers behind him.

"No Blaine, we really don't," Kurt insists, still staring at his coffee machine.

"No, we do. Don't ... don't listen to Santana okay? She doesn't know what she's saying." Blaine just hopes that Kurt will listen to him, believe him and look at him again with this wide, open eyes the way he had last night.

But Kurt shook his head, ignoring the plea in Blaine's voice. "I have to work now, or are you trying to get me fired as well?" He raised an eyebrow at Blaine and the blank wall behind Kurt's usually so expressive eyes was enough to make Blaine back up.

"S-sorry, no," he stammered, not sure what else to say. The guy behind him elbowed him out of the way, and Blaine let himself fall back towards Santana, still not sure what just happened.

"Come on, short stuff," Santana says, not overly bothered by the scene she's just caused. "You can buy me lunch."

She reaches out to grab his arm but he jerks it back. "Just get the fuck away, Santana."

"What?" The outburst catches her off guard, and then she sighs, annoyed. "Look, you know I hate to be a cockblock, but that boy just screams gold digger, okay? Look at those half-price last season thrift store pants he's wearing. Boy wants to climb something, and it ain't your bones, it's your bank account."

"Santana, he doesn't even know who I am," Blaine hisses.

She rolls her eyes. "Like he'd tell you if he did. You're a sucker, Anderson. And if you're too stupid to take advice from a friend, then fuck all this. Call me when you get your panties untwisted."

She stalks out, secretly hating it when Blaine is mad at her but still confident she'd done the right thing by following her protective instincts.

*

Kurt finishes up his shift at the coffee shop quietly, his co-workers leaving him alone to his angry mood, not willing to risk his wrath to ask him what had happened earlier. He clocks out at the end of his shift and hangs up his apron before walking straight out the door, not even bothering to look back.

Tonight is going to be a fully leaded night, he realizes on the way back to his apartment. He stops off at his local grocer and grabs two pints of Ben & Jerry's ice cream and some whipped cream before trudging the rest of the way to his apartment.

"Kurt I'm so glad you're home. I need you to listen to these two solos and tell me which one is more fabulous--" Rachel starts before she notices the look on Kurt's face and the ice cream in his hands. "Kurt...?"

Kurt just shakes his head, not able to say anything right now as he sets the bag of ice cream down on the table and swallows a sob.

Rachel might be obnoxious most of the time, but she makes up for it on nights like this. She launches herself fully into best-friend mode, ordering pizza — vegan friendly, but still pizza — and storing away the ice cream, putting on their favorite musicals and manhandling Kurt until he changes into his pajamas.

She doesn't even ask what happened until after the pizza is there and Kurt is well on his way to drowning his sorrows in grease and tomato sauce.

"So?" She prompts gently.

"Apparently Blaine has a bit of a track record." Kurt can't even get the sentence out without his voice wobbling a little. "Or so his lovely hellbitch of a friend tells me. He has flings, and apparently showers money on guys and then gets tired of them and just drops them."

Rachel gasps. "Your Blaine? Oh, Kurt. From what you said, he seemed so nice..."

"I know, right?" Kurt blinks back tears, because he will not allow himself to shed any over some obnoxious rich jerk. Some obnoxious, rich, adorable, charming... jerk.

Rachel takes only a moment before she launches into a diatribe that might actually almost be making Kurt feel better – until the doorbell rings.

"Isn't that always the way of it?" She says back to Kurt as she goes to answer the door. "I told you all those presents couldn't be any good," she reminds him, shouting over her shoulder. "The only guy who would send that many gifts is someone who has something to hide!"

She turns to the door and opens it, jumping in surprise when she notes that Blaine is on their doorstep looking sheepish and worried and trying to peer around Rachel to see into the apartment. Rachel's spine straightens as she closes the door enough to block Blaine's view.

"Can I help you?" She asks him, letting him know that the only helping Rachel wants to do right now is help him get as far from their apartment as possible.

One look at her and Blaine knows that she knows all of whatever Santana had told Kurt – which actually makes her more informed than Blaine himself is.

"Please let me talk to him," Blaine says, pleading without any preamble.

"No, I really don't think-"

"Rachel?" Kurt's curiosity has gotten the better of him, and the last person he honestly expects to see standing there when he opens the door wider is Blaine. His jaw drops and despite himself he can't help but be mortified that Blaine is seeing him in pajamas. He recovers quickly and sneers, "Go away."

"Kurt, please... please, please, just give me like ten minutes, just let me explain?" Blaine's voice is absolutely pitiful and his eyes - are those actual tears?

Rachel gives in before Kurt does. She steps aside so Blaine can come in.

"Rachel!" Kurt gasps, feeling betrayed.

"Kurt, it's raining outside..." She gives him a shifty look.

Kurt hadn't even realized it, but it is, and Blaine is shivering and soaked.

"Couldn't afford an umbrella?" Kurt sneers as he turns away from Blaine to head further inside the apartment. He is feeling embarrassed and vulnerable, two things Kurt absolutely hates to feel. He wraps his arms around his body as if trying to protect himself.

Blaine's eyes widen and he isn't quite sure how to deal with this Kurt. Even before when he had kissed the other girl, Kurt hadn't responded like this. "Kurt I just want to talk--"

"Oh, now you want to explain everything about yourself to me. Now after your friend already kindly did that for you. You didn't feel like explaining anything about yourself before when I asked you to tell me, and now its too late, I don't think I want to know what you have to say about yourself. I think I know enough already thank you."

"What did you want me to explain?" Blaine sounds absolutely miserable, which he is, but he's also not going to walk away just yet. "That I dated guys before you? Okay. You got me. I did. That sometimes my choices were questionable? Yes, true on that one, too. I've gotten fucked over in the past, and Santana gets a little gun shy when it seems like I'm falling for someone – she has reason to, seriously, ask me about Sebastian some time, and I'll be more than happy to give you the full story. I got hurt, and I kept things casual with guys for a while after that, and then I met you, and Kurt – you are not like anyone else I've been interested in. And how, how I feel is... it's not like with anyone else."

Rachel has slipped out of the room (content to give them privacy considering she can still hear every word said through paper-thin walls in the apartment) but neither of them notices.

"You barely know me," Kurt says. "And I have no reason to trust you."

"I want to get to know you," Blaine says. He reaches up and pushes sopping curls off of his forehead. All it really does is make droplets of rain cascade down his jaw, soaked into his shirt once they've traced down his neck. "And I promise you, this is not just a fling. If all I wanted to do was get laid, I would not be standing here right now, Kurt."

Kurt's jaw aches where he is clenching it, biting back words he wants to say to Blaine. "So Santana was wrong when she said that you get infatuations and spend your time and money throwing it at them until you're done with them? That this, all of this with you is just a thing you do?" Kurt says, his voice raising as he gets going and picks up steam.

"No, Kurt-- Well I mean, not quite like that--"

"And that I'm just the next infatuation for you? So if it’s not just a fuck, what is it that you want from me Blaine Anderson?"

"I just told you that, Kurt – I want to get to know you. I want you to get to know me. I just like you!" Blaine's volume gets louder too, to match Kurt's. "You don't want me throwing money at you? Fine. I won't spend another damn cent on you, but I still want to date you. You're afraid this is just to get laid? Fine, I won't lay a finger on you, I swear. But I don't want to walk away from you with you still thinking that about me!"

By the end he's stopped yelling, and he just sounds tired and cold and sad.

"But why?" Kurt begs, his voice cracking on the question. He doesn't know much about Blaine, but what he does know is that the man is gorgeous and sweet and obviously has money to burn. A man like that could have anyone they wanted— model-type boyfriends with tanned bodies and strong muscles, all things Kurt doesn't have.

 

"I don't know." Blaine gives him a look of absolute bewilderment. "Why is anyone attracted to anyone? Because you're funny; you're smart. You look fucking amazing... because you're interesting to me, and not in a cheap fling way. Not even in an expensive fling way. Look, I know I kind of blew it off when you said friends thing, but if that's what it takes... well, you might have to get used to me looking at you like I really want to kiss you, but I'd try."

"No, I don't... I don't want to be your friend," Kurt says. He tilts his head back and covers his eyes, which means he misses the way Blaine's face absolutely crumbles. When he does look back up, Blaine is already slinking toward the door like a dog with his tail between his legs. "No, wait – I just meant... I don't think we'd work as friends. There's too much... tension."

Blaine hesitates at the door, his hand on the knob and his spine straight as he says, "Well, you can't blame a guy for hoping." He offers a slight shrug and a sigh, his body slumping dejectedly as he opens the door to leave.

"I think I like you too much to stay just friends," Kurt says quietly. He can't believe he's saying this, and it feels like his stomach has dropped out from below him and like he's free-falling through space. Everything is terrifying and scary and new, but the only thing he really knows is he loved last night and that smile he saw of Blaine's when he walked into the coffee shop earlier and he wants to see more of it.

Blaine stops in the open doorway, and turns around. "So what are you saying? Spell it out for me, okay? I'm kind of an idiot, I don't want to get this wrong."

Kurt just studies him. "I can't say I'm exactly thrilled about what your friend said earlier – which, by the way, seriously, is that the sort of friend you prefer? – but I guess I at least owe it to you to let you tell your side."

Blaine's heart jumps in his chest and his fingers fall from the door, letting it close as he turns to face Kurt fully. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, feeling some of the anxiety leave his body. He gives Kurt a lopsided smile as he moves further inside and closer to Kurt.

"She said you had many infatuations," Kurt starts, prompting him.

"Yeah, I... there have been times I may have seen a guy before where I just fell straight ass-over-head in lust and didn't really think with my upstairs brain," Blaine admits quietly, letting Kurt know whatever he wanted about him.

Kurt is tempted to ask for a number but really he isn't sure if he wants to know that much. "So do you do relationships at all?"

"Sure. I'm not like... whatever Santana said, dial it back by at least half, and you've probably got the truth. That's just a general rule, by the way. She... exaggerates." Blaine thinks back to Sebastian, to Kurt's question. "I do relationships, though. It's not all... not just sex."

What he doesn't say is that relationships are hard because of his family situation, because of his father's driving need to keep up appearances. Sebastian slithered his way into Blaine's life solely because they had that in common, and Sebastian was never going to ask for more.

And even that hadn't made it work more than a few weeks.

"And with me..."

"With you I want whatever you give me." Blaine's voice breaks halfway through and it takes Kurt a minute to realize it isn't emotion – he's actually shivering.

As much as Kurt wants to keep grilling him, he sighs and reaches past Blaine to shut the door. "You need to get out of those wet clothes and dry off."

"Come on, you can... use the shower and warm up and I have an extra pair of sweats you can borrow while your clothes dry," Kurt says. He turns to lead Blaine towards the bathroom, stopping to grab a towel out of the linen closet for him. "You can borrow any of the stuff in the bathroom if you want. Just leave your clothes in there to dry, and I'll bring you something else to wear alright?"

Blaine nods and takes the towel from Kurt with a quiet thank you. As cold as he is, the reprieve from answering questions is a real blessing. He doesn't want to hide anything from Kurt but neither does he want to feel like he's addressing a police line-up.

He steps into the bathroom and begins to peel his wet clothes off, laying them on the sink before he turns the ancient taps on. He can hear the pipes groaning and clacking before a hot spray of water shoots out of the showerhead.

Blaine isn't sure he's actually ever showered in a bathroom as small as this, or one as old as this. He's used to his double showerheads, with perfect water pressure... but right now just feeling warm is nice.

He doesn't draw out the shower, not wanting Kurt to have worked himself back up to anger in the time lapse. He dries himself on a towel that's wearing thin in places, and then stares mournfully at his reflection in a fogged-up mirror. His hair will be unmanageable if he doesn't do something to it, but he isn't quite brave enough to touch any of the product lined up on the counter in front of him. He's not even sure what belongs to Kurt and what belongs to Rachel.

Outside the bathroom, Kurt is having a very hushed conversation with Rachel – who suddenly has remembered plans she'd made.

"The girls in the play invited me to a night out, I know the invitation is still open! And I can just stay over, Kurt, it'll be fine." She pats his arm delicately, giving him a huge too-bright smile.

"I hate you," Kurt deadpans.

"I just want to give you some much-needed privacy to work out your issues with Blaine. You'll thank me in the morning."

"Or I'll kill you," he mutters.

"Or you'll kill me." She leans up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "Be safe. If you need condoms, I keep them in the second drawer of my nightstand."

"Rachel! TMI!"

She grabs her purse and quickly scurries out of the apartment, leaving Kurt alone with Blaine. Sighing, he knocks on the bathroom door before opening it slightly to thrust in a pair of sweatpants and an old Hummel’s Tire & Lube t-shirt at Blaine.

"Thanks," Blaine says, taking the clothes, his towel still wrapped around his waist.

"I'm just going to be over--" Kurt mumbles, pointing behind him towards the couch. He stumbles back when he catches sight of Blaine's broad, naked chest, the few stray droplets of water glistening on his chest. His tongue flicks out to lick his lips and he has to quickly turn away and hurry back to the couch, trying to push the visual out of his head. That is not what he needs right now. He needs to remain clear-headed and focused on what they are trying to talk about, not become distracted with tanned, perfect skin.

Blaine doesn't miss the reaction from Kurt, and any other time he'd be ready to take advantage of that, but for now he just tugs the shirt on and steps into the sweatpants. They're too long for him, the pants puddling around his feet and the shirt falling down. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror – hair already starting to curl wildly, stubble on his cheeks, dressed in too big clothes... he has to laugh because sexy is really the thing he feels least right now.

But he forges ahead, stepping out of the humid bathroom into the abbreviated hallway. He can see Kurt from his vantage point, or at least the slump of his shoulders in very un-Kurt-like posture.

"So," he says, clearing his throat. He makes his way to the couch and sits down beside Kurt, leaving space between them. "More questions?"

Kurt doesn't start in on the questions again, not yet. "Feel free to help yourself, I had a feeling I would need this today." He gestures down at the two pints of ice cream and spoons sitting out next to the vegan pizza.

Blaine grabs a pint of Americone Dream and a spoon and crawls onto the couch, tucking his legs underneath him. Kurt looks over at him, and he looks so much like a child, so unlike the smooth and cocky man he acted like when dressed up and smoothed out for public consumption.

He likes this look on Blaine, softer and infinitely more real to him than when he is slicked down. Kurt moves across the couch slowly and reaches out, brushing a curl off of Blaine's forehead, smiling a bit wistfully as he curls it around his finger. "You're hair is curly," he says, not having really realized the extent of it underneath all the gel Blaine uses.

"Extremely so," Blaine agrees, his voice barely above a whisper. He doesn't move, staying still just to let Kurt do what he wants.

"I... might have trust issues," Kurt starts, his voice soft now, too. "And you aren't exactly forthcoming about yourself."

It's true. It's true, and Blaine suddenly wants to tell Kurt everything, but he doesn't – doesn't yet. He likes Kurt, likes him a lot, but there's too much risk in it. He'll give Kurt everything but not all at once. "I haven't lied to you about anything, Kurt."

Kurt nods slowly. "Well, you did neglect to mention your horrible taste in friends."

"She's not that bad," he protests, defending her instinctively. Kurt's ice-cold stare shuts that right down though. "She's just protective."

"Maybe she needs a reminder that you're a big boy and you don't need a babysitter?" Kurt snaps.

Blaine holds up his hands, not about to contradict that, Kurt has a point. "There may have been reasons for her protectiveness," he tells Kurt. "Before I mean, with some of the other men I've dated."

He isn't proud of some of them, he knows he jumps in too fast with his heart and doesn't even worry about the ramifications, doesn't worry about what might happen. He is trying not to do this now with Kurt, he wants to do it right with him.

"I've not had the best luck in men," he sighs, falling back on the couch and letting his head fall back. "And she worries. Probably reacts more than she should, but she does mean well." He looks over at Kurt and reaches out to him slowly, taking his hand in his own. "I want to apologize though, for whatever she said to you about me or about you or about the president of Barundi. I don't share her opinions."

"Well. Good." Kurt chances a smile. "Because the president of Barundi would be very offended."

Blaine laughs, tilting his head back against the couch and looking at Kurt. He could spend hours just staring at this boy, the color of his eyes and how pale and perfect his skin is... hope brings back that swirling warmth of appreciation that does more to make him feel better than even the shower had. "So are we okay?"

"I don't know," Kurt says. He honestly hasn't decided yet.

"Well, you let me in. You let me stay." Blaine tries to keep his voice gentled while arguing his case.

"You looked too pathetic all wet and cold. I was just being a decent human being." His voice is a little haughty but this time Blaine doesn't take it as seriously.

"And the fact that you gave me your favorite t-shirt means nothing right?" Blaine teases. He stretches out on the couch slightly, enjoying how Kurt's eyebrows raise and his eyes widen.

"What? I mean, you don't know that," he huffs.

"Oh?" Blaine lifts the collar and sniffs lightly. "This thing is so soft it’s practically threadbare in the back – meaning you wear it a lot, which I can tell because it still smells like you."

Kurt blinks, a funny feeling somewhere between feeling weirded out and overwhelmed settling in his stomach.

"You know how I smell?"

".... yeah? That sounds weird doesn't it?"

"Well," Kurt admits, "It doesn't look bad on you. I've never seen you so dressed down."

"That's funny, coming from you... in those." Blaine nods to indicate Kurt's current ensemble. There's nothing embarrassing about the pajamas – no superheroes, no Hello Kitty – but it's still not what he'd imagined Kurt sleeping in. Faded plaid pants and a t-shirt with some sort of club name on it, something Blaine assumes is a remnant of school days.

Kurt flushes, wishing he'd gone for the indulgent silk pajamas he also has, but when he'd dressed he'd just been thinking of comfort.

"Don't," Blaine says, reaching out and tugging the sleeve of Kurt's shirt. "I mean, it's cute. You pull it off, trust me."

Kurt flushes, his mind now going through scenarios with Blaine and pulling things off and what that could lead to. He forces his mind to focus and shifts slightly out of Blaine's grasp. He takes a moment to breathe in deeply, and think about everything Blaine has said tonight.

"So, you want to date. Me," he adds, clarifying.

"I would say that would be fairly obvious, yes," Blaine agrees.

"I just..." He trails off. Blaine's eyes lower and he expects Kurt to turn him down again. There is something that Santana said that is getting to him, something that is still keeping him from pulling the wall down that he erected. "... yeah, okay."

Blaine's eyes snap up to Kurt's face, looking for clarification. "What? Did you say--?"

"Yes?" Kurt repeats, starting to get a bit nervous now. "I mean, I still have ... all these things I'm worried about and thoughts and oh god-- your friend is truly evil and terrifying but..." He reaches out slowly to run his fingers over Blaine's cheek, inhaling sharply when Blaine's eyes close and he tilts his head and moves into Kurt's touch. "I really liked going out with you last night. And I really, really liked kissing you before."

"Me, too," Blaine says, but he doesn't make a move because he's already decided that this entire game is in Kurt's hands now. He wants more, of course he does – but he'll let Kurt make the moves tonight. They're on Kurt's turf, in his home, and Blaine wants him to have the control.

Kurt is surprised by the lack of action, because passive isn't a word he'd use to describe Blaine. But right now that's what he is and Kurt sort of likes it.

Kurt's smile is a bit shy as he leans in, taking his time before he brushes his lips over Blaine's. Its just a feather-light touch, nothing at all like what they did in the bar before, but Kurt shivers and closes his eyes. He leans in again and presses his lips more firmly to Blaine's, actually letting his tongue flicker out and touch his bottom lip.

Blaine groans quietly in the back of his throat and has to work on keeping himself still and not pushing into Kurt. He still wants this to be Kurt moving at his own pace.

Kurt doesn't kiss like a blushing virgin, but he doesn't kiss like most guys Blaine is used to either. Had he even kissed the last guy he brought home? He remembers sex, slick and sweaty and not bad at all, but he doesn't remember any moments like this for sure. This is not hard, not fast, not just a means to an end. Kurt kisses like kissing is exactly what he's supposed to be doing.

Blaine likes it. He completely loses track of the time they stay like that. Thunder starts to rumble outside, and he can hear the rain tapping on the windows distantly but central in his focus are the soft little sounds Kurt is making and the way his hands keep venturing up, over Blaine's arms, grasping onto his bicep and stroking back down.

"Kurt..." Blaine says the name out during a brief pause to breathe, ducking his head lower and sucking on Kurt's jaw. He meanders his way back up to Kurt's mouth and swipes his tongue over Kurt's lower lip, going back in for more kisses.

Lightning flashes and there's a bang from outside. The lights flicker and the electronics giving a gasping whir with the last of their juice before everything is dark.

Kurt actually jumps on the couch when the lights go out, his nose bumping and hitting Blaine's. "Ow, oh sorry!" he apologizes, rubbing his own nose.

"It's fine," Blaine assures him, reaching out into the dark to snag a hand around Kurt's waist. "So this is... romantic."

"It's dark."

"A lot of things you can do in the dark..." Blaine begins, making sure to keep his voice light so Kurt knows he's obviously joking.

"Mm, yes and far more fun in the light when I can see everything..." Kurt trails off as he slides off the couch. He knows they have some matches and candles around here somewhere for times like these. He just has to find them. In the dark.

Blaine digs in his pocket and pulls out his phone, thumbing through the screens until he finds his flashlight app. There's a burst of light and he aims it in Kurt's direction, getting up to go closer.

"Oh. Thanks," Kurt says, realizing he could have done the same. He doesn't reach for his own phone, though – just lets Blaine follow him around until Kurt locates a couple of candles and the long emergency matches that his dad had insisted they keep around.

"These are Rachel's candles, so forgive me if it ends up smelling like a flower shop," Kurt says.

"Already forgiven," Blaine says. He's standing right behind Kurt, close enough that when Kurt backs up after lighting the candle, he bumps right into Blaine.

"This happens pretty much every time there's a storm here," Kurt says, sighing. "I think the building's electrical system is geriatric by now."

"Aren't there people that are supposed to like... fix that?" Blaine asks. This sort of problem is alien to him. The Anderson properties have the best upkeep and wiring that money can buy.

"Yeah, they'll get around to it," Kurt says with a shrug. It’s a common enough occurrence in a building that’s as old as this one is. He's not surprised with how often it goes out or how long it takes to come back. Besides, this is romantic: candlelight and an attractive boy.

He grabs two of the candles and takes them back over to the couch, setting them on a nearby end table so that they help light up the little room. Kurt crawls back onto the couch, tucking himself into an end, Blaine following along behind him and moving to sit closer to him than before.

"This okay?" Blaine asks, still playing it safe.

Kurt nods to him, biting his bottom lip. He sighs and then leans in, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "You shouldn't leave until it stops storming."

"Okay." Blaine drops an arm around Kurt easily, lets his fingers rub over the back of Kurt's neck. The hair is soft there and when he tilts his face down his lips press against the top of Kurt's head.

"Did you just kiss my hair?" Kurt asks, amused.

"... maybe." Blaine lets out a little laugh, ruffling the soft brown hair still not an inch from his lips. "You smell good."

Kurt makes a small face but can't help himself from laughing slightly. He shuffles himself on the couch, moving himself closer to Blaine until their sides are pressed together. Slowly he lifts his head so that he can look up at Blaine; his face in the candlelight seems younger with his impossibly curly head of hair and the deep shadows across his face. Kurt can't help but lean into him until he's pressing his lips gently against Blaine's.

Blaine stills, his arm around Kurt and his hand resting lightly on his arm. He wants this so badly, but he doesn't want to scare Kurt off of him again. He opens his lips slightly, an invitation if Kurt wants it.

Kurt pauses, his bottom lip brushing against Blaine's and up until Blaine is able to suck it into his mouth to nibble on. So much for keeping this on Kurt's terms; Blaine figures Kurt needs a little idea of what Blaine is capable of to make an informed decision.

Kurt is actually just fine with Blaine taking a little control; it's sort of a relief, because he could just melt into these kisses Blaine is giving him.

They make out like Blaine hasn't done in years, trading kisses and over-the-clothes touches until they're slumped down together, practically horizontal. Kurt has his fingers in Blaine's hair and his tongue in Blaine's mouth, and he's working to keep his hips from rocking down into Blaine's.

They don't even notice when the rain stops – don't stop to take in anything until the power comes back on. The light is almost blinding, but it's nothing compared to how thrown he is when he sees the wrecked state of Blaine – mouth pink and swollen and slickened, a bruise purpling along his collarbone from where Kurt had gotten a little too enthusiastic, cheeks pink and hair a total mess.

He looks... he looks fucking adorable, and Kurt has to lean down and kiss him again.

And once more and then another time. He gives Blaine one particularly long, deep kiss, feeling it all the way in his toes before he slips up and off of Blaine's body.

Blaine reaches out for Kurt, he makes a rather embarrassing whimpering noise as he feels Kurt walking away from the couch and he sits up to keep an eye on him. Kurt throws a grin over his shoulder, he definitely heard that noise, as he flicks the lights off, drowning them once more in the soft glow of the candles.

"Much better this way," he murmurs softly as he crawls back onto the couch and into Blaine's lap.

Blaine's grin is hard to miss even without the added lamp. He sits up a little, leaning against the arm of the couch, and pulls Kurt to him.

"You said I should go when it stopped raining," Blaine reminds him, though his arms around Kurt indicate that he's not crazy about that plan.

"No," Kurt corrects him. "I said you shouldn't go until it stops raining."

"But it has..."

"Well..." Kurt thinks on it for a second, then leans in to press his mouth to Blaine's. "It might start up again. You never know."

"Mmm." Blaine hums back his approval. "Weather report said storms all night."

"Better safe than sorry. I'd hate for something to happen to you." Kurt smooths his hands up and down Blaine's shoulders.

"Yeah," is all Blaine has the brain power to come up with as he lets go and arches his body up into Kurt's touch. It’s still dulled by the layers of fabric between them, but Kurt feels so good sitting in his lap, over him and touching him that Blaine doesn't care, he's just going to enjoy everything this gorgeous boy does to and with him.

Lifting his head up, Blaine trails a series of soft kisses from Kurt's lips down into the crook of his neck. He buries his nose there and just breathes him in before flicking his tongue back and forth across the skin there, tasting him.

"Fuck--" Kurt breathes, his fingers curling in Blaine's shirt and his hips jerking hard down on Blaine’s when he feels that soft touch of Blaine's tongue to his skin.

Blaine groans and his instinct is to meet the thrust and grind back, but he doesn't. He's breathing heavily and aware of how easy it would be to take Kurt to bed right now, just like this. Kurt is practically pleading with him to take charge with every kiss and touch, but Blaine won't.

He also can't bring himself to push Kurt away, either, though. It feels too good and part of him is still afraid Kurt is just gonna decide he's done giving Blaine a shot. That part he won't ever voice, because a lack of self-confidence wasn't something he was raised to have and even if he did have a weak moment, he certainly wouldn’t show it.

"Kurt..." He groans, finding Kurt's mouth again and demanding another taste.

Kurt moans loudly and shamelessly in the empty apartment. He opens his mouth to Blaine and lets his tongue in to explore and touch and taste. His tongue flickers out to tease his, sliding and moving against Blaine's. One hand curls into the t-shirt Blaine is wearing as his hips begin to move unconsciously on top of Blaine's. He's still sitting in Blaine's lap, one knee on either side of his hips as he moves against Blaine as they kiss.

Blaine's hands go down to Kurt's ass, unable to help himself. He squeezes, keeping Kurt close against him so they can grind together for a delicious moment before he lets go.

Kurt whines at the loss. "Blaine–"

"You’re beautiful..." Blaine mutters, pressing his face to Kurt's neck. The skin is damp and a little salty and perfectly delicious when he kisses it, taking away the taste of Kurt on his mouth. "Do you know how easy it would be to..."

...fall in love with you.

Kurt doesn't hear that though, the part that stays firmly buried in Blaine's throat. He makes a different kind of assumption, eyes glazing over and face flushing harder. "Yeah?" He pushes down with his hips a little bit more and it tears another groan out of Blaine.

Kurt's never felt quite like this before. This heady rush of adrenaline at knowing that the look on Blaine's face, the pained whimpering, that is all his fault; he did that to Blaine. He looks back down at Blaine, his own pupils wide with lust as he thrusts his hips forward hard and shudders happily at the guttural groan it drags out of Blaine.

"Blaine--" he pants, turning his face slightly to capture his lips again. He's not thinking, just moving and feeling, and it feels amazing.

"Fuck-- Kurt--" Blaine groans again and grabs at him once more, holding onto him and trying to still Kurt's hips from thrusting and grinding down before this goes too far. Blaine wants Kurt so badly but not tonight, not like this. He wants to prove to Kurt that he's not the kind of guy Santana made him out to be, he wants to take his time with Kurt. But the noises the man is making above him keep distracting him.

"Stop," he finally says, and that's enough to pierce the haze of want surrounding them.

"What?" Kurt thinks that Blaine can't have just said what Kurt has just heard. "Stop? Why?"

He sounds so honestly bewildered that Blaine laughs and pulls him in for another kiss, softer this time. "Because I'm not going to give you any reason to believe what Santana said about me. God, Kurt, you're..."

He puts his hands on Kurt's shoulders and then lets them slide down Kurt's chest, palms flat.

"I'm what?"

"You're amazing. And I don't want to mess this up by sleeping with you the first night. I don't want to give you any reason to doubt me."

Part of Kurt (the painfully hard part) wants to argue, but he's also sort of touched by Blaine's insistence. He also really doesn't want Blaine to leave.

"Okay."

He backs off of Blaine, trying not to stare too much when Blaine reaches down to adjust himself.

Kurt whimpers softly without knowing it; he can see Blaine's bulge so plainly. Blaine has to bite back a groan at just the undiluted WANT on Kurt's face.

"I need-- I'm gonna go--" Blaine gets up quickly and hurrying to the bathroom. He needs a moment away from Kurt and his mouth and tongue and body and he needs to take care of his problem.

It takes Kurt a moment to realize what Blaine left to do and he gasps, eyes widening as he imagines it. Blaine, his cock in hand and stroking himself in HIS bathroom. He surreptitiously reaches down and adjusts himself, groaning low at how good it feels.

He sneaks a look to the bathroom before slipping his hand in his own pajama pants.

He doesn't really have any sort of timeframe for how long Blaine is going to take but he can't resist his hand on himself right now. He licks over his bottom lip and he can still taste Blaine there. His eyes drift shut and his mind is overwhelmed with the mental image of Blaine jerking himself off – one hand braced on the counter, the other moving quickly on his cock. He has a soundtrack for it, the same sort of noises Blaine had just been making under Kurt except a little louder, a little more insistent...

He knows he needs to stop touching himself, but he's past the point of no return so he shoves his pants down and decides to try and make this as quick as possible – easy, considering how worked up he is.

It doesn't take Kurt long at all to come. He fumbles for one of the napkins they'd set out when the pizza had arrived and manages to catch the mess, avoiding staining his pants. He's still breathing hard, napkin carefully wadded up in his hand, when he hears the toilet in the bathroom flush. He jolts to his feet and into the kitchen, dropping the evidence into the trash can and then washing his hands quickly. He has no idea if it'll be obvious or not that he's just jerked off.

Blaine comes out, running his hand through his hair. He opens his mouth to say something and notices the flush on Kurt's cheeks and how relaxed he was on the couch and he knew that Kurt had just been jerking off.

He bites down on his bottom lip as his eyes rake over Kurt's body slowly. "Was it good for you too?" He asks, feeling a bit cheeky.

Kurt's jaw drops and then he covers his face with his hands. "Go away, I need to die."

Blaine laughs and walks back over to the couch, sitting beside Kurt and reaching out to tug his hands away from his face. "Hey, stop that. We both needed to, or, ah... things were gonna escalate fast."

"And you didn't want that?"

Kurt looks at Blaine, who still looks pretty fucking edible - but he's right, that touch of urgency has been dulled.

"Oh, I wanted that." Blaine lets his gaze sweep over Kurt. "But I didn't want that tonight. And you get why, don't you?"

Kurt nods, "I get it and ... I think I agree. I mean right now I still want ... Other things but you're right about not getting into it now. There is too much unsaid."

Blaine smiles and reaches for Kurt, pulling him in close. He drops a light kiss to his lips, keeping it chaste. "The rain has stopped and my clothes are probably dry. I should get out of your hair," he murmurs into Kurt's neck. He doesn't want to let go though. He doesn't want to have sex, but he doesn't want to leave.

"Don't," Kurt says. The word slips out of his mouth before he even thinks about it. His fingers card through Blaine's curls again, then stop and squeeze at the back of Blaine's neck before he pulls away a bit. "Just... stay. Unless you need to go. I mean, if you had other plans–"

Blaine's laugh is low and soft. "Kurt. I didn't have any plans. And I'd love to stay, if you really don't mind."

Kurt kisses him again.

*

They wander toward the bedroom a few minutes later, Blaine commenting on Kurt's impressive decor considering his limited space and resources. Kurt tries to pretend like the comment doesn't make him quite as happy as it really does.

They're both tired, and there are a few minutes of awkwardness as they navigate each other in the bedroom, sliding beneath the covers. Kurt hasn't actually had a guy in this bed in years – platonic or otherwise. The few times he's hooked up he's preferred to keep it limited to their place, wanting to be able to escape and not have to kick anyone out.

He finds the idea of Blaine staying for longer than a cup of coffee sort of appealing, though. He whispers as much, an invitation for breakfast the next morning, and he's glad he did when he gets a sleepy-eyed look of happiness from Blaine in response.

"Can I have waffles?" Blaine asks, rubbing his nose gently into the back of Kurt's neck and breathing him in. Kurt inhales sharply but nods.

"Yeah, you can have waffles."

"Mm, yay." Blaine presses a kiss to his neck and then pulls away to curl up in bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt wakes slowly to bright sunshine streaming in from his window and hitting his bed. He yawns and stretches before realizing that he is curled up in Blaine's arms, his head pillowed on Blaine's chest. His eyes widen and he pulls back slightly to look down at their entwined bodies. Sometime during the night they had both become entangled in each other.

Blaine hadn't actually slept well – he'd like to think that sharing space with someone he likes as much as Kurt would provide for hours and hours of the most perfect sleep ever, but the truth is that he isn't used to sleeping with anyone.

Kurt clearly hadn't had the same issues, and the only reason Blaine isn't more grumpy about being sleep deprived is because he'd honestly enjoyed every second of not-sleep he'd gotten. While it wasn't restful in the expected way, he still just wanted to soak in the feeling of Kurt clinging to him. He's spent the twilight hours falling in love with the little breaths Kurt makes, the way he smells, the softness of his fingertips on Blaine's skin as his dreaming mind reaches for something Blaine's left in the dark about. Blaine thinks that he could get used to this very easily.

He's fine with pretending though, so when Kurt really does start to wake up, he pretends that he's been fast asleep.

Kurt stretches himself out against Blaine and smiles over at him as he watches him slowly seem to wake up. Blaine smiles back at Kurt and ignores the twinge in his back that says it’s going to hurt later due to the mattress he slept on. Right now he doesn't care, seeing a sleepy Kurt smiling at him the morning after is worth a thousand aches and pains.

"Hey," he says softly, his voice deep and gruff as it usually is in the mornings. Kurt blinks up at him and seems to cuddle closer.

"G'morning," he says with a yawn and a press of the lips to Blaine's shoulder.

"So," Blaine says, sleepily nuzzling back. "Are your coffee-making skills up to par without the fancy equipment?"

Kurt laughs, pleased that this isn't as awkward as he knows it could be. "I drink tea, remember?"

Blaine makes a face. "But... coffee..."

His whine is precious, but Kurt still isn't budging. "Do you know how bad coffee is for you?"

Blaine just pouts more. "But... I like it..."

"We can go out for coffee if you want, later..." Kurt is hesitant to say, because they hadn't made plans past the half-asleep mention of breakfast. "After waffles."

"Mm, waffles," he mumbles happily, nuzzling Kurt's neck. He wants to brush his teeth and use the bathroom and have some waffles, but right now all he wants is this.

He runs his arms around Kurt's waist and holds him close, being the big spoon. He is always very affectionate in the mornings.

"You know you have to let me go if you want waffles," Kurt says, voice soft and teasing.

"Can't someone just deliver us waffles?" Blaine says. He kisses the curve of Kurt's shoulder, tongue darting out. He can feel Kurt jerk a little at the strange sensation, the touch of warm dampness on his skin.

"No waffle delivery places on my block, sorry..." Kurt tries really hard not to react any more to Blaine licking (licking!) him.

Which is really difficult when Blaine does it again.

"Now I'm having dirty thoughts about you and syrup," Blaine admits.

Kurt gulps, thinking about sticky sweet and Blaine's tongue all over his body. He's beginning to react to that visual, growing harder in his pajama bottoms.

"Blaine--" he chokes out softly but Blaine just keeps going, nuzzling and licking his neck. His teeth suddenly come out and he nips at the sensitive skin at the back of Kurt's neck playfully. He can't help how frisky he's feeling. He finally has Kurt pliant and responsive in a bed, and now he's going to take a moment to make him make all sorts of sounds.

Kurt inches his hips back and gasps, because that's definitely Blaine's hard on pressed against his ass. And it's definitely one of the hottest things that has happened to Kurt in ages.

"Waffles," he gasps, even though it makes absolutely no sense – it does make Blaine pause for a minute before he laughs, thrusting forward to rub against Kurt's ass once quickly before rolling away.

"Better be damned good waffles," he says, smiling and stretching lazily.

Kurt bites down on his tongue so he doesn't whine when Blaine pulls away from him. He rolls over onto his back and takes a moment to let his eyes roam down Blaine's body, from his broad chest to his slim waist to the impressive tent that he is sporting.

Blaine can feel Kurt's gaze on him and he just stands there, smirking, letting Kurt look as much as he wants.

"I'm an amazing cock-- cook!" Kurt corrects, his eyes widening when he realizes what it is he said.

"Oh, I bet." Blaine can't keep the glee out of his voice. He turns back to Kurt and reaches out for him, pulling Kurt over to the side of the bed and stepping between his legs. He glances down and his grin widens when he sees the bulge still there, the outline of Kurt's cock against the thin material. "God, that's so..."

"What?" Kurt asks, letting his hands slide up Blaine's arms a little. The tactile sensation of Blaine's skin, warm and hair-roughened, against his palms makes Kurt's cock twitch... something else that Blaine doesn't miss, since he's still staring greedily.

His tongue flickers out over his lips as he imagines what it would look like — taste like — before he tears his gaze from Kurt's cock to look him back in the eye. He just smirks and leans over, pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips before pulling back.

"I believe we were on our way to waffles?" He says, stepping out from between Kurt's legs.

Kurt huffs and rolls his eyes because it’s been Blaine that has been distracting him and saying things and then NOT saying things and then looking at him like that. He waits for Blaine to look away before he reaches down to shift himself, knowing that his hard on is going to need to be taken care of before he can get out of the bed and have it be too prominent.

"So, uh, you know where the bathroom is, you can go and ... clean up, and I'll get started on breakfast then."

Blaine considers pretending to not get what Kurt's angling for here, but in the end doesn't want to play it like that.

"Is that a hint?" Blaine asks, stepping forward with one leg until his thigh is pressing against Kurt.

Kurt turns his head to gasp, managing only by the slightest shred of willpower to not rock forward into it. Maybe it's his imagination, but he thinks he can feel the heat pouring off of Blaine through two layers of clothing between them. "Yes."

"Okay then." Blaine reaches down and uses one finger to tip Kurt's chin up for him and steal a kiss, then he steps away completely. "How about this? I had a shower last night; you go take one now, and I'll make waffles."

Kurt swallows and then nods. He does want the chance to wash his hair and do his morning skincare routine... among other things. "Okay." He gets up when Blaine gives him a little bit of space to maneuver, leaving Blaine to the kitchen and breakfast.

It isn't until Blaine is in the kitchen and looking at the really old appliances in Kurt's kitchen does Blaine realize that he has absolutely no idea what he is doing. He's cooked a bit, yeah, but everything in his kitchen is state-of-the-art and touch-screen interfaced. This is all... Blaine blinks and looks around the kitchen for anything remotely familiar to at least get started with.

"Okay I know I need ingredients..." he starts, grabbing his phone to pull up a recipe. "Right so, first have to find these things. Right..." He turns back to the kitchen and begins scrounging around for everything.

It's almost thirty minutes later when Kurt walks out of the bathroom, dressed in what passes as casual for Kurt Hummel – still flawlessly impeccable.

The same cannot be said for his kitchen. Blaine is staring at the counter with a frown on his face. There's a waffle maker in front of him and a bowl that's half full of sludgy brown mixture, set besides a bag of flour and a carton of Rachel's favorite vegan egg substitute, vegan butter, vanilla, and cinnamon.

There are drips and flour spills all over the counter, and a smear of batter on Blaine's cheek.

"Blaine," Kurt says, in an exceedingly patience voice. "What exactly did my kitchen do to you to deserve this?"

Blaine is pouting. And sulking. He's pretty sure the waffles aren't supposed to be lumpy like this. "It's not working right," he says finally, shooting Kurt a look as if it is his responsibility because his kitchen isn't doing this whole thing right.

"Blaine, have you ever made waffles before?" Kurt asks Blaine as if he were asking a small child.

"... No," Blaine admits finally, crossing his arms over his chest. He hates how much of a failure he looks like right now, with flour and batter all over Kurt's kitchen. He wanted it to be romantic and have brunch done when Kurt got out, and now there's a huge mess everywhere.

Kurt sighs and drops his head in his hands. "If you've never made them before, why did you think you could...?"`

Blaine squirms on the spot. "It never seems hard for Brigette," he mutters, looking down at the ground. 

"Brigette? Who—?" Kurt asks, but before Blaine can answer they're both distracted by a curl of black smoke rising from the waffle maker. Kurt yelps and unplugs it quickly. "Okay, you – go shower, get dressed, and we're going out for waffles. And you're paying."

Kurt, Blaine realizes, is definitely sexy when he's being bossy. Blaine retreats out of fear of that look on Kurt's face as he starts to clean up.

He finds his clothes in the dryer – it's amusing to him that the apartment is barely small enough for two people to walk around in, but still has a washer and dryer. Then again, with Kurt's affinity for clothing, maybe it's not that surprising that he considers that a priority.

He re-dresses and finds Kurt standing in a spotless kitchen.

Blaine clasps his hands in front of him, hanging his head as he walks up to Kurt. "I'm sorry," he says quietly, chancing a look up at Kurt.

Kurt just looks at Blaine before shaking his head slightly and reaching out for him. He wraps his hand around Blaine’s bicep and pulls him in, his fingers immediately going to Blaine's hair, running through the curls now that he doesn't have a pound of gel in it. "It's fine. I should have known you were a true bachelor, unable to cook a thing," he murmurs before leaning in to kiss Blaine lightly on the lips. "Now come on, you have to buy me breakfast."

They're out the door when something dawns on Blaine. "Wait... I don't know if I should."

"What?" Kurt looks over at Blaine. "Did your disastrous attempt scare you off waffles altogether?"

"No, I mean... I don't know if I should buy you breakfast. I don't want you to think I'm trying to pay my way into your life." His voice is flippant but he actually sort of means it.

"No," Kurt says. "You're buying me breakfast, because I'm going to have to replace Rachel's expensive vegan ingredients. The next time we go out, we can address the subject of who pays."

Blaine is happy enough with that. Truth be told, he'd be happy enough paying for everything for Kurt, especially now that he's seen where Kurt lives... but he doesn't want to get one toe out of line.

*

Blaine sighs and taps his pen on his notepad. This meeting is so excruciatingly boring it’s beginning to drive him insane. He sighs and flicks his eyes up to where his dad is deep in conversation with a board member. He really doesn't need to be here. His dad, though, insists he stay.

He takes another look around him to make sure everyone's attentions are diverted before he sneaks his phone out of his pocket. He keeps it under the table as he taps out a message.

 **To Kurt**  
So what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?

Kurt's sweeping up when his phone buzzes. There are a handful of people in the shop, and he does like to maintain some pretense of professionalism, so he slips back behind the counter to check it.

The down side to that is, of course, Olivia's there.

She lets out a hum that is intended to provoke conversation from Kurt, but he ignores it. It's not hard to do when he's focused on replying to Blaine.

 **To Blaine**  
Place like what? You don't even know where I am...

Blaine bites back a grin as he feels his phone vibrate in his hand. He flicks his eyes down while trying to pretend that he totally does care about whatever it is his father is talking at length about.

 **To Kurt**  
Please, it’s after three. You're at the coffee shop aren't you?

He pauses and sends that text before looking up to nod along with a point his father makes before following the text to add:

 **To Kurt**  
What are you wearing? ;)

Kurt actually laughs.

Olivia's practically bouncing with curiosity by now. "Kuuuuuurt," she whines, wanting for an update on his apparently titillating love life.

But he sends one more text message before he looks up at her.

 **To Blaine**  
An apron. It has mochachino spills all over it. Sexy, right?

"So..." He says, moving over to start cleaning the machines so he can talk to her and still be productive. "We fought. It was bad. I was ready to be done with him, honestly."

"But?"

"But... he showed up at my apartment in the pouring rain to beg my forgiveness."

"Ohmygod that is so sweet!"

Olivia sighs happily and leans against the counter, her hands over her heart. "Did he sing you a song? Recite epic poetry?"

"Er, no, we just talked and made out a bit. ... a lot..." Kurt mumbles, looking away as he hears Olivia squeal happily, bouncing on her toes.

"Oh Kurt, that is so romantic! I'm so happy for you!" She gathers him up in a hug, squeezing him tight.

"Yeah, it was nice to be able to talk with him and when we went for breakfast the next morning he kept saying—"

"Wait, you went for breakfast?"

"Yeah...?"

"Meaning, he stayed over. At your place. All night." A smirk is beginning to grow on Olivia's lips as she imagines her friend and Blaine together in very interesting positions.

"No! No, no not like that. Just ... We just slept, Olivia. There was nothing else going on."

"Uh huh."

"I swear!"

"Uh huh."

Kurt groans in frustration when he realizes Olivia is not going to believe him. His phone vibrates again and he grabs it, flipping to the text messages frustratedly.

To Kurt  
JUST an apron? ... that's hot. i need a coffee now.

To Blaine  
No, not JUST an apron... How unsanitary would that be?

He pauses, then sends another before Blaine has time to respond.

To Blaine  
Well you know where the coffee shop is... and where I am...

They hadn't talked much about Blaine's job – or about anything important, really. Kurt hadn't had the energy, hadn't wanted to tempt fate and bring tense topics into an otherwise blissful breakfast shared between the two of them.

He wants this thing with Blaine to work. He feels like they've had a rocky start already, but he really wants it to work.

To Kurt  
But do you know how HOT it would be? ...

To Kurt  
You guys have those big whipped cream canisters right?

To Kurt  
I'm grttng coffffe nwo

Blaine hurries out of his building, pocketing his phone as he begins heading toward the coffee shop. He can't get the image of Kurt naked and laid out for him, covered in whipped cream, out of his head. He wants to lick it off of Kurt's body, wants to take his time tasting and teasing him and — he cannot work with his father in a mood like this.

Kurt isn't positive that Blaine is serious about just showing up, so he doesn't mention it to Olivia. He starts making his drinks while Olivia mans the register for the short line that has formed, and puts Blaine out of his mind.

Or tries to. And fails, mostly, because Blaine said he was coming to get coffee and suddenly all Kurt wants is for his shift to be over.

Blaine's halfway to the coffee shop when his phone rings. His stomach drops when he sees the name on the screen. It's his father, and his father never calls unless he wants something.

Blaine decides to ignore the call, just this once.He turns his phone on silent, not wanting his dad to interrupt his time with Kurt. 

He stops as soon as he gets in front of the coffee shop, running his hands through his hair and over his jacket, smoothing it out. With a smile and a bounce in his step, he pushes through the door, his eyes immediately finding Kurt over the large espresso machine. He bites down on his bottom lip as he looks Kurt over; he has no idea how Kurt makes an apron look so unbelievably sexy, but he does.

Kurt feels eyes on him and looks up, breath catching when he sees the look Blaine is giving him. It is hot and heavy and makes his stomach flip with excitement. "Olivia, cover me," he says, not taking his eyes off Blaine. He quickly tugs his apron off and hangs it up before going over to Blaine. He smirks at the other man and grabs his tie and drags him out of the coffee shop and around the corner where it is dark and out of the way of watchful eyes. Kurt pushes Blaine against the wall, following him to press his body against Blaine’s. "Can't believe you're here," he says quietly before leaning in and kissing Blaine.

Kurt has been thinking of this all day, of doing exactly this, and with Blaine showing up now, he can't stop himself from following through with it.

Blaine kisses back with no hesitation, mouth hot and hard on Kurt's. "I wanna see you tonight," he manages to get out between kisses.

"Yes, yes," Kurt groans, too distracted by what Blaine's tongue is doing to really focus. It takes a minute for what Blaine said to really kick in. "Wait, no."

He slumps against Blaine, panting into Blaine's now rumpled suit jacket.

"What?" Blaine is so bewildered by the change in mood and the sudden lack of that wonderful kissing.

"I have an oral presentation tomorrow. I have to spend tonight practicing." He says, then immediately claps his hand over Blaine’s mouth. "Stop that."

"What?" Blaine is less than innocent. "I could come over and help you practice... Your oral..."

He leans in and gently runs his lips over Kurt's neck. "I can help," he says again. He trails his lips up to Kurt's ear, nipping on the lobe. "I'm really good at oral.... Presentations," Blaine growls into Kurt's ear before blowing hotly on him.

Kurt groans and his hips thrust forward. "What happened to taking our time and dating...?" He says, trying to dissuade Blaine.

"That was before I kept thinking about you naked in front of me," Blaine explains. He thrusts his hips up into Kurt's so he gets the point, and he can feel Kurt’s own burgeoning erection. He looks down and groans, his mouth going dry.

"As much as I want this... and I do." He pauses to suck hard and fast on Blaine's neck. He can tell Blaine wasn't expecting it by the less controlled sort of gasp it pulls from him. "I have the presentation tomorrow, and a voice lesson... and I need... fuck, Blaine!"

"You need fuck, Blaine, yes," Blaine agrees happily, his hands squeezing Kurt's ass.

"I need concentration, and I don't have that around you, ob-obviously." He has his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck, and he just wants to breathe in how good this feels.

"Fine," Blaine says, not wanting to push. "Tomorrow then? Just tell me what time you're out of class, or off work, or whatever... I'll be there."

Blaine wants to tell Kurt that he'll have more concentration if he just fucks Blaine into the mattress but the little voice in the back of Blaine's head keeps reminding him that he doesn't want their first time to be quick and rushed like that. He groans and turns his head so that he can find Kurt's lips again with his own.

"Damn your school work," he groans into Kurt's mouth. His tongue flicks out to tease at Kurt's bottom lip and then curl into his mouth. Kurt's mouth opens up wider to him as he presses his own tongue against Blaine's, tasting him. He knows he needs to be pulling away, but he doesn't want to, he wants this too much.

In the end, it's Olivia that makes the decision for them. She texts Kurt saying that she needs him back inside, the after-work crowd is filtering in and it's more than she can handle.

"Call me later?" Blaine asks, pulling away finally. He doesn't let go of Kurt's hands, though.

Despite all of the dirty things Blaine has said, that request is what makes him blush. "Yeah, if you want me to."

Blaine leans back in to press one more kiss to Kurt's mouth. "I do."

*

Kurt is still floating on air when he gets to his apartment. He can hear Rachel's voice from outside the front door but he doesn't mind that she's rehearsing outside of the normally agreed upon time, for once. He's actually just glad she's home, because as obnoxious as she is, she's his best friend and he wants to share how fucking happy he is right now with her.

"Rach?" He calls out, opening the fridge. "You have dinner plans?"

She pops her head into the kitchen. "No. Could you make that quiche thing I like so much?"

"Sure," he says, surprising her. He's an amazing cook, but it's not often that she can convince him to use her ingredients.

Rachel squeals and claps her hands together, hurrying back to her room for some of her sheet music. She has a solo to prepare for and she figures Kurt will appreciate a bit of good music while he cooks.

Kurt chuckles to himself when he hears Rachel's voice coming from the den as he’s turning the oven on. He is in too good of a mood to remind her of the practicing rules. He whistles and quietly sings along with her as he begins to prepare the quiche, taking his time and letting his mind wander back to Blaine and the feel and taste of him under his hands and mouth.

*

Rachel manages to contain her questions (mostly due to how seriously she'd been fixating on her own performance) until they actually start to eat.

"So?" She gives him an eager smile. "I take it you and Mr. Blaine the Rich and Romantic made up?"

"We... did, yeah." Kurt beams at her. "He came to see me at work today."

"Oh, Kurt. I'm so happy for you. You've been wanting someone like this for so long."

Kurt laughs. "You don't even know him."

"So, tell me about him, then. And I expect to actually meet him, too. Not just usher in a wet puppy over our doorstep. Within the week, preferably. Best friend seal of approval and all."

Over the quiche, Kurt tells her everything he knows about Blaine, limited to non-sexual references — though, not for lack of trying on Rachel's part.

"Sooo," Rachel prods, her foot nudging against Kurt's as she tries to get him to tell her more. "What does he do? Mr. Rich and Romantic?"

"I don't know," Kurt admits with a small shrug. "He won't tell me."

Rachel frowns at that, her fork picking apart her quiche. "He won't tell you what he does?"

"No, just says it’s something to do with his family, and he's not in the mafia." Kurt rolls his eyes and continues eating. "But whatever it is, I'm pretty sure he's got some money and the pockets go deep. Santana pretty much said it flat out that he's loaded, and I think he may have mentioned a cook the other day."

Rachel's eyes go wide and Kurt nods. "I know, right?"

"What did you say his name was again?"

"Blaine."

Rachel shakes her head and waves her hand for more info. "Blaine...?"

"Oh! Er... Blaine Anderson?"

Rachel drops her fork. "Blaine Anderson?"

"You know who he is?" Kurt is surprised.

"Kurt!" Rachel hisses. "How do you not know who he is? He's Blaine Anderson!"

"Rachel, you are insane. What are you talking about?"

"The Andersons own half of the theaters in New York City, Kurt! They own the Eugene O’Neill theatre and the Majestic and Innovative Artists, the talent agency."

Kurt's jaw drops. "He said he was in real estate."

"Yeah, New York real estate! As in OWNING IT! Do you realize his family owns like half the city?"

Kurt's eyes narrow and he gives Rachel a look that clearly says 'you're over exaggerating again.’

"Whatever," Rachel says, waving at the look Kurt is giving her. "So less than that. But still! His family owns a bunch of the buildings in the city and they're like, super mega awesome rich." She regards Kurt again, her eyes widening once more. "And you're the one he wants. Kurt this is so like Pretty Woman!"

"Except for that whole part where I'm not a hooker?" Kurt adds in. He feels overwhelmed at this new information.

"Whatever, but still!"

"Not being a hooker is not a whatever kind of thing, Rachel. Seriously — he can't buy me." Kurt feels a flash of irrational anger at Blaine, who isn't even here to defend himself.

"Well, he can buy me, if he'd like." Rachel announces it with no shame. "Kurt, the plays he could get me into ... the musicals–"

She gets that dreamy-eyed look on her face. Kurt just groans, stabbing at the remnants of his salad. "Shut up, Rachel."

"Or you!" Her eyes go wide. "Kurt he could cast you in something."

"Owning a building doesn't make you a casting director."

"No, but it gives you power over them, Kurt. You know what I'm saying is true. And his family is involved, too. The Andersons are huge in the theatre world. His brother acted for a while, before he got married! Cooper Anderson?"

The name is definitely familiar to Kurt.

Rachel's eyes are massive. "Do you know what this means Kurt?" Kurt is beginning to get annoyed at her and how overly dramatic she's being about the whole thing. "He could get you into anything. He owns the building, has enough money to throw around at one of the directors... Maybe even Broadway, Kurt–"

"No!" Kurt shouts, the volume surprising even himself but he just continues. "No, I don't... I don't want him to buy me into a fucking show. I want to do this on my own. I want to fucking earn my place up there with my name in lights not because I'm fucking someone who paid enough money to put me there. I don't want that!" The idea leaves a bitter taste in Kurt's mouth.

If it were anyone besides Rachel, that would be the point where they'd jump track from career ambition to caring companion... but Rachel only has one track.

So she responds heatedly, angry. "I can't believe you'd throw away an opportunity like this!"

"Rachel, Blaine himself hasn't even told me this, what do you think I'm going to do? Call him up and say, ‘hey, come over and fuck me, but by the way, you also have to cast me in a show’? I would never, never–" His eyes actually start to burn at the thought that he'd be that person, but he shoves the tears back, buries them inside. "That's not how my career is going to be made, and if I even tried I'd be nothing worse than what that bitch accused me of being. Someone using Blaine for his money and connections."

"But it wouldn't be using him if he offered them!" Rachel insists. Kurt just shakes his head and stands up, leaving the table.

"I can't do this right now, Rachel. I have an oral presentation to prepare for and a scene in Morgenstern's class to look over. You have dishes duty," he throws at her as he turns to leave. He refuses to think about using Blaine in that way, or Blaine doing things for him like that.

He's angry at Rachel, of course – and also at Blaine.

Kurt has this problem with... reacting. He gets defensive; he gets angry and he lashes out.

From: Kurt  
Theater fan, are you?

It doesn't take but a couple of minutes for Blaine to reply.

From: Blaine  
Of course. This have to do with school?? Need me to come help you practice???

From: Kurt  
I don't want any of your kind of help

Kurt nods to himself and sets his phone down on his dresser before he begins pacing back and forth, trying to focus on schoolwork and unable to get his mind from Blaine.

From: Blaine  
are you mad at me? D: D:

Kurt hesitates.

He is.

But for once, Blaine hasn't actually done anything wrong.

From: Kurt  
Yes. No. Maybe.

From: Blaine  
What?? Do I need to come over again? Because it isn't actually raining, so I will need a minute to come up with another way to look pathetic enough for you to let me in...

Kurt sighs.

From: Kurt  
Forget it. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

He drops his phone on the bed and begins to rub his temples as he takes a deep breath. He can’t take this out on Blaine; he has no idea what is going on and it’s not really his fault. He grabs his phone one more time to text.

From: Kurt  
Really, it’s fine. i got worked up over something rachel did. will explain tomorrow

From: Blaine  
I don't want you to be mad at me. I don't want you to be mad at all.

Blaine is aware of his more cheesy tendencies. He types out a second text and then erases it, because he has a better idea.

He hops out of bed, walking barefoot over the lush carpet of his bedroom, and grabs his guitar. He slides his phone into his speaker dock and swipes a finger over Kurt's name. If he doesn't answer it'll just go to voicemail, which is fine with Blaine.

But he does answer. "Blaine, I said–"

He stops talking because there's music playing now. Not just music, not radio or a CD or an mp3, but Blaine.

"Oh his eyes, his eyes... make the stars look like they're not shining... His hair, his hair... Falls perfectly without his trying... he's so beautiful and I tell him every day..."

Kurt's breath catches in his throat as he realizes that he's actually being serenaded. (And Blaine can actually sing.)

Blaine closes his eyes and strums his guitar as he sings his heart out, pouring everything into his song for Kurt. As he finishes the song and his fingers slide off the strings, he thinks he can hear a small sniffle on the other end of the line.

"Kurt–?"

"I'm here," he replies, quickly dabbing at his eyes.

"... feeling better?" Blaine asks him softly, and Kurt nods before he realizes that Blaine can't see him.

"I am, yeah. That was... I don't think anyone has ever serenaded me over the phone. Or not over the phone for that matter, actually." Blaine smiles to himself and sets his guitar down so he can go and curl up on the couch with the phone by his ear.

"That is absolutely criminal, Kurt, as you are someone who should definitely be serenaded."

Kurt lets himself sink back into the pillows on his bed. "Not a great number of people would agree with you on that."

There's a little more self-deprecation in his voice than he'd normally allow. Kurt Hummel doesn't wallow... in front of people.

"Kurt." Blaine's voice wraps itself around him. "Well, I'm glad. Less competition for me. I kind of like reminding you of why you're worth wanting."

"You're really good..."

"At making you feel better?" Blaine is strangely perky when he says that.

"Your voice, I mean," Kurt corrects him. "But... the other one, too. Did you ever sing? Like... publicly?"

"Glee club in high school. Not since then." Blaine doesn't add that once upon a time he'd thought he might like to, but his father had decided that one actor in the family was enough — and that Blaine being gay was enough of a crime without the public awareness that him also being in theatre would bring.

"Well, you're really good," Kurt says, relaxing back on his bed. "Really, really good. Good enough for me to convince you to sing for me more often."

Blaine smiles. "I like the sound of that."

"Good." They're both quiet for a minute, just enjoying the other’s presence.

"I'll let you go now, get back to your oral," Blaine teases gently.

Kurt smiles and thanks him before hanging up the phone, suddenly feeling much lighter than he had ten minutes before.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt has a rare day off from the coffee shop, so he texts Blaine the next morning when he’s free. He doesn't hear back from Blaine until mid-morning, but it's enough to make him smile despite a lingering sense of unsettlement over what Rachel had let him know the night before.

He's not sure if he should bring it up to Blaine. Part of him wants to see if Blaine will ever be the one to bring it up.

He texts Blaine back with a diner name, somewhere in Kurt's price range – a sort of act of defiance, because the last thing he wants right now is to let Blaine pick and end up somewhere ridiculously expensive.

He hurries to the diner straight from class, but still, Blaine somehow beats him there. He can see his curly hair sticking out of the top of one of the booths as soon as he walks in the place. He waves off the hostess, grabbing his own menu and walking toward the booth.

"Hey!" Blaine greets when Kurt sits down across from him. He actually bounces up in his seat and leans over to capture Kurt's lips in a kiss.

"You look happy to see me," Kurt comments, his own mood lightened again just by the sheer pleasure of the greeting.

It's nice to have someone that excited to see him.

"I am," Blaine responds. He reaches across the table and grabs Kurt's hand, squeezing it. "So you gonna tell me what was up last night?"

After thinking about it, Kurt shakes his head. "No. I'm not. I'd rather focus on pleasant things."

Blaine frowns at Kurt, but he just continues with a wave of his hand. "No, really, it was just something Rachel said and it set me on edge." He gives Blaine a half smile, hoping he isn't too upset at him for snapping at him over text message.

Blaine just reaches across the table to grab Kurt's hand and take it in his, squeezing his hand lightly as he looks back at him. "Well, then I'm glad my little song helped. And if Ms. Berry is setting you on edge... I know a place where we could be alone without her ... running interference?"

Kurt lifts an eyebrow. "Why, Blaine Anderson, what are you insinuating there?"

"I'm not insinuating anything," Blaine says. "I'm inviting you over."

"Well, you have seen my place, so I suppose that's fair..." Kurt's curiosity to see where Blaine lives is winning out over everything. It's always been a downfall of his, that curiosity...

"I can get dinner delivered for us. We can just hang out, watch a movie..." Blaine is making sure to leave plenty of options open that don't involve sex.

"You could play for me," Kurt suggests.

Blaine's eyes get really wide. "Really? You want me to?"

Kurt gives him a look. "Of course. You're really good. Also, I wouldn't ask you to if I didn't like hearing you sing. I wouldn't want to hurt my ears on anything bad of course."

"Oh, of course," Blaine agrees, bouncing in his seat.

Kurt drops his chin on his hands and just watches Blaine, enjoying his enthusiasm and how his face and hands are so animated every time he talked. He is so gorgeous and he wants him. Kurt. He shivers slightly at remembering how much Blaine wants him and he can feel the want and need beginning to pool in his stomach once more.

If he goes back home with Blaine, they're probably going to have sex tonight.

Kurt wants it. He knows Blaine wants it.

It will make this so much more complicated, but when has anything in life ever been easy for Kurt? Complicated, but maybe worth it this time.

*

"I can call a car if you don't want to walk," Blaine offers, once they step out of the diner.

"How far away are you?"

"Not far. Twenty minutes, maybe?"

"The weather's nice. Let's walk."

They keep in sync with each other, step for step, not talking save the occasional observation. They've only gone a few blocks when Kurt feels something graze his palm once, then again, and then Blaine's fingers are linking with his.

Blaine is holding his hand.

Kurt has to look away so Blaine can't see the surprised smile and faint blush on his cheeks.

Kurt is occupied with thinking about their hands, how Blaine slides his fingers through his and links them together, that he doesn't immediately notice where they are. They stop at a corner and he looks at his surroundings, brow furrowing. He is a long way from his own apartment. He can see Central Park to his right and he smiles. It’s such a nice day for a walk with Blaine's hand in his, and he imagines what it would be like to walk through Central Park with him, arm in arm like lovers, maybe in the spring when all the trees and flowers would be blooming and the weather would just be beginning to change from the awful, bitter cold to something more warm and promising.

Kurt is so buried in his daydream that he doesn't fully realize that they've slowed down and finally stopped in front of a building. Blaine is smiling at him and tugging on his hand as the doorman holds the door for him.

"Wait, what...? I thought we were going to your place?" Kurt says, confused.

"We are. We're here," Blaine explains slowly, tugging on his hand again and smiling. Kurt looks at the building and then across the street where Central Park is still waiting.

"You live _here_? This is The Plaza!" He hisses as he leans into Blaine.

Blaine scratches the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah, look, I know I didn't mention that, but it's not usually something I open with and by the time I would have said something the whole thing with Santana had happened, and... but, yeah. I have a penthouse here."

Kurt's jaw drops. "You have a penthouse ... at the Plaza."

"Yeah.. I mean, I have another place too, but I'm barely there. This one is closer to work, and I just like being in the city, you know? The heart of things." Blaine starts to walk again, leading them up the stairs. He waves hello to the doorman, who greets him with familiarity. "To be honest, if I had my choice, I'd probably pick somewhere a little less stuffy, but my dad set me up with the place here while I was in college, and it's sort of home base to me now."

Kurt makes a mental note to ask about Blaine's other place later. For now he's too busy gaping over the fact that Blaine _lives in_ the Plaza.

Blaine tugs on his hand, pulling him into the lobby. Kurt's eyes widen as he looks around, taking it all in: the valets and doormen, the tall ceilings with a glass dome, the marble floor and the gold accents everywhere. It’s all so much.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Anderson," says a friendly voice. Kurt looks over and notes a man waiting by one of the elevators, holding it open for them.

"Afternoon, George. I assume everything is going well with you?" Blaine asks as George closes the elevator and presses the button for Blaine's penthouse.

"Oh, quite, quite."

"George, I'd like you to meet Kurt Hummel," Blaine introduces, and Kurt just sticks his hand out, still overwhelmed by everything.

"Pleasure, Mr. Hummel," George says, his eyes twinkling as he smiles at him. "If you need anything, just pick up the phone and ask for George, alright?"

"Uh," Kurt says, blinking at the other man.

"Thank you, George," Blaine says, stepping in. George just smiles wider as the elevator dings and the doors open to Blaine’s penthouse.

Kurt really hadn't thought that Blaine has the capacity to surprise him again this quickly but Blaine, true to form, proves him wrong. "Do you introduce everyone to your doorman personally?"

"Now he'll know to let you in, whenever you want to stop by; I won't have to come down and meet you. The night guy is Ernie; he's great, too."

"Blaine." Kurt stops once they're at the bank of elevators, turning to look Blaine straight in the eye. "You want me to just... stop in?"

"Yeah..." Blaine gives him that tummy-flipping shy smile and Kurt just melts. "Is that okay?"

He nods, leaning forward impulsively to press a kiss to Blaine's mouth. "Yeah. It's okay."

"I just thought ... I mean, we haven't talked about it much, but I really like you and I thought–"

"Shh," Kurt whispers, quieting Blaine's adorable rambling with his lips. He presses them harder to Blaine's and moans when Blaine's mouth immediately opens up under him. His tongue flicks into his mouth, tasting him and teasing at his tongue.

Blaine growls softly and his hand comes up to thread his fingers into the back of Kurt's hair as he tugs Kurt down closer so he can suck on his tongue better. He begins to walk forward, pushing into Kurt until he's able to walk the man over to the kitchen counter and push him up against it.

Kurt wants to make out with Blaine — he really, really does.

But he also wants to explore the penthouse, and he can't do that with Blaine's tongue in his mouth. He pulls back, breathless and smiling. "Give me the tour."

"What?" Blaine blinks, his mind still on more of a making-out train of thought than an actual thinking one.

"This place is amazing, Blaine! I want to see it!" He bounces on his feet.

Blaine laughs. "Okay, fine. One tour, coming up."

"And it needs to be more than just your bed and bedroom, Anderson," Kurt admonishes. Blaine blushes and changes direction, making Kurt try to stifle a laugh.

"Fine, right okay, so." He turns and waves a hand behind him. "Living room, TV area here." Kurt nods, appreciating the décor and the intricate stone fireplace. "There is a little breakfast nook back here," he says, turning to show Kurt. "But the best is that door there, leads to a private terrace outside. It’s nice to be able to sit outside and have breakfast, kinda watch the city wake up..." He says, blushing a bit. His hand goes to the back of his neck and he scratches, feeling nervous somehow but plowing on.

"Okay and kitchen, complete with a thousand appliances that I don't even know what they do," he admits, showing the room off to Kurt. "And okay this way is my office and library which is just boring so then upstairs..."

"Upstairs?" Kurt squeaks. He's still stuck on the kitchen, mind racing with all the possibilities. "I need to use that kitchen, Blaine. I _need_ to."

Blaine laughs as they head up the stairs. "Well, you are welcome to any time. Hey, you can make me waffles."

"Oh, forget waffles. I'm thinking... banana cream frittatas? Oh! I found a recipe for a parmesan and chive egg souffle I've been dying to–" Kurt's stream of words gets cut off when Blaine opens the door to the bedroom in front of him. "Oh. Wow."

Blaine's bed is made and he has to admit, when he tries to consider the room from the perspective of someone who doesn't pass out drunk in it at least twice a month, it is a little over the top. The headboard of the bed is tall and elegant, but the mattress is the most comfortable thing Blaine could find, and the sheets are a ridiculously high thread count, a gift from his mother. "Yeah?"

Kurt steps forward, into the room. "It looks like a picture in a magazine."

"Well, it only looks like this after housekeeping has been here," Blaine laughs.

"Housekeeping?" Kurt chokes out, looking at Blaine incredulously. Blaine just blushes again and looks away. Kurt moves into the room, taking in his surroundings. The floor is a gorgeous deep, dark wood that matches the same wood as the bed, which is done up in gorgeous browns and creams; Kurt silently approves of the pinstriped duvet cover.

One side of the room has exposed white brick that plays nicely off the dark furniture and the wall behind the bed seems to be just one huge window looking out onto the buildings of New York city. Feeling overwhelmed, Kurt moves to the bed, needing to sit and take everything in.

"Blaine this is–"

"I mean, a lot of it came with the place. I did do some of the decorating here and there because some of the pieces in this apartment, good god they looked like they were left here from the eighteenth century and it needed some more modern pieces, but I'm not really a decorator or anything and I may have hired this lady to help me out a bit to find the right kind of stuff for my place and she had good ideas, but really I just wanted something that was comfortable and would suit me and didn't have to be high-end fashionable, but okay so some of this stuff is really stuffy; I don't blame you but–"

Kurt grabs Blaine, his hands on either side of the man's face as he pulls him into a fierce kiss to stop the neverending babbling.

When Kurt pulls back, Blaine blurts out, "The bed is great, too."

Kurt laughs at him, and gives him a look. "Smooth, Blaine."

Blaine's face heats up. How is it that Kurt can catch him off guard like this? "I just meant — uh. You know what? Gonna stop talking now."

By the end he's almost mumbling, but that's okay because Kurt gives him another kiss... and then walks backward to the bed, keeping eye contact with Blaine as he sits down on it. He gives a little bounce to test the mattress, and then lays back, breathing in deeply. "Oh, yes. Very nice."

Blaine's mouth goes dry as he stands and watches Kurt splay out on his bed and make low, moaning noises as he tests out the sheets and the give of the mattress.

"Kurt..." He starts to say but Kurt just grabs his hand and brings him closer to the bed and then finally down on it. Blaine's mind is going a mile a minute, trying to keep up and think of something cool and witty to say to keep Kurt in his bed, but he can't think of anything.

Kurt can see the flash of panic across Blaine's face and he takes pity on him, leaning in to kiss him very slowly.

"I didn't bring you here for this, you know that, right?" Blaine asks. He just wants to be sure — doesn't want the ghost of Santana's words confusing things for Kurt.

"I know," Kurt says. "But I came here for this."

Blaine thinks he really should stop and argue, maybe insist they go on a few more dates, at least make a pretense of spending the evening together for some reason besides this, but...

But he's weak and Kurt is hot and right now Kurt's tongue is doing this thing and he groans, falling back onto the bed. Kurt takes advantage of the position immediately, straddling Blaine, and from the size of the bulge in his jeans, Blaine thinks he's probably already hard.

Kurt growls softly and presses his hips down against Blaine's, grinding into him to release some pressure on his cock. His hands go to Blaine's hair, fingers disappearing in the curls as he holds Blaine's head still as he attacks his mouth. His tongue pushes in thick and hot as if he were fucking him, and he takes his time kissing Blaine until the boy is a messy, whimpering, shaking pile of need under him.

"So," Blaine laughs breathlessly. "I take it you approve of my decorating choices?"

Kurt laughs. He's on his side with his head propped in his hand, looking down at Blaine. He can see the roughness of stubble on Blaine's cheeks and how his pupil's are wide, how his lips are a little swollen and pinker now. He leans down and nips at that soft bottom lip and smiles when Blaine chases him back up for another kiss. "Yeah. It'll do."

"Well, I have a feeling you could do better, but some of us weren't born looking like we stepped out of a magazine shoot..."

"Oh," Kurt laughs. "I guess I was born this way. I certainly didn't get it from my dad... he lives in _plaid_."

"I bet you could pull even that off," Blaine says, stretching out. He's still hard, and not trying to hide it at all... but he's also not going to rush through this. If Kurt wants to talk too, they can talk. It's not usually how Blaine's encounters go, but Kurt isn't like anyone else, so there's no point in Blaine trying to guide things like he usually would.

"I bet you could pull this off," Kurt says, tugging at Blaine's button up. "Or maybe I could do it for you."

"I like that idea..."

Kurt gives him a look like he's waiting, and Blaine's eyes widen before he grabs at the shirt. He doesn't need to be told twice. He takes his time with each button, unwrapping Kurt as if he's the best present Blaine has ever seen (he is). Kurt shivers slightly under Blaine's gaze, feeling it hot and heavy on him. It doesn't take much more for him to feel turned on, and when Blaine finishes with his buttons, he's quick to push the shirt back and off, letting it fall to the bed behind him.

"Blaine..." He says softly, leaning in to nip at Blaine's neck before soothing over the bite with his tongue.

Blaine groans and his head falls back and Kurt uses that to his advantage. He presses into the other man and lets his teeth and tongue do lovely work his neck.

"I want... I need..." Blaine doesn't want to move but he wants both of them undressed, so he wriggles away from Kurt's grasp long enough to even the playing field.

Kurt could look at Blaine for hours. Tanned skin, so perfect, chest hair dusted across not too thick but soft and ticklish when he nuzzles a bit, licks over to Blaine's nipple. It's sensitive, something Kurt files away, because he could get addicted to the kind of noise it stirs out of Blaine.

Blaine's hands are wandering just as much, over the smooth milky plane of Kurt's back. "God your skin is amazing," Blaine groans.

Kurt just laughs because, well, yes, it is, but he'd really rather Blaine think that was perfectly natural rather than a careful combination of the best products he can afford. Blaine, on the other hand, is perfectly as he was made — the swell of his bicep under Kurt's lips, the warmth and saltiness of his skin, even the pounding of his heart when Kurt rests his head right there is titillating right now.

Blaine groans and reaches out to him, but Kurt keeps moving. He wants to taste Blaine's skin and see what kinds of noises he can pull out of him. He ducks his head lower and trails his tongue down the center of his stomach, letting it ruffle up the hair there leading lower.

Blaine groans louder and arches into Kurt's mouth, his hands falling away as he lets Kurt take his time and play with his body as he wants to.

Kurt's fingers come up to gently rub against Blaine's nipples and he begins to squirm on the bed at the delicious pressure and slight bit of pain.

"Are we–-" Blaine stutters. "Are we doing this? Kurt? Because I need to know, if you don't want to... or if you want to wait... I can be that guy. I can be the gentleman. But I have my limits."

His fingers curl in Kurt's hair, utterly messing up his perfect hairdo, but for once Kurt doesn't seem overly concerned with appearance.

"Who says I want to stop?" Kurt asks as he continues to tease Blaine's body.

"I just wanted to make sure you were sure–" Blaine gasps out.

"Oh trust me, I'm definitely sure I want to see your amazing ass bouncing on my cock," Kurt replies, his voice deep and almost growling with need.

Blaine is momentarily speechless, because he'd sort of assumed that Kurt would need a little more coaxing — that he'd be proper, not a prude exactly but not... well... in none of Blaine's fantasies had Kurt busted out with the dirty talk before their clothes were even off.

And it is sexy as hell. He reaches down and grabs himself, squeezing through his pants. "Fuck, you can't just — shit, Kurt, that was hot."

Kurt is staring at him with raw appreciation in his eyes. "If just saying it makes you react like that, I can't wait to see how you look when you're actually doing it."

Kurt reaches out and traces a finger around Blaine's lips. He can feel shy with the potentiality of a new lover, but something about Blaine sets him off and lowers his inhibitions and just want to do everything with him; wants to see him fall apart from pleasure and be the one to put him back together again.

His other hand trails down to Blaine's pert ass, so perfect and round, and god Kurt cannot wait to feel it around his dick. He's tried imagining it at night with his hand wrapped around himself, but he just knows that the reality is going to be so much better.

"Strip for me," Kurt says quietly to Blaine, wanting to watch and touch as Blaine peels his layers off.

He doesn't make it a strip tease — maybe another time when he isn't quite so keyed up. Right now he just does what Kurt asked; just strips — quickly and efficiently, leaving himself bare and there for Kurt to see.

He feels a momentary, uncharacteristic flush of self-consciousness. Is he muscular enough? Too hairy? He knows he's short, compact — does Kurt expect more? But then his eyes meet Kurt's and he can tell instantly that Kurt isn't unhappy with what he sees, and Blaine’s ego is soothed. He crawls back toward Kurt. "Your turn now."

Blaine waits for Kurt to start undressing but Kurt doesn't move, not yet. His hands reach out to sweep over the large expanse of skin, taking it all in and enjoying everything that he can now see and feel and touch. Kurt groans and falls forward, his mouth on Blaine's chest as he presses light kisses and soft bites to him.

Blaine gasps and arches up into Kurt's mouth as his hand reaches down to thread through his hair. "Kurt–" he starts to say, his voice wobbling. "I want–" He gasps hard when Kurt's tongue traces down his ribs. And who knew he was so ticklish there? "I want to see you," he finally says a bit stronger, working on getting control of himself.

"Yes..." Kurt murmurs against Blaine's skin, agreeing with him. With one last fond nip, he pulls back and away from Blaine. He slips off the bed, keeping his eyes on Blaine's as he takes his time to slowly peel each layer off, making Blaine pant and whine with need at each bit of revealed skin.

Blaine's spent a pretty good amount of time fantasizing about what Kurt keeps tucked away under those undeniably sexy, fashion-forward ensembles he prides himself on... but it doesn't hold a candle to the reality.

His skin is pale and just begs for marking, his chest is... not bulky, but Kurt takes care of himself. He's tight and compact, dancer's muscles showing themselves.

And when his pants come off... Blaine bites back a moan. Kurt can see the reaction, can sense it, and it might be juvenile but he gets a charge out of knowing that Blaine didn't expect this but he likes it. Kurt has... well, nothing to be ashamed of.

Blaine's eyes remain on Kurt's cock as he licks his lips unconsciously. Kurt's smirk grows as he reaches down to slowly run a hand over himself and take his cock in a loose grip, stroking slowly. Blaine groans and his eyes widen; Kurt loves it.

"You're... fuck," Blaine breathes.

"What?" Kurt says, wanting to hear him say it.

"You're fucking big," Blaine says honestly. Kurt can't stop the chuckle that comes at that, but he likes it.

Part of him will always be self-conscious about this, because he knows big is too big for some people... he's avoided locker rooms and situations where he'd have to change in front of people because he just didn't want the extra attention, even if it came from a place of jealousy.

Right now he wants the attention though. He wants Blaine's eyes on him, huge and lusting. He reaches out and grabs Blaine's hand and lowers it to himself.

"I-I mean, I could tell you were, but I thought maybe it was just..." Blaine groans as his fingers wrap around Kurt, starting a slow steady stroking up and down, and fuck, it feels even bigger in his hand.

Kurt groans softly and thrusts into Blaine's hand, biting down on his lip when his grip gets tighter and more sure. "Nope, all me," he replies. He reaches out and wraps his hands around Blaine's face, tilting it back so he can swoop in and press his lips to Blaine's. He wants to feel everything about this man, do so many things to him and see how he responds.

"Do you want–? I want you–" Blaine gasps in between each kiss, unable to finish his thought as he keeps pushing back against Kurt's lips, swiping his tongue into the other man's mouth to taste him. "God, fuck me," he says, almost begging as his fist tightens around Kurt.

"Yeah, yes," Kurt groans, thick and hard in Blaine's grasp. "Where's the lube?"

Blaine finds it hard to tear himself away from Kurt long enough to grab it, but he pulls the half empty bottle from under his pillow where he'd stashed it the day before.

Kurt laughs. "Convenient..."

Blaine makes a note to be embarrassed about that later. For now, he thrusts the bottle at Kurt. "Please, please."

"Yeah," Kurt agrees, leaning in to kiss him hard. He wraps his fingers around the lube and flicks his thumb on the top to open it, pouring a bit in his hand. It takes monumental effort to pull back from Blaine's lips, his breath panting as he looks down at Blaine, lips swollen and flush all over his face and down further across his chest.

"You are so gorgeous," Kurt murmurs, reaching out to brush his hair back. He smiles down at Blaine as he scoots back, pushing his legs open a bit.

Blaine grabs a pillow and pushes it under his hips, giving Kurt more room to work. He's definitely not a virgin, but he knows he's going to need some stretching to be able to take Kurt.

Kurt loves this, loves the look on Blaine's face – fucking needy – as Kurt slicks the lube around his hole and then dips a finger inside, teasing, not giving Blaine nearly what he needs. Blaine just keeps moving and tries to thrust down onto the finger, whimpering for more, whimpering for Kurt, for his cock, already — too soon, much too soon — and Kurt needs to get three fingers in him at least before he even tries that, but it's still nice to hear.

He finds Blaine's cock and grasps it, not stroking but giving Blaine a tight slickened fist to thrust up into, something to distract him and placate him. "God, look at you," Kurt breathes.

Blaine blinks up at him, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. "No, look at you."

"Me? Pfft," Kurt says, shaking his head. "But you..." He licks his lips at how Blaine's legs open wider as he presses a second finger into him. "You want it so bad. So shameless too." He surges forward and brushes his lips over Blaine's. "So good like this Blaine, you look so good."

He slowly begins to move the two fingers in Blaine faster and a bit harder as he works them in and around, stretching Blaine nice and slow.

"I want you." Blaine remembers the filthy words coming out of Kurt's mouth just minutes before and he wonders if Kurt likes hearing it as much as he does saying it. "I want your cock. I want you to fuck me...so hard. I want to be sitting in my office tomorrow and close my eyes and feel you. You gonna fuck me, Kurt?"

Kurt nods wordlessly, but he rewards Blaine's sudden bout of vocal appreciation with a third finger in his ass. It makes Blaine gasp sharply and writhe.

"I want everything about you. I want to suck you. Fuck, Kurt, I want to get my mouth around you."

Kurt groans and lets his head drop down, forehead on Blaine's shoulder as he pushes his fingers in a bit harder than before.

"Fuck–" Blaine groans, hissing slightly and lifting up off the pillows before then relaxing and pushing down on them, taking them deeper into his body. "Yeah, you like that? Me wrapping my lips around your cock? God, I bet you'd taste so fucking good," he pants, just letting himself ramble anything that comes to mind.

"You..." Kurt's voice cracks a bit, even on the one little syllable. "You need to shut up before I embarrass myself."

"Oh, Kurt..." Blaine pauses to groans. "There is... there is literally nothing you could do that would embarrass yourself at this point. Consider me won over. Totally... fucking completely... won over... oh god, please."

Kurt is teasingly close to his prostate, and Blaine really just wants his fingers there; he wants the pleasure spiking through him that he knows Kurt could give him.

But Kurt just dances around it, not giving it to him just yet. He wants to take his time with Blaine; he wants to prolong this as much as possible, and considering their already far gone states, Kurt fears it won't take much for either of them.

Kurt takes a moment and adds more lube to his fingers and moves his fingers more, stretching Blaine further, making sure that he's open enough for his cock.

"Fuck Kurt, please," Blaine begs. He doesn't want any more fingers, he wants Kurt's cock.

"Need to make sure you're prepared enough," Kurt explains panting, but Blaine shakes his head, feeling like he's ready now, willing to take the slight stretch and burn from having Kurt inside him.

"I'm ready, I'm so ready," Blaine pleads. "I need it."

His hands grasp at Kurt's hips, fingertip bruises marking into pale skin. He wants to see those bruises tomorrow, to kiss them while he pays Kurt back for the teasing he's undergoing right now.

"Ride me," Kurt says, because he's done this enough times to know that it's easiest that way. He doesn't want to hurt Blaine, and he doesn't trust that Blaine really is ready, but this will tell him — and he can look at Blaine's face, watch Blaine while Blaine fucks himself on Kurt's cock.

Blaine's head bobs up and down in an enthusiastic nod. Kurt rolls onto his back, grabbing a condom from the drawer and quickly opening and sliding it down onto himself before Blaine is there and straddling him right away, reaching down to hold Kurt in place and guide himself down.  
Blaine lets his head fall back and he gasps as he slides down on Kurt. There is pain there, a burning as his body hurries to accommodate Kurt's width.

"Fuck," he groans, stilling himself and needing to take a moment to relax.

Kurt's hands are on Blaine's hips but he just rubs them in a circle slowly, just letting him know that he's there for him. "You look so gorgeous," he whispers, looking up at the other man, already flushed and sweating as he takes Kurt's cock.

Blaine's cock has softened a little with the effort and hint of pain that comes with sliding down onto Kurt, so Kurt makes it his mission to provide a different kind of distraction. He wraps his hand around Blaine and strokes up and down slowly, enough to get Blaine's blood pumping there again. His other hand cups Blaine's balls, rolling them in his palms, squeezing just a little in a way that makes Blaine gasp. Then his fingers are inching back, feeling the lube slickening the skin around Blaine's stretched hole, Kurt's fingers actually brushing against himself and feeling his cock through the condom.

Blaine gasps and slips down a few more inches.

"God you're so tight," Kurt groans as Blaine slides down a bit more. He has to close his eyes to focus on anything to keep from coming. Blaine feels so tight and so hot around his cock, feels like he's the first one to do this to Blaine.

"Your dick is just ridiculously huge," Blaine pants, biting down on his bottom lip.

Kurt smirks. "You're not too bad yourself."

And it's true — he's smaller than Kurt, but perfect for Kurt to wrap his fingers around and jerk. Perfect for his mouth, too, Kurt thinks. "I want you to fuck my mouth later. I want you to come down my throat."

Blaine shudders, and the feeling of his body tightening and rippling is just fucking perfect around Kurt's cock.

Blaine closes his eyes and pushes down hard, having Kurt fill him completely, suddenly.

"Oh fuck," Kurt gasps, his eyes widening and his hand stopping on Blaine's cock as Blaine wails above him. He reaches up and holds onto Blaine's hips, just holding him steady and down around his cock for a moment, letting them both take a moment to adjust to each other.

Blaine has to think of something to stop himself from moving. He needs some kind of distraction, he knows his body needs to stretch and Kurt looks two seconds away from losing it. Blaine isn't ready for this to be over. He's not sure he'll ever be ready for it to be over. This is the best sex Blaine has ever had. He's already sure of that. Kurt isn't even technically the best lover — Blaine's had plenty with more experience that just went in for the kill without mercy.

But god, something about him, Kurt, every single little thing he does is ten times hotter to Blaine than the last dozen guys Blaine has slept with. Kurt's even graceful like this, he's fucking gorgeous like this — sweat beading his forehead, hairdo completely in disarray, skin flushed...

Kurt realizes that Blaine is staring at him then, just staring at him, and suddenly self-consciousness hits. "What?"

Blaine smiles and reaches out to run his fingers over Kurt’s cheeks and then through his hair. He can't say what he feels so he just leans down, gasping slightly when Kurt shifts inside him, and presses his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt groans and opens his mouth to Blaine as Blaine's tongue pushes past his lips and curls around his own tongue, teasing and stroking at him.

"Move," Blaine mumbles against Kurt's lips. He wants Kurt to control this; he wants to give Kurt every opportunity to see that Blaine is baring himself here, that he means this.

Kurt grunts when he starts to fuck Blaine, not even realizing it. He'd be embarrassed if he were paying attention, but the only person noticing the noises coming out of his mouth is Blaine, and Blaine loves every little whine, whimper, and gasp.

Blaine runs his finger through Kurt's hair, tugging lightly on it. He knows how particular Kurt is about it and he is taking advantage of things now to play with it. He gives a particularly hard tug and gasps when Kurt growls and thrusts in harder. His eyes widen when he realizes how much he must like it and does it once more but harder this time.

Right now there isn't much Blaine could do that would be a turnoff except stop, but the hair pulling is a particular favorite of Kurt's. He has the urge to spill all of his dirty secrets right now: that he likes being marked, likes feeling owned, wants Blaine to just use him.

Blaine is off to a good start without needing any hints, though. He is screwing himself on Kurt’s cock like his life depends on it, bruising kisses on Kurt's mouth.

Kurt's head falls back as he just let's go of any restraint he had and thrusts his hips into Blaine's. He holds Blaine's hips and pulls him down as Blaine rolls his body, pushing Kurt in deeper than before.

"Gonna— fuck, Blaine," Kurt gasps, his eyes wide. Blaine leans over, licking up Kurt's long, pale neck to whisper into his ear.

"Do it, god do it, Kurt. I want to see you come so hard." He sucks Kurt's earlobe into his mouth, and that's the only other stimulation Kurt needs, he thrusts up and buries himself completely in Blaine's ass as he lets go, voicing out his pleasure as he comes.

Blaine is still rock hard, but when he tried to reach for himself to get off Kurt, still wrapped in the final spasms of a truly mind blowing orgasm, he bats his hand away.

"No, me," Kurt says weakly. "I mean, I wanna."

Blaine lets his hand fall away and groans, thrusting up hard when Kurt touches him.

Kurt just watches Blaine in the throes of pleasure, his eyes closed and mouth open. Kurt doesn't think he has seen anything more perfect in his life.

Blaine gasps and cries out as his hips stutter and he comes hard all over Kurt's stomach.

Blaine drops down on Kurt, not caring one bit about the mess between them or the fact that kurt's cock is still buried inside of him.

"Oh my God," he groans, managing to turn his head enough to press a kiss to Kurt's shoulder. When he speaks his voice is slightly slurred. "Let's do that again. A lot. Always."

"Need a few minutes first," he mumbles into Blaine's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. He feels sluggish and lazy and good. He never wants to move away, ever.

He wraps his arms around Blaine's body to pull him closer and lets his eyes close.

They nap, though Blaine isn't quite sure how long for. He gingerly lifts himself off of Kurt, shushing Kurt's little whine at the parting.

He limps into the bathroom and cleans up the lube and come and take care of the condom, then dampens a cloth and goes to take care of Kurt.

He feels a pang at the sight of Kurt with his eyes peacefully closed, a smile on his mouth. Blaine knows he isn't asleep so he doesn't hesitate to curl up in bed beside him once they're both wiped clean. "Hey there, beautiful."

Kurt turns his head and smiles at him, reaching over to cup Blaine's face and lean in to kiss him. "Hey," he responds, lips still on Blaine's. He's feeling lightheaded and fuzzy still and enjoying it.

Blaine chuckles at him and leans in, rubbing his nose against Kurt's and smiling.

Kurt smiles. "Hey, Blaine?"

Blaine blinks at him. "Yeah?"

Kurt can barely say it without giggling. "I like your house."

Blaine rolls over and starts to giggle. "Kurt? I am very, very glad to hear that."

"Yeah," Kurt agrees. "I may have to start a lengthy and passionate love affair with it."

Blaine stares at Kurt for a moment before realizing that he is serious. "Well, it does like to be courted," he says slowly, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in close.

"Mm I can do that. I can woo your penthouse."

"My penthouse should be so lucky." Blaine leans in and gives Kurt a smacking kiss on the mouth, cupping his face in his hands.

"Yeah? I Think I'm the lucky one. This is a very nice penthouse. I feel good about my future with your furnishings." Kurt gives him a shy smile back.

"I think you improve the quality of my furnishings just being in them."

"Mm and being in other things," Kurt says with a smirk and a lewd thrust of the hips. He can't keep it up though and starts laughing.

"God, yes," Blaine groans. He clenches his ass and he can feel the throb of soreness. "I love your cock. Is it too soon to say that? Are we at that place yet? Because I do."

His voice deepens with sincerity and he reaches down to palm Kurt's soft cock, impressive even when it isn't hard.

Kurt blushes slightly and has to drop his gaze. He can feel his cock give a valiant attempt to fill, but it's too soon.

He likes that Blaine likes his cock. It definitely strokes his ego. Growing up he always felt self conscious about being so much bigger than every other guy in the locker room after he got made fun of so much.

Blaine isn't really angling for more sex just let, luckily. He has another sort of growing need. "Let's call in dinner. Room service isn't bad here, but it you want something different I can have the hotel send someone to pick us up something."

He runs his hand up and down Kurt's chest. He is still a bit afraid that Kurt will say he needs to leave now, which is funny since it’s usually this point at which Blaine is offering his "guests" a shower and then gently guiding them to the door. Most of the the time they don't need much guiding.

"Your apartment gets room service?" Kurt asks, lifting his head. He groans and lets it flop back on the pillow. "Not leaving ever," he mumbles into it without really thinking.

Blaine's smile is huge and blinding, and he tries not to let Kurt see it too much. He is perfectly fine with that right now. He leans over and presses a kiss to Blaine's bare shoulder. "So room service then, yes?"

"Yes." Kurt, feeling indulgent at the moment, says and then adds: "Something expensive."

Blaine just laughs and doesn't point out that everything here is sort of expensive.

He leaves the bed long enough to grab a menu from where it lives in the drawer in his living room. Kurt peruses it briefly and decides on a duck dish, something with a sauce that Kurt has wanted to try but never been brave enough to make.

Blaine orders a cheeseburger and fries. The guys in the kitchen know just how he likes it. He adds a dessert and a bottle of wine as an afterthought. It might not be a conventional date but he doesn't think some additional wooing will hurt.

Kurt reluctantly leaves Blaine’s unbelievably soft bed long enough to pad down to the bathroom and slip into the shower to clean up. He pulls on his boxers but takes a second look at his jeans, really not wanting to put his clothes back on all the way.

"I thought we might have a lazy time in," Blaine says with a smile to Kurt from where he is sitting on the freshly made, newly sheeted bed.

Kurt smiles and pulls his undershirt on, not about to be as brazen as Blaine and lay around shirtless.

Kurt looks younger with his hair freshly washed and unstyled. Blaine has an urge to reach over and kiss his forehead, curl himself into Kurt and not let go.

So he does. "Cuddle," he orders, voice a touch petulant.

Kurt laughs and sort of looks disbelieving, but he pets, wrapping his arms around Blaine. They stay like that, not really talking, occasionally trading kisses, until there is a chime at the door that lets them know the food has arrived.

Kurt is still starving but is also sort of disappointed.

He flips back in the bed, curling up a bit as he waits for Blaine to come back.

Blaine pays the man and brings the food back to bed, not bothering with plates and glasses but preferring to just eat right out of the small, designer take-out boxes.

Kurt gives him a look, but Blaine just grins hugely and climbs back into the bed and into Kurt.

"This is uncivilized," Kurt says, thinking almost longingly of the expensive dishes in Blaine's kitchen and the nice dining room table.

But, on the other hand, Blaine is in the bed and that kind of wins out. Kurt primly sits up and uses his napkin and tries to be as neat a possible. Blaine just digs into his cheeseburger.

When his food is half gone, Kurt starts eyeing the little dessert box Blaine hasn’t opened yet.

Blaine notices Kurt eyeing the box and grins to himself, just waiting for Kurt to give in and look. He takes his time eating before Kurt finally caves and opens the box to find a huge piece of cheesecake nestled inside.

"Ooh you know me so well already," Kurt groans.

Blaine's ears perk up at the groan. Along with other parts.

"Yeah?" Blaine's grin gets bigger. "I guess the next step is to learn what fruit toppings you like best."

Kurt leans in and gives Blaine a kiss before he goes for the cheesecake, showing great restraint in waiting.

He attacks it with his fork but leans over and offers Blaine the first bite. Blaine's eyes remain on him as he wraps his mouth around the fork, accepting the cheesecake.

"Mm," he murmurs, tongue flicking out over his lips. Kurt can't help himself and falls in the rest of the way to press their lips together, kissing him hotly.

"I like your version of sharing." Blaine does the same, offering Kurt a bite.

Kurt sort of feels like this is surreal — a completely gorgeous guy feeding him dessert in bed after truly amazing sex.

And if he's lucky there will be more amazing sex afterward. He really, really hopes he is that lucky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because we're also posting a little extra bit tonight. :)

The day is waning on and it's getting dark outside and Blaine has hardly bothered to even put his clothes back on. He hasn't succeeded as well in keeping Kurt naked, Kurt insisting on getting dressed again, but he has high hopes of getting him out of his clothes again.

Kurt steps out onto Blaine's balcony overlooking central park and leans on the iron grate. He can't believe he's here, can't believe Blaine lives here really, and that he wants him here. Kurt doesn't want to overstay his welcome but doesn't really want to leave either.

Blaine follows him outside, not bothering to add a shirt to the pajama bottoms as he curls himself around Kurt, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Since Blaine can't see his face, Kurt doesn't bother to hide the giddy look on his face. "You know," he says, fondness creeping into his voice, "I didn't really peg you for the clingy type."

Blaine tenses a little behind him, enough for Kurt to feel it. "Is that bad?" He sounds guarded, moreso than before, and Kurt kicks himself for his poor choice of wording.

Kurt covers Blaine's arms with his own, like he's afraid Blaine will pull away. "No! No. I like it."

"I just never–" Blaine starts, unsure exactly how he is going to end it. "I like having my arms around you," he says finally. Kurt smiles to himself and leans back into Blaine's arms, letting the other man hold on to him and hold him up.

Blaine allows himself to relax back into Kurt as well and tucks his head into Kurt's neck, breathing him in before nibbling on his neck slightly.

Kurt giggles a little, that high pitched noise that he usually hates when he makes it, but right now he can't be bothered to care.

"Tickles," Kurt says, but he tilts his head to give Blaine more room to play. The little nibbles then into kitten licks and then harder bruises sucked into the skin.

Kurt isn't normally fond of marks like that — hickeys always seem a little tacky to him — but he seems incapable of not enjoying anything Blaine does to him. He's a little embarrassed to find out that he is getting turned on.

Blaine's hand begins sliding down Kurt's body to find him hard in his pants. He groans and palms Kurt slowly, pushing into his ass.

Kurt gasps, eyes widening and hips thrusting back into Blaine, grinding into the bulge he feels there. He wraps his own arms around Blaine to hold him in close to his body and takes his time moving against him. 

Blaine sort of wants to take this back inside right away, but he resists because they aren’t in any kind of hurry.

At least he hopes not. Waking up with Kurt in his arms would be pretty much fucking perfect.

*

Kurt wakes up after midnight and he can't get back to sleep. They've parted a little, shifting in different ways, and to slip out of bed all he has to do is nudge aside Blaine's knee and lift his arm. Blaine stays fast asleep, and Kurt stands over the bed watching him for a few minutes before he slips out of the room.

He peeks in the bathroom and sees a pair of sweatpants. They're Blaine’s, and maybe it's creepy, but Kurt doesn't think too much about them and just puts the pants on. He'd feel more strange walking naked around Blaine’s place.

He finds himself in the kitchen and his stomach growls. He hasn't eaten since lunch and that was barely anything, really; he opens the fridge and finds it pretty well stocked, despite Blaine's comment that he doesn't cook much. Kurt glances in the direction of the hall that leads to the bedroom, then decides that eggs would be really perfect. No, not eggs – French toast.

Five minutes later he's got ingredients lined up along the counter and he's quietly preparing the food, half naked in Blaine's kitchen humming to himself.

It takes a bit longer for Blaine to realise he is the only one in bed and that there is noise coming from his kitchen. He lifts his head, trying to figure out what it is before remembering that Kurt had stayed over. He grins stupidly to himself, running a hand through his already messy hair before grabbing a pair of boxers and tugging them on to meet Kurt in the kitchen.

He pauses in the doorway from his bedroom, watching as a sleepy, slightly mussed and definitely half-naked Kurt shifts and half-dances through his open plan kitchen. Inside he feels something shift in his chest, and it’s too hot and burns and feels so good at the same time.

Kurt gives Blaine a wide-eyed guilty look when he realizes Blaine is standing there watching him. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind–"

"Mind?" Blaine's voice is sleep-rough. "If that's food, I might propose."

Kurt bites down on his bottom lip and looks away from Blaine. He knows it’s a joke, but the idea is both entirely frightening (too soon way too soon don't even know him well enough) and a bit everything he wants in life (oh god perfect amazing sex and gorgeous lover and a place to live and pancakes on the weekend and afternoon tea on fridays after work) and all he can do is just look away for fear that Blaine will see all of that on his face.

"I got hungry," is all he says in response, giving a slight shrug.

Blaine's stomach growls and he rubs at it as he moves over to the kitchen, sitting on a barstool across from where Kurt is cooking. "Well, I'm never going to turn down midnight cooking. You do this all the time after sex when you stay over?" Blaine asks, propping his chin in his hand. "Might have to keep you around here if so."

Well, that's a good reminder for Kurt. He turns quickly back to the stove, taking a little too long to respond and just hoping Blaine doesn't notice. "That's not exactly my modus operandi."

"Staying over?" Blaine asks. He wouldn't be surprised if the answer were yes; he doesn't exactly keep one-night stands around.

"No, having sex." Kurt still doesn't turn around, but the food is a good excuse not to.

"Please say you weren't a virgin." Blaine's voice squeaks a little, uncharacteristically shocked.

Kurt laughs. "No, I just don't go home with people... Ever, really. I tried it; it wasn't for me."

Blaine's brows furrow as he tries to figure out what exactly Kurt is telling him. "So, you don't really do one-night stands or you don't really do boyfriends?" He asks slowly, making sure to use the right words.

Kurt fidgets where he stands in front of the stove, feeling uncomfortable and laid open to Blaine and really naked, and not just because of the no shirt. "Either, really," he answers quietly, trying to pretend like it’s no big deal.

"... have you had a boyfriend before?" Blaine continues.

Kurt is quiet again, trying to decide how much he wants to reveal of himself tonight. This was not how he had imagined their midnight brunch to go at all. "Yeah, I had ... yeah I've had one boyfriend," he finally admits.

Blaine can sense from Kurt's sudden tense posture that he's on shaky ground here. He picks his words carefully.

"Okay." He crosses the room and puts an arm around Kurt in a one-armed hug.

Kurt gives him a sideways look. "But you do, don't you? I mean... you do this. Random sex."

Blaine gives Kurt a slight squeeze, pulling him close and nods. "Yeah, I do," he admits. "Have had a few boyfriends before, not so many recently. A lot more one night stands though." A lot more of those to be honest, but he isn't sure he wants to be completely honest yet.

"Ah," Kurt says, turning back to his french toast and flipping it. He fidgets slightly in Blaine's arms and pulls away under the guise of food, and Blaine lets him go.

Kurt doesn't know what to do with this new information and doesn't know what this means for them. He likes Blaine and he knows Blaine likes him — they've been circling around each other for so long now — but Kurt doesn't know if this is all over now that they've had sex. He doesn't think so, considering what Blaine said earlier, he thought Blaine would want him around, but maybe... He bites down on his bottom lip as he flips another piece of toast, lost in his thoughts.

"Kurt, you're..." Blaine trails off, waiting until Kurt turns to look at him. He reaches out and brushes his finger over the corner of Kurt's mouth, where there is a crumb, then smiles at him. "You're not a one-night stand, okay? I don’t want you to be. At the very least, we’re friends... but more, I hope."

Kurt's smile is sort of shy but happy.

He likes Blaine. He likes that Blaine wants to see him again. He doesn't know exactly what they are (boyfriends? are they boyfriends?) but at least he knows this isn't just it.

He leans into Blaine's body and shovels a few pieces of French toast on it for Blaine, handing it over to him. "Here, eat up," he advises, leaning in to place a kiss on his lips.

Blaine takes the plate and kisses Kurt back, taking his time to dip his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt momentarily forgets the food and puts one hand on the side of Blaine's face, thoroughly returning the kiss. "Good," he says, a moment of daring and possessiveness.

Part of him wants to ask if Blaine's also giving up the other one-night stands, but his courage fails him and he decides to just be satisfied with this for now. It's a discussion they'll have, for sure, because Kurt has no intention of plunging ahead without knowing the risks... but it's the middle of the night, their first night together, and now isn't the time.

Blaine tries to tug him back into the bedroom with the food, but Kurt insists that French toast is not an in-bed kind of food.

"It is syrup Blaine," Kurt reminds him. "It can't be eaten in your bed. It gets messy." Blaine's eyes widen as he thinks of the possibilities with that and Kurt is quick to back track.

"No Blaine. Whatever you're thinking, just no."

"But Kurt–"

"No."

"Actually I was thinking–"

"No."

Blaine sulks as he sits down at the table alongside Kurt.

"So does this count as you making me breakfast?" Blaine winks. "If so, it's my turn in the morning."

"What, you want to show off your room service-ordering prowess some more?" Kurt teases.

Blaine tries to look hurt. "I am very good at putting pop tarts in the toaster!"

Kurt almost chokes on his french toast and gives Blaine a withering stare. "What?" Blaine asks defensively.

"Pop tarts Blaine?" Kurt looks incredulously at him before shaking his head.

"What's wrong with pop tarts?"

"What are you twelve?"

"I like pop tarts! They're warm and gooey and a bit pastry and flaky and mmm," he hums, closing his eyes.

"Well, I stand corrected. Would you like me to give you a minute of alone time with the thought of your 'warm and gooey' pop tarts?"

Blaine's eyes open and he grins over at Kurt. "No, but I would like time for something else to get all warm... and gooey..."

Kurt makes a face and shakes his head. "No, I don't think I like how that sounded."

"I was trying to be sexy," Blaine insists.

"Yeah, no."

Blaine laughs and gives Kurt a look that borders dangerously on adoring. "You are just..."

"What?" Kurt gives him a sidelong glance. "What am I?"

"I don't even know," Blaine admits. "But I like it. So keep it up."

Kurt just stares back at Blaine before breaking into a shy smile and looking down at his plate. He isn't sure what to say back to that so he just eats.

They finish and Blaine makes noises at Kurt to leave the dishes until morning. Kurt refuses to let dishes sit and Blaine caves enough to rinse them before running his hands down Kurt's body and tugging him close.

"You can't stand in my kitchen half naked and expect me not to do something about it," he murmurs in Kurt's ear as his fingers trace up and down his body.

"Like you're going to call the authorities," Kurt snorts, rinsing another pan.

"Might have to call the fire department," Blaine starts. "To put this fire out." Kurt groans and pushes Blaine off him.

"For that? You get relegated to the corner."

"Nooooo," Blaine whines, clinging to Kurt like a limpet. He makes sad little whimpery, whiney noises.

"Oh my God, how do you go from hitting on me to acting like a four-year-old in a single breath?"

"It's a talent." Blaine grins at him and then backs off a little, just in case Kurt really meant it. "But really, come back to bed with me?"

Kurt tries to sound haughty but has a suspicion that it fails. "Since you asked nicely that time."

"Oh, that's all I have to do? Ask nicely?" He stands up straighter, folding his hands primly in front of him. "Kurt, I'd really appreciate it if you'd let me suck your cock. I'd most appreciate you fucking my mouth until you come down my throat."

"Blaine!" Kurt's face flames instantly and he covers his mouth with one hand.

Blaine beams, so proud of himself. "And I'd really appreciate it if you'd grab onto the side of my face while doing it, I have a feeling you're quite feisty when getting head." Kurt is practically crimson and Blaine loves it. He grabs Kurt's hand and tugs him back to the bedroom.

"Can't believe you just said that..." Kurt mumbles as Blaine turns to him and begins to pull Kurt's pants down.

"What? They're just words Kurt."

"Not... really just words Blaine."

"Mmhm, are too." Blaine reaches out and traces his fingers down Kurt's chest. "Just words. No big deal to say them. Cock. See?" Kurt flushes again and Blaine leans in closer, his voice dropping. "Nice, long, hard cock."

As much as Kurt is embarrassed, he's also sort of... turned on. And it doesn't take much for Blaine to realize it considering Kurt is just wearing those thin pants.

Speaking of...

Blaine hooks a finger into the waistband. "These are mine, aren't they?"

Kurt swallows, and then nods. "I'm sorry, they were just–"

Blaine silences him with a kiss. He cups between Kurt's legs, finding the half-hard shape of him. "I go commando in these. My cock... was right there..."

Kurt turns his head to the side, eyes going half-lidded. It's sort of hot to know that he's wearing the same thing Blaine did, and both of them were pressed intimately against the material.

Blaine smiles slow and lazy, watching Kurt with lustful eyes. He just keeps stroking Kurt's cock slowly through the soft flannel. "Your cock is much bigger than mine though," he murmurs, using his entire hand to stroke and tease. "Taking up much more room..."

Kurt groans softly, and Blaine just watches his face, loves the play of emotion there.

"Yeah, nice and thick... such a nice fat cock you have Kurt," he continues.

Kurt gasps and tries to shy away from Blaine, but Blaine just moves with him. "If you really want me to stop, I will, but right now I'd rather tell you how much I want to taste you."

Blaine strokes up and then reaches into the pants again, stepping in closer to Kurt. "Do you want me to?"

Kurt nods.

"Say it."

Kurt hesitates, then shakes his head. "Just – just do it."

"Not until you tell me what to do." Blaine pushes down the pants, letting them drop to the floor around Kurt's feet. Kurt has the urge to yank them back up. He doesn't like being naked while Blaine is fully dressed, not right now, like this. "Kurt, baby – just say it."

"Suck my cock," Kurt gasps. "Suck me."

Blaine groans and pushes his hips into Kurt, grinding against him. "Fuck yeah," he moans as he sucks on Kurt's neck, leaving a bruise there.

"You want me to suck you good don't you?" He asks, rolling his hips against Kurt's. Take your nice, thick cock down my throat don't you?" Kurt swallows, trying to remember to breathe. "Come on Kurt, don't you?" Blaine presses.

"Y-yeah," Kurt agrees.

"So big baby, don't think I'll be able to fit you in my mouth. Don't think I'll be able to take it all down my throat," he groans and rolls his hips again and Kurt's eyes roll back he feels so good.

"Just–" The words want to get stuck in Kurt's throat, but he forces them out. "Just do it."

Standing right there, in the space by the door that leads out of the kitchen, Blaine drops to his knees and surges forward to mouth at Kurt's cock. He keeps his hand on Kurt because he really is too big to take in with just his mouth; he needs the hand to guide him.

He groans happily around the first few inches, because fuck Kurt does taste fantastic.

Kurt moans hard at Blaine's mouth around him. He's so wet and hot and so fucking eager to take him. He looks down and watches as Blaine sucks him, he can tell how much Blaine likes it by the moans from around his cock.

"Fuck," he breathes as Blaine wraps his hands around his hips and pulls him in, letting his cock bump the back of Blaine's throat and then slide down. His lips were stretched far, mouth open obscenely wide to take in his girth, and Kurt can't remember ever seeing anything that hot before in his life.

"Fuck yeah, suck me," he says, not even aware of it as he gently pushes forward with his hips into Blaine's mouth.

This is what Blaine had wanted.

Kurt's beginning to get into it, without even realizing it. Blaine's hands on his hips help to guide him, subtly letting him know that it's okay to thrust a little harder and push a little deeper. He isn't stupid enough to think he can take all of Kurt, but he doesn't mind a little pain with his pleasure. His jaw is already starting to ache and he savors it. It's even better when Kurt reaches around and cups the back of his head.

Blaine's eyes dip closed, eyelashes fanning over his cheeks, and Kurt falls a little bit in love with the hint of tenderness in such an unashamedly sexual moment. His thumb brushes over the arch of Blaine's cheeks and Blaine looks up at him, eyes watering a little with the effort of keeping Kurt in.

"You're so gorgeous," Kurt says, no filter between his brain and his mouth right now. "So gorgeous with my cock in your mouth– oh my god." He pushes his hips slightly further into Blaine's mouth as he rolls up onto the balls of his feet. He keeps his hand buried in Blaine's curls, holding him in close as he begins to shallowly fuck his mouth.

It feels so good inside Blaine's mouth and he just wants more.

Deep down he has a desire to push in, see how much of his cock Blaine can take. He's not dumb; he knows his cock is above average and it’s a stretch for anyone to take it, but now he wants to push Blaine's limits, wants to make him try to take all of it and it sends a thrill up the back of his spine.

Blaine feels the want surge through him when Kurt pushes through that mental barrier. The tightened fingers on his skin, the push of more, harder, not relenting against his throat as he swallows around it... yes,fuck, this is so what Blaine had wanted.

Kurt has a little more stamina but Blaine can't quite say the same. He feels dangerously close around, one hand groping himself while he sucks wetly on the length in his mouth. Kurt pulls back and Blaine lets him go for a moment, gulping in breaths. "God---" His voice is scratchy and his jaw hurts now but he still leans in and nuzzles at the spit-slick shaft, not caring that precome smears across his cheek.

"Fucking hell," Kurt breathes as he looks down and just watches Blaine nuzzling at his cock.

Blaine mouths along his cock, pressing soft open mouthed kisses up and down the shaft before nuzzling his cheek against it again and breathing in deeply. His eyes flutter closed as he wraps his lips around the fat, mushroom head and begins to suckle on it, wanting to taste the precome dripping off it.

He gets his wish because that mouth is impossible to resist. Kurt starts to struggle against it, even more so when Blaine cups his balls and strokes two fingers over his hole. He isn't pressing in but he's is still sensitive from being fucked and everything goes white-hot electric. He almost loses it then and Blaine can tell, because he sucks harder and uses his other hand to stroke faster on the parts he can't take into his mouth.

"Close," Kurt gasps, still wanting to be polite though at this point he's reasonably sure that Blaine wants him to come in his mouth.

Kurt lets out a groan deeper than anyone has heard out of his mouth in a long time and starts to come. He barely even has time to warn Blaine, but somehow Blaine just knows and he pulls back. Kurt thinks Blaine's going to finish with his hand but he doesn't - he presses his lips in a weird chaste kiss against the tip just as the first shot hits. He coats his lips and drips down his chin and the second shot hits his cheek. Only then does Blaine open his mouth, taking the rest in his mouth.

He sucks hard when Kurt starts to go soft, making Kurt's entire body jerk. His tongue laps over the sensitive head, magnifying every delicious feeling until Kurt has to push weakly at his shoulders to get him to back off.

Kurt whimpers and pushes at Blaine’s shoulders, trying to push him off. He feels completely boneless and limp; he couldn't move if he had to.

He opens his eyes to stare at Blaine, eyes going wide at how debauched he looked with come on his cheeks and lips. Blaine just stared back at him, making sure Kurt was watching as he began to lick it off his lips.

He reaches down and wipes his thumb across a slick spot just too far for Blaine's tongue to get. He offers the come gathered there back to Blaine, who happily accepts and starts to suck on Kurt's thumb.

"Christ," Kurt breathes, regaining some sense of himself. Maybe. "I need to sit down."

Blaine shoots to his feet and wraps his arms around Kurt, laughing. "Come on. Bed. I want to take care of you."

"Take care of me?" Kurt says quietly. "You take any more care of me I won't have any brain cells left."

Blaine looks over his shoulder and shoots Kurt a huge grin. Yeah, he's feeling quite proud of himself right now. His lips sting and his throat feels raw and his jaw aches at being held open so wide for so long but fuck he feels good and he still wants more. He's feeling feisty and insatiable and he wants to take his time playing with Kurt now.

"I got you," he says softly, pulling Kurt to his body as he walks both of them back to his bed. "I want to make you feel so good."

"You did," Kurt insists, his own hand straying down to Blaine's cock. Blaine moves his hips slightly out of reach, he wants to take his time playing with Kurt and he won't be able to do that if Kurt's hand is on his cock.

*

Blaine is absolutely drained, every bit of energy sapped from him. He drops down on Kurt, feeling like he has all the strength of a newborn kitten, legs wobbly and lightheaded.

It's Kurt that strokes his hair back from his forehead, kisses him softly, and then cleans them both up just enough to keep things from veering toward disgusting.

Blaine is already half asleep when Kurt gets back on the bed with him, pulling covers over them. He doesn't even think about setting an alarm - doesn't think about much of anything but bed and warm and Blaine.

"Can you come again?" Blaine asks. He knows they've fooled around a lot in the past day - he wouldn't honestly hold it against Kurt if Kurt were to say he was done.

But... if he's not...

Blaine's eyes are already straying down, thinking of what else he can do, what else he wants to do. Suddenly, he wants to do everything to Kurt. Dirty, filthy things that he hasn't done in years - he'll let other people do to him, sure, but he doesn't offer everything. Most guys don't mind.

But right now if Kurt asked him to do pretty much anything, Blaine just would. One look in those brilliant blue eyes, one touch of that soft mouth. He whines a little and leans in to kiss Kurt again.

"Fucking... again?" Kurt pants, eyes wide. He's already come three times today he really doesn't think he has it in him to come again. But one look at Blaine's golden eyes, one glance at that puppy look on his face and Kurt knows he's going to try anyways.

He nods. "Yeah, yeah I can," he answers, slipping his hand around behind Blaine's head, fingers carding through his curly hair to pull him harder into the kiss and hold him there.

Kurt can still taste the faint trace of himself on Blaine's tongue and its bitter and salty and hot as hell and he chases after that taste, tongue curling around Blaine's.

"How? How do you want it?" Blaine is maybe a little over eager but he's still horny and he just wants to do whatever makes Kurt feel best. Then he wants to wake up in the morning and do it all over again.

"Ride me," Kurt says. He thinks he's probably asking a lot, because Blaine is bound to be sore after taking Kurt for the first time, but if Blaine isn't afraid of the pain (and Kurt doesn't think he is) then Kurt trusts him to set the limits.

Curls bounce on Blaine's forehead with the force of his nodding.

Kurt takes a deep breath as he climbs back onto the bed, relaxing in Blaine's ridiculously high thread count sheets as Blaine crawls on top of him. Christ he hasn't had this much sex since the beginning of college and he realized he had no father to keep out (just a very, very nosy roommate) and... actually, he’s not sure he had this much sex even then considering his experimental phase had lasted all of a week and just left him feeling sort of cheap. This is so, so much better.

He takes a deep steadying breath as Blaine wraps a hand around his cock to begin stroking him.

"Wait, just," Kurt stops him and pulls him closer, just wanting to feel Blaine's body pressed against his for the moment. "This first," he says, pulling Blaine into a messy, wet kiss as he pulls his body down on top of his own.

Blaine whimpers and ruts against Kurt, cock leaking on Kurt's hip. If he let himself do this for about a minute straight, he realizes, he'd probably come from it alone.

But he doesn't want that. He wants to come on Kurt's cock, wants to feel Kurt come in him. He reaches down and takes Kurt in his hand, groaning against at the size of him - even soft - and strokes, tugging up and down, feeling Kurt start to harden.

He slips down, kneels between Kurt's legs and uses his mouth and tongue and get him halfway there. It takes longer but Kurt is into it, Blaine can see that pretty obviously. He can also see that Kurt gets a little more into it when Blaine dips lower and starts to lick and nuzzle at his balls.

He groans and his eyes fall shut as Blaine continues to lick and suck and nuzzle at them. "Yeah, fuck... yeah," is all he can say. He opens his legs wider and reaches a hand down to run his fingers through Blaine's hair, tuggling lightly on the curls. Blaine just continues to lick at him, taking his balls in his mouth one at a time to suck on them.

It takes a bit of time for Kurt's cock to get hard again but Blaine keeps at it until Kurt's cock is hard and leaking on his stomach and he's fisting Blaine's hair. "Blaine..." He pants, warning him of how turned on and how close he's getting already.

Blaine has been lost in his own world, tongue lapping closer and closer to Kurt's hole. Rimming is one of those things... he knows how Kurt would taste, like lube and latex and sweat, and while individually at least two of those are not exactly pleasant tastes, on Kurt he thinks anything might be.

But Kurt's hand in his hair jerks him back into awareness. He sees the slightly unhinged set to Kurt's jaw and surges forward, kissing him greedily while he grabs another condom to put on Kurt.

"Do I need to stretch you again?" Kurt asks, because it has been a few hours now. Blaine starts to shake his head but Kurt decides for them. "Give me the lube. I don't want to hurt you."

Blaine frowns, wanting to feel the slight burn and stretch but Kurt is quick to pluck the line from his fingers, pouring a small dollop into his palm.

He lubes his fingers up before reaching back and sliding two of them straight into Blaine. He whines as he does feel the stretch before he begins to ride back on them.

"So good Kurt, god I just... You feel so good in me. Your fingers--yes," he whimpers and falls forward, his forehead on Kurt's shoulder.

"Don’t come," Kurt orders, because he can see Blaine's cock now. He can see that Blaine is so hard that it looks almost painful, like Blaine really could come just from this.

Blaine nods, willing to basically do anything Kurt wants at this point. He does have to reach down and squeeze the base though, keeping the grip as Kurt slides a third and then - fuck! - a fourth finger in. "Please please please;" Blaine chants.

Kurt nods as he doesn't think he can hold out much longer himself. He pulls his fingers out and grabs at the condom, fumbling to put it on. He slides it down and adds just a bit of lube to his cock before Blaine is pushing his hand out of the way and moving up on his knees so he can position himself.

Blaine grabs onto the base of Kurt's cock, taking a moment to fully realise that his fingers can't even go all the way around, before he takes a deep breath and begins to slide down onto him.

Despite the fact that he's taken him once already, Blaine has to gasp and stop halfway down. Four fingers still hadn't been enough to really get him ready, but it feels so fucking good.

He thinks about it a few seconds too long, thinks of what it must look like... "Fuck!" Blaine has to grab the base of his cock again and squeeze to keep from coming. He whines and goes down a little more, then back up. He starts to fuck himself on Kurt again, thighs aching with the effort. He's going to be so sore - he's going to sit in his office, sit in on meetings, and his ass is going to burn and throb, and he won't be able to do anything but think about this. His hands scrabble on Kurt's chest, rocking forward.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," Kurt curses over and over. It feels different this way, feels more and Blaine still feels so tight around his dick. He works at not pushing up, not just yet, not wanting to overwhelm Blaine too much. He wants to let Blaine dictate the pace but he needs it so bad right now too. His fingers curl into the bed sheets as he forces himself to stay still and just watch Blaine.

"God, you're so--," Kurt chokes out, unable to keep talking as he watches Blaine, head back and crying out as he bounces up and down on his cock. His eyes go down to where they're joined, where he can see his cock pushing deep into Blaine and it looks so fucking good.

"All of it, come on Blaine," Kurt starts to say, not even aware of what he's saying. "Take me, know you can. Want you to take my whole cock, come on."

Blaine cries out as he goes the rest of the way. For a minute he thinks he might not physically be able to do it and then he drops that last inch and feels Kurt's balls press against his ass. It's electrifying, knowing he's taking all of Kurt, every single bit of his cock.

It's even worse when Kurt reaches out and grabs Blaine's hand, pulling him away from himself. Blaine is nearly insane with the want and he doesn't know how long he can keep from coming without some sort of grip on himself.

Kurt wants to see, though. He wants to see Blaine red and hard and leaking, jutting out from his body. Precome bubbles up to the tip and drools down onto Kurt's stomach, puddling there. His cock jerks with every thud of his heart, twitching wildly the closer and closer he gets.

"Gonna come," Blaine groans, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Gorgeous," Kurt breathes, staring at Blaine, at where he is taking in his whole cock. "So good, so fucking good," Kurt continues, rolling his hips now and thrilling inside when he hears Blaine's strangled moan. "Yeah, I know." He reaches out and runs a hand over Blaine's chest, down to his stomach. "Feels so good doesn't it Blaine?"

"Touch me," Blaine begs, even though he knows it'll be over as soon as Kurt's hand is on him. He's had enough, he's waited long enough, he's about to go out of his mind with it. Kurt's cock buried in him, the taste of Kurt's come still in his mouth, the sight of Kurt's body pale and perfect and stretched out beneath him... he moves faster, bucking wildly, almost no rhythm to it at all. "Touch me, Kurt, please, let me come, I want to come, fuck, your cock is so perfect, I need to come--"

Kurt lets out a strangled moan and finally reaches out to touch Blaine. It doesn't take more than a few strokes before Blaine is throwing his head back, his body jerking and riding Kurt as his orgasm crashes into him hard.

Kurt can't do much more than watch, his hips thrusting up into Blaine one last time as he feels Blaine's body tighten around him. He stutters out a groan and grabs onto Blaine's hip to pull him all the way down tight against his cock one last time before he cries out and comes, spilling into the condom.


	8. Chapter 8

It's half past nine when Kurt wakes up. He has a moment of disorientation, fumbling for the phone that is nowhere to be found. He blinks rapidly, vision focusing in on the clock on the wall opposite the bed.

Blaine's bed.

He looks around, finally finding a clock, his eyes going wide. He has class in less than an hour and a half. He groans and rolls over; the friction from the blankets on his cock is enough to make him wince slightly. They definitely overdid it last night but it had been so good.

He turns again, finding Blaine spooned up against him, being the little spoon. He smiles and presses a light kiss down onto Blaine's shoulder before relaxing and breathing him in. The bed is so comfortable and Blaine so warm, he really doesn't want to have to deal with getting out of bed and going back to his place to change for class.

Blaine, for his part, would be perfectly happy just staying in bed until nightfall again. He doesn't particularly think he'll be missed at the office. He might get an annoyed call from his dad or his secretary later on, but he'll just feign illness and have them email anything that needs to be reviewed.

But after a while, Kurt does remember that he actually has somewhere to be. Unfortunately this comes after he's fallen back asleep for half an hour. He jolts out of bed this time, eyes frantically landing on the clock. "Shit! I'm late!"

He has no time to go back to his place now, and even if he leaves right away, his campus is twenty minutes away by train.

Blaine groans and rolls over on his back so he can see Kurt better. "Late for what?" He asks, shifting in bed, and oh there it is, that tell-tale flare of pain up his spine. It burns but it feels good somehow, reminding Blaine of how amazing the night before was.

"Class," Kurt mutters as he sits up, pushing the blankets off.

"Mm, skip today," Blaine says, curling over to wrap himself around Kurt.

"I have work afterwards," Kurt adds in.

"Skip that too. We can have a lie-in." Blaine is grinning and mouthing along Kurt's neck, tasting and licking at the soft skin behind his ear.

"Blaine, I can't..." Fuck, that mouth is distracting. Kurt forces himself to pull away. "I can't skip. Class is important, and work is definitely important."

Blaine isn't letting him get away that easily. He wraps an arm around Kurt's waist, tugging him back more firmly. "You get absences in class. At least skip that. Just... stay here..."

His hand slides down Kurt's front to wrap around his cock, delighted to find it half hard.

Kurt groans and slaps Blaine's hand away. "I have things I have to do Blaine," he says irritably. "Not all of us have can have six-figure jobs handed to us, okay?" 

He knows its a low blow as soon as he says it. He bites down on his bottom lip and looks over to Blaine who has recoiled somewhat on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says softly, moving to sit at the edge. "I didn't mean for that to come out like it did."

"How did you mean for it to come out then?"

Kurt sighs and slumps down before tentatively reaching over for Blaine's hand and picking it up in his own. "I would love to stay with you in this bed and do nothing else for the rest of today, this week, month. But I need to get notes on class and meet with my professor over our upcoming solo work and, well, I need my job to even barely make rent."

"Okay," Blaine says, trying to get past the initial pang of the remark. He looks at the clock. "Your class starts at eleven?"

Kurt nods. It's forty past ten and the nearest subway stop is three blocks away, and his class is on the other side of campus. He swings his feet over the edge of the bed and starts to grab at his clothing wherever he sees it. "I'm going to be late. Maybe only ten minutes if I leave right now."

He sounds miserable and... god, Blaine just can't stand that. He can't stand it. "Go get dressed, grab whatever you want from my closet. I'll call my driver. If you're ready to go in five minutes, you won't be late."

Kurt gives him a slightly dumbfounded look. "What?"

"My driver. He'll drop you off at your building, you won't be late, okay?" He's a little bit desperate to make this okay, almost afraid that if this goes wrong Kurt just... won't come back.

"Your.... driver?" Kurt repeats, eyes widening. He blinks and just nods in agreement with Blaine's suggestion as he walks over to the large, walk-in closet and opens the door. His eyes widen further as he notes rack upon rack of every kind of clothing imaginable. He lets out a soft whimper as he immediately reaches for a one-of-a-kind Armani suit just hanging in the closet. The closet he can pick something to wear from.

Blaine dials up his driver, relieved when he's waiting outside. He's usually there every morning unless Blaine calls ahead to say that he's not going in, or that he's decided to walk.

"He's outside," Blaine calls out. He heads into the kitchen. "Toast or poptart?"

"Toast," Kurt calls out from the bathroom, where he's quickly washing his face and trying his best to tame his hair into a decent style. He feels a bit filthy, wishes he had time to shower but knows that the quick scrub down with a cloth and Blaine's ridiculously expensive soap will have to do.

By the time he walks out Blaine has his toast on a plate with butter and three kinds of jam beside him; Blaine is eating a poptart.

Kurt just looks at Blaine and shakes his head. "You have how much money and the most ridiculously advanced kitchen outside of the Jetsons and you eat poptarts?"

"What's wrong with poptarts?" Blaine says defensively, brushing crumbs off of his tie.

"I just don't even know where to start with that one Blaine," Kurt says with a sigh as he picks up the raspberry jam and spreads it on his toast. "So, um, thank you for last night and uh, dinner and the ride to school and the clothes and everything..."

Blaine just shoots Kurt a huge grin and leans in to kiss him. "You're more than welcome." They lapse into silence for a moment before Blaine asks, "Are you doing anything...? After work?"

Kurt has to fight hard to keep the smile off of his face. "Yes, I am."

Blaine's face falls. "Oh... uh, ok–"

"I have a very important date with my shower," Kurt interrupts him to finish.

"Yeah? You know, you haven't tried out my shower yet," Blaine points out, leaning against the counter to grin.

Now that is tempting. Kurt has glimpsed Blaine's. "I don't have any clothes here, though."

"There are these magical things called cars..."

Kurt's eyes widen, suddenly reminded that there is a car waiting outside for him and somewhere that he needs to be. "I have to go."

Blaine grabs his briefcase. "Okay, let's go."

That catches Kurt off guard. "What?"

"Oh, I'm just gonna have Eliot drop me back off at my building once you're in class," Blaine says. It's a lie - an effortless one, but still a lie. He has every intention of coming back to his apartment and maybe taking a nice long bath - his ass hurts. Despite his prior fantasies about sitting through meetings remembering the night of fantastic sex, the last thing he wants is to be stuck in a chair all day right now. But he isn't quite ready to say goodbye to Kurt, either, and it makes a nice excuse.

Kurt just nods and turns to follow Blaine out of the penthouse and down the elevator to the waiting car. A long, black sedan pulls up to the curb when Blaine and Kurt step out and Blaine is quick to grab the door for him, gesturing to get in.

"Thanks," Kurt says quietly, slipping into the cool, leather interior of the car.

"To NYADA campus please, Eliot," Blaine instructs as he slips in along side.

"Of course. Then to your father's...? Your mother has instructed me to bring you by the house, she wants to talk with you."

"Er, yes," Blaine agrees with a sigh. He was hoping to get back home and sleep longer but it seems that may not happen.

Kurt sinks into the seat, hands folded over his lap, watching Blaine's face during the exchange. He doesn't exactly seem thrilled with the request of his presence.

Blaine catches Kurt watching and his expression changes to a smile, reaching a hand out. "Do you need anything else? A ride home or to work later?"

Kurt shakes his head, smiling back. "No, I'll be fine."

They are at the campus entirely too quickly for Blaine's pleasure, but he's glad that it's five minutes before Kurt's class starts. He won't have to feel guilty about that. "I'll come by the coffee shop later," he promises. "If that's okay?"

"Of course." Kurt puts his hand on the door to open it, and then impulsively leans back in for a kiss. "I'll see you then."

Blaine kisses Kurt back and then just stares dopily after him as he watches Kurt hurry off to class. He sighs and relaxes back into the seat as Eliot drives off toward his parent's house. The morning after the best sex of his life is not the time he really wants to talk with his mother, not while he's still tender and sore, but it doesn't seem like he has an option.

As Eliot pulls up to a large, gilded building, Blaine steps out and heads toward the elevators to take it up to the top. He just hopes his mother will be quick with whatever it is she wants so he can go home and bury himself in sheets that still smell like him and Kurt and sex.

*

"Darling!" Blaine's mother gives him a big hug as soon as he walks into the room.

Blaine hugs back, smiling. He loves his mother - loves both of his parents. There are so many ways that things could have gone wrong in their relationship, and he's glad they've struck up this balance.

He doesn't really think his mom would care either way, really, but his dad does and whatever his dad cares about... his mom cares about. So it's nice to not have to stress over their reactions to things, as long as he follows the rules laid down.

"What did you need to see me for, Mom?" Blaine asks, accepting coffee and a scone from the maid when she brings in a tray of them.

"Oh just a quick catch-up sweetheart," his mom insists, patting his knee. She smiles at him and takes her own cup of coffee in hand, sipping at it. "Do you know I had Melanie call me yesterday," she opens.

Blaine groans, knowing immediately how this conversation is going to go.

"Stop that," his mother insists harshly. "She is a lovely young woman, and you could do a lot worse for yourself than someone like her."

"Could do a lot better too," he mutters as he shifts in his seat. He winces to himself as he feels a flare up of pain, reminding him of the night before with Kurt.

He wants to argue but even more he wants the conversation to be over so he can leave. "Okay, if you want to set up a dinner, just let me know what time."

His mother gives him a proud, pleased smile. "Very good."

He stays just long enough to be polite and then makes his escape, claiming he wants to check in at the office. As soon as he is back in the car, he tells Eliot to take him back home.

*

Blaine is fast asleep and in the middle of an amazing dream when a body jumps on him and his bed, waking him up suddenly and pulling him out of his dream.

"Wha--?" He cries, flailing a bit before realizing that the body isn't going anywhere and isn't trying to manhandle his person. "Santana--" He groans, rolling over onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillow; the pillow that still smells like Kurt.

"Okay, I have the utmost respect for your advancing sex life, but damn, boy. Open a window," Santana says, making a face.

Blaine rolls over, grunting a little at the ache, and then looks at the clock. It's past one, which means he's had a couple of hours of sleep since being dropped off. Santana's actually chosen a very convenient time to show up, since he hadn't set an alarm. He can hang out with her for a few minutes, bathe and shave and get dressed, and then be at the coffee shop halfway through Kurt’s shift. He smiles to himself, liking that plan.

Unfortunately, he doesn't realize Santana is watching him, eyes narrowing. "Spill."

"What?" He asks, trying to pretend like he has no idea what is going on, but Santana has always been able to read him.

"You had some _serious_ sex here last night," she starts, rolling over and poking him in the chest with her finger. "If the lingering funk is anything to go by and your face... christ boy you've got stubble burn going down your neck. Bet you probably have it everywhere too if I were to look, which I'm not because I've seen enough of that already thanks."

She eyes him up before continuing. "So I take it you had your little twink last night, right? Pound him into the mattress good did you?"

He rolls away from her and sits up, then gasps. God, okay, yeah, maybe going twice in one night wasn't the smartest of ideas.

He tries to wipe the hint of pain off of his face before he turns around but Santana's already gaping at him. "No, you didn't - oh my God, Blainers, honey, baby, that must have been one magical fucking cock to get in those pants of yours."

He gives her a big, cheesy grin – there's really no point in denying it. He doesn't even particularly want to. Hell, he sort of wants to shout it from the rooftops right now. "Oh, it was."

Her eyes widen at the ridiculously goofy grin on his face and she shuffles over to sit closer to him. "So it was a good one, huh?"

Blaine closes his eyes and hums in agreement. "Long and thick. Just like I like 'em baby," he opens his eyes to wink at her and she just pushes him playfully.

"Slut."

He makes kissy faces at her just to annoy her. "Ugh, I'm disgustingly happy you got laid by a ridiculously amazing cock, really I am. So let’s get you up and at 'em and you can take me out for lunch and tell me all about it alright?"

"Can't," Blaine says, not entirely apologetic. "I'm meeting him in a little bit."

He doesn't say the coffee shop, because he knows she'll just invite herself along and he has absolutely no intention of recreating Kurt and Santana's first meeting. They'll see each other again eventually, if Kurt stays in his life — and that is an active goal of Blaine's — but it's too new and things have been too tumultuous.

Santana glares at him. "Fine, then give me twenty bucks so I can go get lunch myself."

He laughs and grabs his pants, digging in the pocket. He finds a crumpled fifty and throws it at her. She whistles. "Damn. You really are in a good mood today."

"Yup." He pulls the t-shirt he's wearing over his head and wanders toward the bathroom to shower.

"So this was the little twink of yours right?" Santana yells as she pockets the fifty.

"He has a name," Blaine yells back as he turns on the taps for his shower.

"Yeah something very interesting I'm sure," Santana agrees, standing up and beginning to strip Blaine's bed. He would never remember to do it and it’s past when the cleaning lady would come in and god forbid she get something while waiting around in his room. She carefully balls up the sheets, making sure not to touch too much as she tosses them into a hamper and grabs a new pair to put on the bed.

"His name is Kurt," Blaine continues, stepping into the shower. "And I like him so, you know... "

"Yeah, yeah," Santana mutters to herself. "You like his cock more like, and he likes your bank account." She smoothes the sheets out and gives the bed a pat before sitting on it again. She shakes her head as she watches the bathroom where her friend is. She knows this will end badly again for him, and she just wishes she could help spare him some of the pain.

She's gone by the time he comes back out, a scrawled note on the counter saying that she expected him to buy her alcohol later, and not to be an idiot.

Blaine just grins at it. There isn't much that could dim his mood today. Not his mother making him take Melanie out, not Santana and her pessimistic attitude ... nothing. He dresses and takes extra care with a bit of gel in his curls and shaves just close enough to leave a faint five o'clock shadow, but not so much that he looks like a bum. He dresses in an outfit that he knows is perfectly tailored, showing off everything he wants to show off, and then heads out at a very purposeful pace toward the coffee shop.

*

Kurt's in a pretty good mood too. His second class had been canceled so he'd actually managed to get back to his apartment for a shower and a change of clothes before work.

He greets every single person in the unending line of customers with a bright smile and wishes them a good day when he's made their drink. Of course, half of them just grumpily glare back at him, but he barely even notices.

There is a long line at the coffee shop when Blaine arrives and he can feel his irritation rise slightly. He is hoping to catch Kurt on a break so he can steal him for a few minutes but he forces himself to relax, and instead, he just steps into the long line. He waits patiently for his turn, listening to Kurt talk to each person as they take their coffee and go. His smile growing the closer he gets to the front of the line.

"Thank you have a great day," Kurt says to the woman in line, giving her child a small wave as she grabs her coffee and hurries the kid out. He looks up to the next person in line and his breath catches because surely he would have seen him in line...?

"Hi," Kurt says, voice a bit breathless as he smiles at Blaine.

"Hey," Blaine replies, the lines around his eyes crinkling slightly as he grins back.

For a minute they just stand there grinning dumbly. Then the person behind Blaine jostles him pointedly. "Medium caramel latte," Blaine says.

It's not his normal drink, and Kurt lifts an eyebrow. "Changing it up?"

"Yeah, had a great morning... I feel like celebrating. Shame I don't have someone to celebrate with." He leans into the counter while Kurt swipes his debit card.

"Mm, yes shame indeed," Kurt agrees as he begins to make the drink, letting Olivia take over for ringing up. "However if you were to hang around for, say, forty-five minutes you may find someone might be able to join you at your table. Perhaps...." Kurt looks up quickly from the drink he's making and shoots Blaine a hopeful look.

Blaine begins to nod his head enthusiastically. "I'm sure I can find some work to occupy me for that amount of time," he agrees.

"Well then, see you then," Kurt says quietly, handing his drink over.

The next forty-five minutes seem to drag on, except that when he looks through the crowded tables his eyes can just land on Blaine.

He even gets distracted a couple of times, requiring Olivia's jostling to get him back on track. The place is still crowded when Kurt's shift is over but his replacement shows up and he doesn't give a second thought before yanking his apron over his head and hanging it up just inside the break room door.

He feels breathless and _happy_ as he slides into the seat across from Blaine, who has spent the past forty-five minutes dividing his time between replying to work e-mails and shopping online. He looks up as Kurt sits down, huge smiles and excited bounce in his seat. "You done for the day then?" he asks hopefully.

"Mmhm," Kurt agrees, leaning forward on his elbows. "That I am."

"Great! We should go to dinner," Blaine insists, standing up and pulling his laptop into his bag.

"Now? It’s like... just before six..." Kurt trails off, looking at his watch. "A little early for dinner, right?"

Blaine stands and holds his hand out to Kurt. "So we'll walk there."

"There?" Kurt asks. "You have somewhere in mind?"

"I do," Blaine nods. "Nowhere fancy, I didn't make reservations... but you don't usually need them. You like Thai, right?"

Kurt takes Blaine's hand, then lets go to adjust his bag across his chest. He unconsciously mimics Blaine's words. "I do."

They aren't even out the door again when Blaine takes his hand back. Kurt has to turn his head to the side, pretending to be distracted by something across the street so Blaine doesn't see his smile. 

 

*

Kurt giggles and takes Blaine's hand in his again, tugging him towards his door. "No, I'm sure she's out doing something. We'd hear her by now if she was in."

Blaine laughs and snuggles up close behind Kurt, his hands curling around his hips, fingers briefly flicking up under his shirt to touch the soft skin there. Kurt squirms a bit in his arms, trying to get out of them enough so he can focus on opening and unlocking the door but Blaine just leans in and nibbles up and down on his neck.

"Fuck, I can't–" Kurt starts, breaking into another giggle as feels Blaine smiling on his neck. He is tipsy from sweet Thai wine and happy and horny, with a gorgeous, warm boy curled against his back.

Blaine is perfectly happy to not detach himself from Kurt... pretty much ever. "You smell so good," he says, breathing in deep. Kurt smells sweet and tangy with just a hint of salt from his skin and its intoxicating and Blaine wants to lay him out and lick him for hours.

They manage to make it inside somehow, and the apartment is dark. Kurt drops his bag and then shoves at Blaine's until it hits the floor, too, and then they awkwardly make their way over to the couch still wrapped up in each other. Kurt is outright giggling by the time they land, Kurt on his back and Blaine on top of him.

"I did shower today," Kurt says, absurdly proud of that fact.

"Well good for you, so did I," Blaine replies, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's. Kurt just laughs again. "Now we can get all dirty again..." Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and kisses him, nipping at his bottom lip until Blaine's mouth opens and Kurt flicks his tongue up inside his mouth to taste him.

Blaine groans and thrusts forward, grinding down slowly into Kurt as he begins to kiss him back.

He wants to kiss down, wants to uncover more of that pale pretty skin that he knows he left marks on, but he encounters some frustrating barriers. "Oh my God," he groans, exasperated. "Kurt, we have got to have a discussion about your dependence on layers."

Kurt laughs and shoves at Blaine until he backs up, so Kurt can start undoing the buttons on his sweater. Blaine starts from the bottom and their hands meet in the middle. Any other time, Kurt would insist that he go hang up the sweater properly, but now there are more pressing matters... like the matter of Blaine, pressing into him just right...

"Two undershirts? Really?" Blaine mutters, getting the top one off. The bottom one has a lower neck, higher sleeves, and he contents himself for the moment with the exposed bit of collarbone.

Kurt gasps as Blaine settles on top of him once more, his mouth on Kurt's collarbones as he sucks and licks and nibbles on them. Kurt squirms beneath him, panting hard and clutching at Blaine's shirt. "Oh... oh–" He whines. He is going to have one hell of a bruise there, he knows, but he can't make Blaine stop because it feels too good.

He thrusts up underneath Blaine, rubbing himself against Blaine's conveniently placed thigh.

Blaine kisses his way down Kurt's chest, not bothering with the undershirt at all because suddenly his sights are set on a better prize. Kurt is wearing another pair of those amazing, mouth-wateringly tight pants and Blaine can see the outline of his cock along his thigh. He whines with want and nuzzles between Kurt's legs, mouthing at it. He's not even fully hard yet; Blaine knows that now, though anyone else would mistake that for a full erection.

Kurt gasps and thrusts up into Blaine, the image of him from last night with Kurt's cock in his mouth burned into the back of his mind.

"Blaine, Blaine–oh god–" he writhes on the couch as Blaine growls softly and begins to open Kurt's pants to get at him.

"Wanna suck you," Blaine growls, voice low and needy.

It's a testament to Kurt's ability to multitask that he even hears the key in the door, but he does and manages to shove at Blaine's shoulders and get him to lift move his face away from where it's buried in Kurt's crotch just in time.

"Oh!" Rachel's eyes go really wide and her hand flies to her mouth. "Oh my God, Kurt, I'm so sorry!"

Blaine sits up, amused at the situation. "Hello again, Rachel."

Kurt can't even look up from where he's covering his face with his hands, heat radiating from his skin in a heavy blush.

Rachel looks over at Blaine and flushes at him. She knows who he is and he is in their apartment right now and he owns so many theatres and they could have at least vacuumed.

She quickly runs her fingers through her hair before forcing a wide smile on her face. "Hi Blaine," she says, forcing enthusiasm and her nerves down.

Kurt sort of wants to kill Rachel for interrupting, but at least he's saved further humiliation by the fact that her presence is a very effective hard-on killer.

Rachel puts her bag down, absently bending to pick up Kurt's discarded sweater. "Blaine, Kurt didn't inform me that you were coming by. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, I assumed when he didn't come home last night–"

"Oh, yeah, that was my fault." Blaine doesn't sound the least bit apologetic.

"–and failed to answer any of my text messages–"

"Rachel, you sent like nine hundred of them."

"Plus, he was kind of busy." Blaine actually winks at her, and Rachel giggles back.

"Rachel could you please leave?" Kurt says, trying to wrangle the conversation back on topic.

"Look Kurt, if you and your boyfriend want to have sex–" Kurt makes a strangled noise a bit like a dying cat but Rachel soldiers on, "–all you have to do is say so, okay?"

"I didn't mean– we're not going to– at least not now–"

"We're not?" Blaine asks, looking sad.

Kurt groans and just flops back on the couch. "I hate you all."

Blaine makes sympathetic noises, leaning over Kurt. At least... he means to be sympathetic. He sort of just ends up kissing Kurt's ear instead, then his jaw, then... Kurt jerks his head back.

"Well, I am going to my room, where I foresee keeping occupied for the next... fifteen minutes?" She checks with Blaine, who gives her an agreeable nod. "And then perhaps we can all have a nice cup of tea together and chat?"

The question is mostly directed at Blaine, who smiles and nods back.

"Wonderful!" Rachel claps. "Then I'm afraid I'm going to need to steal Kurt away. I have a date tonight and I really just need the fashion advice of my best gay to avoid any lingering self-confidence issues."

Kurt waits until he can hear Rachel closing her bedroom door before looking back at Blaine. He looks hopeful as he slides a hand down Kurt's body and begins to mouth along his jawline.

"Not right now," Kurt insists, pushing Blaine's hand away from his belt.

"She said she'd be fifteen minutes," Blaine whines, sliding his body back up alongside Kurt's.

"Yeah and she'll be listening through the really thin door."

"So? We'll give her something to listen to," Blaine teases, giving Kurt a wink, but Kurt just shakes his head and moves to sit up. His ability to get it on with Blaine is diminished by Rachel Berry's presence.

Blaine does sort of want to push. He's not really used to being told no, and his natural response is to keep asking until he gets a yes. But... this is Kurt and the Kurt-rules are different from the everyone-else-rules.

So he just nods and hands Kurt the sweater that Rachel had draped over the opposite arm of the couch before she'd walked out.

Kurt gives him a grateful smile and then a kiss. It sort of surprises Blaine that one little kiss feels so nice. It's not sex, for sure, but it's... nice. He settles in on the couch with his arm around Kurt, cuddling in.

Kurt pulls his sweater on and then curls up happily in Blaine's side, head tucked up against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smells good — warm and spicy and relaxing — and Kurt shifts a bit so he can press his nose in closer to take a better sniff.

"We might have some more wine here," Kurt says, murmuring quietly into his neck. "Could have some wine, watch a movie tonight? Since Rachel will be on a date."

"Kurt, I would love that." Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt's cheek, right along the elegant arch of bone. "If you want, I can run out and get us some dessert while you're helping her get dressed."

"Dessert?" Kurt asks, reaching down and playing with one of Blaine's hands absently. He's really glad Blaine has agreed to stay. Hearing Rachel say _boyfriend_ had sort of sent Kurt into panic mode, like he thought Blaine was going to just bolt at the hint that people thought they were together.

But he hadn't. He hadn't reacted at all, really.

Blaine grins again, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Mm, dessert," he repeats, throwing a wink at Kurt. "I take it that means yes, hm?"

"That would be amazing," Kurt agrees.

"Alright." Blaine stands and grabs his sweater, pulling it on as he checks to make sure his wallet and phone are in his pockets. "I'll go and find something. No, don't tell me, I'm going to try to see how well I do on my own." He leans over and kisses Kurt, chaste but long, before pulling back to head out to find dessert.

He gets as far as the sidewalk before he begins to freak out, glad that he was able to escape from Kurt long enough to do so.

Boyfriend. He hasn't been anyone's boyfriend for... well at least since Sebastian, if you could call their relationship that. He has no idea what he's doing, and he is so far out of his depth... but then maybe not. Kurt didn't seem to say anything when Rachel said that so maybe that’s not what Kurt thought they were. Maybe this wasn't going to be difficult at all.

After thinking about it, he decides that the best course of action is none at all. Maybe Kurt won't bring it up again.

He still wants some time though, so he walks a few more blocks before he even starts to pay attention to the places around him to look for the promised dessert.

*

Kurt is about as familiar with Rachel’s wardrobe as he is his own, so it doesn't really take that long to dress her. He's left anxiously wondering if Blaine will even come back.

"Kurt." Rachel fusses at him suddenly, momentarily derailing from her train of self-involvement. "Next time you don’t plan on coming home you should at least text me to let me know. Anything might have happened. I was worried!"

Kurt sighs as he looks through Rachel's closet. He hates when she is right. "I'll be sure to text you at the very least if I won't come back, alright?" He says as he pulls out a black leather skirt and holds it up, thinking about what he could pair with it. "As long as you promise not to completely freak out and call me eight hundred times, alright?"

Rachel quirks her lips together before finally nodding, agreeing with him. "Now put this on and those tights and that shirt and those boots," Kurt says quickly, pointing out the things from her closet. "We still have to discuss hair."

"So..." Rachel says a few minutes later, while she's letting him critique her brushing and curling technique. "Blaine... Is it... Loooove?"

He glares down at her. "It’s less than a week. That's what it is."

"So! You've known him for longer than that."

"And couldn't stand him," Kurt reminds her. "Enough about me. Who is this guy you're going out with?"

Rachel's face lights up, and she launches into the story of how they'd met.

It takes Rachel another half an hour to finish her hair and makeup for her date. It takes another reminder from Kurt that she is going to be late if she doesn't get going soon.

Kurt is just about to begin worrying about Blaine coming back when there is a soft knock at the door. He moves over to the door quickly and opens it up, smiling wider when he spots Blaine leaning against the doorjamb, a bakery box in hand.

"So, I think I found the most perfect dessert for you," Blaine says by way of introduction. He swoops the box down low and pulls the lid off to reveal 12 miniaturized cheesecakes, each with a different fruit or flavor combination.

Kurt's eyes widen.

"I wasn't sure which one to go with so..."

"You went with all of them," Kurt concludes, nodding. "Logical choice."

Rachel pops up over his shoulder, eyes going wide. "Those look amazing! Not that I would partake, given that I'm sure they're not vegan-friendly, but... they still look amazing. Blaine, you are an overachiever, and I appreciate that."

Blaine grins smugly. "Only when I have a good reason. Like a cute guy to impress." He gives Kurt a wildly flirtatious look.

"Rachel. Time." Kurt looks at her pointedly. She squeaks and slips out past them, calling out a goodbye. Blaine waits until she's cleared and then steps back into the apartment.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Blaine says, setting the cheesecakes down and moving over closer to him. He wraps an arm low sound Kurt's hips and tug him in so they are flush.

Kurt gasps and wraps his arms around Blaine automatically, Kurt swooning slightly as Blaine leans up to press his lips ever so gently against Kurt's.

"I hope Rachel didn't..." For a second, Kurt is actually going to address the boyfriend thing, but he chickens out. "I hope you weren't too bothered by the interruption."

"Nope," Blaine says, brushing a kiss over Kurt's mouth. He loves that he has to lean up slightly to reach it. "I think she's sweet."

Kurt narrows his eyes. "You did meet her, right?"

Blaine beams and nods, grabbing one of the cheesecakes with his hands and holding it out for Kurt to take a bite. "She was very sweet last time I met her. A bit nosy asking about you though," he teases. Kurt pales and Blaine just laughs and leans in to kiss him again. He appreciates Kurt having friends like this who obviously care for him and watch out for him.

"Here take a bite," he encourages, holding the cheesecake out for him again.

Kurt shakes his head. "Those are expensive, Blaine. We need to be dignified."

He heads into the kitchen, a little embarrassed now that he's seen Blaine's. He pulls out two of their matching plates and a couple of wine glasses, luckily managing to find one bottle of wine that Rachel's dads had given them a while back. He makes a mental note to save up his tips and buy her one to replace it.

Blaine waits for Kurt to come back to put one of the cheesecakes on the plate and get a bite on the fork and offer it up to Kurt to have first. He smiles openly and widely at the other man and Kurt just stands there for a moment, looking down at Blaine and feeling his heartbeat skip. He needs to take a minute to just breathe and look down at the man on his couch looking far too gorgeous to be there.

Blaine isn't sure what's going through Kurt's head but he offers his hand up, snagging Kurt's and pulling him down. "Is it... it's okay that I stay, right?"

He doesn't think insecurity suits him well, but he still wants to be sure.

"Blaine, if I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here," Kurt reassures him. He grabs Blaine's wrist and guides the bite still hovering on the fork to his mouth. He makes a surprised noise at the explosion of tart raspberry and creamy cheesecake.

Blaine really likes the sound of that noise and he leans in to press a kiss to the corner of his lips. He flicks his tongue out to get a hint of raspberry on Kurt's lips.

He pulls back to smile at Kurt before getting another bite for him and offering it. Kurt takes it, taking his time wrapping his lips around the fork and pulling off the bit of cheesecake. He holds Blaine's hand where it is so he can move his tongue over the fork to get off all the sticky raspberry syrup, making sure Blaine can see where his tongue keeps curling.

"Well..." Blaine swallows. "Aren't you something else."

"Something else?" Kurt gives him a look. "What am I, then?"

"You are... sexy." Blaine takes another bite, rubbing his tongue just over where Kurt's was. "Delicious."

He leans in and licks Kurt's neck, salty mixing with the sweet on his tongue.

He groans and tips Kurt's head to the side so he has more skin to lick and nip and suck on. Kurt gasps and reaches out for Blaine, his fingers digging into his shirt to have something to hold onto.

"You taste... so good," Blaine whispers, brushing his nose gently over the long vein in Kurt's neck where he had been nibbling.

"So does the cheesecake," Kurt says, pulling away so he can have another bite. It's almost gone, and while he likes the raspberry, he's intrigued by the other flavors.

Though it's ridiculous how many Blaine got. Kurt can feel the calories just looking at the box. Maybe just this one for now, and another later...

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Kurt asks.

Blaine is a little surprised, having momentarily forgotten they were even going to watch one. Dinner, wine, dessert, a movie... fuck, this is a date, isn't it?

He blinks and watches as Kurt pulls away to put some of their dishes away and refill the wine glasses. He was almost positive things were going to go back to how they were before Rachel Berry interrupted them which meant Kurt on his back with his legs parted and Blaine going down on him.

"Er, wouldn't it be better if we changed into something more comfortable? For lounging and watching movies I mean," Blaine suggests, taking the offered wine glass from Kurt.

"Oh, I'm fine in this," Kurt assures him with a smile. "Now, what would you like to watch? Guest gets to pick."

"I..." Blaine has no idea, but luckily Kurt points to their DVD collection. Blaine is sort of charmed that they even have one — he has things streamed straight to his television when he wants to watch something. He grabs Moulin Rouge and waves it toward Kurt. "This one okay?"

"If you want the evening to end in tears, certainly." Kurt is surprised by the choice.

Blaine winces. Not exactly his plan. But Kurt has already plucked it out of his grasp and is putting the disc in, settling back on the couch close to Blaine but not as close as before.

It could have been accidental, but it's not. He just wants to see if Blaine will move closer... and Blaine doesn't disappoint him. The opening credits have just started to roll when he casually drapes an arm over Kurt's shoulders. "C'mere."

Kurt looks over at Blaine before he allows himself to be pushed and pulled until he is cuddled up against Blaine, his head resting on Blaine's chest. He wraps an arm low around Blaine's waist and tucks his legs up as Christian begins talking on the screen in front of them.

Blaine looks down at Kurt and feels a swell of affection in his chest for the man. He tightens his grip on Kurt and drops his head so he can breathe in the sweet smell of his shampoo and press a kiss to the top of his head. It’s not exactly sex, but it does feel surprisingly intimate.

Kurt just feels like soaking in this feeling. It's been so long and he never quite recovered from his utterly isolated teenage years. Yeah, he'd had friends, but never a boyfriend, not until college and then only fleeting. He knows most people wouldn't peg him for a cuddler, but in the right situation...

And he didn't even have to initiate it now. Blaine wants him this close. He presses his face into Blaine's shoulder and tries not to shiver with giddiness. Part of his brain is still shouting about all the things Blaine has done wrong and maybe he should still be careful, but that part is quickly being suffocated until an avalanche of happy euphoria.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Blaine's hand starts to wander up and down Kurt's arm, over the sweater. Kurt flushes and suddenly, despite how honest his claim that he'd been comfortable was, he wants it off. He disentangles himself long enough to take it off, and then reclaims his spot tucked into Blaine. His reward is that Blaine resumes that absent-minded touching, but this time on bare skin.

Blaine notices when Kurt begins stripping and an idea begins to form in his mind. Despite Kurt pulling off a layer he still has a few more on and Blaine pulls him tighter and begins running his fingers over the shirt he's wearing, fingers playing with the zippers that are on the sleeve of it.

The metal is warm from being sandwiched between Kurt's skin and the top layer, and he zips it up and down, letting his finger press it against Kurt's skin.

On screen, a musical number starts. Blaine begins to hum. He has seen this movie more times than he can count, and in the privacy of his own bedroom he will sing along obnoxiously, but he holds back now.

He flicks the zip open again and grins hugely down at Kurt when he looks up at him. Blaine just watches his face as his hand moves from Kurt's arm to the side of his face. He cups Kurt's cheek and leans in to kiss him slowly.

Kurt groans and his mouth opens immediately to Blaine.

"Sorry," Blaine murmurs. "I seem to have this problem... being close to you, just kind of makes me want..."

He doesn't finish the sentence, just kisses Kurt again to demonstrate.

"Well, that is a problem," Kurt answers, mouth still pressed close enough to Blaine's that Blaine can feel the tickle of his lips moving. "Could get inconvenient..."

"Yeah? You say that like you plan on spending a lot of time around me." He puckers and gives Kurt a sweeter sort of kiss, before deepening it.

"Mm, I figure you're bound to be around that amazingly gorgeous penthouse and since it and I are having a deep and meaningful affair..." Kurt says, trailing off before breaking into a laugh when Blaine shoves him a bit. "What? Can you blame me? That kitchen Blaine. I know you had to hire an interior designer, there is no way you did that."

"I did have someone from– hang on a second what do you mean there is no way I did it?"

"Blaine." Kurt gives him a deadpan look. "You probably have a stylist, stop."

"Do not!" Blaine defends himself. He doesn't mention the personal shopper, because he figures that really isn't the same thing at all.

"And a hair stylist. You're cheating. You are cheating at being a gay man." Kurt pulls back and gives Blaine a look as he crosses his arms over his chest. He works very hard at not smiling and breaking in front of Blaine and is pleased when Blaine begins to pout.

"Really?" Blaine lets his hand squeeze Kurt's inner thigh then wiggles his fingers against Kurt's crotch, grinning when he finds the soft bulge of his cock. "I think I'm pretty good at being a gay man..."

Kurt's breath hitches and his eyes widen as he feels Blaine's fingers and hands ever so slightly brushing against his crotch.

He looks down, feeling mortified when he can actually see his cock twitch and move in his pants. "Oh god," he mutters, trying to cross his legs as best he can.

Blaine just looks down at Kurt and smirks.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed now," Blaine says, voice dropping a little bit and roughening. "Because, Kurt, trust me. You have... absolutely nothing... to be embarrassed about."

Kurt blushes even harder. "Blaine!"

Blaine laughs, taking pity on him. He kisses the corner of Kurt's mouth, surprisingly sweet. "Sorry, baby. I'll behave. If you really want me to."

Kurt blinks as soon as he hears the endearment and his blush grows a bit deeper. He likes how that sounds coming from Blaine. He bites his bottom lip and grins, feeling the heat in his belly growing as his cock begins to fill.

"I don't know if you really know how to behave," Kurt says finally, teasing Blaine.

"Maybe I don't. Maybe you need to start punishing me." He nuzzles Kurt's neck, not really serious about that, just enjoying the banter. "Or maybe we can skip the punishment and I can just start trying to make it up to you now."

He puts his hand back on Kurt's thigh, rubbing up and down.

Kurt groans and his head falls back as Blaine climbs into his lap. The movie plays on behind them forgotten as Blaine ducks his head and begins to nip and suck along Kurt's long neck.

"You taste so good–" Blaine murmurs against his skin as he finds an interesting patch right behind Kurt's ear.

"Are you kissing me or eating me? Oh fuck–" Kurt gasps, hips jerking up hard into Blaine. He hadn't planned on doing this tonight, had just wanted a nice, quiet night in with no sex but his cock was beginning to harden and he really enjoyed the weight and pressure from having Blaine on top of him.

"Well, I was kissing you, but if you want me to eat you..." He moves back, off of Kurt's lap despite Kurt's sudden whimpering protests. Making a shushing noise, he settles on the floor between Kurt's legs, looking up from his new vantage point. His eyes drag down Kurt's chest to rest on his hardening cock, the inviting shape of it against his pants. "God, I love how tight your pants are."

His hands start to work on the button fly, sort of enjoying how the fabric pops apart with the release of every button. "You're so hard for me..." He murmurs, licking his lips.

Blaine leans in, his hands keeping Kurt's jeans parted as he runs his tongue over Kurt's briefs-covered cock. He grins at Kurt's strangled moan and does it again before breathing him in. He loves how Kurt smells here, like himself ... but more. He noses softly at Kurt's cock and bites his lip when the cock twitches back, swelling even more.

"God, baby, you're so fucking hot," Blaine whispers, reaching one hand down to squeeze himself as he just looks at Kurt.

Shit. He did it again. Baby. Kurt's cock twitches hard.

Blaine doesn't seem to put two and two together yet, something that Kurt is intensely grateful for.

"I'm hot?" he says, faintly. "You... you look... right now, you look like..."

He just doesn't have any words for it. He doesn't really need any, though, because Blaine is all focused on what he's doing. He's not just looking and kissing now, he's touching – tugging Kurt free from the briefs, and lapping over the head.

Kurt whines hard and squirms on the seat of the couch. He reaches down and runs his fingers through Blaine's hair, tugging on it and pulling him closer toward his cock. "Fuck, Blaine–"

"Yeah, gonna do that," Blaine agrees, mumbling around Kurt's dick as he curls his tongue over the head. "Gonna fuck Blaine's mouth."

Kurt gasps and rolls his hips again, wanting to feel that slick wet heat again; wanting to see Blaine with his lips wrapped around his dick once more.

Kurt thinks that considering the number of orgasms he's had in the past twenty-four hours, that this should last a while... but it doesn't. It really doesn't. Not when he's staring at Blaine in the warm, half-lit living room of his apartment, skinny jeans bunched around his thighs and Blaine going down on him like Kurt's cock is his favorite thing in the world.

It feels like almost no time has passed until he's clenching his hands into fists and trying to distract himself out of flooding Blaine's mouth with come.

"Come on baby, give in," Blaine growls, his voice deep and low, a bit scratchy from deep-throating Kurt. He rolls Kurt's balls in his hand and goes back down on Kurt's dick, sucking hard around the head and moaning at the bit of precome he can taste.

"Come on, give it to me Kurt. You know I want it," he continues, suckling on Kurt's dick. His tongue curls around the head as he moves to give it a particularly good suck.

Kurt's mouth drops open and the orgasm sort of rolls over him, jarring in how long it lasts and how Blaine just keeps it going and going and going for him.

He reaches out and pets his fingers through Blaine's soft curls once it's over, giving him a drowsy and very happy smile. "Thank you."

Blaine murmurs something into Kurt's hip and nuzzles Kurt's softening cock. He winces at the over stimulation and quickly pulls Blaine up into his lap so he can kiss him. His tongue curls into Blaine's mouth, finding his taste on Blaine's tongue; it makes him moan.

"Blaine that was--"

"You liked it?"

"Fuck. I think that was one of the best blowjobs I've ever had!" Blaine beams at Kurt, feeling proud of himself.

Kurt finds him absolutely adorable like this... well, adorable and still sort of crazy hot, because Blaine is palming himself like he doesn't even realize he's doing it.

"Now, you..." Kurt kisses him again, slightly less coordinated than before but knowing Blaine won't care. "What do you want? What do you want me to do?"

Blaine shakes his head because he doesn't care. "Anything, just... touch me," he begs.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt whispers. He turns them so that he can lay Blaine down on the couch and shuffles until he is in between his legs. He deftly undoes Blaine's fly to his trousers, gasping slightly when Blaine spills out, having gone commando.

"Naughty boy," Kurt purrs, feeling his shyness ebbing away at how deliciously Blaine is writhing below him. "And in Armani too," he murmurs. He leans in and licks a slow stripe up Blaine's cock.

Blaine gasps. He's a lot more vocal than Kurt is. "Please, please, suck me... suck my cock..."

Kurt wants to draw it out and tease him but he really can't resist that. He closes his mouth over Blaine, taking him in as deep as he can.

"Touch my ass," Blaine gasps. "I want you to, I wish you could fuck me–"

Kurt shakes his head, not willing to do that when he's seen how gingerly Blaine has been moving all evening. But he will concede to Blaine's first request. He pushes Blaine's pants down further, and Blaine helps him by kicking them all the way off one leg. Kurt rubs a finger down below Blaine's balls, over his sore hole. It aches a little and feels so good to Blaine, whose cock jerks in Kurt's mouth.

Kurt rubs his fingers over Blaine's hole, not breaching it at all as he suckles on the tip of his cock before bobbing his head down to take more in.

Blaine's head falls back and he keeps talking, babbling as a hand comes down to Kurt's stiff hair.

"Oh, oh yeah. Fuck just like that Kurt– fucking hell yes, oh god suck it, suck it so fucking good baby, yeah–" Kurt pulls off his cock with an audible slurp and strokes him slowly before sinking back down on him, his tongue pressing into the weeping slit.

"You," Kurt says, leaning down to lick at the base. "You have a very dirty mouth, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine laughs, breathlessly. "Yeah. I do. Sorry."

"No need to apologize." Kurt winks at him and goes back to it.

"Never, ever apologize for that." Kurt swirls his tongue around the tip before sliding him back down his throat and bobbing up and down.

"Fuck, fuck oooh yeah. Yeah you like that? Like me talking dirty? Fuck yeah... Oh god, christ gotta move baby." Blaine begins gently thrusting his hips up into Kurt's mouth, checking to make sure he isn't overwhelming him. "You take it so good baby."

Kurt is not exactly the blowjob pro that Blaine is but he can take this... Blaine shallowly thrusting into his mouth. It's actually hot in a way that Kurt wouldn't have expected. He had a rough enough high school experience that he really does like to be in control, but this doesn't feel like giving up control; this feels like... like doing something that turns Blaine on, because it turns Blaine on.

"Shit!" Blaine bucks up a little harder, whining. "Close, Kurt, I'm so close..."

"Yeah," Kurt says, muffled around the cock in his mouth, giving Blaine permission to come.

Blaine reaches down, his fingers ignoring the copious amounts of product and carding through Kurt's hair to tug on the strands. Blaine lets his head fall back on the couch as he cries out and comes hard down Kurt's throat.

Kurt swallows as quickly as he can but still a bit slips out of the corner of his mouth, dripping down to his chin.

Kurt uses his fingers to wipe up the rest and licks them clean, Blaine's sleepy eyes on him the entire time. "You are amazing."

With a smile, Kurt tucks Blaine back into his pants and lays down against him, fitting in between Blaine and the back of the couch. Blaine re-adjusts quickly, wrapping his arm around Kurt.

"Don't let me fall asleep," Blaine mumbles.

Kurt nuzzles into the side of Blaine's neck and smiles at him. "Why not? What's wrong with sleeping?" He asks, yawning himself and feeling warm and sated and happy and like sleep wouldn't be a bad thing. But then, he's always been the type to drop off after a particularly good orgasm.

Blaine hadn't really been sure that Kurt would want him to stay, but he gives Kurt a happy little squeeze when Kurt says it. "Yeah? Well, if we're gonna sleep, we should get in bed."

That throws Kurt just a little, but it's not like Blaine hasn't stayed here before. He sits up, snagging Blaine's hand and pulling him down the short hallway.

"Your room is so nice," Blaine says, yawning a little. "It's so... you."

"Well, I'm glad you prefaced that with nice." Kurt starts to strip down, shedding those lovely layers. Blaine just sits on the bed and watches.

Blaine turns around, looking at the colors and pictures and little bits about the place that just remind him of Kurt. "Yeah, I like this place."

"Well, I like your place," Kurt adds, moving over to stand in front of Blaine. He wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. "So we'll just swap, then."

"Mm, I don't want your place without you in it, sorry." Blaine grins and gives Kurt a chaste kiss. "Guess I'll just have to follow you wherever you decide to rest..." He gives a heaving sigh and Kurt can't stop himself from giggling.

Slowly he runs his hand up under Blaine's shirt, pulling it off and dropping it off to the side before moving on to his pants.

He gets Blaine's pants off but doesn't let him move. Instead Kurt climbs onto the bed with his knees on either side of Blaine's hips, straddling his lap. He rocks forward so that his brief-covered crotch rubs over Blaine's naked one.

"Gonna give me a lap dance?" Blaine smirks, running his hands up and down the smooth expanse of Kurt's back.

Kurt blushes but looks down at where Blaine's hands are running over his hips. "Got any singles on you?" He asks back, grinning. He looks up at Blaine from underneath his lashes as he begins to slowly swirl his hips, moving them back and forth and around and then pushing them down on top Blaine's to grind against him.

Blaine groans and kisses Kurt's shoulder. "Hey, you're good at that. Got a double life you haven't told me about?"

Kurt just winks at him and leans down to nip at his bottom lip.

Blaine really isn't kidding. Kurt knows how to move his body, he has a dancer's confidence... and he looks sexy as all fuck when he gets into it, eyes closing mostly, moving to some imaginary music in his head. His skin is flawless, so pale and perfect, hair mussed beautifully, hickeys flushed darker in spots... hot because Blaine put them there.

Kurt moves, straddling Blaine's thighs and circling his hips as he rides him slowly. He leans back into Blaine's body, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder as he runs a hand down his body and over his briefs-covered cock. He takes himself in hand, letting Blaine look down at the bulge as he starts to roll his hips again, fucking up into his hand.

"Oh, Christ," Blaine says, almost choking on his words. "Um, Uh, fuck. You don't deserve singles for that, you deserve hundreds."

Kurt just laughs again. "You realize I've never actually given a lap dance, right? I've never even had one."

"You're blowing everybody out of the water," Blaine whispers right into Kurt's ear. He nuzzles there, pressing a soft kiss before he moves his head so he can see Kurt move better.

Kurt sits up and then leans over, putting his hands down on the floor making his hips and his ass push hard back into Blaine. He rolls his hips again, up and down before sitting back up.

Blaine actually thinks that anyone else would sort of look ridiculous doing this, especially with no music playing, but nothing about Kurt doesn't turn Blaine on right now.

Except that he's too far away. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist when Kurt sits back on his thighs, effectively halting the lap dance in favor of what is basically a hug. But Kurt melts back against Blaine in such a nice way, and Blaine gets to press his face to the curve of Kurt's neck and breathe him in.

Kurt stills and wraps his arms around Blaine, nuzzling into him. He gives a little push and they both topple back onto the bed together, limbs entangled in each other. Kurt pushes his underwear down and off, kicking it onto the floor before he pulls Blaine up to the top of the bed and under the duvet.

He presses a kiss to Blaine's lips before pulling Blaine around him to be the big spoon.

Blaine sighs and slides in along behind him, his knees tucked up behind Kurt's as he wraps his arm around Kurt's middle.

It doesn't escape Blaine’s attention that he's not spent this many consecutive nights with the same guy in a very, very long time. The knowledge somehow doesn't make the bubble of sheer happiness inside of him burst in any way though.

It should be terrifying, but it's just not. Because it's Kurt and Kurt is maybe the most amazing person that Blaine has met in years. He hugs Kurt a little more tightly to him as the thought flickers across his mind.

"What?" Kurt murmurs, already sounding sleepy. "You're thinking loudly."

"I know, you're surprised I think at all," Blaine jokes. "Nothing. Sorry."

"No, what?" Kurt insists.

"I'm just... glad I'm here." Blaine isn't sure he'd quite have been able to say that looking Kurt in the eye. "I'm glad you're here."

"Well, it's my bedroom, it'd be awfully strange if you were here and I wasn't," Kurt points out. "But I'm glad we're here together, too."

"You did say you wanted to move into my bedroom," Blaine points out, snuggling up closer behind him.

"Yeah," Kurt agrees. "Bet its not nearly as nice without you in it though," he admits softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's arms, pulling him in close.

Blaine breaks into a huge grin and presses his face to the back of Kurt’s neck, placing a kiss there. "I think I prefer it with you there too," he says softly.

"Be careful," Kurt warns him. "You're starting to sound like a romantic."

Blaine remembers Rachel calling him Kurt's boyfriend and right here and now in the quiet of Kurt's bedroom, pressed naked against him and feeling like he could take on anything, Blaine isn't sure he'd be so eager to escape the implications.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt walks into the coffee shop with a bit of a swagger to his step and a song playing in his head.

"Someone's happy," Olivia says happily, looking over at Kurt. She knows something is going on with him and she's just waiting for a chance to get to question him about it.

"Mmhm, having a good week," Kurt says with a happy smile as he logs in.

"Uh huh. I've noticed. You left the other day from work _not alone_."

"I left bed not alone, too," Kurt says, smirking. Yes, he's bragging — completely and totally, shamelessly bragging. But God it feels nice to have something to brag about.

Olivia squeals. "Scandalous! So you two... you're good now?"

"I think so," Kurt admits. "I might have been a little hard on him."

"Well, you had enough reason to," Olivia says. "But I'm glad you're giving him another chance. Because you deserve to have someone."

She gives him an impulsive hug and he allows it – not only allows it, but actually hugs her back.

"So you guys are like boyfriends right?" she asks, hip bumping him as she begins to set out the right cups and refill empty straw containers.

"Er," Kurt says, pausing as he grabs a rag to clean down the counter. "I... think so?"

"You think so? How can you not know?"

"Well, we've not really talked about it," Kurt defends. "I mean, I think we are, but he said before he doesn't really do boyfriends so... But then Rachel called him my boyfriend and he didn't dispute it... So perhaps?"

Olivia frowns at little. "Kurt..."

Kurt feels a stab of annoyance. He's not really ready for reality to burst his bubble yet. He busies himself cleaning the equipment. "Yes?"

"You should at least ask him if you're exclusive."

Kurt stills. That hadn't really occurred to him. The label of boyfriend had somehow seemed more dominating in his mind than what it would entail.

Was Blaine seeing other guys? He'd mentioned having something to do that night, was it a date? But he'd asked Kurt if he could come by later, or at least give him a call. He wouldn't do that if he knew he had a date already, would he?

"I mean, I'm sure he's not out dating other guys," Olivia rushes to say, reaching out to grab Kurt's arm. "But like, maybe you could get an idea then of where you two sit relationship wise?"

Kurt nods a bit numbly before shaking his head and turning to smile at her. "No, no I'm sure he's not I just didn't think to ... ask him before. Thanks for saying something, love."

Olivia nods but she can't help feeling like kicking herself for ruining Kurt's happy mood.

*

"So you're taking that Melanie chick out again?" Santana asks as she leans back against a chair in Blaine's bedroom.

"Yeah, mom really wanted me to go."

"Does your boytoy know you're going out tonight with her?" Santana asks as she begins to flip through last month's vogue.

"Er, no.. It's just work though, its no big deal."

"Uh huh." Santana muses on that. "I can't believe you stayed at his place. He probably lives in a shithole, doesn't he?"

"I stayed there twice," Blaine points out, unfazed. "And Tana, you live in a shithole."

She waves off that remark. "Temporarily."

"Until you strike it big?"

She gives him a big grin. She doesn't really think she'll hit it big, but she likes her life right now. She's satisfied, especially since she gets a taste of luxury any time she wants. Being Richie Rich's fave hag has its benefits.

Blaine finishes gelling down his hair and turns to let her inspect him. "Parent-worthy?"

She rolls her eyes. "I bet those rich daddies jizz themselves when you walk in the room with their precious little angel on your arm."

Blaine makes a face. "Please, that is the last mental image I want to be having right now, thanks."

Santana just laughs and drops her magazine on his bed before walking over to look his outfit over. "You look good, Hobbit. I'd let you take me out like that."

Blaine rolls his eyes and laughs as he goes over to his wardrobe to add cufflinks to his shirt. "But too bad for any of those dads that my arm will not be permanently around their waists. Because, no."

"Because you've got the heart eyes for twinkle-toes the coffee boy." Santana pretends to gag.

"Hey–" Blaine's voice turns defensive without him really meaning to, which is stupid because he knows that Santana pounces on weakness like that. "It's not like that, okay? He's not like the rest. And his apartment isn't that bad."

Santana rolls her eyes again and tugs gently on Blaine's shirt. "Sure it’s not. Neither was Kenneth or Bradley or—"

Blaine glares at Santana and pulls back from her. "It's not like that Santana," he snaps at her.

Santana pulls back and crosses her arms over her chest before she gives in. "You've said that, I'm ...sorry. I just still—" she sighs and reaches out to adjust Blaine's bowtie ever so slightly. Ever since Sebastian broke his heart she can't help but worry and want to protect him from everything.

"Santana, who was it that ended things with me and Kenneth, and Bradley, and all the others? Me. Trust me, I haven't exactly been getting my heart broken left and right. I liked those guys, but it was never anything serious?"

"And this is?" Santana's voice goes uncharacteristically serious.

"I'm not overthinking it," Blaine says, because that's the decision that he's come to. "But I'm not ruling it out."

"Not ruling it out," she says, rolling the phrase around in her head. "So like what? Boyfriends? Lovers?" She continues, teasing him a bit just to see him smile.

Blaine rolls his eyes and pushes her back further, laughing at her indignant squawk. "Look, I just said I wasn't overthinking it."

"Okay, okay. So you two are both just taking this a day at a time then?"

"Exactly," Blaine says. Of course, he hasn't exactly asked Kurt, but Kurt hasn't asked him, either.

"And are you taking it one day at a time with any other boytoys? Because I was at a gig last night and I did run into that guy you were humping at the club last month, Rake or Ryker or whatever his douchebag name was. He remembered you, gave me this to give to you..." She digs in the pocket of her jeans for a scrap of paper.

Blaine takes it, glances down at the name and number scrawled on it, and then drops it into the little wastebasket beside the bed.

"One day at a time?" Santana asks, looking between the bin and Blaine.

He smiles. "Yeah."

*

Blaine bounces on the toes of his $400 Cole Haan shoes as he takes the elevator up to his penthouse, just thinking about Kurt arriving soon. He had spoken with him in the car, urging him to get there and to hurry.

Letting himself into his place, Blaine hums to himself as he unties his bowtie and quickly moves over to his bar, making himself a dry martini while he waits for Kurt to show up.

He doesn't have to wait long.

Blaine had taken so long to call that Kurt had already resigned himself to not seeing him that night. He'd gotten some vocal practice in, did some homework... and then sat around watching television, since Rachel had yet another date with her new guy. On one hand, Kurt finds it nice to see her happy - but on the other, it would be nice to actually have his best friend to focus on his unexpectedly exciting social life right now.

He isn't quite so sad now as he makes his way into the lavish hotel and up to the increasingly familiar penthouse, just excited with a side of nervous. He doesn’t know what kind of call this is, just a late night rendezvous or something a bit more. Blaine's already let the doorman know that Kurt was coming, so he doesn't have any trouble getting in.

He knocks on Blaine's door and tries to calm his giddiness. It's a little harder once Blaine actually opens the door and Kurt sees what he's wearing.

"Hey, sexy," Blaine purrs, feeling the soft edge of alcohol around his senses. He wraps a hand around the back of Kurt's neck and tugs him in, pressing a messy, wet kiss to his lips. He pulls back enough for a laugh before leaning in and curling his tongue into Kurt's mouth to taste him.

"Mm, so good," he murmurs to himself. "Want something to drink baby?"

"I think I just got about a shot's worth off your breath," Kurt laughs, but he's not complaining. "Someone's happy. And... very dressed up."

"Yeah." Blaine answers, but he's really more interested in the kissing. Kurt is such a fantastic kisser.

Kurt's still distracted by a niggling little thought though, as he tugs on Blaine's undone bowtie. "So I take it this wasn't a casual dinner with friends then?"

"Mm, work thing," Blaine mumbles, waving his hand. He pulls Kurt back in close, in between his legs as he wraps his hands around him. He reaches back and fumbles before he finds a remote and clicks his stereo on.

Waggling his eyebrows at Kurt, he is able to fumble with the remote enough behind his back to get it to play something. His eyes light up as Frank Sinatra croons out of the speakers.

He wraps his arms tighter around Kurt and pulls him into a dance.

"Blaine!" Kurt's smile widens so much that it hurts his face and he hides it against Blaine's neck, unbelievably charmed that Blaine is dancing to Sinatra with him.

And if he'd been impressed before, when Blaine starts to sing... he croons right in Kurt's eat in a way that gives Kurt goosebumps.

"I'll take you dancing one day," Blaine promises. "Where do you want to go dancing? Paris? Italy? Maybe Monaco..."

Now this is a game Kurt has played before. The what if and maybe one day game. "Paris," he says, decisively. "I'd like to dance on the Eiffel Tower."

"Such a romantic." Blaine's eyes go crinkly around the corners.

Kurt sighs but nods. "At night with Paris all lit up at my feet and a gorgeous man in my arms..." He sighs happily and curls up further into Blaine's body.

"Then that's what we'll do," Blaine murmurs, kissing him lightly before he spins them both around quickly. "You and I in Paris dancing the night away."

He's a fairly good dancer and a decent lead as his dance moves take them all over his apartment. One song blends into another but Blaine doesn't care; he doesn't want to move from this moment with Kurt.

Every time Kurt thinks he knows what to expect from Blaine, Blaine goes and changes the game completely. He'd thought there would be heated making out and sex; instead Blaine is somehow managing to effortlessly make Kurt just want to melt into his arms and never leave.

"You know, I'm jealous of all of your coworkers if they get to see you dressed up like this regularly," Kurt says. He brushes a kiss over Blaine's jaw and breathes in. "God, you even smell amazing."

"Mm, showered _and_ cologne. All out, I know," Blaine teases. He turns his head just a bit so he can brush his lips over Kurt's. "And you don't need to get jealous, baby. I'll dress up for you any time and any place; you just name the outfit."

Kurt feels a thrill go up his back at the possibilities of that, of everything he and Blaine could do. He grabs the ends of Blaine's tie and pull him into a proper kiss, his tongue flicking out across his bottom lip.

If he sat down and gave it even five minutes of thought he could probably come up with a hundred different outfits he'd like to see Blaine in, a hundred places he'd like to go with Blaine. But here and now he can only think of one. "Naked. Bed."

Blaine laughs into the kiss, an utterly delighted and sexy, pleased noise. They start to walk toward the bedroom without disengaging, meeting for kiss after kiss until Blaine is kicking the bedroom door shut behind them.

"I want you," Blaine says, a hint of pure need already slipping into his voice. "I can't stop thinking about you, Kurt. All of you... but this, too."

He presses a palm between Kurt's legs and finds his cock easily, half-hard and so perfect to grip, even through the pants.

Blaine gives Kurt a squeeze and Kurt groans, thrusting his hips up so he can feel more of Blaine's hand on him. Blaine tugs and pulls until he has Kurt in the room with him where he pushes Kurt back onto the bed before stepping back and pulling his tie out, dropping it to the floor.

His eyes are locked with Kurt’s as he begins to slowly undo each button on his shirt before slowly peeling it from his body. He's taking his time to get naked and make a show if it for Kurt, hoping he enjoys everything he can see.

Kurt is soaking in the visuals greedily, like he's trying to imprint this onto his mind. "You're so gorgeous."

Blaine knows he isn't bad looking, but he really can't agree with what Kurt is saying, considering how he feels compared to Kurt. Kurt is almost other-worldly, pale and gorgeous and not delicate at all, surprisingly strong. But his skin is smooth and his eyes are entrancing and his cock, that perfect thick long cock...

Blaine is shorter, stockier, hairier. He doesn't want to be reminded of himself right now, he wants it all about Kurt. He wants to make Kurt feel good.

When he's down to nothing, naked with his expensive suit left haphazardly left on the floor, he crawls onto the bed with Kurt and straddles his fully clothed lap.

Kurt's hands immediately go to Blaine's hips, fingers finding the little indentations there. He lets his head fall back and he groans as Blaine begins to move up and down on him, writhing in his lap.

Blaine's fingers pluck at Kurt’s clothes as he begins to pull each piece off, dropping each one off the side of the bed, until Kurt is laid out underneath him completely naked.

"Oh god so good," Blaine moans as he rocks down into Kurt. "Your cock is so good baby, I think about it all the time. Can't get over how good this is, your cock's fucking perfect."

There are no words to describe how the naked want in Blaine's look makes Kurt feel.

Actually, there is a word: horny. Really, really horny.

He shoves at Blaine, pushes him onto his back in a moment of dominance. "Yeah? Where do you want it?"

"God... in me Kurt, want you fucking inside me," Blaine begs. His legs open obscenely fast for Kurt, giving him nice, easy access to Blaine's entrance. "You're so big and thick and you push into me and fuck me open so good and god I love it— I need it Kurt, please. Been thinking about it for days since you last fucked me wide open, and I was so sore and I thought about it for days afterwards, every time I sat down and it hurt, I thought of your cock up my ass, and I want that."

Blaine is downright babbling, and as endearing and hot as Kurt finds it, right now he has to kiss Blaine just to shut him up.

And it works gloriously. He reaches between them and starts to stroke Blaine's cock, finding him already hard and leaking. "Do you want to come first? Or do you want to come with my cock in you?"

"You in me," Blaine gasps, but that doesn't stop him from bucking up into Kurt's loose fist. "Please..."

"No need to beg," Kurt says, brushing a kiss over his mouth. "I've got you."

He knows where the supplies are, so he reaches over and pulls the lube and a condom from the bedside drawer. His eyes flicker across the strip, finding four left after he's taken one. Blaine hasn't used any since Kurt was here last.

Of course, Blaine might have condoms stashed everywhere... but Kurt chooses to take this as a promising sign.

Blaine is panting as he turns over onto his stomach, his legs opening wide and his hips pushing back. His ass is parted where Kurt can see his entrance, dusty pink and puckered slightly. Blaine moves and cants his hips back further so Kurt can see it open up slightly.

Kurt groans and doesn't stop himself from leaning over and pressing his tongue to that beautiful spot. Blaine whines and pushes back but Kurt just laughs. "Don't worry, it'll be nice and full soon," he assures his lover.

"Your mouth is... Your tongue, Christ, Kurt don't stop..."

"Thought you wanted me to fuck you?" Kurt laps soothingly at Blaine's ass, then thrusts in while he waits for Blaine to answer.

"Yes, both," Blaine moans, his head falling forward and his knees opening wider.

Kurt chuckles and shakes his head. "I can't do both," he teases. He runs his tongue back and forth and back and forth over Blaine's hole, thrilling at the broken sobs coming from Blaine. He's enjoying the taunting and the teasing and the way that Blaine tightens and squirms against his tongue. He twists his tongue into a point and spears Blaine with it, watching as Blaine's entire body goes rigid and hard and then sags back until he's as loose and open as a ragdoll.

"Did you just come?" Kurt asks, pulling back slightly. Blaine just sobs, “yes.” Kurt shudders to himself, as he thinks about teasing Blaine open again to fuck him.

He grabs the lube and smears it on his fingers, not entirely sure how much longer he can last now. He'd love to be able to fuck Blaine long enough for Blaine to come again but...

God, Blaine just came from Kurt's _tongue_. He makes a choked noise and grabs the condom, almost letting it slip out of his slick grasp before he remembers to wipe his fingers on the sheets (and it pains him, it really does, because just one of these sheets probably costs more than his entire bedding set, but right now he does not fucking care) and fumble it onto his cock.

“Turn over,” Kurt groans, tapping his hip and pulling back to let Blaine move around and lay on his back. Blaine might could use a little more stretching but Kurt's realizing that Blaine sort of likes the pain, and he knows that Blaine is lax enough that Kurt won't really hurt him right now. He still goes slowly though, pressing just the head in and leaving it there, then sliding in past the ring of muscle to feel Blaine's body accepting him.

Blaine whimpers softly and arches into Kurt. His entire body is thrumming and still coming down from his orgasm, and Kurt beginning to fuck him now is just on the good side of too much too soon. He's oversensitive, but it’s good; he likes it.

Kurt leans forward and grabs Blaine's legs, adjusting them until Blaine wraps them around Kurt's body and Kurt is able to thrust forward and sink completely into Blaine. He gasps and groans, leaning over to rest his forehead on Blaine's shoulder.

"You feel... fuck," Kurt chokes out. He needs to take a moment to just relax and adjust because Blaine feels so fucking amazing below him. His body is relaxed and loose and open and he can just push into him and there is no resistance. Kurt has never been with someone before like this, never had it feel so like he could do anything.

Blaine's not even hard yet, but he still can't get enough of this feeling. He feels so close to Kurt – he's had marathon sex before but never quite like this. Maybe it's because of all the rest too, because of the build-up and the fights and the misunderstandings, but he feels weirdly, stupidly grateful that Kurt is right here with him, still wanting to do this. He wraps his arms tightly around Kurt's neck and rocks his body into Kurt's to try and make it better for him.

He likes what that does to Kurt. He likes the sounds Kurt is making and the way his body is getting a little more frantic with the thrusts, his breath hitching and whimpering out Blaine's name. Blaine turns his head blindly to the side and finds Kurt's mouth, kissing his lips open and licking inside. "You feel so amazing inside of me."

It's probably the most demure thing he's said to Kurt all night, but Kurt's expression goes tight and pained and then there's heat filling the condom. Blaine suddenly wishes they didn't need it, wishes for the first time that he could just let Kurt fill him up. It won't happen, of course; it's just a stupid fantasy, but it's enough to make Blaine hard again. "Stay," he gasps, hand flying down to jerk himself off.

Kurt pants and rests his head on Blaine's shoulder again. He's breathing hard and still slightly hard inside Blaine's body as he reaches down to join Blaine's hand on his cock. He squeezes the head and takes over, stroking him strong and fast until Blaine's hips are jerking up and he's coming over Kurt's hand and his body is squeezing his dick so hard.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck--" Kurt gasps, his body jerking as he can't help but thrust once more into Blaine. He winces to himself, knowing that has to hurt him as he finally pulls back and out.  
He pulls out gingerly, one hand on the condom since he's started to soften and doesn't want it to slip off. He pulls it off and drops it into waste bin and for once doesn't even try to move and go get something to clean them off. Instead he rolls onto his side and looks at the mess on Blaine's stomach, probably not as much come since it was his second orgasm but still enough for Kurt to reach down and swipe his fingers through.

Blaine watches with interest as Kurt drags the slick mess around in no particular pattern.

Kurt looks up at Blaine, feeling no hesitation or shame as he pulls his fingers up and licks them slowly, sucking the come from them. He smirks down at Blaine before leaning over and kissing him, slow and deep.

He sighs, feeling unbelievably content as he curls himself into Blaine's body, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "That was amazing," he says when he can finally find the words.

"Mm, yes," Blaine agrees, eyes closed and enjoying the moment with Kurt.

"So was this my first official booty call?" Kurt asks after a minute, fingers carding through Blaine's hair. The gel is still uncomfortable but he breaks it apart with his fingers, letting Blaine's hair curl back into its natural state.

"No," Blaine pouts. "It wasn't a booty call. We danced."

"And then had sex," Kurt points out.

"It's not a booty call," Blaine still insists. "Not if I want you to stay."

"And you do?" Kurt hates that he sounds a little bit genuine in his questioning. He'd love to play it off, but... right now it's hard to be anything but real.

Blaine kisses his forehead. "I do. A lot."

"I have to get up early for class," Kurt points out. "I have an 8 a.m. one."

"That's fine. You can set the alarm, and I'll get my driver to take you back to your place in time for you to change and stuff."

"Actually..." Kurt shifts a little, sort of fidgeting. "I brought another outfit. Just in case."

"Yeah?" Blaine's face lights up. "Good. Then I get to keep you a little longer tomorrow."

"Don't fool yourself," Kurt says, turning back again to get comfortable. Blaine turns too, onto his side, letting Kurt spoon up behind him. "I just wanted more time with your bed."

Blaine chuckles and pushes back into Kurt, a smile on his face. "Of course."

*

Kurt takes his time walking around the very small kitchen table, putting out plates and silverware as he waits to hear a beep from the kitchen. It’s been a long time since he and Rachel have been able to sit down and just have a meal together and gossip, and it’s high time that they did.

His oven goes off and he hurries to pull his souffle out so that it doesn't burn. He can hear the front door open and close and he smiles, right on time.

"Hurry and wash it just came out!" He yells to her.

"Sorry, there was a back up on one of the lines, I had to reroute," she calls back to him. "I'll do dishes to make up for not helping!"

"Damn right you will!" He calls back as he takes the dishes out to the table and sets them down, looking over everything and making sure it’s perfect.

Rachel gives him a beaming smile when she walks into the kitchen, taking the only other chair at their tiny table. "It really does look amazing."

"Of course." Kurt pretends to buff his nails on the lapel of his jacket.

He serves up the food and hands Rachel her plate, then takes his own seat. "So..."

She blushes a little, trying to not look embarrassed. She knows he is referring to the 2 a.m. text exchange the night before.

From Rachel:  
Hi Kurt! I just wanted to inform you that I probably won't be home tonight. :) :)

From Kurt:  
Ah... Me either...

From Rachel:  
Oh! Well! In that case, be safe and use protection.

From Kurt:  
Maybe this time I should be using that line on you?

"So..." he prods her, pointing his fork at her. "I didn't just make this cruelty-free, vegan extravaganza for nothing. I want details!"

"Oh, like you're one to talk!" She points out. "Mr. I'm-Fucking-Mr.-Manhattan!" Kurt has the decency to blush himself and Rachel just scrunches up her nose at him. "What about you being gone all night? And the previous nights? And the ones with him here...?" Kurt rolls his eyes at her.

"One at a time. You tell me about yours, and I'll tell you about mine. Fair?" Rachel hums in agreement and digs into her souffle, eating a bit before finally turning to Kurt.

"His name is James and he's so... He's just..." She squeals slightly and vibrates in her chair, just thinking about him. "He's working at the theatre I'm at; we're in the same show. He's a dancing spoon."

"A spoon, Rachel?" Kurt sputters, trying not to laugh. Of all people, he certainly understands taking any gig you can get, but still, dancing spoon can't not make him laugh.

"But I waited until the third date, just like my dads always told me. I needed to prove to him and to myself that this relationship is based on more than sizzling sexual chemistry and mutually shared post-show adrenaline."

Kurt wants so badly to roll his eyes, but she's so happy that he genuinely can't. "I'm very glad to hear that, Rachel."

She spends another ten minutes telling Kurt – just as he'd asked – every detail of their three dates, plus the night they'd spent together (gory details skipped at Kurt's request) and the morning after that they'd spent together.

"Now," Rachel says, leaning forward with her elbows on the table, chin in her hands. "Tell me about the dashing Mr. Anderson."

Kurt flushes again as he thinks about Blaine and looks down at his souffle, pushing it around his plate with his fork. "He's... Well, he's amazing," Kurt says with a slight shrug but there's a smile tugging on the edges of his lips.

"Amazing amazing or amazing in bed?" Rachel asks, her foot prodding at Kurt. He looks up and glares at her, but Rachel is just grinning, waiting for details, and so he huffs and resituates himself on the chair.

"He's amazing amazing and amazing in bed thank you very much," Kurt replies primly.

"Has he taken you to any more extravagant places?" Rachel asks, eagerly. "You should get his father to get you show tickets. You know he owns like half of the theaters in New York, right?"

Kurt is pretty sure that's an exaggeration so this time he does roll his eyes. "No, we've been spending more time together... privately. Last night he invited me over and we danced for like an hour. In his living room. To Sinatra."

"How romantic!" Rachel beams at him. "Isn't this just working out so perfectly? James and I are going to spend the weekend together. He wants to take me on a picnic to the park and then out to dinner. Do you and Blaine have plans?"

"I— no. Not yet. We were a bit... busy." He goes for coy and suggestive to try and distract her.

Rachel is in the middle of a daydream, mentally planning the picnic to the park and it takes her a minute to catch up with what it is Kurt's said. "Busy? With what? Homework?" She asks, cocking her head at him. "You should just take it over to his house, unless, of course, you don't think you'd be able to focus," she teases him.

Kurt huffs slightly and rolls his eyes even though he knows Rachel is right. There is no way he could ever get any homework done at Blaine's penthouse, and especially not if he were there.

"Ooh! You never told me where he lives!" Rachel claps her hands and her eyes light up and Kurt begins to pull away a bit from the table.

"And I'm not going to. Not you. Knowing you, as I do, you'll try serenading him outside his penthouse for a part–"

"Penthouse?" She squeals, clapping her hands together again.

"Kurt, this could be such an opportunity for you. Blaine has connections, oh, please tell me you've discussed this with him?"

It takes Kurt a moment to decipher what Rachel is implying there. "What?" He's genuinely scandalized. "I am not going to use Blaine to try and get a job!"

"It isn't using him if he wants to help you," Rachel says. "And you don't think he would?"

Kurt thinks back to the cruel words Santana had flung at him. He wonders how many times Blaine has granted 'favors' like that to other guys in the past. The concept sits in his stomach like lead. "I would never ask."

"Well why not Kurt?" Rachel continues, sighing exasperatedly. "He's your boyfriend; I doubt he would really be upset with you for just asking. I mean, what is the point of having someone with contacts if you can't use them–"

"Rachel Berry I can not believe you just said that. ... Actually, I can, but still. No, I just... No. I don't want to use my... to use Blaine for his contacts. I want to get a part on Broadway on my own — not because someone bought it for me." Rachel looks like she is going to say something else to that but Kurt just glares at her, and she keeps her mouth shut, saying nothing more.

"Well," Rachel says, clearing her throat. She starts to say something when her phone starts to belt out Barbra from her bedroom. She jumps up. "That's my – that's the ringtone I set for James. I'll be right back!"

She isn't right back. Twenty minutes later, Kurt is carefully storing the leftovers and starting the dishes.

By the time the rack is full of gleaming, well-scrubbed plates and cookware Rachel still hasn't emerged. He can hear the occasional high giggle come from her room, but he's tired of waiting. He goes into his own room and firmly shuts the door.

He manages to kill twenty minutes picking out an outfit for the next day, and then he's left with the knowledge that he has nothing to do. (Okay, homework, sure, but Rachel is still giggling one wall away and – well. Kurt is sort of...)

His eyes cut over to his phone for the third time in the past two minutes. With a sigh he grabs it and opens his text message log, smiling when he sees Blaine's name overwhelmingly on it.

From Kurt:  
Still working?

Blaine can feel the vibration of his phone in his pocket and his fingers itch to pull it out. Sure there can be any number of people texting him but he still knows it’s Kurt. He feigns interest in Melanie's story, smiling widely at her and nodding as she regales her most recent shopping woes as he nimbly pulls the device out of his pocket. His eyes flicker down to read the message before he taps out a quick one-handed response.

From Blaine:  
Dinner meeting running long. not v exciting. wat u wearng?

From Kurt:  
Going to assume you meant "what are you wearing" in which case I will respond...

From Blaine  
?????

From Kurt  
[photo.jpg]

Blaine grins down at Kurt's smiling face where it stares back up from the screen of Blaine's phone. He's standing in front of his mirror, still fully dressed in skinny black jeans and a deep blue shirt. Blaine is pretty sure that he's shed a few accessories, but he still looks impeccable.

From Blaine  
Stop that.

From Kurt  
What?

From Blaine  
Making me want you here with me...

From Kurt  
You sure you don't need a secretary? Someone to take dictation?

From Blaine  
Oh, I could definitely use someone to take dick...

From Kurt  
Not what I said Blaine!

From Blaine  
Or someone I could give oral... to.

From Blaine  
God I love to give you oral

From Kurt  
Fuck Blaine... I love your mouth. Yes.

From Kurt  
Want to fuck your mouth. Want to hold your head, fingers in your hair and just thrust into your mouth.

Blaine gasps to himself as he reads the recent text. He squirms slightly in his seat, his cock beginning to fill and harden as he reads back over the text. Meredith is in the bathroom and so he's quick to respond.

From Blaine  
Oh FUCK Kurt. You can't... I can't... fuck yes. what else?

Kurt has no idea where this is coming from. Logically he knows that firing off dirty texts to his maybe-not-quite boyfriend is a truly stupid idea, but right now it's just... fun.

He sprawls across his bed and sends:

From Kurt  
I can. Because you'd let me. You'd beg me for more, wouldn't you?

From Blaine  
fuck

From Kurt  
You'd let me do that, too.

From Blaine  
I'd let you do whatever you want to do to me baby. you know that

From Kurt  
I do know that. you love whatever i do to you. just take it.

Kurt runs a hand up his chest, under his shirt. He doesn't know where this cockiness, this attitude, is coming from, but he can feel it. The way it flutters in his chest and pools in his stomach and makes him want to just say all sorts of things to Blaine.

He undoes the zipper on his jeans and reaches down, his hands grabbing at the bulge there and rolling it in his hand. He takes his time, letting his cock fill a bit until the bulge he has in his hand is quite a bit bigger before he takes a picture and sends that to Blaine.

Blaine considers himself fairly shameless but right now Kurt is blowing him out of the water. He stares at the phone for so long that Melanie actually comes back from the bathroom and takes her seat.

"Blaine? Honey?" Her too-sweet voice cuts through his lust as she reaches out and puts a hand on his arm, leaning in like she's going to try and look at the phone screen. Blaine fumbles to turn off the screen and looks back up at her. "Is something wrong?"

Melanie is pretty – of course she is. Her eyes are actually a little like Kurt's, blue or green depending on what she's wearing. Her skin is professionally tanned, though, and her haircut probably costs hundreds of dollars a month (he thinks of Kurt standing in his bathroom sweeping his hair into perfection with his own fingertips) and her outfit is—

Blaine can't even remember what it looks like, actually, except for the nice blouse he can see. He can't remember what the girl sitting across from him is wearing, but he already has every inch of the picture Kurt just texted him memorized.

He really doesn't want to be here.

"Yeah, actually, I'm sorry - there's sort of an emergency, I'm going to have to cut the evening short." The lie rolls effortlessly off of his tongue, but he doesn't feel that bad because the only reason they aren't finished with dinner already is because Melanie herself kept him waiting for half an hour while she picked out what shoes to wear. She'd even told him that, with an aren't I so cute? giggle that really wasn't as cute as she thought it was.

Her face falls, and he knows that she'll probably bitch to her daddy who will casually mention it to Blaine's dad and yeah, Blaine will definitely get a little flack for this, but... Kurt, in his bedroom, touching himself... so worth it. Maybe she'll be irate enough to not want to go out with him again.

While they ask for the check, he pulls his phone out again, not caring if she notices that he's texting this time.

From Blaine  
Is that for me? Please tell me that's for me... I've been such a good boy this year...

Kurt looks at the reply on his phone and chuckles deeply to himself. He can practically hear the whine in Blaine's voice.

From Kurt  
I don't know. I'd say you've been fairly naughty...

Kurt unzips his pants and takes his cock in hand and begins to stroke himself. Nice, long strokes that just feel good at the moment, not even trying to get himself off yet.

He smirks to himself, feeling heady with the power he knows he has over Blaine right now. He steadies his phone in his hand and takes a picture of his cock with his hand wrapped around the base, showing off how thick it is.

From Kurt  
But then, so am I.... [attached image]

After the next picture Kurt sends, Blaine has to strategically position his jacket over his crotch. He waits while their driver comes back around, but when the car gets there, he deposits her inside and steps back.

"Blaine?" She asks, frowning. "Aren't you coming, too?"

"No, sorry, I uh – the thing I need to attend to, it isn't that far away from here. So I'll just have Roger take you home."

"Baby, just get in the car, we can drop you off—"

"As you wish, Mr. Anderson." Roger cuts Melanie off. He's one of Blaine's regular drivers, and Blaine only keeps regulars around that have a certain understanding of his lifestyle. He gives Roger a grateful smile and wishes them both good night.

As soon as the car pulls away he's stepping back into the flow of sidewalk traffic, looking down at his phone. He has to stare at the gorgeous image of Kurt's cock for a few more seconds before he replies. He knows it's been a few minutes, he hopes Kurt hasn't already finished...

From Blaine  
Want to lick it suck it. I want you to fuck my mouth kurt.

Kurt feels the thrill as he gets another text from Blaine. He reads over the words and shivers before he pulls up the video function on his phone.

He doesn't think too hard about it as he thumbs the record button and begins thrusting lazily into his loose fist. He's panting, breathing hard and he knows the recording is picking it up.

From Kurt  
Like this? [attached video]

Blaine has just managed to hail a cab and give the driver Kurt's address when his phone buzzes again. Video this time – he hits play without thinking, and then is very glad that the only sounds that suddenly blast from his phone are innocent background noises.

He watches the video once and then holds it to the ear with the volume low so the second time he can hear it, too. He has to press a palm between his legs to relieve some of the pressure on his poor, neglected hard-on before he can reply.

From Blaine  
Kurt fucking christ that is just too

He accidentally sends it before he's done, a soft fuck falling out of his mouth. He's typing another response when Kurt replies back.

From Kurt  
Too what?? Too much?

From Blaine  
NO not too much just too hot but please don't stop. Is it as good as my mouth?

From Kurt  
Nothing is.

From Kurt  
Except your ass.

Blaine whines low in the back of his throat as he pushes his palm down on the bulge in his trousers. He's so turned on he's in legitimate trouble of coming in his pants, something he hasn't done for years.

From Blaine  
Fucking Christ Kurt. You can have them either one whichever you want all yours

His hips push up and rock into his hand and he wants to tell the drive to hurry faster.

Kurt's naked on his bed, door securely locked – a fact he's so grateful for when Rachel knocks on it. His hand flies away from his cock and he reaches for his pants on instinct.

"Kurt? I don't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out. I probably won't be back."

"Oh—" His voice squeaks a little and he winces. "That's fine. Uh, have fun."

"Don't study too hard!" He hears footsteps receding and slumps back against the bed, so glad. It has helped him cool down a little though — he isn't done playing with Blaine, but he'd been almost to the point of being unable to hold back. Now his hard-on has softened a little, and he gets to work himself back up to that point.

He sits up, kneeling facing his bedside table and puts his phone on the table, timer set to start recording. In the new position he can put on more of a show: cock jutting out from his body while his hand strokes up and down, precome dripping out of the tip and smearing on the shaft as he uses it for lube.

He hits end on a thirty-second video and sends it to Blaine.

Blaine's phone buzzes again, and he eyes it warily. He turns down the volume and presses play, his eyes widening when he watches Kurt begin to thrust and fuck his fist. He bites down on the palm of his hand to keep himself from groaning out loud.

"Hey, mister. You going to get out or what?" the cabbie asks, turning back to Blaine. Blaine just nods, not sure to trust his voice yet. He thrusts a fifty at the driver and waves him off, not wanting to bother with change.

From Blaine  
Fuck baby I need you

Kurt grabs his phone and responds to the text with one hand while still lazily stroking himself with the other.

From Kurt  
toO bad you have work or u could be having fun w/me

From Blaine  
Yeah about that...

From Kurt  
what?

From Blaine  
Come let me in, I think I left my jacket in the cab.

Blaine stands in front of Kurt's apartment, glancing around to make sure no one can see before reaching down and squeezing his cock. He has the video playing again and he just can't stop watching.

Then the door opens and Kurt is there – flushed and sweaty, pajama pants on but obscenely tented. "Blaine!"

Blaine surges forward and grabs him, but instead of the kiss Kurt is expecting Blaine sinks to his knees. He hooks his fingers into the band of Kurt's pajama pants and tugs them down. Kurt barely manages to get the door closed behind him before Blaine's mouth is on him.

"Fuck I couldn't... Couldn't stop thinking about doing this to you and you, Christ, with your fucking pictures and VIDEOS Kurt—" Blaine broke himself off just to breathe him in before sucking Kurt’s cock into the back of his throat.

Kurt gasps, hands going to Blaine’s head as he begins thrusting, fucking his mouth like he promised.

It would be so easy – so, so easy to come just like this, in Blaine's mouth. And he knows how gorgeous Blaine is when he's just taking it, but Kurt has put a lot of time into building up to this, and he doesn't want it over so fast.

So he pushes at Blaine's shoulders until Blaine backs off, giving Kurt a desperate pleading look. His lips are already red and swollen and there's spit smeared over his chin from how enthusiastically he'd been going at Kurt's cock.

"Bedroom," Kurt says, pushing at Blaine. "Go. I want you naked when I walk in there."

Blaine scrambles fast to comply, taking off for Kurt's bedroom. Kurt takes a minute to gather himself, locks the door and pulls the window shades, and then just... grins.

Blaine hurries to pull his clothes off as quickly as possible. He leaves them on the floor, not caring about wrinkles at all as he jumps up on the bed. He lays himself down, wiggling a bit to get comfortable as he waits for Kurt.

Kurt takes his time coming in, his hand palming his bulge as he saunters into the room.

He would never have described himself before now as sexually dominant but it's something in Blaine's eyes and the way he looks at him that makes Kurt feel so powerful and turned on.

"Can I suck it again?" Blaine pleads, but one look from Kurt quiets him. He just watches as Kurt walks over to join him on the bed.

"So you left a work meeting early for me? That can't be good business sense..." Kurt teases, running his fingers up and down Blaine's chest.

"My dad will be furious," Blaine agrees but smiles at Kurt, unable to take his eyes of him. He reaches out, curls his hands around Kurt's hip bones to pull him in close.

"But I don't care."

Kurt rewards the gesture with a long, surprisingly sweet considering how turned on they both are, kiss. "I'm glad. Couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Good, glad it was me you were thinking about when you made those videos," Blaine growls. The next kiss has a note of raw urgency to it.

Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt and pulls him onto the bed and on top of him. His hand curls possessively behind Kurt's neck as his tongue pushes in and claims Kurt's mouth.

He doesn't like the idea of Kurt making those videos for anyone else or thinking of anyone else while doing that. He wants to be the only one that can see Kurt like that. "Mine," Blaine growls into the kiss, fingers in Kurt's hair to hold him there.

"Yours?" Kurt is breathless with it and he wants to chase that implication, wants Blaine to say the word.

But then Blaine kisses him again, and Kurt forgets to ask because their tongues are licking at each other and their hands are everywhere and Kurt straddles Blaine and just rocks against him.

"Why are you still dressed at all?" Blaine growls, pushing at his pajama pants. "These need to be off."

Kurt breaks the kiss long enough to push his pants down and off onto the floor before climbing back onto Blaine, naked skin against blissfully naked skin.

"How do you want it, Blaine?" The name itself sounds like an endearment on Kurt's tongue. He leans down and licks Blaines nipple, then kisses up, sucking hard at the base of Blaine's neck to leave mark or two of his own. "You were so good, coming to me like this, you get to pick."

"Fuck my mouth," he begs, pulling Kurt onto his knees and sliding enough down the bed that he can mouth at him there. "Want to taste you, so good..." He moans, his lips going to the inside of Kurt's thighs and sucking a hickey there.

Kurt gives Blaine exactly what he wants. He cups Blaine's chin in one hand and uses the other to feed his cock into Blaine's mouth slowly. He gets half in and stays there, heavy on Blaine's tongue.

"Gonna fuck you now," he mutters in a low voice and then reaches both hands to the headboard of Kurt’s bed and starts to thrust in and out.

Blaine tilts his head back and moves his hands to Kurt's hips to encourage him. He groans as Kurt begins to thrust in and out, it feels amazing and makes his lips tingle at the same time. When Kurt begins to push in further, Blaine can feel his gag reflex begin to kick in and he has to focus and breathe hard through his nose to push through it. He wants to push through it, wants to take Kurt all the way in.

"Fuck Blaine, you're so good at this," Kurt groans as he rolls and snaps his hips. He's still not pushing in all the way, he doesn't want to overwhelm Blaine just yet.

Blaine would let him, though. Right now there isn't anything Blaine wouldn't let Kurt do. He loves this, being stretched out on Kurt's bed with Kurt's cock in his mouth, breathing him in. Nothing bothers him; not the ache in his jaw or the spit slicking his chin where he doesn't have control to keep it in, not the way his hard-on is absolutely throbbing.

He'll do this for as long as Kurt lets him. As long as Kurt keeps pushing in, groaning so pornographically, and filling Blaine's mouth with precome and cock.

Kurt moves his hand from the bedframe to Blaine's head, fingers threading through his hair. "Close, so close—" he warns Blaine, feeling his orgasm building in the base of his spine. He picks up his speed, both hands cupping Blaine's face now as he begins to just thrust hard and fast in and out of his mouth.

Kurt just stares down at Blaine who has his eyes closed as if he loves this with his mouth wide open, taking everything Kurt is giving him, and that's all it takes to send Kurt over the edge, coming into Blaine's mouth.

It's too much for Blaine to swallow so Kurt pulls out slowly, the last couple of slower pulses hitting Blaine's cheek and chin. He sees it in Blaine's mouth for a minute, pearly and pooling on his tongue, before Blaine closes his mouth, and then it's gone except for what's on his face.

Kurt leans down and without another thought licks Blaine clean. He can feel Blaine moving under him, bucking up and fucking the air. "Please, please, Kurt, get me off... I want to come."

Kurt immediately drops down further and grabs Blaine's neck, pulling him in hard for a kiss. His tongue pushes into Blaine's mouth, letting him taste the last bit of come on his tongue as his other hand grabs for Blaine's cock and begins to stroke him. His grip is tight and strong and he jerks Blaine fast, knowing that he needs to get off.

Blaine kisses Kurt back, chasing the taste of his Kurt’s come back into Kurt's mouth and just thinking about that is enough to make Blaine's hips push up and buck into Kurt and then he's coming hard, thick ropes of come dripping out onto Kurt's hand.

"Better than working late?" Kurt asks, smiling into the kiss as he pulls away a little.

Blaine drops back onto the bed, boneless. "God yes. If you promised me this every day, I'd never go to work again."

"But then how would you afford the penthouse that your bed lives in? You can't put a bed like that out on the streets. It'll attract the wrong sorts entirely." Kurt is, maybe, possibly, a little bit giddy.

"And who exactly are the right sorts to be in my bed?" Blaine asks, grabbing Kurt's pajama pants from where they never made it entirely off the bed and using them to wipe up Kurt's hand, and then his own face for the couple of spots Kurt missed.

Kurt immediately says, "Me."

Blaine pauses momentarily in his clean up before finishing and dropping the pants off the side of the bed. "Mm, you don't say? Just you huh?" Blaine slides down the rest of the way onto the bed and wraps his arms around Kurt's middle, pulling him down with him. "Well, I'd hate to have the wrong sorts in my bed so it seems like I'm only going to be able to have you in my bed."

Kurt can't hide the smile that comes over his face when Blaine says that. The feeling that he is the only one in Blaine's bed. "I don't like sharing," Kurt says with a teasing smirk. He's too giddy and high from coming to worry about what it is he's saying right now, he'll worry about it all later.

"Mm good. Neither do I."

"You know," Blaine says, snuggling in closer. "My bed is gonna get jealous that we're in your bed."

"We just need to keep it fair. Next time, your bed," Kurt decides. Blaine's hand is rubbing circles on his back and it feels so good, so nice and relaxing.

"Yeah? How about tomorrow night?" Blaine asks. "I don't have any plans."

He'd actually had dinner plans with Santana, but she blows him off to get laid at least once a month. He thinks she'll understand.

"I don't know," Kurt sighs. He genuinely wants to, but he also knows he has assignments due that won't wait much longer. "I have a paper to write."

"Oh, well, lucky thing my apartment has wifi, too. I even have these awesome flat surfaces and padded chairs that roll... great for sitting in while you utilize your wifi-accessible device." Blaine gives him an absolutely cocky grin.

Kurt just rolls his eyes and then yawns widely. "Too many big words."

"Mm, just say yes then, and don't worry about all the big words," Blaine assures him. He curls up next to Kurt until their knees are bumping and their foreheads are almost touching. "Just say yes to me."

"Saying yes to you is a dangerous thing, Blaine Anderson," Kurt mumbles, his eyes fluttering closed as he grows tired.

"Mm, you like giving in to me, admit it."

"Never," Kurt says before he moves a bit closer to Blaine and finally drops off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine wakes up first the next morning. He remembers Kurt saying that Thursdays are his sleep in days; he doesn't have a morning class and he doesn't work until noon. He'd made a joke about beauty sleep and Blaine had made a joke about how he didn't need it and that had been that... but Blaine still remembers, and that's why he slips out of bed before Kurt wakes up.

He's not so great with cooking, but he can do eggs and toast and he's pretty sure Kurt keeps a better stocked kitchen. He finds what he needs: salt and pepper, butter, wheat bread and some green onions he thinks would be great in the eggs. He's just cracked the fourth one open when Rachel stumbles in blearily, her hair going in every direction and only wearing a t-shirt that falls to her thighs.

"Oh." She squeaks when she sees him standing there. "I - _Blaine_?"

"Rachel, hi!" Blaine gives her a big smile. "Would you like some eggs?"

She looks taken aback, and then disgusted. "Of _course_ not."

Blaine almost looks a bit hurt. "My cooking isn't that bad," he insists.

Rachel clicks her tongue and pushes past him to get to the fridge to pull out her vegan almond milk. "It's eggs," she says scathingly. "Baby chickens! How could I ever eat that?"

"Oh." Blaine feels better realizing when he realizes it's not him and his cooking.

"I thought you were working last night? Kurt said you both were busy."

"I had a work thing, but I came over afterwards," Blaine explains with an easy smile.

Rachel's brow furrows. "But it was almost nine-thirty when I left."

"Yeah, I guess it was after that." Blaine doesn't honestly remember much about the night besides the messages from Kurt.

Rachel just continues to stare at Blaine before finally shrugging to herself. "Well, I wasn’t prepared to see you this morning. Certainly didn't hear you when I came in last night," she says idly.

"Oh we were pretty tired," Blaine admits, sounding chipper.

Rachel's lost a little bit of her naivety since high school and she doesn't miss the implication there. "Well, I hope Kurt isn't too _tired_ to prioritize. You know he barely got into NYADA, right? He was passed over the first time he auditioned, and he had to reapply twice after that before they accepted him. It's very important that he stays focused, for his _career_."

"Career?" Blaine slides the eggs onto a plate and goes to put two slices of whole wheat extra fiber bread in the toaster.

Rachel bristles. "Yes, his career. Kurt wants to be on Broadway more than anything. More than anyone, except maybe me."

"Huh," Blaine says. Kurt hadn't told him what he wanted to do once he graduated from NYADA, but Blaine supposes that makes sense. He knows he likes to sing and why else would he go to NYADA if not to perform?

Rachel stiffens as she watches Blaine. "You didn't know that?"

"No he never told me."

"And you didn't ask?"

"Guess not... We're usually talking about other things when we're together."

Rachel gives him a look that lets him know she knows exactly what sorts of thigs they are discussing. "I'm sure."

The awkward silence starts to stretch then. Blaine is usually pretty good at covering silences of all sorts — he's had years and years of dealing with social situations, groomed from the time he was a little kid to charm his way into or out of any conversation. But he's distracted now, processing this new information about Kurt.

"You know," Rachel says, a gleam in her eye. "If you are going to monopolize so much of the time that Kurt really should be using for vocal practice, you could at least make it worth his while."

This time it's Blaine's turn to blurt out, "Huh?"

But Rachel never gets the chance to clarify because Kurt walks in, hair messy and rubbing his eyes. He looks so adorable that Blaine's stomach sort of flips and he just can't help but grin.

"I smell breakfast," Kurt says, walking over to Blaine and then looking past him to inspect the food offerings prepared.

Kurt takes a bite and makes a very pleased noise. "This is amazing."

"I think you're just hungry," Blaine says, but it's only a pretense of modesty because he's grinning proudly. He assembles his own sandwich and they sit close at the table, sharing one plate.

Rachel makes her own breakfast, then stands there awkwardly. There are only two chairs.

"Oh, here," Blaine says, like it's nothing. He gets up and pushes the chair to the other side of the table, then sits on Kurt's lap.

Rachel stares at Kurt like she expects him to chastise Blaine for sitting in his _lap_. Kurt just laughs and slides an arm more comfortably around Blaine's waist.

Rachel stares openly at both of them as Blaine pushes back into Kurt teasingly and Kurt just laughs into the back of Blaine's neck, popping him on the side of his hip. Rachel has known Kurt since middle school and she has never seen him act so freely with his affections, even in front of her. She can't help the small pull of a smile as it really is good to see her friend act so relaxed and _happy_ for once.

"So, boys," she says, interrupting the two of them. "Are you going to be attached at the hip all day today or will you be busy doing things?"

"Oh we'll be attached alright, but not at the hip–" Blaine starts, smirking before Kurt smacks him.

Kurt misses the smile on Rachel's face because he's too busy looking at Blaine. Then Blaine makes the crack about being attached and Kurt smacks him, which is really a perfectly appropriate response... except that Blaine grabs his wrist and smooths a thumb over Kurt's pulsepoint in a way that is really shockingly erotic and then Kurt sort of just wants Rachel to not be here so he can enjoy the benefits of Blaine being around before he has to get ready for work.

Luckily, Rachel does have class. She eats and then makes her dramatic exit back into the hallway to shower and get dressed.

Blaine doesn't move back to the free chair. Instead he spins around so that he's straddling Kurt, lazily looping his arms around Kurt's neck. "Hi." He leans in for the good morning kiss that he hasn't had a chance to get yet.

Kurt starts to make a crack about morning breath and having just had onions but Blaine's lips on his feel too good for him to stop. He rests his hands on Blaine's hips, his fingers curling into the pajama pants Blaine is wearing (his pajama pants) and just hold him there.

"You don't have class until noon," Blaine says, licking his bottom lip when he finally pulls back.

"Yes, I know that," Kurt agrees.

"We should go ah..."

"Again?" Kurt laughs and smiles.

Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt's neck. "We haven't... this morning," he points out.

"Don't you have work?" Kurt asks, though he tilts his head to the side invitingly.

"No." It's a lie; of course he has work. But he isn't looking forward to what his dad might have to say about Melanie, so he plans on not showing up until he's forced to.

"Blaine." Kurt isn't buying it. But then Blaine's mouth feels so good, and his hands are starting to get in on it, too. They slide under the waistband of Kurt's pajama pants to cup his bare ass and squeeze.

Kurt groans and pushes at Blaine, into the table and grinds their hips together. "Blaine, we can't– too much–" Kurt groans and Blaine just ignores him, reaching down to gently stroke and massage his cock through the flannel.

"We're going to _hurt_ something, Blaine, if we keep having this much sex," Kurt mumbles out through their kiss.

"No, no we're just going to have great sex," Blaine continues, rocking against him. "Again and again and again..."

"Not until Rachel is out of the house." Kurt is firm on this one. He has no desire to have Rachel overhear him having sex.

"Fine," Blaine says, getting to his feet and then tugging Kurt up with him. He's still pouting when he adds, "What about making out while she's still in the house?"

Kurt eyes Blaine warily. "Do you honestly think you could just make out with me without trying to get my clothes off??"

Blaine's face lights up. "That sounds like a challenge.”

Kurt quickly tries to back out of that one. "Noo, no no no," he says quickly.

Blaine is just grinning hugely and leans in. He grabs Kurt's face in his hands and begins to take his time. His tongue dips into Kurt's lips and he laps slowly at his tongue before pulling back to then suck on his bottom lip. He's taking his time, tasting Kurt and feeling him out thoroughly.

Kurt lets him, for a minute, and then pulls away. Blaine tries to follow, protesting. "Not in here," he says, because while he doesn't think it's quite as mortifying as Rachel overhearing sex, he isn't crazy about the idea of her walking in on them kissing, either. He's a fan of _tasteful_ PDA but he sort of has this feeling that to an onlooker, what he and Blaine tend to do when kissing varies from tasteful to pornographic.

He steps forward, forcing Blaine to step backwards, walking him toward Kurt's bedroom. Blaine realizes what he's doing and laughs, letting himself be guided until they pass the living room. He stops then and turns the tables on Kurt, redirecting them to the couch.

Kurt groans because he was hoping for the bedroom, but Blaine is insistent and pushing him back into the couch and then down onto it. His hand is sneaking up under Kurt's undershirt to lightly stroke at the skin there until Kurt falls back onto the couch and stares up at Blaine who just grins wickedly down at him.

"Oh at my mercy, a place I love having you." Blaine follows Kurt down, kneeling on either side of his hips as he takes Kurt's face in hand again and begins to kiss him with intent.

As soon as Blaine's hand starts to wander down his waist Kurt grabs it, breaking the kiss. "No. Making out stops at second base."

Blaine grumps a little but he likes that Kurt is playing along with him at all so he just nods and resumes the kiss, redoubling his efforts to channel all the touching he can't do into it. The way Kurt responds is intoxicating, too — breathy gaspy noises, and God, if just kissing does this to him, Blaine might be tempted to take his time next time, too.

He curls his fingers in Kurt's hair, still loose and floppy without any styling product in it. His fingers go to the base of Kurt's skull and press and he is rewarded by a loud groan and a thrust of the hips. Blaine smiles to himself and does it again and gets all excited at how responsive Kurt is to him.

He pulls back and begins to move down Kurt's body, starting with his neck. His mouth attaches itself to the base of his neck and begins to suck until he's left a decent sized hickey.

Kurt really should stop Blaine from marking him so much. He's kicked guys out of bed for less than that before, for marring his skin when he knew whatever outfit he'd planned would show it. But, fuck, he has an extensive collection of scarves and it feels so good. It feels good when Blaine is sucking hard on the skin and later on when Kurt looks in a mirror and sees it, relates the bruised bit of skin with what they'd done.

He almost whines when Blaine leaves behind the hickey and returns to his mouth except that then there's more kissing. Kissing Blaine is like a full body experience right now. He might be obeying Kurt's no-hands rule, but he's making up for it tenfold with everything else he's doing: the press of his weight against Kurt, the thrust of his tongue and the rhythm of the kiss.

His tongue pushes into Kurt's mouth, fucking his mouth like a cock while his hips push and roll against Kurt's own. He let's out a strangled whine and clutches at Blaine, wanting to feel more of him. He pushes at Blaine's shirt, bunching it in his fist and suddenly the shirt is off and Kurt is rewarded with the smooth expanse of Blaine's back.

He needs to pull back and admonish him for taking off his shirt, Rachel is still in the house. But Blaine pushes back down on Kurt, his hips roughly thrusting down into Kurt's as he growls and takes his mouth again. Blaine is rarely the aggressor when they do this, and that it is making Kurt's head spin with lust; he can't even think to want to stop Blaine.

Blaine makes another one of those gut-twisting noises and Kurt reaches up, sinking his fingers into sleep-mussed curls and tugging tightly. It seems to spur Blaine on, Blaine's hands sliding up Kurt's shirt this time. He finds Kurt's nipples and rubs hard — not always the most sensitive, but right now anywhere Blaine touched would feel so, so good.

Kurt presses up and he wants more but in the back of his mind he knows: _Rachel, need to wait, need to get this back under control_. Then Blaine grabs Kurt's leg and manhandles it over his thigh and god that is such a better position for this, their hard-ons lined up through thin pajama pants now.

Blaine pants against Kurt's mouth as he thrusts hard against him. He can feel how hard and defined Kurt is through the thin flannel and it excites him more than he thought it could. His hand slides back up to sink his fingers into Kurt's hair to pull his mouth roughly back to his own as he starts rocking their hips together in a measured rhythm.

"Bl- oh, fuck - Blaine, we can't..." Kurt tries again, but then Blaine starts licking down the column of his throat in a straight line, leaving a cooling trail that feels freakishly good on Kurt's skin.

"Okay boys, don't– ohmygod, Kurt, I use that couch, too."

Kurt manages to push Blaine off of him. Now his face feels like it's on fire in a less pleasant way. Embarrassment makes his voice cutting and defensive. "We're fully clothed, _Rachel_."

"Not for long," Rachel says dryly, eyeing both of them. "Whatever just, disinfect the entire place when you're done, ok?" She grabs her purse and quickly rushes out the door, not wanting to stay and risk seeing more.

Blaine leans against the couch, feeling confident and cocky as he turns to look at Kurt. "Mm, finally gone," he murmurs, reaching for him.

"I told you not to do anything while she was here–" he snaps at Blaine, embarrassment still making him feel angry.

"No you said no hands below the waist," Blaine points out, getting that glint in his eye again.

"And who exactly was thrusting against me?"

"Didn't seem to mind when you were moaning my name," Blaine growls, grabbing Kurt's hip and pulling them flush together again.

Kurt gets to his feet, tugging his shirt back into place and crossing his arms uncomfortably. He barely has time to start sulking before Blaine is on him though, surging to his feet and stalking forward to claim another kiss, one that Kurt is slightly less willing to give this time.

"Blaine!" Kurt sort of shoves at him, and why is it so hot when Blaine does this? He's smaller than Kurt but somehow feels more solid, and it makes a thrill go through Kurt when Blaine backs him into the wall.

Blaine's hand sneaks under Kurt's shirt, pulling it off quickly and tossing it behind them.

His mouth descends onto Kurt’s neck, nipping at the bruised skin of the hickey.

Kurt gasps and clutches at Blaine, feeling arousal slam into him. He's still angry with Blaine but he can't stop the soft whine that escapes his lips.

"Yeah, I know baby," Blaine growls softly. "I know what you need."

Blaine reaches down and cups Kurt's hard-on, which had softened in the encounter with Rachel but quickly renewed itself in the moments that followed her departure.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kurt hisses, trying to find a voice for what he's still feeling, even when his body is screaming something opposite.

"You wanted it," Blaine counters. "You weren't stopping me."

He pushes a little more roughly again, then turns Kurt around and yanks his pajama pants down. Kurt's stance widens automatically, like he knows what is about to come.

Blaine groans and reaches out, his hands grabbing at Kurt's ass. "Fuck you're so good," he groans. He immediately drops to his knees and pushes Kurt's ass apart so he can see his puckered entrance. His groan is more guttural as he moves forward.

"You want this," he says, his voice low. "Say it," he tells Kurt, waiting before he spears Kurt with his tongue.

"I, _ah_ ," Kurt groans and shifts, thinks about resisting but Blaine is right, so right. "You asshole."

"Close." Blaine pulls back to torture him, to draw the words out of Kurt. Kurt is so bossy in bed; Blaine thinks there's no way Kurt doesn't like it a little rough sometimes, doesn't like it a little forceful. And if Kurt doesn't like it - well, his erection seems to indicate that he does, so Blaine doesn't worry about that too much. He laps so lightly, just a tickle of sensation, traces his tongue in a barely-there touch around the sensitive skin. "Say it."

With a sound of pure frustration Kurt thrusts his ass back to try and get more of Blaine's tongue just where he needs it. "I want it, I want it, fuck, Blaine–"

Blaine gives it to him. He pulls Kurt apart wider and thrusts his tongue into him. Kurt cries out, his fingernails digging into the plaster as he rolls up on the balls of his feet. Blaine's grip on his hips is firm as he wiggles his tongue, trying to push it deeper into Kurt.

"Please, just – ah! – stop fucking teasing me, Blaine." Kurt whines and throws his head back, splaying his palms wide on the wall.

"What do you want, Kurt? Come on, use those big boy words, you can do it."

Blaine’s words ring in his ears. What does he want? Well, he knows what Blaine wants, that much is obvious. He knows what Blaine wants but... what does Kurt want? His cock and his head and his gut are all saying different things. He hasn’t done this in so long, and he remembers the twist of shame, the way his ex had just assumed Kurt would take it, the things he said during sex. He remembers _bitch_ and _slut_ and _take it_ and he can’t imagine Blaine saying those things but... but how does he know? He hadn’t thought Blaine would shove him against a wall, either. 

But he’s turned on and if he stops now, if he stops and tells Blaine what is going on, that’ll be a Talk they’ll have and he’ll be embarrassed and if he just lets Blaine keep going... 

He doesn’t actually think Blaine would hurt him, ever. He doesn’t think Blaine has that inside of him. Not physically, not sexually, not like this. Blaine just wants to make them both feel good. 

" _Fuck_ me," Kurt growls, reaching down with one hand to fist his own cock.

Blaine rises fluidly and grabs Kurt's elbow at the same time, stops him from being able to touch himself. "Not until I'm in you."

Kurt's head swings around to level a cutting gaze. "Then hurry the fuck up."

"It'd be easier if you kept things around..."

"I am not keeping condoms and lube around my apartment Blaine. Because we're not doing this around the apartment!"

"Except for now." Blaine huffs, laughing a bit at Kurt's indignation before pressing a hand to his lower back. "Stay." He tells Kurt, his lips next to Kurt's ear and his voice low and deep. "Don't move."

He slips away from Kurt and hurries to his room, finding the lube and the condoms in his nightstand and returning already clicking the lube open.

Kurt defies him just to see what Blaine will do.

When Blaine walks back into the room, Kurt has his hand on himself using long slow strokes. He's not trying to get off – not yet, at least.

But he can't make this too easy on Blaine.

Blaine growls and grabs Kurt's hands immediately. He uses his body to flip Kurt around until he's facing the wall again. Blaine's hands press hard down into Kurt's, and his body is curled up around his, pressed close.

"What did I say?" Blaine asks. His voice is low and deceptively soft and Kurt has to repress a shiver at how good it sounds.

"I don't know," Kurt says. "You've said a lot of things. You actually talk a lot. How am I supposed to–"

He's abruptly cut off by Blaine's mouth crashing against his and Blaine's slick finger cupping his ass, slickly sliding up and down the crease of it to rub over his hole and press just one fingertip in.

Kurt gasps and tries to grind back down onto the finger, wanting more.

The Blaine takes it away. "What did I say?"

"You said to wait. Now – please. Please...." He slumps forward against Blaine, face pressing against Blaine's now damp neck. He kisses and tastes clean sweat against his lips, can't help but chase it with his tongue. 

"Sh, I got you," Blaine says, wrapping his arms around Kurt and holding him close. He presses his lubed finger back into him, slowly working it around as he begins to open Kurt up. Kurt pants into his neck, clinging to him as he pushes a second finger in and then finally a third finger.

"God, need you so bad," Blaine pants as he pushes Kurt back against the wall again. He grabs his thighs and tugs until Kurt gets the idea and wraps both of them around Blaine's waist. Blaine quickly opens the condom and rolls it on, lubing it up before placing his cock at the entrance and just waiting for a moment.

"Blaine!" Kurt whines impatiently. It's like he knows on some level what it is Blaine wants and he's trying to give it to him, it's just really not in his nature. He can't quite grasp that genuine feeling of irritation he'd had before, though he's getting annoyed for an entirely different reason the longer Blaine goes without fucking him. "Do it, please, just fucking fuck me!"

"God, I love your mouth," Blaine says earnestly. He descends, kissing Kurt passionately and thrusting his tongue into his mouth as his hips snap up into Kurt, his cock sinking into him. He covers Kurt with his body, pressing him completely into the wall and into him until Blaine is the only thing holding him up.

For once Kurt is happy to just let Blaine do what he wants. There is something sort of cathartic about letting go of everything and trusting Blaine with this, with Kurt's body and his pleasure and this... everything. Yeah, everything; at least in this moment, it feels like everything.

They're going at it too hard and fast for it to last too long. Kurt cries out, trying to resist but realizing he's getting closer and closer. He knows Blaine's body well enough by now to know that Blaine's getting close, too.

They can do long and deep later, right now they both just need the release. Blaine shifts to keep Kurt pressed against the wall as he uses one hand to begin stroking Kurt's cock as he keeps impaling him with his. "God, Kurt, you feel so good around my dick. So tight around me, squeezing my cock so good." He groans into Kurt's neck and rolls his hips hard as he squeezes the head of Kurt's cock with his fist.

"Want you to come around my cock, want to feel you come around my cock. Do it baby, do it for me. Let me see it."

Kurt tightens his grasp on Blaine and lets Blaine gets him there, obeying without even consciously meaning to. He comes over Blaine's fist with a choked noise.

Blaine feels the come pulsing over his skin, warm and slick. What Kurt's orgasm does to Blaine's cock is insane. Blaine's eyes almost roll into his head as he shoves in as deep as he can get and loses it into the condom, filling it.

He lets his head fall back as he cries out Kurt's name, not caring how loud he is or which of Kurt's neighbors hear him. As far as he's concerned thats all the better, he wants everyone to know what amazing sex he's having with Kurt right now.

As soon as he comes down from his orgasm, Blaine can feel his legs shaking, threatening to give out. He holds Kurt up long enough to pull out before they are both sliding down the wall and collapsing into a heap on the floor.

But as soon as Kurt catches his breath, he's up on his feet. Blaine frowns watching him.

"Hey, what–" He tries to say, but Kurt is already in the bathroom shutting the door. He sits there on the floor, absolutely confused, until things start to get a little uncomfortable. He grabs the lube off of the floor and gingerly holds the condom in place until he can get back into Kurt's bedroom and take care of it. He's glad Kurt keeps tissues around.

Kurt still isn't out of the bathroom so Blaine goes back into the tiny living room and starts to grab their clothes from all over the floor. He slides back into the borrowed pajama pants and then sits on the couch, nervously waiting for Kurt to come back.

He waits until its been almost half an hour before going and knocking on the bathroom door. "Kurt...?" He asks, his voice nervous and holding none of the cockiness he had earlier.

Kurt doesn't respond.

"Kurt are you okay? Is... If there is something wrong I should go get a doctor or Rachel or someone--"

"I'm fine."

Kurt's voice is clipped and short and Blaine isn’t sure what else to do.

"I need to go to work soon..."

"Fine. I'll call you later." Blaine sighs but heads back to Kurt's room to change back into his suit to go home as it’s clear Kurt isn't talking to him yet. He pulls it on, stuffing the tie in his pocket as he goes. Something is obviously wrong with Kurt but he can’t know what it is if Kurt won’t talk to him about it. He begins to feel guilty, maybe he pushed too far with Kurt before? But, if Kurt didn’t want it why hadn’t he _said_ something...? 

He raps his knuckles one last time on the bathroom door as he goes, telling Kurt goodbye.

*

Kurt waits until he hears the front door closing before he comes out.

He's freaking out. He's not even really sure why. At no point had he thought Blaine was really going to hurt him, and he hadn't even really protested, but... but he's still pissed. He's pissed at Blaine for not listening to him and at himself for giving in so easily.

It's dangerous to keep someone around who has the ability to make him do such stupid things. Blaine's under his skin now, and this just proved it; Blaine could have done anything to Kurt, and Kurt isn't sure he'd have stopped it and that absolutely terrifies him.

He grabs his phone with faintly trembling fingers and holds down the first button, a number dialing automatically. He feels a wave of sheer relief when a familiar voice answers. "Hey, buddy. How's it going? You don't usually call this early, everything okay?"

"Hi, Dad. No, everything's fine, I just... I just wanted to talk." Everything's not fine, not really, but Burt always makes it a little bit better.

 

*

Blaine gets in a few hours at the office but he can't concentrate. All he can think about is the gnawing, sickening feeling that he's fucked things up with Kurt.

It's not even three yet when he leaves again. He starts out without a real plan, but he passes by a sidewalk florist and impulsively stops, buying the most exotic, unique bunch of orange and red flowers that he can find.

He stops by Kurt’s apartment but no one is there. He knows Kurt had class at noon and he can only assume that he's either at school or at the coffee shop. The idea of calling Kurt comes across his mind but Blaine throws it out. He doesn't want to risk having Kurt not answer him.

So the coffee shop it is. He has a slight bounce in his step as he hurries from Kurt's apartment to the coffee shop, hoping he's there. Blaine spots him at the counter, not in his work polo but talking to Olivia. He swallows and walks up to Kurt, hopeful.

Kurt stops talking when he sees the look on Olivia's face.

He's expecting Blaine when he turns around, but he isn't expecting Blaine holding a bouquet... and looking at him like Kurt is something that terrifies him.

"Hi," Blaine says, rocking forward a little. He thrusts the bouquet out. "For you. Let me buy you a drink?"

Kurt takes the flowers, glancing at Olivia. He'd only been in the middle of halfway explaining that something had happened, but he wasn't comfortable saying what.

"Go, sit," she says, smiling. "I know what both of you like, I'll bring you over a drink."

"You brought me flowers," Kurt says, still feeling a bit surprised at that.

"You ran away from me. After sex," Blaine points out. He moves his chair over so he can talk quietly with Kurt. "I mean, shit Kurt..." He runs a hand over his face, finally letting the stress from the day show. "I didn't know if I had seriously hurt you somehow, I mean I had been kinda rough or, or maybe I pushed you too much with this and just...fuck–" He cuts himself off and rubs a hand over his face again. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt reaches out and takes Blaine by the wrist, pulling his hand away from his face.

Blaine means it. It's painfully obvious that Blaine means it, and Kurt can't say that he doesn't still feel a simmering sort of unrest with the situation just under his skin but it's rapidly falling under the swell of emotion he's feeling for Blaine right now.

So he actually means it when he says, "All right. I accept that. And I'm sorry for... for shutting you out. I do that, sometimes." He follows it with a nervous, high little laugh.

Blaine's face falls a bit as he looks at Kurt plaintively. "I don't want you to shut me out." He says it so quietly, as if its barely and admission at all. Neither one of them have ever approached the topic of feelings or emotions or what they feel towards each other going into this, but Blaine knows he doesn't want Kurt to push him away when he's hurting. "Let me help, if I can. Especially If I'm the one who caused it."

There are a million things Kurt could tell Blaine right now. He could confide in Blaine about years of being bullied, about that awful first kiss with a guy, about watching his friends go on with their petty high school relationship woes while he tended to his own bruises and scrapes every day. He could tell Blaine about hopeless crushes on straight boys because there were literally no other options, about loving his friends so much and not understanding why they just didn't see what he was going through. He could talk about after high school; the bitterness of crushed dreams and the realization that he'd still have to work twice as hard for what other people were just handed. He could tell Blaine about college and thinking he'd just fall into a storybook romance and slowly understanding that wouldn't happen and how he's managed to come through it all more or less intact, but missing a few vital emotional growth phases that it feels like the rest of the world was privy to – like a class that was taught on a day he was absent: How To Let People In 101.

He could tell Blaine about _that_ guy, because that’s probably what Blaine needs to hear about most of all to understand Kurt’s reaction; to understand why Kurt has such difficulty being on the bottom and on the receiving end and opening himself up like that to someone else. But he doesn't. Instead he ducks his head down, stares at the table, and says, "I promise I'll try."

Blaine feels a little lost because that's not really the response he wants, but the last thing he wants to do right now is push for more.

So he swallows and nods and pushes out a smile for Kurt. Tentatively he reaches over and places his hand on top of Kurt's, giving it a soft squeeze as his phone goes off. Blaine winces but reaches into his coat pocket, noticing his father's number. "Sorry, I need... Take this," he says quietly. He stands and thumbs the call button, walking away from Kurt and letting him have some quiet.

Kurt just sighs and looks over at the bunch of flowers. He reaches over and runs his fingers over the outline of one of the petals. He feels overwhelmed and out of his depth right now with Blaine, and it’s scary and terrifying and those are two emotions Kurt Hummel doesn't like to do. He doesn't like to be out of his league and scared, prefers knowing what he's doing so he can be prepared at all times.

He looks up and catches sight of Blaine's profile while he talks on the phone, slightly serious though his gaze keeps wandering back to Kurt.

And something about that, the way Blaine doesn't look away for more than a few seconds at a time, helps him decide something. He stands and walks over to Blaine, waiting until Blaine ends the call as a concession to the fact that this had seemed important. But as soon as that call is over, Kurt puts his hands on Blaine's face and leans in and kisses him.

"Thank you," he says, then has to clear his throat, voice cracking a little. "Thank you for my flowers, Blaine."

Blaine breaks into a wide smile, feeling a bit more at ease now. "You’re welcome," he replies softly before leaning in to kiss Kurt chastely in the middle of the crowded coffee shop.

*

Kurt actually does have to work, to Blaine's disappointment. He has a four-hour shift and tells Blaine that he can come back when it's over, if he wants to.

And Blaine does want to. It feels like an almost physical pain to walk away from Kurt still not entirely sure if they're okay. When he looks through the window Kurt is arranging his flowers in a large styrofoam coffee cup full of water and staring down at them like he can't quite believe they're real, though.

It doesn't take Blaine long to realize he isn't really in the shape to concentrate on work things. He starts walking without any real aim, pulling his jacket a little more tightly around himself and breathing in the crisp, cooling air.

He doesn't want to go back home either so he pulls his coat in closer around him and just walks. It's been a long time since he just walked New York's streets aimlessly, just taking in the sights.

He loses track of time as he walks through the East Village, looking at the small shops and homes that line the streets. He hears a soft, broken whimper as he passes a quiet street and he stops. He hears it again and turns, looking for the noise. It takes him a bit, but finally he spots a small black and brown dog caught tangled in a metal fence.

"Oh... Poor thing," Blaine says softly, moving over to the dog. It begins yapping louder the closer Blaine gets and begins struggling in his bindings. Blaine keeps his movements slow and his voice calm as he begins helping the dog.

It takes a bit of struggling but Blaine frees him from the fence. The dog yips and wiggles at Blaine's feet, jumping up to lick his hand.

"Well aren't you just the sweetest thing," he coos, bending over to scratch the pup behind the ears. The dog rolls over on his back, looking for a belly rub. Blaine laughs and gives in, scratching his tummy.

"You're not very old at all are you?" He says quietly, looking the tiny pup over. "Where's your mom and dad..." He turns the dog over, looking for a collar or tags but there is nothing. "You can't stay out here tonight, it's going to get so cold..."

Blaine looks down at the dog and immediately scoops the puppy up and tucks him against his chest, ignoring how dirty the dog is and how filthy his shirt will be.

He intends on taking the dog back home, but he realizes that Kurt's actually off work in just over half an hour. It'll take him that long to walk back, and its too cold to wait for his driver to arrive, so he hails a cab. The cabbie is none too interested in the dirty dog riding with him until Blaine offers a tip that's five times the size of what the actual fare will be.

He has the cab drop him off in front of the coffee shop, and then walks in with the puppy – surprisingly sedate, licking at Blaine's hands and neck the entire time – in his arms.

"Remember to be nice," Blaine admonishes the pup as he waits for Kurt to hang up his apron and join him. Blaine wonders if maybe he should have taken the dog to get a bath first before showing him to Kurt, but there is no going back now.

Kurt's eyes narrow as he spots a wiggle underneath Blaines jacket. "Blaine, what...?" Kurt starts to ask. An excited yip cuts him off as a face peers over the jacket to look at Kurt. The dog struggles, trying to get to Kurt to lick him but Blaine holds him tight.

"It's a dog, Kurt!" he says excitedly.

Kurt doesn't exactly have a reaction of extreme excitement. "Blaine, that thing is filthy. What is it?"

Blaine is a little taken aback by Kurt's reaction. "It's a puppy."

It's in Kurt's nature to snap back, but Blaine himself is doing a pretty good impression of a puppy right now... the kicked kind. "Where on earth did you get it?"

"I found him while I was out walking. He was stuck. It's gonna be so cold tonight; I wanted to take him and get him cleaned up." Blaine bounces the puppy a little. "I can't just leave him out there, Kurt."

Kurt is irrationally angry that his plans for a nice quiet evening of hopefully making up with his... well, with Blaine, have been usurped by a grungy furball.

"Blaine!" He sighs, feeling exasperated and annoyed at both Blaine and the puppy. "You don't know where he's been! He could have all kinds of diseases or _anything_ and he's... he's _filthy_ look at your jacket!" Kurt sighs and points to where there is mud and dog hair already covering the outside of Blaine's jacket.

"He's not got anything; he's just a stray, not a walking ebola virus, Kurt," Blaine sighs patiently. "And so what? My jacket can be dry cleaned. He needs a place to stay." 

Blaine looks down at the puppy and coos at him and the puppy whines, licking the tip of his nose.

Kurt doesn't want to find the entire thing absolutely adorable, but he does.

"Do you want to help me? Get him bathed and pick up a few things for him?" Blaine has a feeling that he's asking a lot.

Kurt doesn't say anything.

"If you really think it's a bad idea we can just... I'm sure there's a shelter or something somewhere..." Blaine looks down at the puppy, who looks back at him, and feels a pang.

He doesn't want to take the puppy to the pound, doesn't want to drop him off and just hope someone picks the little furball up and keep him safe and give him a warm, happy home...

"Oh god just .... stop okay? Stop with those looks. Both of you." Kurt throws his hands up in the air. "It's your place; if you want to get a dog that's up to you. Don't need me to let you."

"Yeah, but I want your help," Blaine says softly, still watching Kurt.

Kurt can't say no to that; he can't stay upset and annoyed when Blaine is saying things like that and looking up at him with those eyes. He closes his eyes and forces himself to get a hold of his own emotions before looking back at Blaine.

"He needs a bath first thing," he tells Blaine softly. Blaine smiles and takes one hand to grab Kurt's.

"Okay."

Blaine and the puppy both seem to respond with excitement, though the puppy is probably reacting more to Blaine than what Kurt had actually said. "Come on, I told the cab driver to wait out front."

He grabs Kurt's hand with the one not holding the puppy and tugs him along.


	11. Chapter 11

The puppy is, of course, fascinated with Kurt. Kurt spends the entire brief trip to the Plaza flinching away and threatening Blaine's life if there's even a smudge of a paw print anywhere on his outfit. Blaine has to isolate the dog onto the other side of the car and sit between them to ensure that Kurt's clothes remain pristine.

"Do you have anything a dog needs?" Kurt asks. "Food? Shampoo? Flea medicine?"

"Uh... he can use my shampoo for now," Blaine says. "And once he's clean we can go to the pet store and see what else he'll need. I'll look up the nearest one on my phone!"

"Your shampoo?" Kurt is horrified. "Blaine, I've seen your shampoo. Those brands are not meant to be wasted on _mutts_."

Blaine looks horrified on behalf of his dog (it’s his dog now, there really is no way he's going to be able to take it to the pound later, he knows this). "Don't call him a mutt like that!" he says, looking over at the dog and giving him a sad face and a fond pat on the head. "He didn't mean it, really."

"I did."

"No, you didn't. It's okay, though; we both understand." Blaine looks over at Kurt and gives him a smile before reaching out to snag his hand and squeeze it. "Besides, it’s just _shampoo_ , Kurt; I can buy more."

He pays the driver and gets out with the wriggling puppy, who is eager to explore any and all changes in scenery.

They get strange looks as they walk through the lobby, but Blaine doesn't pay them any attention. It's Kurt who tries to make apologetic expressions at people. Ernie, the night doorman, just laughs – like this is something Blaine does all the time.

Once they're inside Blaine's apartment, he puts the puppy down. It plops onto its butt for a surprised few seconds before launching into action, running so hard to the couch to sniff it that it can't quite stop itself on the hardwood floors, skidding and thumping into the wall.

"Blaine, I think your dog is stupid." Kurt says. "Do you even know if it's a girl or boy?"

"He's not stupid he's... getting used to things," Blaine says, excusing him. He winces, though, when the dog starts to bark at the loveseat, sure that the chair is going to jump out and attack him.

"Pretty sure its a boy too. A very friendly and affectionate boy. What can I say, I attract adorable and affectionate boys that like to follow me home." He looks over at Kurt when he says it, giving him a slightly goofy look.

"I'm gonna go start his bath water," Blaine says, heading toward the downstairs bathroom.

Kurt grabs him by the back of his jacket. "No way. That outfit has lived through enough horrors for one night. You are not bathing a dog in it, too. Go change first."

Blaine obediently backtracks and heads upstairs. He finds some of his workout clothes (a white tank top and soft, well-worn gray pants) and then after a moment of deliberation grabs some clothes for Kurt, too.

Kurt sees them and starts to shake his head right away.

"But you said you'd help!" Blaine whines.

"I'll supervise," Kurt says, hanging his jacket on a nearby coat stand. "You can be labor; I'll be management." Kurt smirks over at Blaine who just rolls his eyes and scoops the pup up, taking him downstairs.

He lays out the fluffiest towels he has before gently placing the dog in the bathtub and turning the water on. "Could you hand me a cup? I think I'll need one to get all the shampoo out." Kurt nods and heads towards the kitchen, returning with a large plastic cup as Blaine begins to get him all wet.

It doesn't actually take that long to bathe him, but by the time the puppy has been scrubbed clean twice over, Blaine is soaked himself. Kurt sighs and stays back at a safe distance, although, he does covertly take a picture or two on his phone. He can't resist; he might not like dogs, but he isn't made of stone. Blaine plus puppy equals too cute for words.

Blaine scrubs over the puppy with a towel but not before it gets one or two full body shakes off. "Ugh!" Kurt jumps up and actually leaves the oversized bathroom, refusing to come back until there's no more danger of accidental splattering.

"We need to feed him now," Blaine decides, walking out of the bathroom with a sweet-smelling and still-shivering dog in his arms.

"Blaine, I have seen the prices on the room service menu here, that dog does not deserve thirty-dollar steak." Kurt frowns at him.

"No, but he need something to eat, and I don't feel like going out again right now. At least not until he's dry. Don't want you to catch a cold, huh, boy?" Blaine lets the dog climb into his lap in its unshakeable need to get as close to Blaine as possible.

"Blaine..." Kurt's voice goes softer. "You know you need to put up lost dog posters, don't you? He might belong to someone."

Blaine frowns. "He didn't have tags on."

"But he's just a puppy. And he's a cute puppy, alone. He's not even that skinny." Kurt hesitantly moves close and reaches down to pet the puppy when it barrels toward him.

Blaine is still frowning, but he nods. "Yeah. Okay, tomorrow I'll put up a couple of posters, but if no one claims him..."

Kurt sighs and places a hand at his back. "If no one claims him... but if someone does... you wouldn't want them to miss their dog, right?" he asks him softly. Blaine shakes his head.

"No, no of course not. We'll just see what happens I guess." Kurt nods and then goes over to the phone Blaine uses to call down for things. He lets Blaine have a bit more time with cuddling his puppy while he requests that they send up whatever dog food they might have on hand. He's surprised when the operator doesn't seem to bat an eyelash over the phone and assures him they'll be up shortly.

At a loss for what else to do, Kurt carefully takes off his jacket and his outer shirt and then sits beside Blaine on the floor.

The puppy immediately abandons Blaine's lap for Kurt's, woofing happily and wagging his fluffy tail. "I wonder what kind of dog he is?"

"Bernese Mountain Dog," Kurt says. Blaine gives him a surprised look. "My neighbor used to have one. Huge monster of a dog."

He shudders at the memory.

"Huh, Bernese Mountain Dog." Blaine cocks his head at the pup before making a face at him, laughing when the dog jumps at him, trying to attack with his tongue. "A big dog you say?"

"Huge. Monstrosity. Hair everywhere; honestly, I don't know why they had him."

"Maybe they thought he was cute?"

Kurt looks over at Blaine with a very dry expression and Blaine can't stop himself from chuckling. "I mean look at that face? SUCH A WIDDLE CUTE PUPPY!"

"Blaine, stop that, it's undignified," Kurt chastises.

The puppy doesn't seem to mind, though. He's already looking at Blaine like he is his new best friend.

"I never had a dog growing up," Blaine says. "My parents weren't home enough, and even if they were, I doubt my mother would have wanted a dog running around."

As much as it pains Kurt to admit, he can easily see Blaine being a dog owner. "Dogs chew things, you know. They chew _expensive_ things. And they shed. And need lots of baths."

"So? It would be kind of nice to not come home to an empty apartment every day," Blaine says, a touch wistful.

Kurt's heart unexpectedly jumps into his throat. He wouldn't mind being the thing that Blaine came home to every day. As soon as the thought flickers across his mind he's shoving it away, though.

Blaine continues to run his fingers through the soft puppy fur as he contemplates the dog in front of him. "We need to give him a name," he says suddenly.

"What? No! You can not name him! If you name him you'll want to keep him," Kurt explains, sighing exasperatedly at Blaine.

"Well I can't just keep calling him Dog."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not dignified," Blaine sniffs. "For him."

Kurt rolls his eyes and looks away and tries so very, very hard not to let Blaine see how adorable he finds him right now.

"It needs to be a good name. Classy name too, nothing _dumb_."

"What do you think, buddy?" Blaine asks the puppy. "What do _you_ want to be called?"

The dog sits up to look at Blaine, like he's actually giving it consideration, but overbalances and topples onto his side.

"And that's what he thinks about that," Kurt quips, smiling. He might not like dogs, but he isn't made of stone.

"Okay, I always thought if I had a dog I'd give him kind of a musical name." Blaine doesn't want to admit that he actually carried a list of potential dog names in his mind throughout childhood, until he'd finally learned to let go of the hope of his parents getting him one. "What do you think, Kurt?"

"Judy. Or Barbra." Kurt says both with a straight face.

Blaine sticks his tongue out. "Look, if he _wanted_ to be a Judy or a Barbra, I'd fully support his life choices. But I don't think that's the road he wants to take."

"But how do _you_ know Blaine?" Kurt asks, shaking his head. "I mean, look at him, he seems positively giddy with the idea of Judy or Barbara!" The puppy yaps and jumps up to lick Kurt's face.

Blaine can't stop the sputter of laughter, falling onto his side at Kurt's shocked expression. "Oh your face! It was amazing."

"Ugh, dog, I don't need slobber all over me," he groans, wiping it off.

It's really the wrong thing to say, because that just puts the idea in Blaine's head, and before Kurt can say or do anything, Blaine is leaning over and licking Kurt's other cheek.

Kurt jumps up, scrubbing at his face. "Blaine!"

"What?" Blaine feigns innocence, laughing. "It's not like that's the first exchange of bodily fluids we've had."

"That's _different_." Kurt sulks, crossing his arms.

Blaine momentarily abandons the puppy to go over to him, light expression dimming a little when he remembers that he maybe shouldn't be so careless with things that might upset Kurt, considering the day they've had. He stops just short of touching Kurt. "Hey. I'm sorry."

Kurt's hard exterior cracks almost instantly. "I'm more angry at the dog than you."

There's a knock at the door. "Oh, that must be his food."

Blaine hurries to stand to get the food. Kurt had said he was _more_ angry at the dog than he was Blaine which insinuates that he still is mad at Blaine too.

He sighs and thanks the doorman for bringing the food up, before heading into the kitchen. He doesn't have any dog bowls and didn't think to have Kurt ask for any but he figures a regular bowl would do for now.

"Hey... Pup!" He yells, pouring some out of the bag and into a nearby bowl. "Food?"

He doesn't really need to say much, the sound of kibble hitting the bowl is enough to send the pup skittering into the kitchen, his paws working hard on the slick, wooden floor.

Blaine shuts the door to the kitchen. "He can't get up to much in there," he says, reaching for Kurt's hand. "He'll be good for a few minutes."

"What if he–"

"Kurt," Blaine says, his tone silencing Kurt.

"What?" Kurt says softly.

"I want to kiss you." Blaine says it but makes no move to do it, confusing Kurt.

"Okay?"

"Is it? I mean... can I?"

Kurt is still confused but he nods. "Of course."

Blaine shuffles over to Kurt and reaches out for him slowly, giving Kurt enough time to pull away just in case. He slides his hand over Kurt's hip, curling his fingers into the denim as he pulls him close. His other hand cups Kurt's jaw as he presses a soft kiss to his lips, not pushing for more. Blaine knows he apologized and Kurt forgave him, but he's still a bit unsure.

Kurt takes a moment before he leans into the kiss, wrapping his own hand around the back of Blaine's neck to hold him in. He can feel the moment Blaine relaxes into the kiss and begins to kiss him back eagerly.

"Fiyero," Kurt says suddenly, pulling away from the kiss. His fingers are still in Blaine's hair, playing with the curls on the base of his neck.

"Er, what?" Blaine isn't sure he's following Kurt here exactly.

"The dog. His name... I just... Fiyero?"

Kurt probably could have said anything at that point and Blaine would have agreed – but it just so happens that Kurt picks a name that Blaine actually does like. He laughs, surprised and thrilled. "Fiyero? I like it."

He likes even more than Kurt likes it. It gives him a warm feeling all the way through that he doesn't particularly want to think too much about right now.

"Yeah?" Kurt smiles back at him.

Blaine nods enthusiastically. "I love it."

Kurt's smile grows and he wraps his other arm around Blaine. "He needs a regal name. Something strong. And... I really like _Wicked_ ," Kurt admits softly, biting down on his bottom lip.

"I think it fits him perfectly. I love it," Blaine repeats, squeezing Kurt. He leans in closer to kiss Kurt again when a quiet, plaintive bark comes from the kitchen. Blaine tries to ignore it and kiss Kurt, but Fiyero is having none of it, his whines becoming louder and more pitiful sounding by the moment.

"Blaine..." Kurt tries, but Blaine swoops in and sucks on his bottom lip. "Blaine, the dog..."

"How did he eat that so fast?" Blaine groans, dropping his forehead to Kurt's shoulder.

It turns out that he hasn't; he just isn't a fan of eating alone. Once Kurt and Blaine are both in the kitchen, Fiyero happily resumes his dinner.

"You must be hungry, too," Blaine says, feeling bad that he hadn't even thought of that before. "We could order something up?"

"No, we can get take out," Kurt says. "It's not that late, and he's going to need some things. A collar and leash, for one. He'll have to stay here when we go."

Kurt hasn't had a dog, but he has offered his pet-sitting services for neighbors before as a way to earn some wardrobe budget money during high school. He's already started making a list of everything that Fiyero will need.

"I could put him in the bathroom maybe? Less for him to get into in there?" Blaine suggests thinking about it.

"Not the one with the clawfoot tub," Kurt says immediately. He doesn't know what Fiyero might be able to destroy in there, but he isn't about to take that chance with that bathtub on the line.

Blaine stares at Kurt, confused, but slowly nods. "Sure, I can put him in the one down here then." He looks over at the pup who is yawning and relaxing, looking like he's about to drop off asleep already now that he has a full belly.

"Maybe we should go now? Since he looks so sleepy?"

Blaine picks the puppy up, pausing a minute to press his face to the fluffy soft fur. Kurt trails behind him to the bathroom and then quickly snaps a picture of Fiyero. He doesn't want to mention it to Blaine, but the pet store is a great place to ask around and see if anyone has reported the dog missing.

They can hear the puppy whining and pawing at the door even as they walk out. Blaine is conflicted, glancing back in concern, but Kurt gently shoves him forward. "We can't take him without a leash, Blaine. It's for his own good."

They look up the nearest pet store on Blaine's phone. It's close enough to walk, and the night feels good. Kurt's glad that Blaine suggests they skip taking the train or a cab, at least on the way there. He likes walking close to Blaine, their shoulders brushing. They don't even talk much, a sort of stillness settling around them, until they're at the store.

But once they're inside Blaine has that spark in his eye again. Kurt can barely keep up with him as Blaine starts loading things into the cart.

Kurt does slip away once, to show the picture of the puppy to the check-out girl. She takes down Kurt's number and promises to call if anyone reports the dog, but she hasn't seen anyone in looking for him yet. Kurt, despite his reluctance to deal with a dog, is sort of relieved.

"Kurt, look!" Blaine calls out to him. Kurt finds Blaine excitedly holding two dog bowls that have musical notes on them. "These are perfect!"

Kurt bites his lip but has to agree with Blaine, that they are perfect. "What else have you found? The entire store?" He teases, looking into Blaine's cart.

"Well, I got a few balls and this rubber thing where you can put treats and this toy. Look it squeaks and it’s a bison!" Blaine grins and squeaks it for Kurt. "And then this one lady recommended this dog food, said it was the best they had, and now I think we just need collar and leash and a bed for the guy."

Kurt nods and follows Blaine down the long aisle of collars and leads, helping him look for the right one. They've given the dog a strong, regal name and he needs a collar that matches.

"Oh, Kurt..." Blaine says, trailing off. A soft, blue leather collar catches his eye and he quickly pulls it out from behind a bunch of black ones. His hands run over the smooth leather, enjoying how soft it is. The blue reminds Blaine of Kurt's eyes and he was the one to name the dog. "I think this would be perfect."

Kurt studies the collar and then nods. "I think that'll do nicely. I can take it and stitch his name onto it."

"Yeah?" Blaine's excited expression grows. "He'll need tags, too, right?"

"Yes, but you might as well wait until he's been to the vet." And you've put up posters, Kurt adds, mentally. He still can't bring himself to say it, though; he can't bring himself to dim that bright look in Blaine's eyes.

They make their way back to the front (Blaine finding at least half a dozen more things that Fiyero absolutely needs along the way) and check out. There's too much to walk back with, so they grab a cab when an empty one passes by. It means that barely ten minutes later they're heading up the elevator with their haul piled onto a luggage rack that one of the bellboys had appeared out of nowhere with.

Blaine is humming to himself happily as he rides up the elevator to his penthouse. Ernie just raises an eyebrow at him and holds the door open when it dings at his floor. "Have a good evening, Mr. Anderson," he calls and Blaine waves back.

"Oh I will!"

He hears whimpering as soon as he opens the door to his penthouse, though — whimpering and a broken howl. Blaine's eyes widen and he drops his purchases, hurrying to the bathroom door to let Fiyero out.

Fiyero hurtles himself at Blaine's legs. Blaine makes a face at the puddle on the floor in the bathroom, but ignores it for the moment in favor of picking Fiyero up. He's heavy but definitely not too big to cuddle into Blaine's arms. "Sorry we left you, buddy, but we got you awesome stuff!"

Kurt is still in the living room pulling the purchases out of the bags. Fiyero, once assured that he's definitely not left alone anymore, squirms out of want to get down and investigate the new things. He finds one of the toys right away and snags the chew toy in his mouth, tail wagging furiously as he carries it back to Blaine and drops it there before getting distracted again.

"Come here," Kurt commands, not using the slightly cooing voice Blaine seems to have reserved for the dog. Fiyero listens anyway, walking back over to Kurt and sitting patiently while Kurt puts his collar on. Kurt makes sure to pet the fur around it down smoothly into place and then sits back on his knees to admire how it looks. "He'll need a bigger one before he's fully grown, but this will do nicely for now."

Blaine watches Fiyero and Kurt together and smiles. "He likes you," Blaine says, feeling a rush of warmth come over him.

"He likes everyone," Kurt scoffs. Fiyero barks and jumps up, paws on Kurt's expensive Marc Jacobs jacket. "Fiyero! Down!" He says loudly, flailing to get the paw prints (that Kurt is absolutely convinced are there no matter how clean the dog is) off his jacket.

Fiyero just barks, thinking it’s a game as he bounds around Kurt, tongue hanging out.

Blaine laughs and moves over to Kurt, catching his hands in his. "I'll take your jacket to my cleaners," Blaine promises him. "There won't be any dirt left, promise."

"Better not be," Kurt says. He frowns down at the dog and then sighs, unbuttoning the shirt he'd had underneath it and stripping it off.

"Pants too?" Blaine winks. He's on the floor now, sitting with his back against the sofa and Fiyero dancing around him excitedly.

"I'm going to change into something of yours," Kurt decides, like that's somehow punishment. He disappears into Blaine's bedroom. Blaine isn't the least bit worried; Kurt will probably find the cheapest things that he owns and somehow still turn it into a stunning ensemble.

"If you're using this as an excuse to get into my pants, I'm okay with this!" Blaine yells out to Kurt's retreating figure. "You don't have to work that hard, though!"

Kurt doesn't respond and Blaine just sighs, shaking his head. He reaches out to Fiyero, fingers disappearing into his thick fur. "I think he likes you," he admits to the pup conspiratorially. "Promise."

Blaine is not at all prepared for the sight of Kurt walking out in a pair of pants from Blaine's short-lived yoga phase and a dark gray v-neck t-shirt so thin that it's almost transparent.

"Is this all right?" Kurt asks, hands on his hips.

"Uh." Blaine hasn't actually seen Kurt this undressed unless they were having sex, and it's definitely doing something to his mind. Even his pajamas had been loose, not unsexy but more endearing than a turn on. The pants might hang a little looser in the ass and thighs but the shirt clings to Kurt's slightly bigger frame, stretching perfectly over his skin. "Oh, yeah. Yes. That's fine. That's... fine."

Kurt laughs a little at how flustered Blaine is, still smiling when he sits down beside Blaine. Fiyero is still nosing through his loot, sticking his head all the way into one bag and pulling out the bison toy. He runs back over to Kurt and Blaine with it and then plops down over both of their laps – head in Kurt's, tail wagging against Blaine's thigh.

Blaine leans over and puts his arm around Kurt, leaning into him. "We forgot to get take out," he reminds Kurt softly.

"Damn," Kurt sighs, dropping his head back to the couch behind them.

"It's fine, let me have them bring us up something. Did you want to try that cranberry and chicken salad thing?" Blaine asks him softly. He turns his head so that he's looking at the pale column of Kurt's neck and noses at it softly before placing a chaste kiss at the base.

Kurt shivers slightly but finally agrees. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Okay." Blaine smiles and presses another kiss there, then looks down at Fiyero. "Hey, buddy. My phone's over there on the table."

With some nudging, the dog gets up. Blaine walks away to call down for the food and Fiyero looks up at Kurt expectantly. "Well, this has been an exciting day for you, hasn't it?" Kurt says to him. "Me too, actually. I guess Blaine kind of caught us both off guard."

Fiyero wags his tail, completely oblivious as a conversational partner, but happy for the attention. Kurt scratches behind his ears then grabs the toy and tosses it across the room. Fiyero hurls himself after it and brings it back to Kurt, but doesn't want to let go once he's there. He plops back down again and rests his head on the stuffed bison.

"Well, at least you aren't ripping it to shreds already," Kurt says. "Good boy."

Fiyero doesn't know what it is Kurt is saying but he certainly likes how he says it. He rolls over on his back and paws at Kurt, wanting to hear more. He yips softly and paws at Kurt again before rolling over and pushing his nose into Kurt's cheek.

Kurt makes a face and pushes Fiyero back, but he can't deny that the dog is cute. Fiyero allows himself to be pushed back so long as Kurt rubs at the spot behind his ears and he flops back down, tongue coming out as Kurt scratches at him.

"Oh, someone is in love," Blaine says, watching them as he walks back over. "They said it'll be about fifteen minutes."

He sits down beside Kurt, putting his arm around Kurt's shoulder and tugging him back in. His words are at odds with the action, though. "You don't have to stay if you... if you weren't planning on it."

Kurt is taken aback. "Do you not want me to stay?"

"No! No, no, no, that's not what I meant," Blaine says hurriedly. "I just... I didn't know if you would want to stay. After this morning," he says, his voice getting softer as he looks away.

Kurt bites his bottom lip before turning to face Blaine completely and place his hands on his face. "This morning was... It was due to really bad communication," he says finally. "I don't think you made me feel like that on purpose Blaine. We just have to communicate better. And I don't want to leave."

Blaine's breath catches in a sort of sickening way. "How did I make you feel, Kurt?"

"You made me feel like..." Kurt knows he needs to choose these words carefully. "You made me want something I didn't actually want."

Blaine looks stricken. "Kurt, I swear, I never meant to force you..."

"You didn't!" Kurt grabs Blaine's hand when Blaine looks like he's about to pull away. "Blaine, you _didn't_ do that, that's not what I'm saying. Trust me, I've been in that position before. You aren't... that kind of person. While you were doing it, I wanted it."

"But after..."

"And," Kurt haltingly admits. "And before. I told you I didn't, and..."

"And I pushed." Blaine's voice is dull. "Too far."

Kurt bites his lip and nods slightly. Blaine looks crushed, and it hurts Kurt just to look at him. "I know Blaine," he starts, reaching for him and tilting his head back so he can look in his eyes. "I know you didn't mean it, not like... like _that_. You wanted me to loosen up and to... tease me, and I never really said anything about my boundaries and when you pushed really hard against me and were moving I couldn't really say no because I do want you, Blaine. I do."

"I'll never do that again, god, never Kurt." Blaine swallows thickly, tears filling his eyes as he thinks about what he did to Kurt earlier. He had just wanted to tease him true, wanted to be a little spontaneous and Blaine thought it had been hot. If he had known...

"Oh, Blaine..." Kurt forgets about the dog momentarily, forgets about everything except that look on Blaine's face. "Don't..."

Don't _cry_.

He leans in and presses his mouth to Blaine's in a kiss that barely even qualifies as that, unmoving pressure and connection. "Blaine, it's okay."

"It's not." Blaine hates how small his voice is in that moment. But Kurt's arms are around him and he clings back even through the misery that he feels, not wanting to let go of the reassuring solidity of the man in his arms. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"I know you are," Kurt says softly. He curls up against Blaine, resting against him and holding him close as Blaine lets the tears fall. Kurt can feel them, warm against his shoulder and he pulls Blaine closer to him.

"I don't... I'm not..." Kurt starts and stops, not sure of how to say what he wants to say. "I know Blaine. I know you didn't, and I'm not angry at you. Don't you be angry at you." He pulls Blaine back up to look at him, his eyes roaming over his face before he leans in and presses a firm kiss to his lips.

"I'm sure I'm totally winning you over now," Blaine says, pausing to clear his throat. His voice is still choked up and his eyes are red. "Practically a-attacking you earlier–"

"Blaine, _no_!" Kurt tries, but Blaine talks over him.

"And now I'm crying all over you." He shakes his head at Kurt's continued protests. "Sometimes I'm stupid, Kurt. I'm stupid about... this. Dealing with people that I... with people that are special to me. And you are."

Kurt quiets for a moment and just looks at Blaine. "You're special to me too," he says back, his voice quiet. He presses their foreheads together and just sits there with Blaine, his eyes closed as they both breathe slowly.

There is a knock at the door behind them and they both jump apart, not having expected it. "You stay here," Kurt says softly. "I got it." He stands and answers the door, accepting the food but dropping it off in the kitchen before returning to Blaine and taking his hand in his. "Come on," he says, tugging on Blaine's hand until he stands.

He pulls Blaine, not in the direction of the food, but towards his bedroom, figuring what they both need now is not dinner.

Blaine lets Kurt lead him by the hand, head still bowed down as he tries desperately to contain his emotions. He’s pretty good at tucking everything inside, at least the important things, but right now he feels worn too thin and rubbed too raw.

Fiyero, unnoticed by either of them, is fast asleep with his head resting on the edge of his bed and his body on the floor.

Kurt sits first and guides Blaine down with him, scooting back onto the bed and laying down. Blaine goes easily into Kurt's arms, tucking himself into Kurt's body and shaking a little.

Kurt doesn't try for anything more than this, just pulls and tugs until Blaine is half on top of him, both of them curled up around each other. He wraps his arms around Blaine, his face pressed into Blaine's neck as their breathing slows and syncs up to each others.

It doesn't take long for either one of them to drop into sleep, both feeling overwhelmed and overwrought from emotion.

Three hours later, Kurt wakes up to the saddest whining noise. He gently pulls away from Blaine, going downstairs to see what the now-wide-awake puppy wants.

He's made another mess in the living room and Kurt grudgingly cleans it up, knowing that it isn't the puppy's fault that they'd been too distracted to take him out.

He puts down a little more dog food and water and then, deciding that he's really not sleepy at all, makes himself a cup of tea from the small tin of tea leaves he finds in one of the cabinets. It feels a little odd to be rooting around in someone else's kitchen, but he knows by this point that Blaine won't mind.

"Make some for me, too?"

Kurt jumps, hand flying to his chest as he turns around. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Blaine gives him a half-smile, one without any real cheer in it.

Kurt puts down the tea and goes straight over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"I thought you'd left," Blaine mumbles into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt tightens his arms around Blaine, who just burrows in closer, nuzzling at his neck and breathing him in. They stand like that for a moment before Blaine pulls away when his tea is done, taking it gratefully from Kurt. He sips slowly at the hot beverage before moving over to the forgotten take away.

"Are you hungry still? We never got to eat our dinner."

"Sure, midnight snack sounds good to me," Kurt says with a shrug and a growl from his stomach. He's going to ignore any and all calories that come from eating this late at night. It's been a stressful day and he needs something to hold him over.

Blaine heats up their food – or at least his, trusting that Kurt's salad will be better received cold. They eat in silence – at least silence from conversation. Fiyero is more than happy to provide a soundtrack of happy woofing and whining when they don't immediately come play with him.

"Hey, buddy," Blaine says, reaching down to pet the puppy when he tries to wiggle into Blaine's lap. "Guess you're good to go again, aren't you? Should we take him out?"

"We can in the morning," Kurt says, and makes a face. "He already did his business. I cleaned it up."

"Oh, hell. I'm sorry," Blaine's eyes widen. "You should have woken me up."

Kurt just shrugs it off. "I've had to deal with worse."

"Still..." Blaine frowns. "I'm sorry."

"Stop. Stop apologizing. It's fine." Kurt's voice is gentle but firm, and they both know he means for more than just the dog's mess.

Blaine lets it go for now, but he's not going to let it drop. He's already mentally planning their next big date and what he's going to need to sweep Kurt off his feet.

"Come on, we can eat sitting on the couch."

Kurt gapes at Blaine, balking.

"What?" Blaine asks, looking confuse at Kurt.

"Blaine that is ITALIAN leather."

Blaine just stares at Kurt for a moment before laughing. "It's fine, Kurt; come on, I want to cuddle."

Despite his reservations about the leather, Kurt can't turn down cuddling and gives in, going with Blaine and curling against him on the couch with his food.

 

*

"A dog." Santana stands in front of Blaine, dumbfounded. She'd had a feeling something was up when Blaine asked her to meet him at the park, but she hadn't actually been expecting this. "You got a dog?"

"Yep." Blaine gives her a wide, happy smile that is at least half in response to the reaction he knew this would get from her. "His name is Fiyero."

"Blaine, honey, I know you like cock and all, but that name is just gay." Despite her words, Santana kneels down and starts to pet the dog without reservation.

"Well, Kurt named him." Blaine's tone remains constant and casual even though he knows exactly what he's doing by mentioning it. Santana's eyes cut up toward his sharply and she gets to her feet, brushing a stray leaf from her leg.

"Twinkface?"

"Kurt," Blaine repeats firmly.

"So you two got a dog together?" Santana asks evenly, eyeing him up.

"No not together. He's my dog, I found him... Kurt just helped name him."

"Uh huh," Santana links her arm with Blaine as they begin walking through the park.

"I really like him San," Blaine says quietly, a warm smile growing as he talks about Kurt. "And we have so much in common, so much to talk about and ... I love it. It's not like when I was dating the other guys or even Sebastian. He and I just seem to click so well, and it makes me feel so happy. _He_ makes me feel so happy."

There is a bounce in his step that Santana is oddly reluctant to call him out on. It's almost endearing.

"I'm taking him to _Wicked_ Friday night," he says, grinning to himself. "Pulled a few strings and got us amazing seats, third row center."

"Blaine..." Santana sighs. He can see what he's doing, even if he doesn't. "Let me guess, he casually mentioned he'd like to see it?"

"What? No. No, San, he didn't ask. I offered."

"After he named your dog after one of the characters." The puppy stops in front of them to pee on the leg of a bench, though Blaine tries to guide him over into the grass instead. "Because that isn't a hint."

"You're being paranoid." Blaine doesn't for a second think that Kurt is trying to manipulate him out of anything – partly because Kurt wouldn't have to. Blaine wants to do things that make Kurt happy.

"I'm being realistic. You are only allowed to take in so many strays, and me and fleabag here fill that quota." Santana coos at the puppy, who excitedly runs back to her. "He's cuter, anyway."

"Technically, if I'm only allowed to have two, I met Kurt first," Blaine points out.

"Yes, well Fido is better looking," Santana reasons. "And could you really put this face out?" She asks him, smushing Fiyero's face and making him look up at Blaine until he barks and licks at Santana.

She laughs and pats him on the head and Blaine can't stop himself from laughing either. "Yes, he is adorable, I know. He may already have conned himself into my bed at night."

"Tsk Tsk," Santana teases. "But then you do always fall for a boy with big puppy eyes don't you?"

Blaine snorts a little. "I don't think Sebastian had what anyone would consider puppy dog eyes."

"Okay," Santana concedes. "His were more like a fox in heat."

Blaine laughs, but he can't deny it. Sebastian had a cutting way of looking at the world that never quite meshed with Blaine's more idealistic sensibilities.

Kurt, on the other hand – it feels like he's been in sync with Kurt since the first conversation they've had together. He's wise enough not to express that to Santana, though. "Well, I think my place is big enough for all three of you. And if it's not, I'll just get a bigger place."

Santana rolls her eyes at that, having expected something similar. "Of course, the more strays you take in, the more you just are inclined to get a bigger place, not just, stop taking in strays."

"I could stop at you three," Blaine says quietly, pushing his hands into his jacket. Santana stops and stares at him, watching him walk in front of her.

"What did you say?" she asks, raising an eyebrow and feeling a cold sense of unease creep up on her.

Blaine just shrugs, trying to play it off. "I meant for now you know? I like having the three of you in my life."

"Okay, just checking," Santana says slowly, wrapping her arm in his. She still keeps an eye on him as he launches into another story about Fiyero. She can tell he's starting to really fall for his new boytoy and that's what worries Santana. 

*

At the same time Blaine and Santana are strolling through the park, Kurt is sitting down to a rare lunch with Rachel. She'd specifically asked him to 'pencil her in' for the afternoon, knowing that he didn't have to work.

"So was it too hard to tear yourself away from Blaine?" She teases. "You've been with him so much the past couple of weeks."

Kurt feels slightly uncomfortable at the realization - not that he hadn't known it, but that Rachel has even noticed. "We're not glued at the hip, Rachel. I don't even have plans to see him today."

It was the truth, though, he had a sneaking suspicion he'd hear from Blaine within a few hours. "Oh, well, I'm meeting James for a late-afternoon rehearsal when we're done. He wanted to come and meet you, but I insisted that some bff time was called for."

Kurt smiles at Rachel over his coffee and reaches out, taking her hand. "Thanks, Rachel."

"What are friends for?" she says with an impish shrug. "Okay, now I know this isn't any fun, but we need to discuss the apartment for next year."

Kurt groans and drops his head down. "I know, I know," Rachel rushes to say. "I don't want to deal with it either right now but we have to do something. They're raising our rent and I just don't know Kurt."

"Don't know what?"

"Well, its going to be really expensive. Really, really and we're already scrimping as much as we can."

"Do you think we have any better options?" Kurt snaps before shaking his head. "Sorry, I know, you're right. So what do you think we should do?"

Rachel's guilty expression is his first sign that something isn't right here. "Kurt..."

His stomach drops. He has that same feeling he used to get just before a bully stalked down the hall toward him, knowing that shove into the locker was about to come. It's dread mixed with stupid anticipation mixed with anxiety, just wanting what comes next to be over. "What?"

She takes a breath and Kurt can see that she's gearing up for something big. "I just think before we–"

"Rachel." Kurt's voice is high but cold. "Skip to the end."

She's taken aback, but nods. She knows Kurt, knows what he means. He's one of the few people that can get away with this. "James - James offered to let me... live with him."

"... _what_?" Kurt has to grip his coffee mug tighter to keep it from slipping from his grasp in shock. "He asked you to move _in_? How long have you known him? How long have you been dating again, and exactly what am I supposed to do Rachel?"

"I've known him for awhile, I mentioned he was in the theatre troupe, and I know we've only been dating for a bit but when you know–"

"When you know what?"

"When you're in love..."

"Oh for god's– I can't believe this. You're going to move in with him and I'm supposed to what? Just magically find a one-bedroom apartment I can afford on a barista's salary?"

"You could always talk to Olivia–"

"Olivia lives with her parents! Rachel, you can't do this to me!" Kurt's voice gets higher as his panic rises. "I can't just... I can't find a roommate off of _Craigslist_ , I can't–"

"Kurt, the school has bulletin boards, or you could consider student housing on campus, or–"

"Rachel, I can barely afford tuition. I cannot afford student housing. I can't even ask my dad; he's helping me too much as it is, and he makes too much for me to get loans–"

"I'm really sorry, Kurt." Rachel starts to cry and that's when Kurt knows that he won't be talking her out of it. Rachel might be his best friend, and she might love him, but she loves herself more. He can't say he will entirely blame her when he looks back at the situation later on; right now he isn't in the mood to pat her on the head and go 'oh, she's just being Rachel' when he sees his entire preciariously cobbled together New York life crumbling.

Kurt jerks his hand away from her and shakes his head, looking away from Rachel, needing a moment. He takes a deep breath and raises his hand for the waitress, snapping his fingers for her. He's going to need a cheesecake with this brunch to deal with it.

"Kurt, I know this is going to be a bit more difficult for both of us, but–"

"Shut up, I can't talk to you right now," Kurt snaps.

Rachel obediently shuts her mouth, still staring at him with wide, broken eyes as if she were the one being wronged here.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine's sitting in on a meeting with his father and a couple of the other company higher ups when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He slips it out and notices Kurt's name on the screen. 

He gets to his feet, catching his father's eye and indicating that he needs to take it. His father frowns but seems to be more invested in listening to the current speaker than chastising Blaine. 

As soon as Blaine enters the hallway, he accepts the call, raising the phone to his ear. "Kurt, what...?" 

"That _bitch_." Kurt's voice is cold and livid. "That absolute fucking–" 

"Whoa, hey, Kurt, calm down." Blaine frowns. He's never heard Kurt use language like that and it worries him. "What happened?"

"I can't _believe_ she'd leave me– no I take that back, I can totally believe she'd leave me high and dry like this. I just wasn't expecting this. But seriously? After all we've been through? Since _high school_??" 

"Uh, is this about... Rachel?" Blaine guesses, shifting further down the hallway and away from his father and the meeting. He doesn't mind interrupting a boring meeting to soothe an obviously indignant Kurt, but he's hoping to keep from having to explain it any further to his father. 

"Of course it’s about Rachel. Who else would it be about?" Kurt snaps, and Blaine straightens up, knowing how irritable Kurt can be when he's upset. 

"So, what happened then?"

"Our lease is up at the end of the month and Rachel is moving out." Kurt manages to get it all out, relatively calmly, though just saying the words makes the panic swell back up. "I have no idea what I'm going to do. Oh, God, Blaine, I'm going to have to drop out of NYADA; I'm going to have to move back to _Ohio_. I'll be a mechanic's son for the rest of my life. This is awful." 

"Well," Blaine jokes. "At least you aren't being melodramatic about the situation." 

It's definitely the wrong thing to say, but Kurt only has it in him to be this pissed off at one person right now, and Rachel's crimes are far worse. 

"Yes, good thing I'm not being melodramatic," Kurt snarls back down the line, sighing to himself. "Not like it’s my entire life flashing before my eyes or dying in front of me or–" 

Blaine sighs. "You'll figure something out Kurt. You're not going to leave New York or drop out of NYADA or anything like that. You're going to be awesome and find a new place to live." 

"How? I can't..." Kurt's anger starts to drain away, leaving him miserable and feeling helpless in that way he hates so much. "I don't know what to do, Blaine." 

"Kurt, you are the strongest person I know. This is not going to defeat you, I promise." Blaine is sitting at his desk now. He nudges the mouse on his computer and absently looks over his new emails while he talks to Kurt. The most recent is from his father, most likely sent from the man's phone while still in the meeting. Blaine winces; it says: **Don't bother coming back in. My office, 1 p.m.** But there's nothing he can do about it right now, so he gives Kurt his full attention again. "Still there?" 

"Yes." Kurt sighs. "I just... I don't know what to do." 

"Well, right now you're going to take a deep breath, go to class, and when your class is over you're going to meet me in the park before you go to work. I'm going home on my lunch break to let Fiyero out. I will buy you that rice dish from the food stand you like so much; we'll go for a walk, and then you'll feel better." 

Kurt's first instinct is to point out that doing that won't change anything, but Blaine's voice is so sweet and, impractical though it may be, he is still trying to help. "Alright. My shift starts at 3, so I'll meet you at 2?" 

"I'll be there," Blaine promises. 

*

Blaine strolls through the park, Fiyero's leash in hand as he heads over to where Kurt's waiting for him. His meeting with his dad went much easier than planned when he alluded to the phone call being from Melanie. Of course now he's going to actually have to call her and schedule another dinner soon, but it kept everyone happy and enables him to now be meeting Kurt. 

He can see how flustered Kurt is already, leaning against the low brick wall as his fingers fiddle with the zipper on his jacket. Fiyero notices Kurt and barks, wiggling as he strains at the leash. 

"Alright buddy, alright," Blaine acquiesces, jogging a bit to let Fiyero run up to Kurt. He jumps up and puts his paws on Kurt’s pants in an attempt to lick his face. 

Kurt's too bothered to even chastise the dog for jumping on him. He squats down and gives the dog a proper greeting, at least until Fiyero gets excited enough that he starts to drool. Kurt makes a disgusted face and steps back. "Can't you train him not to do that?"

"I don't think it works like that," Blaine says apologetically. "Hey, come on. Let's walk; we can get food." 

"We can walk, but no food. I have absolutely no appetite right now." 

"You don't eat when you get upset, and you're skinny enough as it is." Blaine chastises him lightly. When Kurt gives him an odd look he asks, "What?" 

"I've known Rachel for half my life and she still hasn't picked up on the fact that I don't eat when I'm upset. Unless it's–" 

"Cheesecake," Blaine finishes, smiling. He reaches down and takes Kurt's hands. "Hey, I might be an idiot most of the time, but I still notice things." 

Kurt's eyes flicker down to their clasped hands before he looks back up at Blaine, a look of surprise on his face. Blaine squeezes his hand and Kurt buries his face in Blaine's shoulder, feeling a huge grin coming across his face as he squeezes Blaine's hand back. 

He doesn't understand how with just a simple touch, but Blaine has seemed to turn everything around. Just one squeeze of their hands and Kurt is feeling lighter than he had been when he went to meet with Rachel. It’s scary and a bit heady and overwhelming, but right now Kurt is just grateful for it. 

"Cheesecake is good for anything," he finally says primly, moving closer to Blaine as they walk. 

Kurt starts to talk about possibilities, both realistic — trying to find roommates through school, getting a second job — and less realistic — homeless shelters, standing in front of the Vogue offices until someone stumbles over him and sees his impeccable outfit and offers him a six-figure job on the spot. "But I have to find someone before the end of this week if I want to get them on the lease in time to not have to cover next month's rent alone. I don't have that kind of money, not since I just made that tuition payment.” 

"Oh! Okay, well that's easy," Blaine says. 

"What?" Kurt asks absently, taking Fiyero's leash from Blaine so he can straighten it out when the dog tries to get himself tangled up in Kurt's feet. "What do you mean? How is that 'easy'?"

"I can just give you the money until you get it figured out." Blaine grins at Kurt, so proud to be able to offer a solution like this. "I mean, if you want to call it a loan we can, but it's what... a couple grand or something? I can just spot you." 

Kurt stops walking and turns to just _stare_ at Blaine. "What just, give me a couple thousand dollars like it’s no big deal?" Kurt says, still unable to believe what Blaine's just said. 

"What? Yeah? I mean, we can call it a loan? But I could help pay for your place until you found someone." Blaine looks over at Kurt _beaming_ until he notices the sneer on Kurt's face. "Uh–"

"I know I was just standing here complaining about money but really, I can do this on my own. I don't need you to swoop in and play... sugar daddy or something for me. And really, I'd prefer not to feel like a kept man." Kurt turned on his heel and walked away quickly, still feeling the sting of embarrassment at Blaine offering to _pay_ him to live somewhere.

"What?" Blaine's stomach drops. He scrambles to catch up, confusing Fiyero. "Kurt, no, I didn't mean it like that–"

"Blaine, just stop!" Kurt hisses. He's humiliated to realize that he is close to crying again, tears of anger and embarrassment. "Trust me, anything you say right now will just be salt in the wound."

"I just... want to help," Blaine says softly, looking at Kurt almost hopefully. 

"I can do this on my own," Kurt snaps back. "And now I'm late for work and I kinda need this job." He grumbles to himself and turns back around and leaves, heading into work. Blaine just stands where Kurt left him, unsure of what just happened. He thought he had been trying to help Kurt, by offering him a loan to use for rent but the look on Kurt's face... 

Blaine sighs and shakes his head. He doesn't know what he did to upset Kurt, and he's going to have to apologize but he can't do anything right now with Kurt at work and angry. His phone vibrates in his hip pocket and he grabs at it, noting Melanie’s number. The day can't get any worse so he thumbs the answer button and takes the call. 

*

He doesn't hear from Kurt again that day. That night Fiyero noses around the penthouse like he's looking for Kurt, but then gives up and perches by Blaine's bed whining until Blaine lets him up.

"I know, buddy. It's more fun when he's here, isn't it?" Blaine scratches behind the puppy's ears. 

The next day, he heads into work like normal but keeps his phone close by. 

His day runs smoothly until he gets to his lunch break, when his phone begins vibrating. He can already see the picture on the screen and he breaks into a grin as he hits the accept button. 

"Kurt," he breathes, happy to just have the other man on the phone. "Look about yesterday, I'm sorry–"

"Stop," Kurt says quickly and Blaine quiets, worried about what Kurt is going to say. "I should apologize." Blaine's eyes widen and he can hear the vulnerability in Kurt's quiet tone. "I shouldn't have snapped like that at you; you didn't deserve it when you were just trying to help me out of a bad situation." 

Blaine nods before he realizes that Kurt can't see him. "It's okay," he croaks out, and he suddenly feels lighter, like a weight he didn't know had settled in his chest has been lifted. 

"The dog missed you," Blaine says. What he wants to say is _“I missed you,” and “I hate when you're mad at me,” and “Please let me just fix your problems,”_ but he leaves it at that.

Kurt just laughs softly. "I'm sure he did. Should I come visit him later?"

"I think he'd like that." Blaine smiles, suspecting his sentiment came through anyway.

"I'll bring dinner. How does seven sound?"

Blaine wants to insist on getting it; wants to tell Kurt that he should be saving his money. But realizing how sensitive Kurt is about the money thing right now he just says, "Sounds perfect."

He’s setting down Fiyero's dish when he hears a knock at the door. He hurries over, opening it and smiling widely at Kurt, standing there with his arms full of take away. "You look like you ordered everything off the menu," Blaine teases, taking a few of the bags out of his arms. 

"I wasn't entirely sure what kind of chinese you liked and I was hungry," Kurt responds, following along behind Blaine and setting the rest down on his kitchen counter. "Hey boy, heard you missed me," Kurt says, using a fairly affectionate voice to greet the pup. 

At the sound of Kurt's voice Fiyero is up and leaving his dinner to bound over to Kurt, barking at him until he's able to get Kurt to scratch behind his ears and then rub his belly, his tail wagging the whole time.

"Hey, I don't remember getting a greeting like that." Blaine pouts as he walks up behind Kurt. 

"Really? Really, Blaine? You want me to scratch behind your ears and rub your belly?" Kurt rolls his eyes. "Besides, you're not the one that missed me, remember?"

"So? I still like being petted." Blaine gives him one of those dopey-sweet smiles and Kurt's feigned resolve cracks. "Though I'm open to substitutions on the ear and belly rub thing, if you had something else in mind." 

"I might come up with something, give me a minute." Kurt turns and, oh, Blaine is much closer than he'd thought. He takes a moment to appreciate the rich color of Blaine's eyes and how sexy he looks with the day's stubble on his cheeks before leaning in for a kiss. 

"Much better," Blaine murmurs, smiling into it. He doesn't let go of Kurt right away, keeps him reeled in for a tight hug. "Want to know a secret?" 

"Hmm?" Kurt scritches his fingers through the curls at the back of Blaine's neck. 

"I missed you, too." 

Kurt laughs softly and shakes his head. "Blaine, we slept apart for one night. We've done it before, we'll be fine," he teases Blaine light heartedly. 

Blaine shakes his head though. "That wasn't what I meant," he continues, wrapping his arms low around Kurt's waist. "I don't like the fighting. I didn't like going to bed knowing you were upset with me." 

"Oh," Kurt replies softly, allowing Blaine to tuck him in close. He nods slowly this time, because he does get what Blaine is saying, before wrapping his own arms around Blaine. "I'm sorry Blaine," he says softer, nuzzling it into his ear. 

"And I just– I wanted to say... I didn't mean it the way you took it. I don't want you to ever think–" Blaine is uncharacteristically at a loss for words. "I just wanted to help." 

"I know." He presses a kiss to Blaine's jaw. "And you went about it the wrong way, and I overreacted. But now we're past it and we can move on to useful things, like you helping me decide what shade of cardboard will go best with my skin tone when I inevitably end up living in a box." 

Blaine rolls his eyes playfully, but tightens his hold on Kurt. "I don't think you'll be moving to a cardboard box anytime soon Kurt. What about advertising for roommates at school or something? Or at work? I mean, I'm sure there are a lot of kids who would need a place to stay, right?" 

Kurt's responding hum is non-committal. "I worry about the type of roommate I'd get off of Craigslist," he finally says with a long-suffering sigh. 

"Well, looking at your fellow students isn't like Craigslist, it might not be that bad?" Blaine offers hopefully. 

"I can try." Kurt pulls away from Blaine's arms with a final brush of a kiss against his mouth. "Come on. I'm starving." 

Kurt insists on putting the food onto plates — whereas Blaine would have no objection to just eating out of the cartons — and sitting at the table. Once he's finished his own kibble, Fiyero makes the rounds between them begging for scraps of their food.

"Tell me you haven't been feeding him people food," Kurt says sternly. 

Blaine's eyes widen and he gives Kurt his best and most innocent expression. "I have no idea what you are talking about at all," he says, shaking his head. 

"Blaine! You can't give him people food or he'll always beg at the table." Kurt shoots Blaine a glare before telling Fiyero to go and lie down. Fiyero doesn't really understand but does eventually lie down by Kurt's feet, always looking up at him with big huge eyes begging for something. 

Kurt looks over at Blaine as if to say, _see, this is what I was talking about_. Blaine just shoots Fiyero a glare for getting him in trouble.

"He just likes you!" Blaine tries to defend. 

They eat until they're full, but they still have tons of leftovers that Blaine is already trying to think of a way to make Kurt take home. Or maybe just convince Kurt to stay here until they're all gone. 

But it's a discussion he'll save for later because right now he's not going to say anything that could derail the evening.

"Leave those," he says when he sees Kurt starting to rinse off the plates. "Leave those, and come here. I want to kiss you."

Kurt starts to protest about leaving out dishes but Blaine curls his fingers lightly into Kurt's hip bones, not wanting to startle him. He nuzzles his nose to the back of Kurt's neck, lips trailing softly against the skin there. 

"They can stay for a night, Kurt," Blaine says again, his voice much deeper this time than before. Kurt turns his head to look at Blaine before nodding slowly. Blaine takes Kurt's hand in his and pulls him from the kitchen into the living room where the wide windows show New York City's skyline. The lights from the city bathe the room in an eerie glow as Blaine pulls Kurt close to him and just gently presses their lips together.

Kurt has to fight the urge to just melt into Blaine's arms, and then he wonders why he's fighting it and steps in closer, letting the stress of the day take a backseat to this. He tilts his head against Blaine's and drops his lips apart, feeling Blaine's tongue smooth warmly along his as everything deepens. Kurt's fingers scrabble against Blaine's shoulders and then just clutch at his shirt, a burst of delicious want shattering more of the tension inside of him. 

"Eager," Blaine murmurs, amused. He's not complaining, though; he lets Kurt kiss him as hard as he wants and gives back at just the same level. "Bedroom?" 

He hadn't been planning on steering them in that direction quite so soon, but he won't turn it down, either.

Kurt nods and begins to walk in that direction, his lips and hands still on Blaine as they fumble through the house. "Missed you," Kurt says softly against Blaine's lips as his tongue darts out to part them and lick inside his mouth. 

Blaine groans and opens his mouth wider to Kurt's insistent tongue. His hands fall to Kurt's ass and he slowly kneads it, pulling their hips snug so they can roll and rock together. 

"We need less clothes," Kurt continues, one hand playing with the edge of Blaine's tie, tugging on it so that Blaine falls deeper into the kiss. "Though, this is nice."

"Anything you want," Blaine says, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kurt's eyes flicker over his face a little in surprise because, wow, had Blaine not meant for that to come out sounding quite as sincere as it had. He smirks to make up for it; Kurt laughs softly and kisses him again, stepping into the space between Blaine's legs. 

"I want you," Kurt says, leaning back but not letting Blaine up just yet. Instead he starts to undress Blaine himself. The tie comes off first, then the slow methodical unbuttoning of Blaine's shirt, the undershirt tugged from where it's tucked in.... 

Then Kurt leans down and nuzzles between Blaine's legs, pants still on. Blaine leans back until he's on his elbows and squeezes his eyes tight because he can't feel much like that but he still somehow feels so much, so much on the inside. As Kurt undoes his belt he lets his arms give out and his back hits the bed. He stretches his arms over his head and tries not to moan too loudly. 

Kurt takes a moment to just look over Blaine's body, letting his eyes rake down the smooth, toned chest to his strong core and then below. He looks so _good_ , especially when he's laid out for Kurt like this. It sends little thrills down Kurt's spine just to think that Blaine is all his, laid out and open for him to play with. 

He surges forward and presses an affectionate kiss to Blaine's belly button as his fingers fumble with the zipper and pull it down. "You look so good like this Blaine," Kurt tells him softly. "Let me take care of you like this. Let me do this for you." 

Blaine picks his head up enough to watch as Kurt pushes his pants down his thighs, leaving him wearing only his black boxer briefs. Kurt moves forward, ghosting his breath over Blaine's covered cock and smirking as it twitches slightly. He leans in closer and begins to mouth at it over the cotton, enjoying Blaine's frustrated groans at the damp heat. 

Part of Blaine argues that he should be the one taking care of Kurt, but he can't actually summon the willpower to even voice the thought. He feels like putty under Kurt's hands, like Kurt could just shape Blaine into anything he wanted in this moment. 

His cock jumps eagerly when Kurt tugs down the underwear, slapping against his stomach and leaving precome smeared in the trail of hair under his belly button. "God, Kurt–" Blaine groans and thrusts his hips up, fucking the air just because his body screams for the movement. 

Kurt laughs and kisses his hip. "Do you want me to suck you?" 

"I want whatever you want," Blaine says, reaching out and letting his fingertips graze Kurt's shoulder. 

"So easy," Kurt teases softly. He presses a kiss to Blaine's hip bone and then trails his lips to the other one, his tongue peeking out to lick at the bit of smeared come on his stomach. "Mmm," he murmurs, pressing another kiss to the other side. 

Blaine writhes and moves under Kurt, gasping and reaching down for him. Kurt takes pity on him and grasps Blaine's cock in his hand as he moves up his body to kiss Blaine slowly and deeply. 

Blaine is secretly a little happier with this than he would be with Kurt's mouth on his cock, and he has no idea what to think about _that_ because typically he's not one to pass up a blowjob when the opportunity presents itself. 

But Kurt's mouth. He shudders a little, knowing Kurt will mistake it for pleasure from his hand, but it's really just - Kurt's _mouth_. Those deep, wet kisses that Blaine feels through every inch of his body... they move him. He gasps into it and pulls Kurt against him, thrusting up into the grasp and wanting Kurt closer, his entire body closer. 

Kurt practically purrs into Blaine's mouth as he feels him shake and moan underneath him. It's a heady realization that he does this to Blaine; that his touch is enough to make him cry out like this.

"What do you need?" Kurt asks, lips still on Blaine's.

"You," Blaine gasps.

"I think we're going in circles here, honey," Kurt says, laughing softly. He steps back and starts to undress himself. Blaine sits back up and just watches dumbly for a minute before he gets the rest of his own clothes off and then scoots back on the bed. 

"I want to feel you," he says, openly appreciative as Kurt joins him on the bed. He leans in for a quick, verging-on-desperate kiss and then pulls Kurt on top of him with a sigh of pleasure at skin-on-skin contact. He kisses Kurt's neck, scrapes his teeth over the collarbone with an even deeper sigh. Their cocks press side by side between them and Kurt is the one to start moving first, thrusting shallowly against Blaine. 

Blaine groans, long and low, as he thrusts back against Kurt. He takes his time and enjoys the friction and burn of being skin to skin with nothing in between them.

"Kurt," he pants, pulling him back in for a desperate kiss as he wraps a leg around Kurt's hip and opens himself up further.

"Just like this?" Kurt asks, sinking his fingers into Blaine's hair to guide another kiss. "Lube, maybe?" 

Blaine's breath hitches and he nods. He starts to reach for it himself but Kurt doesn't like any plan that makes Blaine move from underneath him, so he stops Blaine with a hand on his wrist and gets it himself. He glances at the three condoms by it in the drawer and realizes it's the same number that had been there last time. He hadn't really thought Blaine would go pick up someone just because Kurt gave him the cold shoulder one night, but the idea had crossed his mind. 

He snags the little bottle and brings it back, leaning away long enough to drizzle it between them and then stroke them both until they're slick. Blaine makes the most delicious noises as Kurt strokes him and then they're pressing close again, grinding together. 

"Oh, fuck, Kurt," Blaine groans, his hips immediately snapping up into Kurt and rocking against him.

"Mm yes, fuck Kurt," he agrees. "Fuck Blaine too."

"Yeah and that–" Blaine nods in agreement, his fingernails digging into the skin on Kurt's back. "You feel so good–" he breaks off and moans again and wraps his other leg around Kurt's hip so he can just thrust hard up into him.

It's far from the smoothest or most suave Blaine has ever been in bed, but right now he cares more about getting as close to Kurt as he possibly can than anything else. His hands splay over Kurt's back, stroking over sweat-slick skin as the heat between them grows. 

"I'm not gonna last," Blaine says, blushing with more than just sex to have to admit it like that. He could stop, change it up, try a new position and cool down a little, but the idea of separating from Kurt for that long is unappealing. He just wants to lose himself in it right now, just wants to let it happen. 

Kurt just laughs. "I should – ohfuck – be flattered?" 

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's neck and muffles his laugh there, though it turns into a moan as Kurt picks up the pace. Now that he knows how on edge Blaine is, he decides to try and see just how fast he can bring Blaine to pieces. 

He wraps a hand around their cocks as best he can, keeping them together as he pushes down into Blaine. He brushes his thumb over the head of Blaine's cock and thrills when he can feel the resounding moan and shake underneath him. 

"Ooh, yeah you liked that..." Kurt grins to himself and begins to thrust a bit harder and does it again and then once more. 

Blaine doesn't even care that he hasn't come this quickly since he was a teenager. All he cares about is that Kurt is above him, and it’s Kurt against him and Kurt Kurt Kurt everywhere. He throws his head back and cries out and bucks up hard into Kurt one last time before he comes hard, shooting onto their stomachs. 

Kurt isn't quite there yet, wasn't quite as wound up as Blaine, but it's nice to be able to just watch Blaine through this. He lets his own cock slip from his grasp and just strokes Blaine through it, pressing kisses to the corner of his mouth like he can ease the pained, drawn-tight expression there. 

Kurt lets go when he can tell it's getting to be a little too much. He wipes his hand on Blaine's discarded shirt and just lays down beside him, stroking his hair. "That looked fun." 

Blaine nods and smiles and closes his eyes because right now he feels like looking at Kurt is like looking at the sun — it's too white-hot intense and he feels like everything he's feeling inside is going to be right there on display. So he kisses whatever part of Kurt is closest and then, after he's caught his breath, turns over and pushes Kurt into the bed. "I want to suck your cock."

Kurt shivers and smiles down at Blaine. "Mm, yeah," he agrees, reaching down to slowly stroke his cock. Blaine frowns at him and knocks his hand away before crawling in between his legs. Kurt's legs spread wider for him, giving him more access. 

Blaine wraps his hand around the base of Kurt’s cock, taking his time as he lowers his head to swirl his tongue around the tip. Kurt groans and thrusts his hips up, pushing his cock into Blaine's mouth and Blaine just opens up wider, allowing it.

It's good; Kurt tastes good, thick and heavy and alive on Blaine's tongue, but it isn't enough. He tries to go deeper and take more and Kurt is into it, grasping his hair and moaning his appreciation, but Blaine wants... _more_. 

He pulls off and Kurt protests, whining because, fuck, he'd been close — another minute or two and he'd have been there, but every second without Blaine's mouth on him takes him another step back from the edge. "What?" He raises on his elbows and looks down at Blaine. "Why did you stop?" 

"Fuck my mouth," Blaine says, gulping in air. As soon as he says it, he wants it badly, cock half-hard again already. "Please, Kurt." 

Kurt nods, watching in slight awe as Blaine rolls over onto his back and then gropes out for Kurt to draw him into place. 

Kurt takes deep breaths, fighting to keep himself from getting too worked up already. He moves around Blaine until he figures out just the right position where he can thrust from. "This okay?" He checks, looking down at Blaine and smiling when Blaine nods eagerly back up at him. 

He slides fingers through Blaine's still-stiff, gelled hair, hand sliding to the back of his head to hold him in place as Kurt begins to thrust forward, pushing his cock into Blaine's mouth. He looks down and just watches as he slowly sinks past Blaine's full lips, staring in awe as they stretch around his width. 

"Fuck, that's gorgeous," he breathes, blinking and beginning to pull back so he can sink in again, slower than before, drawing it out. 

Blaine moans around Kurt's cock and relaxes his throat as much as he can. Kurt goes gently at first until Blaine's hands on his ass urge him forward. He wants more; he wants it to ache. He wants his throat raw and sore when he's done, and he wants to taste Kurt's come. 

He ignores his own cock — he's come once, he can wait this time — in favor of trying to give Kurt the best goddamned blowjob of his life. He can look up and see the pale stretch of Kurt's body over him, feel the weight of Kurt's balls against his chin as Kurt gets almost all the way in. His chin is slick with spit and it's messy and pornographic and perfect. 

He wraps his hands around Kurt's hips, tugging slightly to urge him on, to get him to thrust just a bit more into his mouth. He can feel the telltale ache beginning in his jaw and he just closes his eyes, enjoying how it feels to have Kurt moving above and in him. 

Kurt's breathing starts to grow laboured, panting as his thrusts grow sharper and harder. "Close," he warns Blaine as he groans, the head of his cock sliding back deep into his throat. 

Blaine hadn't really thought he'd be able to get all of Kurt in, but fuck, he has to be close. His eyes clench shut and he focuses on breathing in and out through his nose, hands moving up to rest on the small of Kurt's back because Kurt doesn't need encouragement anymore. He's just slightly too hard, just slightly too fast, and it's all just slightly too much — and then Kurt's coming, pulling back so the head rests just past Blaine's lips and he gets a mouthful of come, sharp and bitter and perfectly pooling on his tongue. 

Kurt scoots back enough to collapse against Blaine. He doesn't notice Blaine is half-hard again and Blaine doesn't say anything, just rakes his fingers soothingly through Kurt's hair. By the time Kurt opens his eyes again, Blaine's calmed down some and he's content — so content to just lie there like this. Round two might come at some point, but for the moment, _this_ is what he wants more. 

"Wow," Kurt breathes, unable to say anything more just yet. Blaine hums and smiles at Kurt, curling up along his side and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt curls an arm around Blaine's waist and holds him close, his eyes sliding closed again as he just enjoys having Blaine soft and warm and relaxed next to him. 

They lie together, completely sated and comfortable until they hear a soft plaintive whining coming from the floor. 

"I should let him in," Blaine says, stretching a little. His voice is raspy; he'll probably end up needing some of that tea in the morning, the kind he went and bought to have around for Kurt. 

Kurt frowns. "You let him sleep in here?"

"Yeah. Well, last night." Blaine shrugs sheepishly. He leans down and kisses Kurt's forehead. "I was lonely." 

Kurt's eyes are still narrowed. "You're lucky you just gave me such an amazing orgasm, or I'd have more energy to really protest this." 

Blaine laughs as he makes his way to the door to let Fiyero in. The puppy bounds over to the bed and jumps up with both paws on the edge, yapping excitedly when he sees Kurt.

"Ah!" Kurt flails a bit as Fiyero wiggles and licks at Kurt's face. "God, you let him sleep up here didn't you? Not just in the room! On the _bed_!" 

Blaine tries to deny it but his face is guilty, as is Fiyero's happy bark as he makes himself right at home next to the pillows. Kurt looks over at Blaine and glares at him a bit and Blaine looks sheepishly away. 

"I was cold." 

"And lonely. Yes I know. God I sleep away from you for one night..." Kurt begins, fondly rolling his eyes, not wanting to admit the flip flops his stomach is doing at that admission. 

"It wasn't just that part," Blaine continues softly. Kurt looks back over at him and nods his head because he knows, he understands that. He reaches his hand out and Blaine takes it, letting Kurt tug him back down onto the bed. He crawls over and lays down under the blankets, Kurt spooning up behind him. 

Fiyero barks again and moves, wanting to wiggle in and sleep between both of them, but Blaine, usually so quick to cave to Fiyero's puppy demands, is firm when he keeps the pup down at the end of the bed. He grabs Kurt's arm and pulls it back across his chest, leaning back into Kurt as he closes his eyes to sleep. 

"Well then," Kurt whispers, chuckling softly into Blaine's hair. He presses a kiss to the back of his neck and snuggles in a bit further before closing his eyes as well. 

*

Blaine has to put in a full day of work the next day and then have dinner with his parents that night, but he and Kurt text off and on all day long. During slow periods at the coffee shop Kurt is scanning Craigslist on his phone for potential roommates and trying to adjust his budget to scrape together money for the month he might have to cover it by himself. That he doesn't mention to Blaine, feeling like it's too soon after Blaine's disastrous offer. 

He also doesn't call his father, because he knows that his father would probably just offer money that they don't really have. Burt's done too much already, between helping out with tuition and helping Kurt get to New York in the first place. 

Kurt's phone buzzes in his hand and he's happy for the distraction, smiling at the message that shows up. It's a picture of Fiyero on his afternoon walk during Blaine's lunch break. Blaine says he'll arrange for someone to walk Fiyero in the afternoons soon since it looks more and more like Fiyero is settling into the official role of his dog, but Kurt doubts he'll ever get around to it; he seems to enjoy doing it himself entirely too much.

Blaine has had an inkling of an idea since Kurt turned down the money to help pay for his apartment but Blaine wants to wait until Kurt is actually there with him to ask. He has dinner tonight with his family and then Melanie requested coffee and dessert, so tonight was certainly out for meeting up with Kurt. 

Blaine digs his phone out of his pocket and texts him while he lets Fiyero sniff around in the park, marking trees as he goes. 

**To Kurt**  
Hey, how about dinner tomorrow night? Actually go out somewhere maybe? ;)

 **To Blaine**  
Why Mr. Anderson, are you asking me out on a date? 

Blaine smiles down at the message. He can almost hear Kurt saying the words and it makes him feel warm on the inside. 

**To Kurt**  
Why Mr. Hummel, I do believe I am... I can pick you up after work? 

**To Blaine**  
Hmm, how fancy? I need to dress appropriately.

 **To Kurt**  
Kurt, you always look amazing. 

**To Blaine**  
Well, of course I do, but I'd still like to know. 

**To Kurt**  
I'll make reservations and then let you know. 

Of course, reservations aren't exactly hard for Blaine to get, but he wants to buy some time and think of the best place to take Kurt. He knows he needs to tread very, very carefully. 

He wants it to be nice but not so nice that it makes Kurt feel out of place. It can't be too casual because this is an important question that he wants Kurt to say yes to. He sits back in his office chair and thinks before the perfect place pops into mind. It’s quirky enough to be fun but nice enough to not be too casual. 

**To Kurt**  
Look devastatingly gorgeous as always but your tux is not needed

 **To Kurt**  
Though if you feel inclined to wear one i'd love to see you in it

 **To Kurt**  
Or out of it

 **To Blaine**  
Ha ha. see you at 7 tomorrow


	13. Chapter 13

*

It's past nine when Blaine finally makes it home. He's tired but antsy and full of nervous energy. He grabs Fiyero's leash and takes him for a run. It pleasantly exhausts both of them, but it's not enough to still Blaine's mind. 

He can’t stay on his feet much longer; after a quick shower, he drops into bed and grabs his phone, finding Kurt's name lingering near the top of his contacts screen and hits the call button. 

"Well, well, well," Kurt says when he answers the phone. "I thought you were out being the dutiful son tonight." 

Blaine turns onto his side, phone pressed between his face and the pillow. "Oh, I was. But now I'm back home." 

"Is the dog in bed with you? He is, isn't he?" 

Kurt sighs obviously. 

"Of course not." Blaine looks over at Fiyero and playfully holds a finger over his lips, like the dog will understand that. 

Fiyero barks. 

"You better change the sheets before tomorrow if he's in my spot," Kurt warns. 

Blaine grins into his pillow. Kurt has a _spot_. 

"I thought I said he wasn't on the bed," Blaine continues, hoping if he sticks with that story it will stay. 

Kurt just hums down the line. "Yes, and I thought it was obvious that I just don't believe you?" Blaine grins to himself as he flops back over, Fiyero curling up against him. 

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" Kurt continues. 

"Maybe I just wanted to hear you," Blaine says automatically, without even thinking about it. "Or maybe I was just bored," he continues, trying to cover up the fact that yes he really did just want to hear the sound of Kurt's voice right now. 

"Blaine," Kurt says and Blaine can hear the smile in Kurt's voice. 

"Fine. Okay. Yes, it was the first one," he admits with a sigh, throwing an arm over his eyes. 

"You're cute when you're all embarrassed. But it's okay, I needed a break," Kurt says. He's in his pajamas at his own place, surrounded by all the homework he's been putting off in favor of searching for a new place to live or a roommate to take Rachel's place. He's caught up, finally, and put in a few good hours of vocal practice and he's feeling slightly better about everything. 

"We could have phone sex," Blaine suggests. He's only half joking.

"Blaine!" Kurt lets out a scandalized laugh. "I'd be awful at it." 

"What? You've never had phone sex before?" 

"No, and I have no intentions of it, so get that out of your mind right now." Kurt's voice is firm despite Blaine's pathetic sigh. 

That really hadn't been what Blaine was angling for, though; so he's not that upset. "Oh, fine. At least tell me what you're wearing?" 

"A t-shirt and sweatpants, Blaine. Not sexy." Kurt throws back at him dryly. 

"I beg to differ. You can make any outfit work, Kurt."

Kurt snorts and Blaine just growls playfully down the line at him. 

"Not. Happening," Kurt says again. 

"Oh, fine." Blaine just chuckles and stretches on the bed, enjoying how it feels to relax and let Kurt's voice wash over him. "So how are classes going?" 

"Oh, you know, fine as always. Driving me insane, of course." Kurt launches into a detailed description and Blaine closes his eyes, just picturing everything Kurt's describing for him. 

Kurt rambles on, and Blaine isn't sure he's actually catching half of what Kurt says, but he doesn't care. His eyes are shut and his breathing is evened out and he has a half-smile on his face by the time Kurt pauses to say, "Are you even still awake?" 

"Of course." Blaine responds immediately. "Go on." 

"This has to be insanely boring." 

"No, it's not." He's really being honest when he says it. "Now, if you wanted to ask me about work, that would be boring." 

"Real estate? You're right... it would be," Kurt agrees. 

"But you, on the other hand, are effortlessly fascinating." 

"And you're effortlessly charming." Kurt's voice sounds a little higher, that adorable embarrassed laugh. 

Blaine hears sounds in the background, moving and papers shuffling and a book closing. "Are you getting into bed now?" 

"Well it’s not like I'm going to get much more studying done," Kurt admits. "I'll go over my reading when we're done, but I can be comfortable for that."

Blaine smiles and imagines Kurt getting ready for bed, sliding between his sheets in silk pajamas. His hair flopping over his forehead as it falls out of its hairspray hold.

He likes that he can already picture all of that. "I bet you look adorable." 

"I bet you need your eyes checked." Kurt catches a glimpse of himself in his mirror and makes a face. "I've missed two days of moisturizing this week. It's catching up to me." 

"Nope, adorable," Blaine corrects him. 

"So how were the mysterious Anderson parents tonight?" Kurt asks, getting comfortable. He grabs his class print-offs but leaves them on the other side of the bed, not ready to divide his attention yet. 

"Boring." Blaine doesn't want this to turn into a conversation about him, so he changes the subject quickly. "Hey, how was that one guy that was supposed to call you about the apartment?" 

"Oh, God, Blaine, he sounded _stoned_. And look, I am all for personal liberties, I don't care what anyone does in their spare time if I don't know them, but I do not want to become embroiled in some sort of drug-trafficking scene in my living room."

Blaine can't help himself, he chuckles at Kurt.

"And have you tried to get pot smoke out of clothes before? My clothes need specific care and treatment, and I can't have smoke making them smelling all the time."

"No, no of course not," Blaine agrees, nodding along with Kurt even though he can't see him.

"I did get another message that I'm going to look into but I just don't know." Kurt sighs, the worry niggling away at him. "I don't know what I'm going to do." 

"You'll figure something out," Blaine swears. Or... _they_ will, if Kurt will keep an open mind about Blaine's idea. 

"So," Kurt sighs, wanting to turn the topic of conversation off of how terribly awful his roommate search is going. "We're going out tomorrow. Actually leaving your apartment then?" He teases Blaine, settling back into the pillows behind him. 

"Mmhm, I figure I should actually let you leave my place every so often, perhaps even clothed, you never know," Blaine shoots back. Of course that brings up mental images of Kurt without clothes on and he has to take a moment to reach down and adjust himself. 

"Is it okay, though?" Blaine asks. "For me to take you out? We can always go Dutch..."

Kurt really does think about it. "Is it a date? Because I think I'm fine with you paying on a date that you asked me on. When I ask you, I'll pay."

"Yeah, I think that makes sense. I mean that works and all and I can do that and yeah, good," Blaine rambles on, having a hard time focusing on logical thought processes and what to say when his hand is on his dick and naked Kurt is at the forefront of his mind. 

"Okay," Kurt says slowly, finding Blaine's rambling oddly endearing. "So, where are we going then?" He tries to find out exactly what it is they're doing. 

"Oh, I can't tell you that. Surprise," Blaine says, grinning to himself and enjoying the frustrated noises Kurt makes down the line when he won't tell him where. 

"Blaiiiiine," Kurt whines softly, and then he hears a hitch in Blaine's voice that sounds a lot like...

... No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't...

Would he?

Well, it's Blaine. Maybe he would.

And maybe it's actually kind of hot and not nearly as creepy weird as Kurt would have imagined. Actually, he'd kind of like to make Blaine make that noise again. 

Kurt bites his bottom lip and thinks things over for a moment before continuing. "I need to know what to wear Blaine," he finally says. "Your unhelpful comment about less formal than a tuxedo is not very helpful. Your further comments about the tuxedo on the floor of your bedroom were even less helpful." 

Kurt goes quiet for a moment, listening, and _there_ \- he can hear that hitch in Blaine's breathing and how it’s gone a bit more labored. 

God he is. 

"And you don't really want me naked in the restaurant, now do you?" he continues. "Because you know what happens when I'm naked around you, Blaine..."

He pauses just long enough that Blaine realizes it’s his turn to say something.

"Oh um, yes. I mean no. I mean... Right. Of course, you're right." 

Kurt has to pull the phone away and hold it into a pillow so Blaine doesn't hear the ridiculously high pitched giggle. He takes a moment to control himself and pull himself back together before picking the phone back up and continuing the conversation. 

"Of course I'm right," Kurt purrs down the phone line. 

Instead of actual words, Blaine just sort of hums in response. 

"Really? That's all you have to say? Well, I was thinking I might wear these great new jeans I found yesterday at the thrift store across from work. Of course, you might need to help me into them. They are that tight, and I definitely can't wear underwear."

Blaine's brilliantly assaulted by that visual, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to avoid groaning. His hand moves slickly on himself now that he's added a little lube and it feels fantastic.

He adds a squeeze to the top of his cock, right at the head as he slides his hand back down. 

"Of course, I wouldn't want to be _inappropriate_ ," Kurt says, his voice going just a bit deeper as he talks. "And wouldn't want to make you feel _uncomfortable_ with what I might have on me." 

Blaine grunts, just imagining Kurt in tight jeans, peeling them off, his cock half hard and starting to peek over the top of his jeans...

"It might make some things easier, of course..." Kurt's heart is pounding a little now. He's actually getting someone off with just his voice; he's actually getting _Blaine_ off. He's starting to get hard himself. Though right now it's much more fun to focus on Blaine. "If I don't wear underwear, it's much easier for you to blow me." 

"Kurt!" Blaine's voice goes sharp with a gasp, and he realizes suddenly that Kurt knows exactly what he's doing to Blaine. "Oh, god, you fucking tease."

"Me?" Kurt gasps, eyes widening. "Who is the one getting himself off to me talking about clothes right now? I mean I know I am a fashionista as much as the next but you Mr. Anderson..."

"I was not getting off on you wearing clothes I was getting off on you talking about getting out of them... And how did you–"

"How did I know? Please Blaine, you do this little breath hitch thing every time I swipe my thumb over the end of your dick. I do it often enough; I am pretty sure I know the sound by now." 

Blaine sulks.

"It wasn't even what you were saying," Blaine says after a pause, still pouting. "It was just your voice. You turn me on, Kurt."

As much as Kurt wants to be offended at what Blaine had been doing, it is sort of amazing to hear that stated so bluntly. "Are you going to finish?" 

That definitely throws Blaine off. "What?" 

"Well, are you? Because I do have to do this reading at some point tonight, but I'd hate to miss the floor show after I already sat through the opening act."

Blaine sputters and Kurt just smirks to himself. There is quiet and then finally a huff from Blaine. 

"Fine, but you better provide decent backing, Mr. Hummel," Blaine mutters. He stretches out on his bed and hits the speaker button, setting the phone down right next to his ear as he pours more lube into his hand. 

"Why, Mr. Anderson, I am almost insulted you think my tongue would be anything but gifted," Kurt responds, his voice low once more. 

Blaine lets out a strangled whimper as he grasps his cock in his hand and begins to stroke himself faster than before. 

"Your tongue is amazing," Blaine says, smiling. "I want to build a shrine to your tongue. And your cock, oh my god, Kurt, I love your cock so much." 

"It's pretty fond of you as well," Kurt says, breathless with being able to hear everything now that Blaine isn't holding back. 

"Are you hard, Kurt?" 

"This isn't about me." Of course, he is, but he still can't bring himself to do... that... over the phone. Text messages to get Blaine worked up are one thing — even pictures — but he knows the minute he tried to actually have phone sex he'd lose the mood. This works much better, just listening to Blaine.

Blaine closes his eyes and focuses on Kurt's voice and thinks about Kurt's hands and his tongue and his cock and everything about him. He groans and his hips jerk up hard into his fist. 

"What are you thinking about now?" Kurt asks, wanting to know his fantasies. 

"Your tongue," Blaine answers honestly. 

"Mm, yeah? What about it?" 

"Licking me, god your tongue — touching, tasting me. Fucking me, oh god, Kurt."

"You taste so good," Kurt says, trying to add some depth to the fantasy. "Where do you want me to lick you, Blaine?"

"My– Everywhere. I want your tongue everywhere. And your hands. Your cock. I want you to come in me. I know, I know we can't, but I like to imagine it, you know? Your come filling my ass."

Kurt feels like he should be fanning himself just listening to Blaine's stream of consciousness.

"I think about it sometimes," Blaine admits out loud. "Think about you and me... like that." He's panting hard now, not even bothering to hide it anymore since Kurt knows what he's doing. He groans hard and thrusts his hips hard up into the tight squeeze of his fist. 

"Yeah? You really like that?" Kurt asks, feeling a bit breathless to hear about Blaine's fantasies. 

"Oh, fuck yeah," he agrees. "Yeah, yeah I do." 

"I've never had sex without a condom," Kurt admits. His palm is pressing down now, not jerking off but needing pressure. "Wouldn't it be... messy?"

"Me either," Blaine says. "But it's so hot in porn. I wanna feel your come on me, Kurt. I want you to fill my ass up."

It's so blatantly dirty that Kurt wants to be disgusted, but he just can't be.

Blaine groans and closes his eyes and imagines what it would look like. Kurt above him and pushing in, nothing between the two of them. How hot it would feel, how close to Kurt he'd feel with being able to feel him deep inside. He groans again and squeezes the base of his cock as he begins to feel the ache growing. 

"God, it would. Be messy. But I want that..." 

"Maybe one day," Kurt says, wanting to offer something, to add something more to this. "I'll fuck you and I'll come in you." 

There's one cry, louder and longer, completely and obviously unintentional by the way Blaine's voice goes absolutely uninhibited with it. 

Kurt is left just imagining it. He has to resist the urge to throw on clothes and hail a cab right that second to take him to Blaine's penthouse just so he could lick the come up. 

Blaine feels so tired and so spent. He can't even focus to say anything just yet to Kurt. He keeps his eyes closed and pants, letting his body melt back into the bed as his heartbeat slowly calms down. 

"God, Kurt–" He groans tiredly before finally opening his eyes to see the huge mess of come splattered all over his chest and stomach. 

"Was it good for you?" Kurt purrs and Blaine is so tired and happy and sated he hums happily. 

"Mm, yeah it was."

After a minute he starts to come back to himself, drowsy and realizing Kurt is still patiently on the line. "You sure you don't want me to try and return the favor?" he asks. 

"No," Kurt decides. "Just consider it you owing me one." 

Kurt's still half-hard anyway, and he knows he'll be jerking off to this as soon as they're off the phone.

Blaine's laugh is deep and sexy. "You know, this isn't as much fun without you here to cuddle with anymore." 

"You've still got Fiyero," Kurt points out. "Oh, God, Fiyero wasn't in the bed for that, was he?" 

Blaine laughs. "No, he wasn't. He got kicked off for this, trust me. And I need to go clean this up." 

"I can let you go, then." Kurt glances over at his textbook. "I should let you go. I do need to finish my reading." 

"Fiiiiiine," Blaine sighs, but his voice is pleasant and sweet. "Be that way. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow," Kurt agrees, feeling slightly breathless as he hangs up with Blaine. He sets his phone off to the side and looks at his textbook but there is no way he's going to be able to focus right now. He has homework he needs to do, but he needs to take care of something first before he'll be able to focus on anything else. 

*

It's half past eleven and nearing the point where Blaine plans on escaping for a long lunchtime walk with Fiyero. 

Of course, his phone rings. He eyes it, debating letting it go to voicemail, but the recognizes the in-house extension dialing him. It's his father's secretary so he answers and lets her put him through. 

"Son, we're having some people over for dinner tonight. Be there are six for drinks and try to make sure your jacket doesn't have dog hair on it this time." 

Shit. "Uh, Dad, I'm really sorry, but I can't tonight."

There's a moment of silence. "What was that, son?" 

Blaine recognizes that his father is giving him an out, a chance to correct the situation without any unpleasantness, but he doesn't. "I already have plans. I have plans. Tonight." Blaine takes a deep breath and moves to a quieter part of the park, fearing that there might be a bit more to this conversation than he wants said out loud in front of other people. 

"I thought I said that you were to be available at all times for whenever Melanie wanted dinner." Blaine can tell that his dad has that face where he's trying to be patient and fair and he is about to pop a blood vessel. 

"Well, I have been available, but I made plans _last_ night for tonight and when I did there was nothing going on tonight so–"

"Well, you're going to have to break your plans, Blaine." 

"I can't break the plans tonight, dad." Blaine quickly continues before his father gets going, "I am using tickets from Mr. Williams, and you know how excited he is to be able to help us out." He can hear his dad pausing and harrumphing over the line and he relaxes, knowing he at least will be able to get out of this dinner date with Melanie. 

"If it's another young woman you're taking out, please be–"

"Dad, you do remember that I'm gay, right?" Blaine interjects quietly. "It's not a girl."

There's nothing but silence from the senior Anderson for a long moment. "Of course."

There is another long quiet moment before Blaine finally hears, "I'll talk to you tomorrow at the office, Blaine," and then there is a dial tone. 

"Well. That could have gone better," Blaine mutters to Fiyero. He reaches down to absently scratch his ears. "Could have gone much worse too, let’s be honest here." Fiyero yips and butts his thigh before wiggling and straining at his leash. He wants to go and meet everyone who keeps walking by, and they are just standing here doing nothing. 

"Oh fine, let’s go then. You'll be properly tired for when Kurt comes by. Can't have you jumping up on him and putting hair all over his outfit. You know what kind of mood that puts him in."

*

Blaine can tell that this was a good idea as soon as he sees the look on Kurt's face. 

"So..." Kurt's still taking it in. "I assume this means we aren't going out tonight?" 

"Well, we can if you want to, but I cooked." 

The pride is obvious in Blaine's voice but the statement makes Kurt do a double take. "You didn't order this in?" 

"Nope." Blaine beams at him. "Cooked it all myself."

Kurt looks suitably impressed as he lets Blaine lead him over to the blanket, their food spread out in front of them picnic style. Kurt sits down on a large poufy pillow and relaxes back, leaning over into Blaine and smiling almost shyly at him. 

"This view is amazing. Almost better than the one off your bedroom," he says, looking out over the breathtaking view of Central Park in front of them and lower Manhattan just off to the side. 

"Hey now, I happen to think the view in my bedroom is _quite_ good," Blaine teases, bumping his shoulder into Kurt's.

"Oh, really? If I had to guess, I'd say last night your view was a fuzzy dog butt. By the way, where is he? Shouldn't he be trying to steal our food by now?" Kurt asks curiously, looking around. 

"He's passed out in the guest bedroom. We had a long afternoon out so I could make sure he was tired before you came over," Blaine explains as he pours their wine. "You're right, though. There was definitely something missing from the view last night." 

He knows this is the perfect time to make his proposal, but nerves shoot through him before he speaks. "Besides, I figured I didn't want to try to control him up here on the roof. Trust me, he'll attack you as soon as you walk in the door to the penthouse," Blaine assures Kurt. They both know that despite who may live with him and feed him who his favorite really is. It doesn't bother Blaine because Kurt is his favorite too. 

Blaine reaches over and twirls some pasta onto a fork and then leans closer to Kurt, offering it to him with a smile. Kurt blushes but accepts the bite, licking his lips after. "I'll admit, I'm impressed, Blaine Anderson. When you said you cooked I was a bit concerned."

"Hey, there's more to me than dashing good looks," Blaine teases. "But if it makes you feel better, I actually had a backup order in case it turned out awful. I wasn't going to make you suffer through chewy pasta or overcooked vegetables." 

Kurt doesn't actually say anything back; he just sort of tilts his head and looks at Blaine with an expression that sets a million butterflies loose in Blaine's stomach. 

"What?" Blaine murmurs, halfway smiling. 

"Nothing." Kurt leans in and presses an almost chaste kiss to Blaine's mouth. 

Blaine smiles against Kurt's lips and kisses him back. When he pulls away he grabs his wine glass, swirling it around before drinking it. "Mm, a gorgeous guy, a nice night, good wine... Perfect night. " Blaine leans back in and kisses Kurt once more, this time not as chastely. His tongue slips out to curl itself against Kurt's, tasting the wine on his lips. 

"Ah, ah, you went to all this trouble to make all this food. Would be a shame if we didn't take the time to appreciate and eat it," Kurt says, pulling out of the kiss. Blaine groans but allows Kurt to turn back to his food to eat. 

It's still a bit of a novelty for Kurt to hear a man that looks like _Blaine_ calling him gorgeous and looking at him with naked admiration. But he does have some resolve and he wants to enjoy this date... then he can enjoy the man responsible for it in different ways. 

Blaine doesn't disappoint either. After they've finished the pasta and half the bottle of wine he pulls out dessert: a chocolate mousse cake with strawberries. "This I didn't make," he admits. "But it's my favorite dessert from the hotel and they don't always have it in." 

The slice is small and delicate but the flavor is rich enough that just a few bites is plenty for Kurt. 

Blaine offers the last bite to Kurt but doesn't hesitate to swoop in and press his lips to Kurt's and chase the taste of the chocolate into his mouth. 

By the time Kurt pulls away, he's feeling breathless and flushed and has to literally lean back away from Blaine to cool down just a bit or else he's going to push Blaine down onto his back on the rooftop of the Plaza and do unseemly things to him. Not that Kurt thinks Blaine would mind, but Kurt thinks they're still early in... whatever it is they're doing for that. 

"Wow," Kurt says finally and Blaine practically smirks, feeling smug.

"Okay, so," Blaine starts, feeling a little more grounded now. "I did have a reason for asking you over that... I just want you to be receptive to, okay? Just hear me out?" 

Kurt is immediately nervous. "Okay?" 

"You're in a bind right now. You need somewhere to live, right?" He waits for Kurt to nod. "This place is huge. Just wait, okay. I see that look on your face. I'm not trying to give you a handout. You can pay me the same rent that you paid on your last apartment, and there's no need for a lease so as soon as you find a new place you can move out. But this will keep you from having to research cardboard box interior design. Just... think about it, okay? I really want to help you out, Kurt." 

Kurt's immediate reaction is no. He hasn't known Blaine that long, certainly not long enough to just up and move in with him. And then there is the whole thing about just taking from Blaine when he wants to do this himself. 

But. Kurt can't deny that the option of having a place to stay as soon as his lease runs up is a nice one. It certainly makes him feel a bit better at not having to choose between the slightly mental roommate and a cardboard box. 

"I'll think it over, alright?" he offers finally. He can't say yes to it just now; he needs some time to sit back and think it over and weigh the pros and cons before he decides. 

Blaine just nods. He’s actually shocked it's not a full-on no, and that he hasn't offended Kurt again. In all his visions of how the evening would go, very few ended with Kurt speaking to him. Okay, except that one fantasy where Kurt said yes and then blew him... but that one was fairly gratuitous. "The offer doesn't expire. I just need you to know that you do have somewhere to go. I'd be really sad if you went back to Ohio because of this." 

“Really sad” doesn't actually even begin to cover it, but it must do a good enough job because Kurt leans in and kisses him softly. "Thank you, Blaine. I still don't know if I can accept, but thank you."

"Of course," Blaine whispers quietly. He reaches over and takes Kurt's hand in his, threading their fingers together. He gives his hand a squeeze before cupping Kurt's face with his other hand. 

Kurt's eyes close and he leans in again, expecting a kiss but Blaine just takes his time, his eyes looking over Kurt's face, memorizing it and him. 

Kurt's eyes open again and he feels like his breath is stolen away by the look Blaine is giving him. "What..." He starts to say, voice barely a whisper, and then the kiss comes. 

He'd have thought there probably wasn't a type of kiss imaginable that he hasn't shared with Blaine already, but this one is charged in a way none before have been. He squeezes his eyes shut and opens his mouth to Blaine's, feeling calloused fingers against his cheek stroking the soft, clean-shaven skin. 

It feels good. Blaine feels good. Kurt guides them back down, down, and down until Blaine is reclining against the pillows and Kurt's half on top of him. 

Blaine groans and tugs a bit more on Kurt until he is on top of Blaine, pressing him further onto the ground. Happy now, Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's waist to hold him in close as he opens his mouth to Kurt, letting him take over and tease him. He loves how Kurt feels in his arms, against his body, loves how his mouth tastes and loves the breathy little moans he makes anytime Blaine sucks on his tongue lightly. 

He could spend all night doing this with Kurt. 

Kurt has every intention of spending all night doing this with Blaine. He kneels over Blaine and runs his hands up and down Blaine's shirt, then gently tugs it out of his pants so he can reach under to feel warm, bare, hair-roughened skin. 

If he lived here, they could do this every night. No interruptions (besides the dog). No tearing himself out of Blaine's arms to go back home. No having to scramble to get back to his place to shower and change in the morning. 

He could make Blaine dinner whenever he felt like it. Blaine could make him dinner. 

Except it wouldn't be like that, right? Could he be Blaine's roommate and his lover? Would it be weird? Kurt has never lived with anyone before — no one like this; no one he was dating. 

"Stop," Blaine murmurs against Kurt's mouth, sucking on his bottom lip. "Stop thinking. You're distracted." 

Kurt presses a kiss back onto his mouth, guilty. "I know. I'm sorry." 

"Just be with me right now, okay?" Blaine gives him a sweet smile. "Don't stress."

Kurt closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, letting it go all at once and letting his shoulders drop at the same time. 

"There," Blaine praises softly, carding his fingers through Kurt's hair. He leans in and presses his lips softly to Kurt's again, parting his own when he does. "Need you here with me right now," he murmurs, his tongue flicking out to touch and tease at Kurt's. 

Kurt groans and moves in closer, kissing Blaine again, this time focusing on him and nothing else as he relaxes into Blaine's body. 

They take their time kissing, not trying to hurry it along or want to get to anything else, just enjoying the feel of it and their bit of shared breathing.

They stay outside just like that until the wind takes on more of a chill and Blaine notices Kurt shivering. "Inside?" he asks. 

Kurt nods, tongue darting out to lick his already damp lips. "Okay." 

He knows Blaine's bedroom will be nice and warm and welcoming. He's turned on, ready for more but not impatient for it. Right now being with Blaine feels like a warm blanket he just wants to wrap himself up in. 

Once they're on their feet, he snuggles back into Blaine's arms again just for a minute. Blaine's laughter huffs warmly across his cheek, but Kurt doesn't care. "This was a lovely date," he says, pulling back to kiss Blaine's cheek. "Thank you."

Blaine actually blushes a little. "I'm glad you liked it." 

They work together to grab the discarded food basket and the pillows and blanket and head back into Blaine's penthouse with them. 

Fiyero is at the door as soon as they walk in, dancing and barking and whining because Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt. Blaine sighs and shakes his head and takes the extra plates from Kurt so he can reach down and pet the dog. 

Kurt can't hide his little smirk as he reaches down and scratches behind Fiyero's ears. "We really have to talk about this, buddy," Kurt says quietly. "Otherwise he's going to start getting jealous." Fiyero wiggles and immediately flops over on his back, wanting belly rubs. 

"See what did I tell you? He's going to be asking me for these later, I swear," Kurt mutters, giving in and rubbing Fiyero's belly. 

Blaine is still watching from the doorway. "Uh, you better bet he's gonna be asking for those later," he says. 

Fiyero, proving he still has some slight loyalty left in him, runs over to lick Blaine's hands in greeting before trotting back to Kurt and flopping down on top of his feet. 

"Oh, yeah. Someone's definitely attached." Blaine sighs. "Too bad he's about to have to say goodbye to you again for a while." 

A small smile plays on Kurt's mouth. "A while, hmm?" 

Blaine nods. "Can you... stay? The night?" 

"Trial run?" Kurt teases. 

Blaine shrugs. "Could call it that. Or just... a sleep over?" He suggests with a teasing grin. 

"Oh yeah? You going to braid my hair and have a pillow fight with me too Blaine?" 

"Well. Maybe a naked one..." Blaine grins and saunters over to Kurt, wrapping his arms low around his waist and tugging him in. "Maybe I just sleep better when you're here," he says ever so quietly against Kurt's lips. 

Kurt's gasp is swallowed up by Blaine's kiss, but his mind is whirling with what Blaine's said and what it means. 

"Maybe I just like to have someone spoon me," he continues, teasing and nipping Kurt's bottom lip and then soothing over it with his tongue. 

"Like you don't spoon with the dog when I'm not here," Kurt says, eyeing Fiyero, who is still whining at their feet for more attention. 

"You smell better." Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt's neck. "And it's more fun to wake up next to you." 

"You're not so bad yourself," Kurt admits, melting into Blaine's arms. He breathes in deeply, arms squeezing tighter around Blaine's neck. 

"Bedroom?" Blaine asks. His voice is quiet and husky and god, yes, he just wants to take Kurt to his bedroom and let Kurt spread him out on his bed and take his time with him, let Kurt do whatever he wants. 

He trails the tip of his tongue up Kurt's neck to tease at his earlobe and he grins, pleased with himself at Kurt's deep groan. "Yeah" Kurt agrees, grabbing Blaine's hand and lacing their fingers together. "Definitely bedroom." 

They turn lights out along the way as they head upstairs, Blaine leading them as they get to his bedroom. He makes to turn the lights on, but Kurt stops him. With the curtains open, the city light spills into Blaine's room, giving it an eerie, ethereal glow. 

Kurt turns to Blaine and backs him up toward the bed before lightly pushing on his chest so he falls back, splayed out for him. "Oh the things I want to do to you," Kurt whispers, looking down at Blaine's body, how he is offered up to Kurt, and licks his lips.

Blaine starts to undress himself without waiting on Kurt, wanting to fast-forward through this part. Kurt seems to understand because he strips too, quickly and neatly, until they're both down to underwear and leaning in for more kisses. 

Blaine's arms go around Kurt so easily, pulling Kurt down onto his lap and then in, closer, letting Kurt's body cover his. He wants to be covered right now; he wants Kurt on him, all around him. 

"Just like that," he murmurs when Kurt nudges him to lean back onto the bed. "Want you inside me." 

"Mm, dirty boy," Kurt mumbles. He tilts his head to the side and begins to kiss and nip up Blaine's neck. He's never felt as at ease with another guy like he does with Blaine. Everything feels natural and normal and good, and he loves it. 

He tilts Blaine's head to the side to give himself more room to play as he begins to suck a large bruise on Blaine's neck, wanting to mark his smooth, perfect skin. 

Blaine knows he probably shouldn't let Kurt mark him up, but he won't be back in the office until Monday, so bruises will have a couple of days to fade. Right now it feels entirely too intoxicating to know that when he wakes up and looks in the mirror that Kurt has left his left a mark on him. 

Also, it's just really fucking hot, that tinge of pain with the suction and the scrape of teeth before Kurt soothes over it with his tongue. "Yes," Blaine gasps, hips jerking to rub their hard-ons together through their underwear. "Fuck, please, please... feels so good." 

He's begging, mindless with wanting but nothing specific, just... Kurt. Anything, everything Kurt will do to him. 

Kurt pulls back to survey the bruise, his thumb brushing over it before pressing down to see how it feels to Blaine. "Like that, huh?" He asks, feeling a bit overwhelmed by Blaine's enthusiastic response. He grinds his hips down with Blaine's before falling forward and biting down on his shoulder, making another bruise. 

"Kinda, uh, new for me," Blaine admits. "But... fuck. Yeah, I like it." 

Kurt's skin is so pale and perfect that Blaine can only imagine how gorgeous it would be all marked up, but he wouldn't — wouldn't dare even try, not unless Kurt asked him. 

He's more than happy to just let Kurt work him over, there. He slumps back onto the bed, knowing they have all the time in the world to get to the sex. "Do you like it? Doing that to me?"

Kurt stares down at the bruises he's made on Blaine's body, fingers running over them. To know that other people could see them, could see the bruises on Blaine and know what they were and to know that Blaine is his is a heady realization. Kurt never thought of himself as the overly possessive type but that thought curls in his belly pleasantly. 

"Yeah," he chokes out, his voice tight with desire. "God your body Blaine–" He leans down and places another bite by Blaine's nipple, growling and moving with him when Blaine jerks and bucks underneath him.

"Tell me," Blaine orders him. 

It isn't that he really needs to hear the compliments, so much as he wants to see himself right now the way Kurt sees him. His body is already straining to get closer but Kurt's hands and his mouth and his fucking teeth have him in sensory overload. 

Kurt's hands run down Blaine's sides and he enjoys how receptive Blaine is. His body jerks and moves, trying to get closer to his own. He runs his tongue down the center of Blaine's chest, and then swirling it over a nipple before he begins to lick his way back up to Blaine's neck. 

"Feels so good under me Blaine. And god, you taste so fucking good." Kurt ducks his head to suck another patch of skin into his mouth as he continues his exploration up Blaine's neck. He nips and sucks and worries the skin there, taking his time and enjoying all the noises that come from Blaine's mouth. "Feels like.... mine," he growls, biting down on the spot behind Blaine's ear. 

"Yes," Blaine grunts, shoving his hips up to meet Kurt’s and rut against him. "Yours, Kurt, yours." 

He says it like a revelation — because, god, he doesn't want this with anyone else. He doesn't even really think Kurt is paying attention to what's coming out of his mouth and he's relieved and so turned on and just feeling too much to deal with any of it. 

He rocks into the bulge of Kurt's erection again and whines for it, a noise wrenched from deep in his chest. 

Kurt pushes Blaine's boxers down and finally off before wrapping his hand around Blaine's cock. He pumps it once and squeezes the tip before trailing his fingers back over Blaine's thighs, teasing him. Blaine's legs open wide — quick and easy for Kurt. 

"So eager," Kurt teases, his fingers trailing up higher on Blaine's thighs and chuckling when he pushes his legs apart wider, pushing his hips up and offering his hole to Kurt. 

"Please," Blaine begs quietly, his head thrown back and his body taught. 

"What do you want Blaine?"

"You. Fingers. Cock..." Blaine draws out the word cock, whining it up at Kurt. "Please. Please give it to me, Kurt." 

"Can't resist you," Kurt murmurs. He reaches for the lube — perfectly on display sitting on Blaine's side table — and uncaps it. He slicks up just one finger and traces over Blaine's hole with it then barely presses inside.

Blaine gasps hard and opens his legs up wider so that he has more room to maneuver. "Oh god, oh god Kurt," he gasps, fingers curling and clenching into the duvet as he tries to keep himself from just pushing his ass back and shamelessly riding his fingers.

Every noise Blaine makes just spurs Kurt on. "Are you ready for me? Tell me what you want."

Blaine groans because he's having a hard time focusing enough to speak let alone think about what he wants to say and Kurt just keeps asking him questions, keeps making him try. 

"Fuck," he groans and Kurt smirks at the way Blaine sounds completely wrecked already. "I want you inside me Kurt. Please, I just–" 

Kurt gives in and leans forward, pressing his lips to Blaine's as he finds a condom and slides it down his cock before slicking his length up with lube. 

Blaine isn't the only one that's feeling wrecked as Kurt sinks into the tight heat of. Blaine. His voice goes about as deep as it has ever been in a groan. 

It’s Blaine’s turn to smirk. He slams his hips back before Kurt is fully in him just to see if he can make Kurt make that sound again.

"Fuck," Kurt cries out, his fingers curling into the duvet beneath his hands as he focuses to keep control. He reaches down with one hand to curl his hand around Blaine's hip, pulling his leg around his own so that he can sink deeper into Blaine. "God, so fucking good, Blaine." He turns his head to find Blaine's lips and kisses him deep and hard as he begins a brutal pace. 

Blaine stops even trying to put together words, full thoughts — he just lets the steady grunting noises fall from his mouth every time Kurt slams in just right. His cries get louder, deeper when Kurt starts nailing his prostate and from there it's a short journey to the edge.

Kurt wants to hold out longer and make it last, but he can't. Right now he just needs it like this and he thinks Blaine does too. He reaches down and wraps his fist around Blaine's cock and pumps it in time with his thrusts until Blaine is arching underneath him and coming hard, shooting over his chest. 

"Yeah, that's it, so good for me, fuck–" Kurt groans as he feels Blaine tightening around him and it takes only a few more thrusts until he's coming hard into the condom.

Blaine whimpers out the last of the aftershocks, sounds dying his as his pounding heart begins to slow and Kurt softens inside of him.

"God, yes," He groans happily. "That. That is just– fuck, you're perfect, you know that?"

Kurt chuckles and presses a kiss to the nearest bit of skin he can find, the center of Blaine's chest. "I am aware, yes," he replies, his voice smug. He laughs when Blaine groans and smacks his bottom and he just shakes it right back at him. 

It takes a minute to clean up, Kurt tossing the condom in the trash and then grabbing a cloth to clean them both off and let Fiyero back into the bedroom, but once cleaned, Kurt curls up in Blaine's large bed and pulls him close. Blaine smiles and curls up next to him, letting their legs tangle together. 

It feels like sacrilege to think, but Blaine might actually like this better than the sex.

Fiyero is more than thrilled at both of them in the bed, and Kurt is mellow enough to not complain at the new addition. He laughs when the dog tries to wiggle right between them and Blaine playfully growls, clinging harder to Kurt.

Fiyero whines and rolls over onto his side, swiping a paw at them and hiding his face under it, trying to look as unthreatening and adorable as possible. 

"Go get your own Kurt," Blaine grumbles, throwing a leg over him and holding Kurt closer to him. Fiyero whimpers again but Blaine just buries his face in Kurt's neck and hums happily.

Forced to make a choice, Fiyero apparently decides that Kurt has his allegiance. He sort of catapults himself over the lump of cuddled up Kurt and Blaine to Kurt's other side.

"Hey!" Blaine sulks. "No fair."

Kurt giggles. "You told him get his own." He scratches behind Fiyero’s ears.

"I didn't mean for that," Blaine huffs, grabbing at the covers to drag them up and over their bodies. "I didn't think he would completely bail on me like that." He gives a deep, longing sigh before looking over at Kurt scritching Fiyero and feels a warmth blooming in his chest. 

"Keep looking so cute," Blaine decides, addressing the dog. "You'll just make him want to stay over more often. That's a win-win for both of us."

Kurt snorts. "I can hear you, you realize."

"Of course." Blaine smiles and losses Kurt's cheek. "It's not a secret."

Kurt rolls his eyes and pulls on Blaine, holding him a bit tighter and a bit closer. Blaine hums happily and nuzzles into his neck. He tugs the duvet again and pulls it around both of them. They can worry about food and dishes later, right now Blaine wants to be wrapped up tight in Kurt's arms and never let go.


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine, surprisingly, sticks to his promise not to pressure Kurt. 

He doesn't even bring it up again. They're both busy through the first half of the week, but Blaine stops into the coffee shop faithfully. He doesn't stick around long since he happens by during busy periods, just enough to flirt with Kurt and get his caffeine fix. 

They also text – scarily close to constantly. Kurt hasn't actually had anyone in his life that he's talked to this much in years, maybe ever. Rachel has been his best friend since those early high school years, but somehow even living together they've grown apart. Even at the best of times they hadn't been as close as he feels like he is with Blaine right now. 

The sex is good – amazing, really. But somehow Blaine is becoming his best friend, too. That's a little terrifying.

"What's up, sweetheart?" Olivia asks, breaking through his distraction. 

Kurt flickers his gaze over to his friend as he idly runs a dish rag over the espresso machine, cleaning it off during a down time. 

"It's Blaine," he opens with, giving a small sigh. Olivia's face looks sad and falls as she shakes her head. 

"Something wrong with the most perfect man in New York?" she asks. "I thought you two looked so good together!" 

"No, it’s nothing like that. Rachel and my lease is ending soon and I thought we'd just be renewing it, but she's all in love with this guy she met and is moving in with him, and I haven't been able to find a roommate that's not a serial killer or insane and Blaine... asked me to move in with him." 

Olivia nods as he talks and it takes her a minute to fully digest the information. "Wait... move in? Kurt that's... That's great right? That's not great?" She asks, trying to figure out which one it is. 

"It's entirely too soon to be moving in with him," Kurt says. That part he's still sure about. "But he still offered, and I'm still thinking about it. He said I could pay him rent, and I'm sure he'd give me my own bedroom if I asked, but..." 

"But?" Olivia prompts him. 

"I don't know if I'd want that or not. Can I be just roommates with someone I'm dating? I've never lived with a guy before." Kurt's attempt at being calm while discussing this falters, and his nerves begin to show. "I mean, I always thought at some point I would, but not like this. And... Blaine! In his penthouse!"

"You are not making any convincing arguments against it," Olivia points out, laughing. 

"Except if I do this and it’s too soon and it completely fucks up this relationship," Kurt snaps. He crosses his arm over his chest and sighs. The worst thing he can think of is doing this and regretting it, regretting Blaine. 

"Well, look..." Olivia moves and takes the rag from him, setting it down on the counter. "It sounds like you know you want to; you're just scared of the fallout. So maybe you move in for a small amount of time; you have your own room to go to if you need to get away, and if it’s too much too soon, you can find another place and move out. But you've seemed so happy with him Kurt--"

"I am happy with him," Kurt interjects. 

"I want you to continue to be happy. I think this could be amazing."

Kurt puts the wash rag down and looks at her. "So you think I should do this?" 

"It's your decision, Kurt, and I know you know that... but I think if nothing else it's a good temporary solution for a problem that you're having." Olivia reaches out and squeezes his arm. "I know how stubborn you can be. Don't talk yourself out of a good opportunity. They don't exactly come along every day." 

Kurt nods slowly and pulls his phone out of his pocket to text Blaine. 

**To: Blaine**  
When are you free? We need to talk

 **To: Kurt**  
Well, is it good talk or bad talk? 

**To: Blaine**  
.... does that matter?

 **To: Kurt**  
mmmmmaybe?

 **To: Kurt**  
I can be free at 3? 

**To: Blaine**  
Central Park. By the south entrance. 

Blaine stares at his phone and frowns. Kurt never said if it was a good thing or a bad thing that they were meeting for and it worries him. He doesn't think they would be breaking up, but Kurt sometimes blindsides him with things and he's never really sure of where he is in Kurt's mind as far as their relationship goes. 

He worries the bottom of his lip with his teeth before turning back to his computer screen to finish with the set of figures he has so he can see Kurt in time.

*

Kurt gets there ten minutes early, and brings coffee for Blaine. He expects that it will make Blaine smile, but Blaine still looks unsure as he takes the cup and leans in to kiss Kurt on the corner of his mouth. 

"Okay, come on, I'm dying here," Blaine says, not even taking a drink. 

Kurt sits down and takes a deep breath. "Yes." 

Blaine just continues to stare at him, not sure what he's saying yes to. "Okay, I will make sure everybody knows this..." Blaine starts and Kurt just continues to stare at him. _Pointedly._

"I said... Yes..." 

"Yes... Yes to-- oh god, to moving in?" Blaine asks in a rush, dropping his coffee in favor of grabbing Kurt and spinning them both so he can kiss him hard. "Oh, that's-- that's amazing!"

Kurt laughs, hugging Blaine back tightly. He meant to quality it — to remind Blaine that he just needed a roommate, that it was too soon for them to actually _move in_ together. 

But in the face of Blaine's reaction, he can't do anything but smile so hard it makes his face hurt. "As long as you're sure--" 

"I'm sure," Blaine interrupts him to say. 

Kurt kisses him briefly on the mouth and then finishes. "As long as you're sure you've thought it through." 

"Kurt, I'm _sure_." Blaine's still grinning that huge, brilliant grin that makes Kurt's heart pound and his stomach do strange flip flops. "I promise. I'm sure." 

"Then yes," Kurt says again, hiding his thrilled expression by pressing his face to the crook of Blaine's neck. 

Blaine clings to Kurt a bit, burrowing his face in Kurt's neck and breathing in the smell of him — the decadent combination of his cologne and coffee that always seem to settle on him. He gives Kurt one last squeeze before pulling away and then snagging his hand. 

"Okay, so you need to get your stuff and I need to get a key made and talk to George and Ernie and make room in the dresser and probably clean part of the closet out and Fiyero could use a bath--"

Kurt's eyes go a little wider. Blaine is jumping right into it when Kurt had assumed they'd just, well, talk about it some more. 

But there's not really any reason to put it off. Kurt has to be moved out within a week, anyway. "I can set up in the second bedroom, can't I?" 

Blaine looks a little surprised but nods. "Of course. Yeah, I mean, you have furniture and stuff, right? Of course. And if you want to redecorate the apartment some, we can." 

Kurt blinks and licks his lips and suddenly feels very, very overwhelmed. "Maybe just stick with the second bedroom for now," he says, voice quieter. Blaine nods and bounces on the balls of his feet, grabbing Kurt's hand. "Come on, I want to help," he says softly, his thumb swiping over Kurt's knuckles. 

He won't lie that he is a bit disappointed that Kurt wants to set his stuff up in the spare room. He was hoping to have Kurt in _his_ bedroom, but he won't voice it. It may just take a few days to get Kurt used to the idea and more comfortable with it before Blaine can move him into his room. 

"Don't you need to go back to work today?" Kurt asks. They start to walk through the park, pausing to throw away the coffee cups at the nearest bin. 

"No way," Blaine says, laughing. "No, I wouldn't be able to concentrate. Do you want to start packing your stuff up?" 

"It's mostly packed already," Kurt admits. "I knew I'd have to move _somewhere_." 

"Oh, great! I can call a couple of the company drivers to come help us out. We can probably take care of everything but the furniture in one trip."

Kurt sighs and breaks into a laugh before wrapping an arm around Blaine. "Alright, let's go. But I'm making you carry all the heavy boxes," Kurt warns. 

"Mm, deal," Blaine agrees, knowing he'll just get help with them. They hop on the subway and take it down to Kurt's apartment, Blaine's hand staying in his as they walk up and Kurt lets them in. 

"I do have some pieces of furniture that I'd like to hold onto; the couch, though, I could sell on craigslist. Don't need that." 

Rachel's in the middle of the living room with stuff strewn all around her, her phone held up to her ear. She stops mid-sentence when she sees Kurt and Blaine walk in. "Oh! Kurt! And Blaine!" She stares at them and then swivels around so her back is to them to talk into the phone again. "I'm so sorry, but I'll have to call you right back." 

She hangs up the phone and turns back around, a wide smile painted on her face. "Kurt, I've so been hoping that our paths would cross." 

Her voice is full of fake sweetness. Kurt realizes that she's hoping that she can pretend nothing is wrong and he'll do the same, in place of actual forgiveness, but Kurt isn't in an obliging mood when it comes to her. "Me, too. You need to have your stuff out by Saturday," his voice stiff and formal. Rachel is drawing herself up to say something else but Kurt doesn't feel like dealing with it right now, he just plows on ahead. "That's when the lease is up. I've not extended it so it needs to all be gone. I'll have all of mine out by this afternoon." 

Rachel blinks slowly and looks back and forth between Kurt and Blaine. "So, you found a roommate? That's great to hear Kurt!" 

"He's going to be staying with me actually," Blaine says. He shoots Kurt a smile, still so excited to think that. 

"O-oh?" Rachel stutters and looks back and forth between them once more. 

"Mmhm, at the Plaza," Kurt says offhandedly.

Blaine really wants to smirk at Kurt just casually throwing that out there. He decides to play along. "Actually, I should step outside and call the drivers. I can have one of them take your furniture to a storage facility, too, if you'd like." 

"You- your-" Rachel sputters. "Drivers?" 

Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt briefly. "Just go ahead and start figuring out what you want to take back to the penthouse and what you want in storage."

Kurt knows it’s a little mean, but god damnit, so was leaving him without a place to stay for next year so he's going to enjoy this. "Yeah, he lives in one of the penthouses at the Plaza. He said he could let me borrow a humidity-controlled storage facility for a few of these things if I didn't want to take them back." 

He flounces off into his bedroom and leaves Rachel Berry uncharacteristically speechless.

Blaine is perfectly friendly to Rachel when he walks back inside, but he doesn't extend to her any of the offers for help that he'd made Kurt. 

"Hope that was okay?" he asks, after shutting Kurt's bedroom door behind him. 

Kurt is sitting on the bed scribbling a list onto a sheet of paper. He looks up at Blaine and smirks. "I really should feel awful, but that was fun." 

Blaine laughs and drops down onto Kurt's bed, stretching out and groaning a little. His back pops and he slumps down, boneless. 

Kurt pokes him in the side. "Hey, now. No resting on the job." 

He looks at Kurt looming over him. "What about making out on the job?

Kurt flushes and flicks his eyes away, looking at the bunch of boxes scattered around his room. "Yeah, I think there might be room for a small kiss," Kurt admits. Blaine smirks and leans over Kurt, pushing him down onto the bed before kissing him hot and hard. 

Blaine drapes himself over Kurt, throwing one leg over so that he can straddle his waist.

"This is not a small kiss," Kurt says, but it's only a token protest. His hands are always sliding up Blaine's chest under his suit jacket - _God_ , it's a nice suit. He grasps Blaine's tie and tugs him down with it. 

"Oh, that's new," Blaine says, nipping at Kurt's bottom lip. "And really... fucking... hot." He dots the space between each word with more kisses, each longer and a little dirtier than the one before it.

"Shut up and kiss me," Kurt growls and all Blaine can do is give. He rocks his hips against Kurt's and kisses him deeper, dirtier, his tongue flicking into Kurt's mouth to touch and taste him. 

"Kurt," he pants, his fingers scrambling on his shirt, trying to get underneath to the soft, warm skin there. 

Kurt moans and bucks his hips up into Blaine's rubbing them together. "Yeah, that's it," he murmurs. He places one hand in the small of Blaine's back and pushes him down into his own erection. 

And then his door flies open. "Kurt, I was wondering if we could-- _ohmygod_." 

The door slams shut again. 

Kurt groans. "Promise me that there won't be any obnoxious, loud women showing up to cockblock us in your penthouse?" 

"Uh." Blaine swallows, Santana's face flashing through his mind. "I promise?" 

Luckily, Kurt doesn't hear the note of hesitation. He gently pushes Blaine off of him and gets to his feet, smoothing his clothes back out. "I'll go see what she wanted. You make yourself useful." 

"Sit here and look pretty?" Blaine says, hopeful. 

Kurt smiles just a little. "No. Start taping the boxes over there that I haven't gotten to yet."

Blaine wrinkles his nose but does what Kurt asked. He tapes up a few more boxes, not about to start something as important as actually _packing_ them without Kurt's supervision, while he waits for Kurt to come back. He's looking forward to this -- wants this, the two of them together, living in his place, being a real _couple_. Blaine hasn't had a relationship since he was with Sebastian, and who in their right mind would consider that an actual relationship, let alone a healthy one? 

He shakes his head and focuses on Kurt and being with him and all he can think of is how amazing it will be to come home from work and have Kurt already _there_.

When Kurt comes back in, he's gearing up for actual work. Blaine is a little disappointed at the lack of more making out, but then the drivers are there and the next few hours fly by in an exhausting blur of moving boxes while Kurt packs the few things he'd still hadn’t gotten to. 

It's just past 8 p.m. when they're officially finished. Kurt will still have to come back to turn in the key once Rachel has her things out, but every sign of his living there is gone. 

Blaine sends the drivers first, knowing the staff at the Plaza will help take care of getting Kurt's things up to the penthouse. "Come on," he says, sliding his hand into Kurt's. "Dinner's on me. You've earned it." 

"No." Kurt shakes his head. "It's on me, because _you've_ earned it. Come on, we're going to my favorite place around here. It might be the last time I get to enjoy the chicken fried rice." 

It's a tiny hole in the wall Chinese restaurant. "Uh..." 

Blaine looks a little hesitant at the state of the interior but if Kurt can overlook the run-down appearance, he knows Blaine can, too. "Trust me," Kurt says. "It's amazing." 

Blaine nods and sits down right next to Kurt in the old booth in the back of the restaurant. He lets Kurt order for him, just watching him as he does so; Blaine doesn't care what he gets to eat, and he figures Kurt knows all their specialties. 

He waits for Kurt to finish ordering before he leans in and presses a kiss to his lips. "Excited?" He asks, feeling his own excitement at Kurt moving in with him bubbling inside. 

"Nervous," Kurt admits. "I've never lived with a guy I'm... well, with a guy before."

He completely chickens out of what he'd been about to say. He's isn't even entirely sure what had been about to come out of his mouth. With a guy I'm... falling in love with? _Already_ in love with? His brain shuts that down quickly. 

"Well, me either," Blaine says. "I mean, besides that whole boarding school thing. But that wasn't quite the same. I mean, Wes didn't even put out."

Kurt coughs, choking on his water as he looks over at Blaine. "Er, Wes...? Did you guys uh, date?" 

Blaine boggles and shakes his head. "Good god no. He was just my roommate. Good friend though, but no he was very straight. And very monogamous. Pretty sure he married the same girl he was with in high school."

"Oh! Oh." Kurt is relieved; tries to hide it, but Blaine can kind of see. 

"So, you're my first." Blaine teases him with a smile. "You'll have to tell me if I break any rules of the roommate code." 

"Well, don't wake me up at 3 a.m. wanting me to practice a duet with you and you're already off to a good start," Kurt says. 

"No 3 a.m. duets, got it." Blaine acts like he's making a note of it. Then he smirks and adds, "Are there acceptable reasons for waking you up at 3 a.m., though?"

Kurt looks over at Blaine and _smirks_. "What do you think?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at him. Kurt reaches over and places a hand on his thigh, sliding it slowly upwards. Blaine takes a deep breath and he opens his stance up, allowing Kurt more room to move his hand. 

Kurt laughs and pulls his hand back, ignoring Blaine's pout. "I think you know what kind of ways I can be woken up at 3 a.m. Just keep in mind, I'm going to be very demanding that early in the morning and it better be fucking _fantastic_."

"Have I ever disappointed?" Blaine considers himself definitely up for the challenge. 

Kurt pretends to actually be giving it serious thought, then shakes his head. "No, I suppose you haven't."

A young girl wanders over and fills two teacups with something they hadn't even ordered and leaves a little tasting plate with samples of a couple of different things. 

"They consider your order more of a loose suggestion here," Kurt says, smiling. "But the food makes it worth it."

Blaine just shrugs and grins. "Sounds good to me," he says with a smile. He reaches over and snags Kurt's hand in his and squeezes it before leaning over to kiss him. 

Their food doesn't take much longer to arrive and Blaine pulls far enough away that Kurt can actually eat. 

* 

"Cab or train?" Blaine asks, once they leave the restaurant. He's pleasantly stuffed and entirely willing to foot the bill for a cab ride, but he wants to let Kurt choose. 

Luckily, Kurt doesn't feel like fighting the nighttime weirdos on the subway. He leans into Blaine and says, "Cab." 

Twenty minutes later, they're giggling over something entirely too stupid to warrant such a reaction as they walk through the front doors of the plaza. They haven't had a drop of alcohol, but they're both giddy on exhaustion from moving everything so quickly (Blaine actually _had_ done a lot of the heavy lifting) and what they're doing right now. 

Blaine brandishes the key card that they'd just picked up for Kurt once they're outside his door. "You do the honors."

Kurt just stares at it for a moment before reaching over and inserting the card and pulling it back. He hears the pressurized locks give and he turns the old-fashioned knob, the door swinging open. Blaine follows in behind Kurt, crowding in behind him. He had the guys from work unpack a few of Kurt's boxes so that his things were already mixed in amongst Blaine's belongings. 

"Welcome home," Blaine says, curling in behind him to speak hotly in his ear.

"Blaine, you..." Kurt can't really find the words. 

"The rest of the boxes are in your room," Blaine says. "I only told them to open the one that had your lamps and framed pictures, and the kitchen things." 

Kurt's eyes swing around and he sees some of his own pictures on the table that previous just had photographs of Blaine with his parents and ones from his high school and college graduations. "Thank you." 

He turns and wraps his arms around Blaine in a tight hug. 

"Now," Blaine says, arms low and crossing over Kurt's back. "Please tell me I can convince you to put off unpacking until tomorrow and join me in my very comfortable and already made bed tonight?"

Kurt looks over at Blaine, biting his bottom lip. "Oh, I don't know, you might be able to do _something_ to convince me I'm sure," he admits slowly. 

Blaine's lips curl into a naughty smirk as he grabs Kurt's hand, ready to drag him off to the bedroom when Fiyero comes thundering into the room. He starts barking as soon as he spots Kurt, hurrying over to him, his paws slipping on the slick wood floor. 

Blaine just laughs and steps back as Fiyero launches at Kurt and whines, butt wiggling excitedly.

"Okay," Blaine concedes. "I'm going to go take a shower. You bond with your other new roommate, and I'll work on that whole convincing you thing when I'm out."

He smiles and disappears into the bathroom, leaving Kurt sitting on the bed with a lap full of dog. He obediently cuddles Fiyero for a minute and then gets to his feet. He wants to find his pajamas, and everything he owns is currently boxed up. 

Fiyero follows him as he heads into the second bedroom. He hasn't spent much time in here — hasn't actually been in the room at all except for that first day, when Blaine gave him the tour. His boxes are stacked along the wall — not too much, just what he's acquired since being here. He hadn't been able to pack much when he'd come from Lima. 

The room is gorgeously decorated in varying hues of blue, giving the entire space a very serene and tranquil feel. Kurt looks around and feels like it is certainly a space he can relax in, if Blaine will let him stay in the room much at all. 

He shakes his head and moves over to his first box, opening it to find some of his clothes packed away inside. He begins pulling things out, setting them on the bed as he goes, he knows full well there is no way he's going to be allowed to sleep in this bed tonight, and he doesn't really mind. 

There are some things he doesn't want to stay folded, so his closet is priority number one. Fiyero whines for more attention, but when he doesn't get it, curls up contently at the foot of the bed far enough away that he's not going to get hair on anything. 

Kurt gets so caught up in organizing his wardrobe that he totally loses track of time. He doesn't pause again until he hears a throat being cleared. He turns, a silver vest in his hands, and realizes he's been caught unpacking. 

He doesn't mind, though. The sight takes his breath away: Blaine in nothing but loose pajama pants, the light from the living room making his skin golden. He's little but his body is so mouth-wateringly perfect. The hair dusted over his chest until it narrows down to the trail under his belly button, his little dark nipples, the bicep that Kurt can see flex a little when Blaine raises one hand to rest it on the door frame. "What exactly do you think you're doing? I believe I said this can wait until tomorrow." 

"I didn't want any of the clothing to crease," Kurt says, but he puts the vest down. Fiyero has already jumped off the bed to go and greet Blaine. 

Blaine bends to scratch at Fiyero's ears before he stands and holds his hand out to Kurt. "Come to bed Kurt," he says softly and Kurt can feel butterflies in his stomach. He wants to snark back that this is his bed, but with how Blaine is looking at him, there is no way he can say anything but "Okay." 

Blaine smiles at him and flicks the lights off as he gently tugs on Kurt's hand and pulls him into his own bedroom. 

Kurt sort of wants a shower of his own, but suddenly all the decision and action of the day catches up with him and he's yawning as he trails behind Blaine. 

Blaine hears him and turns, smiling. Kurt would probably puff up his chest and get offended at anyone else that looked him at him like that, like Kurt is someone who needs to be fussed over and coddled, but when Blaine gathers him in close, Kurt just slumps against him, letting his head fall to Blaine's shoulder. "You're so tired, baby. You didn't have to wait up for me; you could have just gotten into bed. It's late." 

Kurt doesn't normally consider just shy of 11 p.m. really late, but he doesn't argue besides mumbling, "Wasn't tired until just now."

Blaine nuzzles softly into the crook of his neck and pushes him back onto the bed. "How tired are you?" He asks softly, and Kurt just shrugs and gives him a so-so motion. 

Blaine nods and hooks his fingers in Kurt's pajama pants, tugging them down and then off his body. Kurt starts to say something, but Blaine just presses a kiss to a hipbone. "Sh, let me take care of you," he says quietly. 

Kurt falls silent as Blaine fists his cock and begins to stroke him slowly. Kurt begins to respond, his cock getting half hard before Blaine wraps his lips around the head and starts to suckle on him.

Kurt really wants to do something for Blaine too, but his limbs feel heavy and the pillow is so nice under his head and Blaine's mouth is so nice on him. He lets his eyes half close and his fingers rake through Blaine's freshly washed, ungelled hair. The curls are damp and ticklish and perfect for sinking his fingers into and petting. 

Blaine works him over patiently until he's completely hard and then his eyes shut and he sucks hard and steadily on the first few inches, using his hand on the rest. When Kurt starts to whimper and twist a little he lets his other hand cup Kurt's balls and then rubs behind them. 

Kurt gasps and thrusts his hips up into Blaine's mouth slightly, just rocking up into him until he can feel that edge right there. He groans and his fingers tighten in Blaine's hair, warning him before he thrusts one last time and begins to come in his mouth. 

Blaine takes deep breaths through his nose and sucks Kurt through it before swallowing and then pulling off when he knows Kurt's finished. He presses a kiss to Kurt’s hip bone once more before disappearing to rinse and gargle before coming back to cuddle up against Kurt.

The orgasm takes it out of him, but Kurt manages to stay at least half awake until Blaine comes back out of the bathroom. He turns and snuggles into the warmth of the body beside him, hand automatically sliding down Blaine's stomach to reach into his pants but Blaine stops him by grabbing his wrist. He guides Kurt's hand back up and kisses his fingertips. "Go to sleep." 

Kurt frowns. "But you--" 

"Will let you make it up to me in the morning. Go to sleep." To drive the point home, he reaches over and turns off the lamp beside the bed. 

Kurt has no more argument left in him. He slides his knee over Blaine's thigh and rests his head in the crook of Blaine's shoulder, smiling. "Goodnight."

*

Kurt sits at the desk in the great room, dialing his father on the computer. He holds a warm mug of coffee in his hands, and he waits until he hears his dad pick up. "Dad!" he says excitedly, making the video chat screen full-size and suddenly his dad's familiar face is smiling back at him. 

"Hey kiddo, how're you doing?" Burt asks excitedly. 

"I'm doing well. Wanted to call you because I had a change of residence though." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, our lease — mine and Rachel’s — ended a week or so ago, and I had to find a new place." 

"New place?" Burt is surprised. "You find another roommate? You know if you need any help--"

"No, Dad, it's fine," Kurt says quickly. "I do have a new roommate. I actually moved into his place."

"His?" Burt lifts an eyebrow at Kurt. He can tell by the way Kurt is blushing that something else is going on here.

“You going to elaborate on that at all son, or do I need to come out there and check up on things?" Burt levels him with his best fatherly glare and Kurt squirms under it, even from so far away. 

"Okay, okay his name is Blaine, and he and I have kinda been seeing each other--"

"Seeing each other _how_?"

"Okay we've kinda been dating. I think." 

"You _think_?"

"It’s complicated." 

"Dumb it down for your dad," Burt says gruffly. 

"Well, we were dating, but it's new... I just moved in because I needed a place to stay. It's not like..." Kurt realizes that his defense is pretty weak. "It's an amazing place, Dad. It's in the Plaza--"

"That hotel from those books you made me read to you over and over when you were seven?"

Of course, that's the exact moment that Kurt realizes Blaine is listening in from the doorway. His arms are crossed over his chest and he's grinning. 

"So, Dad, how is Carole doing? Finn? The garage? Anything?" Kurt asks in a hurried attempt to change the subject. 

"No, no... let's go back to what we were talking about, Kurt," Burt says, not able to be dissuaded. 

Kurt gives his dad a pained look, hoping he gets what he's trying to say non-verbally. 

"Are you okay son? You look a bit... constipated." So much for non-verbal cues and Kurt can hear Blaine laughing behind him. 

"No, no, I’m fine just, we can talk more about that later is all--"

"Oh, don't let me interrupt your conversation, Kurt," Blaine says, still smiling hugely as he gazes down on Kurt. 

"Who is that Kurt? Someone there?" Burt asks, able to hear a voice but not able to connect it with a face.

Kurt sighs, realizing that it's pointless to delay this. Right now the best he can hope is to control the situation on his own terms. "That's Blaine, Dad. Blaine, would you like to come say hi?"

Blaine beams. "I thought you'd never ask." 

Since Kurt is sitting at the desk, Blaine has to bend over to actually be in the frame for the laptop's camera. He gives Burt Hummel a wave. The man is not remotely what he'd expected, but he's not easily scared. He's had the master course in hard-to-impress parents with his own. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel." 

"Yeah, sure, kid. So that's awfully generous of you, lettin' Kurt move in and all." Burt has one eyebrow lifted and he's not smiling. 

Kurt resists the urge to bang his head against the desk. "Dad!"

"No, Kurt, it's okay." Blaine puts a hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezes. "Sir, it's not as selfless as it might seem. Kurt is going to pay me rent and my guest bedroom was really just going to waste. I also can't cook, as he can attest to, so I'm really looking forward to this legendary cooking skill Kurt keeps telling me about." 

Burt does laugh at that. "Well, he ain't exaggerating." 

Blaine's resulting smile is blinding. "So he's assured me." 

Burt chuckles again, nodding as that certainly sounds like his son. 

"But, really, its my pleasure to help him out until he finds exactly what he's looking for. You shouldn't have to deal with a potentially life-threatening roommate just because you had to take one last minute." 

"True," Burt agrees, rubbing at his jaw, nodding along with what Blaine says. "Still, awfully nice of you. So, Blaine, what is it you do? You go to school as well?" 

"Oh, no, I graduated from Columbia not too long ago. I work in real estate." Kurt snorts and shoots Blaine a look, but Blaine just ignores it. 

"Real estate, huh? Must be pretty good business up there. I thought The Plaza was a fairly fancy establishment last time I read those books--"

"It is dad--" Kurt starts to say. 

"I do alright," Blaine interjects, covering up whatever Kurt might have been about to say. 

Fiyero's impatient barking reminds Blaine that he'd been about to take the dog for a walk. "Sorry, sir, our third roommate is demanding some attention." 

" _Third_ roommate?" 

"He's a dog," Kurt says, rolling his eyes. 

"You can meet him, though!" 

Kurt can tell Blaine is excited to show his puppy off. He lifts up Fiyero, who takes advantage of the height for some face licking. 

Burt just laughs. "Kurt wanted a dog when he was a kid, but I didn't think he was really prepared for the shedding and messiness." 

"Well, Fiyero has swayed him, I think." Blaine says it proudly. 

"I will never be prepared for shedding and messiness. And hair. So, so much hair _everywhere_ ," Kurt says with a slight shudder. Fiyero jumps up, arms on Kurt's legs as he barks and flicks his tongue out to try to lick Kurt. 

"Come on Fiyero, we need to go for walk!" Blaine calls out, smiling at Kurt and willing to give him a bit of alone time with his father. Fiyero barks again and runs off after Blaine, unable to stay away when the W word comes out. 

Kurt waits until he hears the door shut before turning back to his father. He suddenly desperately wants to know what his dad thinks, but he doesn't want to have to _ask_. 

Luckily, Burt can read him like a book. "He seems nice enough. Not sure what I can say about two minutes of conversation through a box. You bring him home for Christmas and we'll see." 

The idea of asking Blaine to come home with him is, frankly, terrifying. He nods anyway, though. The last thing his dad needs is to see that Kurt has some concerns about the nature of the relationship. "Maybe." 

Burt raises an eyebrow at Kurt's wishy-washy reply but says nothing about it, letting it go for the moment and just filing it away as something to keep in mind. 

"Now, tell me how you're doing son. How are things at school? You're not letting your grades slip while you're with this guy are you?"

"No, Dad, things are actually really good. I have a performance piece coming up in a couple of weeks, and I've been blocking off extra time. I told you about the costume design course I'm taking next semester, right? My advisor really thinks that's a direction I need to pursue." Kurt's voice gets more enthusiastic as he talks about school. 

"Well, you always did like making clothes," Burt agrees. "Just make sure you keep your head on straight, okay?"

"Dad, when have I ever not?" Kurt's voice turns a little surly, but he realizes that his father has a point. Kurt just knows he isn't the clingy type and he's not the type to let someone come in the way of himself and his dreams. 

"True enough. Listen, kid, I gotta go, I told Joe he could cut out early and I need to go fill in. But you let me know if you need anything, all right? Even if it's just a trip back home. Never too old to come home." Burt says the same thing at the end of every call, and though Kurt has never needed to take him up on it, he still appreciates it. 

"I will Dad, thank you," he says quietly. "Bye, love you." He gives his dad a little wave before signing off and shutting the computer down. Behind him he can hear a door opening and Fiyero's happy barks as he bounds through the apartment. 

Kurt sighs and shakes his head, turning to leave the room and watch as Blaine plays with the pup, feigning to the left, then the right and then chasing after him. It feels so domestic, like this is _their_ life. Together. Kurt gets an ache in his chest he can practically feel and he gently rubs at the spot there. He wants this to be their life. He just needs to figure out what they are first.

*

Kurt's promised to cook for Blaine, and he wants to keep his promise. He takes the bit of money he'd gotten back from the returned deposit on his last apartment and goes on a shopping spree. Blaine's already sent him a text to say that he was working late to make up for leaving early the day before when he'd helped Kurt move. 

Kurt's stomach definitely does a weird little tumble at the fact that he has someone now that lets him know when they're coming home. Not that Rachel hadn't done the same, but it hadn't _been_ the same when Rachel did it.

He gathers together the ingredients for coq au vin, splurging on higher-quality things he wouldn't normally have the budget for. He even gets a nice bottle of wine and a cheesecake for dinner. Blaine is probably used to something nicer, but Kurt doesn't think he'll complain. What Blaine isn't used to is a home-cooked meal, and Kurt is excited by the idea of giving him one. 

He takes all afternoon and evening preparing the meal and getting it just right. He wants this to be perfect. 

When dinner is just beginning to finish up, Kurt hears the grind of the lock at the door and smiles, knowing Blaine is home. 

"Honey, I'm home!" He calls out, Fiyero barking madly and racing to the door to tackle into him. 

"Good god, don't let him do _that_ ," Kurt huffs, glaring at the dog. "That's _Armani_!"

"So? He's a _puppy_ ," Blaine says, laughing. He grabs Fiyero and picks him up. Fiyero eagerly licks his face, happy to see the nice human that takes him on all the walks and gives him the yummy food right from a plate. "They're made to be loved." 

"So is Armani," Kurt says. He yanks the dog out of Blaine's grasp and then points to the bedroom. "Go change. And leave that suit out so I can go over it with the lint roller later." 

Blaine turns quickly so Kurt doesn't see him snickering. 

Kurt is frowning, though, because he can _hear_ it, but Kurt lets it go. "And don't let the dog go with you!" he shouts after Blaine, knowing that he is and the dog will just be all over the bed, and Kurt will have to go over the suit on the back with the roller. 

He should be annoyed, but he can't, not with how adorable the two of them are. He shakes his head and goes back to his food, making sure everything is perfect. He wants tonight to be special for them. 

Blaine comes back down wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He's completely at odds with Kurt, who even dressed down manages to pull off impeccably fashionable, but for some reason Kurt can't even bring himself to mind. 

"Need any help?" Blaine asks, trying to peer around into the kitchen. "You know you're probably the first person to really cook in here since I moved in."

Kurt raises an eyebrow at Blaine as he grabs a bowl and a spoon. "And yet you ask if I need help...?" 

Blaine has the decency to blush, but he grins widely at Kurt. "Yes well, I can put things on the table?" He offers hopefully. Kurt purses his lips but nods and hands the bowl over. 

"Yes, I suppose you can do that." He takes a moment to prepare their plates — presentation is worth 10% on Iron Chef after all — before pouring the wine and calling it done. 

Blaine looks down at the table and whistles as he slides into his seat. "You went all-out Kurt. This looks amazing."

Kurt shrugs, trying to make it seem like he hasn't spent hours on this. He is still in the place of wanting to impress Blaine, wanting Blaine to think that he can whip this together in minutes. 

Of course, the longer they live together the more Blaine will understand that Kurt actually spends plenty of nights eating pizza in his sweatpants, but he can delay that inevitable truth a little while longer. 

And if Blaine thought the meal looked good just from how Kurt prepared it, he isn't sure what to think with the first bite. He moans low and deep and has to actually _lick_ his fork to get all the sauce off. 

"What-- I mean, I don't think I've ever-- _fuck_ Kurt," he says with a laugh, immediately digging in again. "This is _amazing_." 

Kurt puffs with pride, smiling over at Blaine as if _of course_ it’s amazing. 

"Well, I have to earn my keep somehow," Kurt jokes lightly. 

There's silence as they both eat. Blaine is entirely too focused on having good food without that hint of restaurant quality that he's used to. He can't explain why; it just tastes better like this. 

He doesn't even spare anything for Fiyero when the puppy starts to whine, yapping and jumping up to rest his head pitifully on Blaine's thigh. 

"Shh, go lay down," Blaine insists, giving the pup a little shove. "He's going to think I feed you from the table all the time and I'll get in trouble." 

"Blaine, I already _know_ you feed him from the table." 

"Oh." Blaine pauses and looks down at what is left of the coq au vin and adds a bit more to his plate. "Still, I'd have to share this meal, and I really, really, really don't think I have any to spare."

Kurt looks down at his plate, forgetting to chastise Blaine because he's too busy smiling. "There's more," he announces, pushing his chair back when he sees that Blaine has quite literally cleaned his plate, swiping his finger over the remaining traces of sauce. 

"More?" Blaine's face lights up. 

"Well, I didn't make this," Kurt admits. "But it would be a crime to even try cheesecake from scratch with that little dessert place three blocks over." 

Blaine's face practically lights up and he has to keep himself from bouncing in his seat. Kurt just laughs and shakes his head as he goes and brings the cheesecake back to the table. He cuts a slice for himself and Blaine and is about to start eating when Blaine's hand stops him. He looks over at Blaine who has his fork poised, offering him a bite of cheesecake. Kurt leans in and wraps his lips around the fork, tongue licking off the cheesecake as he hums happily, Blaine's eyes on him the entire time. 

"Much more fun this way," Blaine says gruffly as he feeds Kurt another bite. 

"Do you feed all your roommates like this?" Kurt can't help but be a little cheeky. 

Blaine glances over at Fiyero guiltily. "Uh, just my most recent one before you." 

Kurt laughs and then slaps him playfully on the arm. "You are awful. You, too, mister." He points at Fiyero who seems to take it as an invitation to come beg for more food. 

Blaine opens his eyes as wide as possible and gives Kurt a look that he surely stole from the pup. "But we're too adorable to be mad at, right?" he asks hopefully.

Kurt shakes his head and rolls his eyes, not wanting to admit that, yes, maybe Blaine is right. "Something like that," he mutters, stealing another bite of the cheesecake for himself.

*

The next week passes in a pleasant blur of work and school and long walks with the dog and shared meals, of curling up in bed beside each other at the end of the day. Kurt makes a few faint attempts at insisting he sleep in his own bed, but Blaine wins out every time and by the end of the week, Kurt can't quite bring himself to force the issue at all.

On Monday morning, Kurt wakes up early to make breakfast and coffee while Blaine is in the shower, since Blaine has to leave for work before Kurt has class. "I was thinking lasagna for dinner tonight?" Kurt says.

"Oh, uh." Blaine frowns slightly. "I think I might have to work late. Let me check with my dad and I'll call you this afternoon to let you know."

Kurt pouts but nods understandingly. He knows Blaine hates his late nights at work as much as Kurt does. "Alright then, give me a call as early as you can though," he advises. "A properly homemade lasagna takes time to cook and prepare."

Blaine grins back at Kurt, wrapping his hand around the back of his neck to snag him in close for a kiss. "Of course," he responds, lips still pressed against Kurt's.

Kurt kisses him back chastely before pulling back and smoothing Blaine's jacket down and letting him leave for work.

Blaine doesn't actually have to work — at least not in terms of sitting in his office. He still considers it work, picking Melanie up for the obligatory dinner. His father wants him to take her out weekly, but he'd refused, negotiated him down to twice a month.

He hopes it'll fizzle out soon and her interest will wane. He's afraid it won't, though. She's dropped a few hints that she'd like to take it further, and he honestly has no idea how to handle it. His attitude so far has been somewhere along the lines of out of sight, out of mind... and he's has a lot better things to focus on, like Kurt.

Just thinking of Kurt makes him smile.

But Melanie is the first girl from work that he's seen this _long_ and Blaine doesn't know how much longer he's going to be able to hold off on the pretense of being a gentleman before she's going to want to do more. Physically.

The idea makes him shudder.

He pushes the thought out of his mind and focuses on work, hoping he can get enough done that he can leave early and not have to deal with things like girls or fathers.

*

It's late afternoon when Kurt gets back to the penthouse. He still hasn't heard from Blaine, so he's not sure if he should start on the lasagna or not.

"What do you think, boy?" he asks Fiyero, who just trots over to where his leash hangs and gives Kurt a hopeful look. "Right, okay, you have absolutely no vocabulary comprehension yet, do you? We're gonna have to teach you 'walk' so you stop assuming everything means you get to go out."

But he does know it's probably been a few hours, and it's not like Kurt couldn't use the exercise. Maybe Blaine will have gotten in touch by the time they're heading back.

Blaine rests back in his desk chair, phone at his ear as he listens to it ring. He knows Kurt doesn't have work today and his classes are done and he's really, really wanting to talk to him.

"Damn," he mutters to himself when Kurt's voicemail begins. He sighs and rubs at the headache that's beginning to brew behind his eyes. "Hey Kurt, sorry getting back to you so late. So far my dad's been out of the office so I think I'll be able to make it home tonight. Go ahead and start that lasagna, babe. I've been looking forward to it. See you later."

He rings off and drops his phone to the desk before turning to his computer. If he can get his work done quickly and avoid his father, he may be able to get home in time for that lasagna with Kurt. 

Back at the penthouse, Kurt is in his element. He has a fantastic kitchen at his fingertips, amazing ingredients to work with, and a gorgeous man coming home to him.

A gorgeous man who appears to be home early, and — without his key? Kurt frowns, realizing the knock at the door probably implies that it isn't Blaine, though, he's not sure how many people would make it past the doorman. Blaine hadn't mentioned expecting anyone.

Kurt dusts the flour off his hands on the apron he's wearing and pushes his falling bangs off his forehead as he goes to the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" He answers, seeing a blonde and rather fashionably dressed young woman standing at the door.

"Um, I thought Blaine would be in," the woman says, looking confused at Kurt.

"He's still at work right now. Can I _help_ you?" He tries again, raising an eyebrow this time. He has a lasagna to finish preparing for a hungry man and talking to this woman is interrupting that.

"Are you..." She looks even more confused. "Blaine didn't mention he had anyone staying with him."

Kurt's annoyance rises. "Was he supposed to?"

She seems to realize that she's receiving a less-than-warm greeting and plasters a smile on her face. "I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. I'm Melanie. I'm sure Blaine's told you about me?"

Kurt crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the door. He doesn't know who this woman is, even with the introduction and he doesn't feel inclined to invite her in. "Nope, he hasn't mentioned you. Do you work with him?"

Hurt flashes across her face. She'll have to talk with Blaine later. "I'm Melanie, his girlfriend." Dignity now bruised, she's less friendly when she brushes past him. "If Blaine isn't home yet, I'll just wait."

Kurt can't move away from the door as the word pings around in his head like a pinball: _girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend._ He blinks and closes the door slowly.

"I didn't know Blaine had a girlfriend," he says slowly, turning to follow her and head back towards the kitchen. His whole brain felt numb, unable to move process anything. "How long have you two been dating?"

She exaggerates slightly.

"Oh, a few months. Are you sure he hasn't mentioned me? How close are you to Blaine, exactly? How did you say you know him?" But she doesn't actually wait for him to respond. "I mean, you can understand my concern, right? Him leaving someone he doesn't know well alone in his apartment."

Her eyes flicker over to Kurt distrustfully.

Kurt's anger and pride flare up and his cheeks grow hot at her insinuations. "I'm--" He stops himself before saying what he _wants_ to because what she's said finally hits home. Melanie and Blaine have been dating for a few _months_ and he and Kurt are just coming _close_ to two months. He's been with her longer and the realization hurts inside Kurt's chest like a jagged piece of glass.

"Well, he's letting me stay here. He didn't tell you about me, did he?" He replies scathingly, pulling his apron off and dropping it on the counter. "Guess things seem to slip his mind quite frequently," he mutters.

He turns back to his kitchen and sees the lasagna he had been preparing not long ago just sitting out on the counter, waiting to be put in the oven and he has to work to choke down a sob. He walks over and takes the pan in his hands, running his fingers over the outside of the cool glass. The oven beeps behind him letting him know its ready and really, there's no reason to waste all the effort Kurt's put into it.

He moves over to the oven and slides the pan inside and sets the timer before moving back to where Melanie has made herself at home in Blaine's den. She's sitting on his leather couch where Kurt and Blaine had been cuddled watching a movie just a few nights ago.

Kurt has to look away quickly, his eyes settling on Fiyero who looks up at him with such a worrisome expression on his young, puppy face. Kurt reaches over to scratch behind his ears before moving and grabbing his wallet, phone and keys, stuffing them in his pockets.

"I just-- I was making a lasagna for dinner," Kurt starts. He can feel the tears at the back of his eyes and he curls his fingers into a fist, letting the nails dig into his palm and keeping himself from breaking down. "It'll go off when its ready in a few hours. Can you take it out? You guys can make a great date night of it," he mutters to himself.

"Just tell Blaine that Kurt had to leave and that I'll send Rachel by for my things later okay? Don't want to be in the way."

Melanie's smile is more genuine now and she nods to tell him she can do that. Kurt pats Fiyero one last time before he turns to the door and leaves as quickly as he can. He ignores Ernie as he slips inside and wraps his arms around his own waist.

"Have a great day, Mr. Hummel," Charlie calls nicely out to him and Kurt can't help but snort as he hurries as fast as he can from The Plaza.


	15. Chapter 15

It's almost another hour before Blaine is making his way up the elevator to his floor. The cloud over him most of the afternoon at his office has dissipated entirely until he’s left with just the excitement from looking forward to an evening in with Kurt. He can hear Santana's voice in the back of his mind calling him an old man and mocking him for being so excited by the prospect of some lighthearted domesticity, but right now he just does not give a fuck.

He gets the door open and the smell of lasagna hits him, making his mouth water. "Home!" He shouts out. Fiyero comes running in and yaps when he sees Blaine but keeps looking past Blaine expectantly. "Aw, do you want to go out for a walk or something? Has Kurt not taken you out?" 

"He left," a decidedly-not-Kurt voice calls out. "He was in when I got here but then he left. I think he wanted to make sure he gave us some privacy. He left dinner going, though. Very nice of him, wasn't it?" 

"Melanie?" Blaine asks dumbly. 

"Hi, sweetie." She walks over to him and kisses his cheek. "To be honest, he was a little bit rude to me when I first got here, but I think it's just because he didn't know who I was. It's so nice of you to let him stay like that, but you really need to be careful about who you trust."

"Where is he?" Blaine steps back from her, looking around. His heart starts to pound in a sickening way. 

"Oh, he left. I just told you that, silly. He said something about sending someone named Rachel for his things later. Is that his girlfriend?" She asks, but again, doesn't bother pausing for a response. She leans in and presses her lips to Blaine's. "I'm just glad he's gone. I think you and I are in need of some... privacy, you know?" 

"He's... gone?" Blaine repeats, his eyes darting around as if Melanie might be lying and she's hiding Kurt away somewhere in the apartment. 

"Yes," Melanie says slowly, pulling back to look at him. "Are you alright? You keep repeating everything I say." 

"What did you say to him?" 

"Excuse me?" Melanie drops her hands and raises an eyebrow. "I don't think you mean that how you said it, but I'll have you know I do not appreciate that tone--"

"Melanie I just, I'm _sorry_ , just please what did you two talk about?" Blaine begs. He needs to know how badly this went, how much its screwed up, and if he has any chance at fixing it. 

Melanie's expression turns angry. "I told him who I was — I can't _believe_ you hadn't mentioned that you had a girlfriend, by the way. That really hurts me. He's close enough to stay in your home but not to know you're dating someone? I want tonight to be about us connecting, but later we're really going to have to have a talk about–"

"I can't do this, I'm sorry." Blaine fumbles for his phone, grabbing it and calling Kurt right away. He actually walks away from her, turns his back to her. It rings and rings but there's no answer. "Fuck!" 

"Blaine!" Melanie's voice rises. "I'm sure he is fine, but can you focus–" 

"No, I can't," Blaine snaps back. "You can't do this, okay? We're not _dating_." 

She looks stricken. "Of course we are." 

"No... Melanie." He stops, seeing that some of the hurt on her face is actually genuine. God, how did this get so fucked up? "Look, I'm really sorry, I am. But we're not dating. We're not together. Melanie, I'm _gay_."

Melanie stops, her eyes widening as she stares at Blaine. "You're _what_?!" 

"I'm freaking, flamingly, rainbowingly gay Melanie!" He snaps, trying to call Kurt again. "That man— _Kurt_ —was my boyfriend and I just..." He gets Kurt's voicemail again and he tries to call once more, hoping that if he thinks about it strongly enough Kurt will just pick up the phone. 

"Then what am I?" she shouts, moving out from behind the counter. "Someone you just experimented with? To figure yourself out?" 

"No, Melanie, no." Blaine sighs and rubs his hand over his face. "God, no. I didn't need to experiment. I mean, I wasn't using you for an experiment to figure out who I was. It's a long story–" Blaine breaks off as Kurt's phone is finally answered and he hurries to talk. "Kurt! Kurt god, Kurt please listen to me. I can explain everything." 

"Blaine," Rachel's voice comes down the line and it makes Blaine stop talking. "Stop calling this number. Take it out of your phone and never call it again." The line goes dead and Blaine just stares at his phone as if it bit him. 

Blaine drops down onto the couch. "Oh my God, he's never going to talk to me again." 

Melanie is still standing there, furious even though Blaine assumes some tiny part of her has to feel bad for how absolutely heartbroken Blaine looks right now. "Go ahead."

He looks up at her. "What?" 

"You said you can explain everything. So... do it." 

Blaine takes a deep breath, and starts to talk. 

*

An hour later, he's crying — again — and Melanie is rubbing a hand over his back in slow circles. She's sort of shell-shocked by everything he's told her, but she's not exactly angry anymore. 

All she feels is bad for Blaine. She'd been invested... not so much in the relationship as the idea of it, that's part of what coming here tonight had been about — what they are to each other and how to advance it to another level. She got the first part taken care of, at least. 

He slumps forward on the couch. His head in his hands as he rests his elbows on his knees. "I'm sorry you got dragged into my mess. I'm sorry I didn't say something about everything. I'm sorry-- I'm just really sorry," he says with a final sigh.

"I can't believe your father wanted you to date me just to get the deal through," she mutters, her arm giving him a small squeeze. She believes Blaine, believes that this wasn't his idea, and while she agrees that he made some really shitty choices, she can't blame him for everything. 

His father on the other hand. 

"Come on Blaine. You need to eat," she says quietly. Wrapping her arms around him she brings him to stand and pulls him into the kitchen. 

"I can't-- I don't want--" Blaine shakes his head, not even able to look at the damned lasagna pan. 

"Come on Blaine. He made it for _you_." She says softly, nudging him down into a chair. "And you do need to eat. We're not going to let it go bad. We're going to sit here and eat this amazing lasagna and you're going to tell me about Kurt, and then we're going to talk about how you're going to get him back." 

Blaine looks up at her, his face tear-streaked and confused. "Melanie... why? Why would you help me with that after everything...?"

Melanie purses her lips and clasps her hands in front of her. "Because no matter how hurt I am by this I can see how much it hurts you too and I can't take that. I also want to do anything and everything that will piss Anderson Senior off so dearly right now, and if you being gay makes him upset, then by god, we're getting your boyfriend back and you're fucking him in Times Square."

He really has no idea what to say in response to that. 

So he doesn't say anything, he just listens to her — she can be sort of intimidating when she puts her bossy bitch face on. He's got a long history of buckling under the demands of strong women. His entire friendship with Santana is one long example of _that_. 

He has no appetite even though the lasagna tastes good. Melanie keeps up a cheerful monologue throughout the meal, only occasionally requiring responses from him. 

Finally she says, "So where would he go?" 

"To his friend Rachel's." Blaine knows the answer to that from the fact that Rachel had been the one to pick up the phone. "They're not even getting along now, but I don't think there's anyone else he'd go to. He doesn't have a lot of close friends... he's kind of hard to get to know." 

And, fuck, that hurts even more. Because Kurt _had_ let him in, and Blaine had just kept on lying to him like there was no chance it was going to backfire. 

"So, we'll go over to Rachel's and you can see Kurt and explain to him that we're not... together like that. That it was my mistake," Melanie suggests, but Blaine just jumps to his feet shaking his head. 

"No, no it won't work, he won't... He won't see me." He runs his fingers back through his hair, breaking the stiff hold the gel has and working his curls free. 

"Well, _make_ him see you--"

" _No_ ," Blaine says again, stronger this time. "You don't... You don't understand. It's not a matter of _making_ Kurt Hummel listen to me. He doesn't... That's not how he works. And even if it was, it wouldn't matter. I hurt him. Bad. And it’s not going to matter what I say." The realization of that hits Blaine fully as he sinks down to the ground. 

"I thought I could do this. I could play the part my dad wanted me to; do this thing with you and still be myself with Kurt and think that there wouldn't be any consequences. I didn't even think--" He drops his head in his hands and lets out a choked sob. Melanie stands there, unsure of what to do before she begins to move, cleaning up their dinner before moving on to take care of Fiyero. She feeds him and calls down for Charlie to come and take him out for Blaine before turning to him. 

She wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him to his feet, thankful that he's at least a manageable size as she helps steer him towards his bedroom. He slumps against her, feeling exhausted and unable to even feel bad that she's taking care of him right now. 

"I'm sure you don't want me undressing you," she starts once she sits him on the bed. "So, I'm going to leave these here," she says, placing a pair of pajamas on the bed next to Blaine. "And I'm going to make a phone call while you change. Okay?" She gives him a hard look and he just nods. 

She slips out of the room and back down to the den, finding Blaine's phone on the counter right by his keys. She scrolls through his contacts and calls the only other number she can think of. 

*

Blaine is curled up in his bed, Fiyero at his feet as he feels a dip in the bed behind him and a soft hand slip through his hair. Blaine's eyes widen and he turns, as the fingers play with his curls and he stops when he see's Santana sitting there. 

"Oh, bichito," she says softly, reaching down to pull him into a hug. She knew this time was going to come; she had just really wished for once it wouldn't. 

*

Kurt is curled up on Rachel's couch, seriously debating the merits of buying a plane ticket back to Lima for the week. 

He'd miss class, though, and work. He doesn't really need to miss either of those... but there's nothing he wouldn't give for a hug from his dad right about now. He hasn't even called him yet because he knows as soon as his dad hears his voice, he'll know how miserable Kurt is and he'll want Kurt to come home. 

He can't put that on his father. Not with his heart... and even if his father were perfectly healthy, he still wouldn't, because he's an adult and he can't run back home into his father's arms every time life starts to suck. 

He just has to deal with it. He has to deal with it, patch together his broken heart, and try to remember this next time he falls for a pair of big brown eyes and warm hands.

Despite it being his apartment, Rachel had successfully kicked James out and has commandeered the place to help Kurt feel better. She makes her way back over to him on the couch with two steaming cups of tea in her hands, placing one on the coffee table and then slipping onto the couch beside him. 

"How are you doing?" she asks softly. Kurt just looks over at her like he can't believe she's even asking that. Rachel winces and reaches out, pulling Kurt in close to her and he lets her, cuddling close and curling up around her. Rachel is quiet, her hands gently rubbing his arm as she holds on to him. She doesn't know what she can say now, doesn't think there is anything to say. 

Rachel has had her turns at being a shitty friend, but at least right now she's trying. He soaks up the affection in a way he rarely lets himself — or at least had rarely let himself before Blaine. 

It sort of astounds him how quickly Kurt had actually let Blaine work his way into his life, into his heart. 

"I feel so stupid," Kurt says, sulking pathetically as he sips the tea. "God, Rachel, just.... a _girlfriend_. So he's either in the closet and lied to me, or... or.... I don't even know." 

"Bisexual?" Rachel guesses. 

Kurt gives her a bit of glare. "That's not helping." 

"Sorry," she says back, giving him a squeeze. "How long have they been together?" she asks cautiously. She's curious because of all the things she could have seen coming with Blaine Anderson, this was not one of them. 

"A couple months," Kurt snaps, sitting up and away from her. "So he'd been with her longer than he had even with me and I just don't... Nothing makes sense about it. Asking me to move in and being with me and there's her and-- oh god," he whispers, his eyes widening. "I'm his bit on the side. He said he had another house. She's the girlfriend with the money and the pedigree that he marries to keep his name good, and I'm his little two-bit floozy on the side that he screws around with and he keeps holed up in a penthouse somewhere and I just--" He stands up, pacing back and forth and feeling furious with himself for never seeing it. 

"I mean why else would he be into me?" he says, laughing hollowly. "Just someone who would gladly follow him along like a fucking lap dog and let him set me up somewhere, whatever he wanted."

Rachel is stunned in the face of Kurt's emotions, the depth of them. 

She's never seen him like this before. She's never seen him this ripped apart, this raw and vulnerable... with his father lying in the hospital he'd almost withdrawn into himself, but right now he's putting it all out there for her. 

She realizes what a shitty friend she's been. She realizes that she'd basically shoved him into Blaine's arms, and she feels awful. But she's never one to linger on her own faults, so she doesn't. 

"Well, it's better that you're rid of him." She folds her hands over her lap. "He might have been able to offer you opportunities, but not at that cost. And he probably wouldn't have even given you a leading role."

Kurt snorts. Of course Rachel would focus on the part where Blaine could and couldn't offer him things. But that's fine, that's Rachel, thats her support and it is what it is (and Kurt is grateful for what he does get from her in a way. He really needs someone else for this right now) but just thinking anything like that _hurts_. 

He realizes with startling clarity how very _accurate_ his initial encounter with Blaine was. When he had swept Kurt off his feet to a bar, making Kurt feel like things were too good to be true and then precisely proving that point by kissing another girl. He should have realized then that Blaine Anderson wasn't worth it, that the man had issues and things to hide and not bother to give him a second chance no matter _what_ the man bought for him. 

Because Kurt didn't have much in this world, rent and tuition and strong caffeine and couture addictions sucked his money dry, but he had pride and he wasn't going to be some playboy's thing on the side. He wasn't going to be pushed into a penthouse somewhere as if he were something to be ashamed of. He had been himself his whole life, no matter how hard it was, and had been proud of that. No man, not even Blaine Anderson, was going to make him feel ashamed for who he was and keep him a secret. He deserved to be on the arm of a man who wanted him and wanted to show him off and to show the world how much he loved him. He deserved that. 

* 

If he wasn’t so wrapped up in how _miserable_ he is, Blaine would recognize that this is the weirdest night he's had in awhile. Melanie and Santana are the strangest of allies, buzzing around him being bossy and domineering and freakishly considerate. 

Blaine wants to go straight to Kurt, but the women confer and then veto that plan. Melanie disappears for a while into another part of the house with her phone and Santana feeds him alcohol and lets him talk and mope and whine until she's had enough, and then she promptly tells him to stuff a cock in it. 

"There'll be other cocks Blaine," Santana reminds him, trying to soothe him as she runs her fingers through his wild hair. 

"I don't want other cocks San, I want _his_ cock." His voice is dangerously close to whining but at this point Blaine doesn't care. He figures he deserves some good old-fashioned whining, given everything that has happened tonight. 

Santana just sighs and wraps her arms around Blaine and tugs him close. He is only slightly taller than she is and feels a whole lot smaller tonight than normally does. "I know, I know. But it'll pass bitchito, it will." She won't say she told him so, not tonight anyways, she'll save that for another night when he's not so vulnerable and broken as he is now. She knew Kurt wasn't going to be good for Blaine, not with the way that Blaine fell head over heels for him, so open and vulnerable while Kurt stayed one step removed, one step ahead of him and unaffected by him. She'll admit she never saw it happening quite like this, but perhaps it’s better this way and won't hurt as badly later. 

Melanie walks back in. Blaine has to sort of admire how she's instantly slipped back into being comfortable in his house, adapting effortlessly when she's probably had almost as rough a day as he has. "Okay, Blaine. I just got off the phone with one of our hiring managers and we might have a position for you." 

Blaine's jaw almost drops. "What?"

"You clearly are having a few issues with daddy pulling the strings too tight — trust me, I understand. You just have to learn how to deal with overbearing parents, okay? You're not dumb, Blaine. That's why I _liked_ you. And I know your father is wasting you by having you push papers all day long. My father and I had already talked about it, actually. You're smart but unmotivated and Daddy wanted to open up business negotiations to see if he could lure you away from your father's company. I mean, obviously he was also seeing wedding bells for us, but since I have absolutely no desire to be someone's gay beard knowingly–"

"Sorry," Blaine interrupts to mutter. "I really am sorry." 

She waves her hand. "It's fine. Well, it's not, but we'll deal with it later. For now I'm going to try and find you a position with a decent salary, something in our theatre management branch maybe? How does that sound?" Melanie looks at him expectantly. 

"You want to offer me a job." Blaine states plainly, looking over at her, still boggling slightly. "After everything that just happened you want to give me a job. That's... wow. Wasn't expecting that plot twist." Melanie chuckles and sits down tentatively across from Blaine. 

"Surprise," she says quietly, hands in her lap as she waits for an answer. 

"You meant what you said, huh? About sticking it to my dad?" He asks after a moment of thought. 

"I did, yeah. He hurt quite a few people with this, you most of all. You deserve to work somewhere where you're actually utilized as a member of the company and not the pin-up." 

"And you're okay with this...? I mean with working with me and after everything that's happened--" 

"It will take some getting used to and some work on both our parts, but yes, I am." She reaches out and takes his hand, squeezing it slightly before letting go. "So what do you think?" 

"Theatre department you say?" 

"Mmhm." 

"Well... I think it sounds brilliant."

Santana does a very indiscreet fistpump. "And you can tell Old Man Anderson just where to shove his shiny nickel." 

Blaine is still dumbfounded. "Melanie, I don't know what to say-" 

"Say you're gonna earn my company mega bucks and kick ass at your job." Melanie smirks at him. "And say you're gonna get that guy back." 

Blaine is well aware that if Kurt doesn't want to be gotten back, there will be no getting him back. But he's not about to give up. "I'm gonna try." 

"There we go!" Melanie says enthusiastically slapping him on the back. She smiles at him and then over at Santana. "I'm going to go give Daddy a call and have him get the lawyers to start drafting the paperwork so we can go over it tomorrow." 

Blaine smiles over at her as she leaves. He is too tired to deal with things like work and revenge right now. He just needs to wallow in his despair. 

"Do you want me to stay?" Santana asks softly, running her fingers through his hair. Blaine pauses, about to tell her, no, it’s fine. 

"... would you?" He asks, his voice tiny and quiet. 

"Of course." She presses a kiss to his forehead. "I'm going to go and see to your little ex-girlfriend and then I'll be back."

The minute she's gone Blaine grabs his phone. He only hesitates for a moment before dialing Kurt's number. 

It goes straight to voicemail so he tries again, then a third time. 

Then he puts the phone away and leans back. Fiyero comes skulking into the room and then jumps onto the couch. Kurt would never allow him there but right now Blaine could use the cuddle. He hugs the puppy to him tightly and Fiyero just lets him, licking at his neck and face and whatever he can reach. 

Blaine presses his face into Fiyero's warm, clean smelling fur. "We'll get him back, boy." 

*

It's been a week since that fateful day (the one that Blaine has scarred into the back of his mind). He's been busy changing jobs, changing apartments, changing his life around; he's surprised how active and helpful Melanie has been through all of it. He's been a mess with Kurt leaving him and then his mother upset at him telling his dad off (which had actually felt really, really good) and then losing that penthouse. He knew his sentimentality to it revolved around the memories he had there with Kurt that this new one didn't have, but it still hurt to close and lock the door behind him, a sort of finality to that part, that chapter of his life. 

So now here he stands outside Kurt's coffee shop, a week later and a week more hopeful. He still hasn't answered any of Blaine’s calls, and text messages have gone ignored, but Blaine is hoping maybe if he can just see Kurt in person, maybe he can explain... something. 

He takes a deep breath and pushes on the door and hopes for an empty store.

Kurt looks up out of habit and then almost drops the steaming wand in his hand when he sees Blaine in the doorway. 

"No," he says, putting the wand down carefully and walking straight into the back. 

Olivia is at the counter, too, and she's confused until she sees who just walked in. She sighs. "Why are you even here?" 

"I need to talk to him," Blaine says. "Please, can you just... get him to give me five minutes? Then I'll leave. I swear."

She raises her eyebrow at him. "Really? You think I can get him to give you five minutes?" She puts her hands on her hips and tries to make herself look bigger, more intimidating than she already is. 

"I just really I _have_ to talk to him Olivia."

"You're lucky all he did is walk out. You're lucky I don't have hot milk in my hand too." 

Blaine winces because he knows he deserves it. Knows he deserves so much more. "If I could just explain to him--"

"Explain? How do you explain double timing? We don't need you in this establishment stinking up the joint. Your money isn't welcome here, Mr. _Anderson_. And don't think you can just throw a bunch of money and gifts at him like that makes things better. Some people have self respect. Not that I expect you to know what that is."

He steps back, stung. If this is how Kurt's friend feels about him... god, Kurt must really hate him. He wants to crumple into himself just thinking about it. 

"Okay," he says quietly, and turns and walks away. 

* 

He goes to Melanie, who patiently listens to him while he talks out his feelings. He knows he really could go to Santana, but she would likely just get furious and go mouth off to Kurt or Olivia and right now Blaine doesn't want either of them to have to endure that. He's put Kurt through enough. 

He says as much to Melanie.

"Darling, he'll talk to you eventually," Melanie says softly, patting his arm. They've both found an unlikely friendship in the demise of their relationship; they're also rather good business partners as they are quickly realizing. 

"... yeah he'll talk to me when he's moved on and has a gorgeous model boyfriend or another actor on his arm who is gorgeous and beautiful and young and they're going to broadway opening shows and he spots me and is like 'Oh there is that man I dated before you, Rafe. Remember me telling you about him? Blaise, how are you doing now?' and I'll have to make small talk with his French boyfriend Rafe and he'll be so gorgeous, and I'll just be standing there with nothing to say."

"Well. You've certainly thought this out."

Blaine gives her the absolute saddest pout-filled look. "I have." 

Melanie gives him a hug and then pulls back. "Well, stop. Go talk to Santana; just don't let her be in charge of the nightcaps. I need you sober for work in the morning." 

Work. The one part of his life that is going well. Melanie had broken through all the red tape to get him onto payroll and into the office by the next day, and he's jumping headfirst into his new responsibilities. 

He actually sort of likes it. No, he really likes it; he'd just enjoy it more if the rest of his life weren't in shambles. He's adjusting to his new place, though Fiyero still goes to the door and whines every afternoon around when Kurt would have come by. The change in apartment hasn't broken him of the habit. 

He packs up his briefcase, making sure he has everything he needs before snapping it shut. "Bye Mel, see you tomorrow," he says, giving her a soft smile and a wave as he steps out. His life isn't much right now, but he knows he can't handle too much. He just needs to get through this, take one day at a time, one hour at a time, one minute at a time until the thought of going through all of them without Kurt doesn't burn in his chest anymore. 

Sighing heavily, he drops his head against his arm as he spots his car and driver by the curb. That's always easier said than done. 

* 

Melanie watches Blaine go, the hollow beneath his eyes and his lackluster smile all indicate that something is heavily bothering him and she knows what it is. She hasn't bothered to ask Blaine about Kurt, doesn't feel their friendship, however good it might be, is at that place just yet. It's still too new to ask about that. She's been talking to Santana, so she knows that he's not been able to talk to Kurt at all. She knows that it’s bothering him that he can't even seem to get close to Kurt as Kurt's kept himself close to either Olivia or Rachel, both of whom are on strict red alert for Blaine and keep him at bay. 

An idea begins to form in Melanie's mind, though — a small, interesting idea that just might work. She doesn't rush right into it — even if she wanted to, she couldn't. She's actually got a pretty full schedule and works later than Blaine does most evenings. 

At half past six, she waves goodbye to her assistant and starts off in the direction her phone GPS is telling her Kurt’s coffee shop is at. When she gets to the corner, she leans against the brick building facade, out of the way of walking commuters as she calls the shop. A distinctive male voice answers with a clipped, “Thank you for calling The Bean, this is Kurt, how may I help you?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I think I’ve dialed the wrong number,” she says quickly, hanging up the phone before Kurt can say anymore. 

Walking into the cafe, Melanie spots him behind the espresso machine, routinely drawing shots for a line of cups he has on the bar next to him. Despite only having met him once, she can tell that this split is having just as negative of an impact on him as it is Blaine. He looks tired, and sad, and just the tiniest bit less put together than he had the last time she'd seen him.

"Kurt," she says, putting on what she hopes is her most calming smile and stepping up to the counter.

"Can I help.... Oh." Kurt steps back from the register and gives Melanie a slow look. "Well this is awkward," he mutters, looking for Olivia. 

"Mm, perhaps a bit, yes," Melanie agrees. She keeps her hands down at her sides and takes care to look as unthreatening as possible. "I was hoping we could talk, though." 

"Honestly, no offense here, but I would rather not. The last time we talked? Didn't end so well for me." Kurt grabs a rag off the counter and begins to wipe down tables, trying to ignore Melanie as she follows behind him. 

"I know, that's what I've come to talk about." She reaches out and places a hand on his elbow, stopping him for a moment. "Please?"

Kurt is already shaking his head, but then he stops and thinks about it. 

This woman was just as wronged as he was. Is it really fair to turn her away when she probably just wants answers, too? He sighs. "Fine. I only get a fifteen-minute break, though. Hold on, let me go clock out." 

He doesn't actually need to do that for his break, but he does need a moment to catch his breath and gather himself together before pushing back through the double doors and going to join her at the table she's claimed for them. 

"All right," he says, sitting down. He folds his hands properly on the table in front of him and waits for her to start talking.

Melanie pauses until he is sitting down across from her and has composed himself before she begins. "I know that last time we met things were... They were bad," she states bluntly. 

"That about sums it up," Kurt agrees. He keeps his eyes downcast, not on her face but on their hands, both clasped and resting on the table in a similar manner.

"I stayed until he got home," she begins. Kurt winces slightly but he promised her a few minutes and he can soldier through it. "I spoke with him about everything, and Kurt..." She pauses as she waits for Kurt to finally look up at her. "I can't explain what happened. Blaine needs to do that, but I can say you should hear him out." 

"I don't want to hear his excuses for whatever he did. There are no excuses for it," Kurt snaps, wrapping his arms around his chest defensively. 

"No, you're right, there aren't. I didn't say there were. Blaine should have been honest to both of us from the beginning but... At least hear him out. He's tearing himself up over how he handled things and you don't look like you've had a great night’s sleep either." Kurt glares over at her. 

"All I'm saying is that hearing him out might be the bit of closure you need to move on. And it might be what he needs to move on as well," she continues softly. 

Kurt stares at her, weighing her advice over in his mind. "You know everything he did and you're still friends with him?" He's a bit surprised by that, he knows he can never look Blaine in the eye and she seems to be fine with how things turned out. "After everything he did to you?"

Melanie gives Kurt a wry smile and a small shrug. "Blaine and I weren't together in quite the same way you were. We were never that close or that intimate. The most I hurt was my pride which is bandaged and bruised a bit but healing. But yes, I would count him as a friend. I actually hired him recently."

"You... hired him...? I thought he said he worked for his family?" 

"He did. Until recently. But again, that's part of his story; you need to talk to him about that."

"What?" Kurt's irritation rises. "You obviously know, you can tell me." 

She shakes her head. "You have to talk to him, Kurt. You're obviously not handling this any better than he is. It would be good for both of you." 

Melanie leaves not long after that with another gentle insistence for Kurt. 

He's just not ready. He needs time to process this, time to figure out where it fits in alongside his anger. That Melanie has worked through hers is jarring to him. That something big has obviously happened in Blaine's life if he's suddenly got a new job-- 

Yes, he's curious. He wants to know. But he doesn't want to see Blaine... not yet. 

*

Another week passes, and Blaine is beginning to think that maybe this is it. Maybe it's really _over_ , and that idea hurts him so badly, but he has to wake up each morning, get dressed in his expensive suits, take the dog out for a walk, be at the office on time and do a real day's work. 

It's immensely satisfying. He still gets fussy, guilt-trip laden phone calls from his mother and his father won't even talk to him, but he's pretty sure that they'll both come around eventually. His credit cards still work after all.

And if there's a chance his parents could come around, then he's definitely still got to hold out a little bit of hope for Kurt, too. 

Working for Melanie's dad actually works out better for Blaine than he had hoped. It had been a fairly rash decision on his part, unable to deal with his father and the shit that he'd had to put up with for the past six years. But Mr. Cohen proves to be a fair and almost enjoyable boss to work for. Blaine's sure Melanie is helping, which should say something for her, considering what Blaine's put her through. 

He's put in charge of the theatre accounts, which makes him responsible for a number of venues and theatre groups within the NYC area. It is more work than he had to do when he was with his father’s company. It's not exactly what he expected to do with his life as a kid growing up, but he's still able to interact and work with the theatres and actually do something useful and that goes a long way to making the day-to-day work aspects of this job so much better. 

It's actually past five in the afternoon, and he's putting in one of these new long work days. His work ethic is surprisingly strong when tested, and he actually enjoys the feeling he gets from staying in the office as long as it takes to get his work done. He likes finishing projects, watching everything fall into place, and having a good report to give to Melanie. 

He's expecting that it'll be her or Santana when his phone rings, and he almost answers without looking at it; then he's glad really he hadn't because he needs a second to breathe when he sees Kurt's picture instead.

Kurt paces back and forth in the backroom at work. Olivia is off to the side, arms crossed over her chest and giving him a look. He knows she doesn't agree with this idea, but he isn't really listening to her right now. He glares and waves her off and she rolls her eyes before heading back out onto the floor. 

As the phone keeps ringing, the weight on Kurt's shoulders lifts some; the idea of not speaking to Blaine never really crossed Kurt's mind. He had always assumed that he would answer the phone but the idea of just leaving a message is infinitely better. He's mentally rearranging what he's going to say when the phone is answered, throwing him off. 

"Oh, er, hi," he stutters out. 

"Kurt?" Blaine asks, wincing a little at how breathless he sounds. He tries to silently clear his throat and makes another attempt. "Hi, Kurt... I'm so glad you called."

"Yes. Well, wait... really?" Kurt frowns and begins to pace faster. "Wait, don't answer that." 

"Oh, um okay." 

"I was thinking we should meet up--"

" _Really_?"

"To talk Blaine. _Just_ to talk. I deserve an explanation for what happened and... And I think I'm finally able to hear it."

"Of course, Kurt, absolutely, I just... yes. Name a time and place and I'll be there." Blaine slumps back into his seat, almost as relieved as if Kurt were actually forgiving him. 

"Tonight?" Kurt asks. He doesn't want to put this off; he knows if he names a time later in the week, he'll just spend the days in between stressing and unable to sleep. 

"Yeah, I'm at work now, but I can leave in--" He glances at his computer screen. "I can be done in ten minutes, so... six?" 

"I don't get off until six, so let's make it six-thirty," Kurt says.

"Right. Okay. There's a little Italian cafe down from the coffee shop--"

"No." Kurt is firm and resolute. He is not going anywhere with Blaine, not anything that is remotely date like. "This isn't a date. It's just... information. Talking." 

"Yes, of course," Blaine agrees, nodding though Kurt can't see him. 

"What about the park?" Kurt offers. It's public, and right now Kurt thinks that will be the best for them.

“The park is perfect," Blaine says. Right now, Kurt could say he wanted to meet on the eighth level of hell and Blaine would still cheerfully agree and probably get there ten minutes early just to be sure. 

"Okay. I'll see you then." Kurt hangs up before Blaine can respond, heart pounding. 

He heads out into the main part of the shop, needing a pep talk from Olivia so he doesn't back out of this. 

*

Blaine is there ten minutes early, sipping on a coffee he just bought. His new office is actually right beside one he really likes. Blasphemous as it is, the coffee is better than what they brew at Kurt's shop. 

The staff isn't nearly as enchanting, though. 

Kurt walks up, hands stuffed into the pocket of his jacket. He keeps his eyes on Blaine's shoulder, not wanting to look too closely at him. He's not sure if looking right at Blaine will make him too angry to speak, too upset to cry or worse, make him forgive him completely. 

"So. Melanie came to see me about a week ago," he begins. 

"She did?" This is actually news to Blaine. "I didn't know that." 

"She tried to... defend you, I guess. Frankly, I'm not entirely sure how anything you did can be defensible, but you seem to have won her over." Kurt tries not to sound bitter about that. 

"More like she decided she'd rather pity me than hate me," Blaine corrects him. "She offered me a job, so I got some freedom from my dad and his... 'rules.' " 

"She offered you a job? Working for her then?" Kurt knows Melanie hired him but wants _Blaine_ to explain it all to him. He doesn’t plan on making any of this easier on him. 

"She did. Or rather, for her father right now anyways." Kurt nods and Blaine itches to explain everything but he waits, waits for Kurt to ask before saying anything. 

"She said you two weren't that serious when you were dating."

"Kurt, we weren't... okay, listen to me, and please believe me when I tell you, I am gay. Like - gold star gay. I've never had sex with a woman. I've never wanted to. Whatever my relationship with Melanie was, or any girl before her, it was for show. I was just another bargaining chip for my father. She and I weren't ever dating like that. I kissed her once or twice, because it's what was expected, but there was never anything more." That part is somehow easy to admit. It's the next one he has trouble with. "I was so wrong not to tell you, or her, though. I have no excuse for that, Kurt. It was the wrong choice, the wrong decision to make, and I regret it so much." 

Kurt listens to Blaine, taking it in and mulling it over. 

"Bargaining chip? How so?" He asks. It hurts to hear him talking about Melanie, or any girl, right now, no matter what their relationship would be like.

"If my dad wanted to sweeten the pot in a business deal, and whoever he was trying to woo into a contract had a single daughter..." Blaine shrugs. It's easy for him to consider what he did fairly innocent and victim-free, at least until Kurt came into the picture, but he knows now that way of thinking was skewed. "He used me. He offered me up."

He can see the appalled look on Kurt's face, but he's not sure which part of his explanation put it there. 

"Kurt..." He reaches out and grabs Kurt's hand, grateful that Kurt doesn't immediately yank it back though he can see how Kurt tenses up. "In my mind, the only person I was dating was _you_."

“How many...?" Kurt starts. He steps back and away from Blaine, stuffing his hands back in his pockets. "How many women did you... were you... were you offered to?" Kurt isn't sure he wants to know the answer. Blaine may have not done anything physical with them but just the thought, of him with so many other people, pretending...

"Since we were together? Just Melanie, I swear." He sees by Kurt's expression that he's looking for more than that, though. "In all? I don't know. Honestly, I don't keep track. Most of the time it was just one date. Tickets to an opera, a dinner out, someone wanted an escort for a party... Half of them probably _knew_ I was gay." 

He puts his own hands in his coat pockets, copying Kurt. 

"You don't even know?"

"Like I said, I didn't keep track. It's been... a long time." 

Kurt swallows and nods, understanding what Blaine is saying. "All this time, all those women..." 

"Kurt, I _never_ \--"

"I _know_ that!" Kurt snaps, glaring at Blaine. "But it didn't even bother you? To take those women out and lie to them like that? ... what about to me...? You didn't think anything about that?" Kurt's voice begins to raise as he gets on a roll. "Going out with me? Being with me? And then with her? Even if you weren't, even if you didn't think you were _dating_ how could you not tell _me_?"

"Because I guess part of me _knew_ how pathetic it sounded." That part earlier? The one he'd thought was the hard part? No, apparently that wasn't, because this is a hundred times worse. This is laying himself open for Kurt and voicing truths he hasn't even really let himself contemplate. "My entire life was just-- just some storefront display for my parents. And I didn't care, because there was nothing I wanted badly enough to change how things were. I didn't have anything like that until you came along, and suddenly I started seeing things for myself that I'd never bothered to really think I could have before." 

"But then why didn't you tell me? Did you think I would laugh at you...?" Kurt feels his heart aching. He didn't think that anything might hurt worse than thinking Blaine had cheated on him but right now this hurts just as much, if not more. 

"You went out with another person, a woman, while we were together. That's _cheating_ Blaine--" he cuts himself off and looks away, sniffling hard and swallowing tears down.

Blaine isn't stupid enough to argue, so he just nods. "I know. I didn't see it like that, but I was wrong. I was so wrong to lie to you, Kurt, and I'm so sorry." His own eyes are red and wet and there's a lump in his throat the size of a bowling ball but he still manages to say. "Sometimes people do stupid things when they're in love."

" _Fuck_ ," Kurt breathes. He looks down, looks at his hands and focuses on breathing. It's all he wanted to hear from Blaine for so long but it is at such the wrong time. He never wanted to hear it like this. He wants to glare at his traitorous heart that soars when Blaine says it, when he steps closer to reach out to him; he can't help but want these things even though he tells himself he shouldn't.

"Kurt..." Blaine wants so badly to reach out for him, but he knows he can't do it like that. Right now Kurt needs to be in control of this. He gets that, knows Kurt that well. "I'll take anything you'll give me. I want everything, but I'll take anything. Let me make this up to you."

"I don't even know _how_ \--" His voice cracks on that he looks up at Blaine, noticing the tear streaks down his own face. Right now Kurt doesn't even know what to have Blaine do to make it up. So many different scenarios run through his head, things he wants or stuff he could make Blaine do but Kurt isn't like that, he's not vindictive like that.

"Did you? When we were together?" he finally asks quietly.

"Did I what? Love you? God, of course." There's nothing Blaine wouldn't give for a point of physical contact between them but he won't invade Kurt's space like that. "Kurt, I... I hadn't said it yet, but that doesn't mean I didn't feel it. I think I started falling in love with you the moment I saw you. I've dated guys before; none of them ever made me question my entire life like you did. I swear to you I've never felt this way before. Kurt, I asked you to live with me. That should tell you how much a part of my life I want you to be."

Kurt snorts and tightens his arms around his body. "I lost my place, me moving in with you wasn't out of us moving closer it was out of necessity and convenience Blaine." 

"No, but..." He knows what he's about to say might make him sound like an awful person, but he says it anyway. "I didn't have to invite you. I was happy when I heard that, Kurt. I was glad I had the excuse to have you around me as much as I could. And it was good, wasn't it? Living together? I know we barely got to enjoy it, but... we were happy."

Shutting his eyes, Kurt tries to block the thoughts and memories because god they were happy. They hadn't even had time to get out of the honeymoon stage they were enjoying it so much. 

"I just don't ... it hurts Blaine. To feel like it didn't matter to you to tell me about this. You never spoke about your job. Never said anything about it, about what you did and what your job entailed and now I find out it was dating women and pretending to be this available guy and I have to ask myself, did you not tell me for a reason...? And it hurts to think of this guy you wanted to be with just... not telling you any of this about him."

"Kurt, if you give me another chance, I will tell you so much about my life that you'll beg me to stop. I will be an open book. I want to share everything with you. I'm moving out of the penthouse as soon as I find something more affordable, and it'll - it could be a fresh start. Completely fresh. I mean it, Kurt, I want you in my life. If you're not ready for more, then at least say we can be friends. I want you to get to me, like this." His voice shakes a little at the end. 

Kurt nods slowly, just processing the information. "I can't say anything... Just give me a little bit Blaine," he says finally, unable to look away from Blaine's epically painful puppy dog eyes. "I'm still processing all of this information, and it’s all new and I need some time okay? To think things through and figure out how I feel about it all."

"Okay," Blaine says, and does the hardest part of this yet... he prepares to walk away. But he can't stop himself from asking one more thing of Kurt. "Can I hug you? Please?" 

He sees Kurt wavering before he nods just a tiny bit. It's enough for Blaine, who pulls Kurt into his arms and holds him as tightly as he can, like he thinks if he's good enough at this it'll maybe make a little difference.

It hurts Kurt to hug Blaine like this. It hurts because it feels good. He wants to close his eyes and just lean into his body and not think about anything else or anyone else or things that have happened and bury his nose closer into him and breathe Blaine in and pretend that the last few weeks have been nothing more than a terrible, awful dream. Blaine's arms feel so good and strong around him and it would be so easy to let go in them. 

He forces himself to release Blaine, though, and step back, and Blaine realizes that the moment has ended and lets go of Kurt, pushing away from him and pretending that it doesn't hurt him to have Kurt refuse to meet his eyes.

"I'll call you," Kurt finally promises, looking back to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Aliza for beta reading this chapter!!

Blaine's apology doesn't help Kurt's anger as much as he wishes it would. After walking away from him in the park, he resolutely pushes all thoughts of Blaine and their relationship to the back of his mind. But still, sometimes during the day a bowtie will jump out at him as one that Blaine would try so valiantly to wear and pull off ridiculously well, or a loud bark will catch his ear and he'll immediately look for Fiyero there by him, and it doesn't matter how hard he tries to ignore it, the images and the pain come flying back to him. His pride hurts, knowing that Blaine was dating him while also with other women and just thinking about that, the images of Blaine with Melanie, on dates with her when he had specifically told Kurt he was working, it is not just his pride that hurts but his heart. And the anger; it grows and festers inside him, knowing that Blaine had lied to him this whole time and had never bothered to correct him, to speak up and say anything but just blithely let Kurt think that he was important and that Blaine cared for him. 

The anger grows inside Kurt until four days after Blaine's apology, Kurt lets loose on his apartment. It is a fit that had been growing since Melanie walked herself into Blaine's penthouse weeks before and Kurt doesn't hold back. He grabs his books, shoving them to the floor and kicking at the chair that’s in his way. He shouts and screams epithets on Blaine, cursing him and how he had ever met him. He smashes his glass against the kitchen wall and enjoys watching it shatter and break and fall to the ground. 

When he's done, his anger all spent, he feels drained, left with nothing but the pain and the hurt Blaine's betrayal left behind. 

It takes another week before Kurt can think of Blaine without immediately feeling that same gut-wrenching hurt and another week before he can even stomach the thought of contacting him again. If he's honest with himself, and Kurt tries to be as much as he can, he doesn't want to see Blaine, not yet, not ever maybe. The nausea-inducing pain is gone but the hurt is still there and just the thought of running into him, talking to him, seems too much to bear. 

But damn if Kurt doesn't _miss_ Fiyero. 

Two and a half weeks after Kurt heard Blaine's apology and a week after he finally accepted it, he breaks down and texts Blaine. 

*

Blaine is far from from having given up on Kurt, but he is now more resigned to the fact that this might take a while and that it might actually not end up being a situation he can salvage at all. 

He's not sure how long he'll wait for Kurt, but he thinks... probably a long time. He has no interest in dating around or playing the field, even though he's officially and completely out of the closet now. Even if the night life did appeal to him, he already knows that he wouldn't meet anyone on a dance floor or at a bar that could hold a candle to Kurt. 

So he finds other ways to fill his time, more pleasant ones. He explores the hobbies his parents had always disapproved of. He takes more music lessons, playing the drums - his mother always said it was so undignified, and it's not something Blaine thinks he'll have the same passion for that he does guitar or piano, but learning a new instrument feels like stretching rarely-used muscles. 

He starts doing karaoke nights with Santana and the new girl she's dating. Sometimes Melanie joins them, sometimes not. "I have a date," she tells Blaine one night. "I thought I'd open up with the sob story about how I turned my last guy gay. You think that'll win me any points?" 

Blaine isn't sure if he should laugh or blush, so he does both. 

He can't say he's entirely happy with his life without Kurt in it, but he's happier than he was before Kurt, he knows that much. He's happier to know he has it in him to really fall in love and want to settle down, and he's happier not hiding. It might not have unfolded the way he wanted, but - the ending is all he'd change if he could go back and do it again. 

That he knows he'll have to wait is why it catches him completely off guard when Kurt texts him. 

To Blaine:   
Are you busy Sunday? I miss seeing Fiyero. Central Park, 2 PM?

To Kurt:   
Absolutely. He misses you too.  
.  
*

Kurt paces back and forth in front of the south entrance to Central Park. He neglected to say where in the park they would be meeting but this was always where they started their walks, across from the Plaza, on Sundays before. He hopes Blaine can figure out that's what he means. 

It takes a few minutes, minutes which seem to pass like hours to Kurt, before he finally spots Blaine's familiar figure walking up the path, trotting along behind Fiyero who is already straining at the leash. As difficult as it is to see Blaine, it is not hard at all to see Fiyero and Kurt immediately drops down to his knees, ignoring anything about the dirt on the ground to give the pup a pat on the head and a few good scratches behind the ears. 

Fiyero, for his part, seems to be excited to see Kurt, tail wagging and tongue out as he begins to bark and dance in front of him, making a scene.

Blaine lets Fiyero off the leash and then just hangs back and watches. He's helpless to do anything but look on and smile. Kurt's eyes are crinkling up with happiness and he's laughing, a wonderful sound that Blaine has missed fiercely. 

"Has he grown?" Kurt asks, looking up. Fiyero is still joyously licking his face. 

"I think so. Maybe." Blaine tries to look at the dog and recall the size he was when he first brought him home. "Yeah, I think you're right." 

Kurt gets to his feet, brushing his pants off. Fiyero whines and tries to jump on him. 

"Down, boy," Blaine says, eyes wide. "Sorry! Sorry. He's just excited, he's - are your pants okay? Do you need some paper towels? I can, I can go get some-" 

He's desperate suddenly to make this visit perfect for Kurt. 

Kurt actually waves him off. "I dressed for the occasion," he assures Blaine. He knew Fiyero was likely to get anything he wore dirty and made sure that even though his immaculately skinny jeans were looking good on him, he wasn't wearing anything that was easily damaged by muddy paws or dog hair. 

Kurt looks over at Blaine, catching his eye briefly before quickly snapping away, looking back down to the dog currently rolling on the grass at his feet. Its easier to focus on the dog, to look at the dog and deal with him right now. "Want to go for a walk, Fiyero?" 

Fiyero, always enamored of Kurt, is quick to jump to his paws, hearing the important "walk" in the sentence and barking loudly. 

"So, I can just... if you want, I can go get a coffee or something, and let you take him." Blaine has rehearsed the offer in his head. He hopes Kurt doesn't take him up on it, because he's desperate for some time with Kurt, but he also wants to make sure that Kurt knows Blaine is willing to stick to whatever guidelines he puts in place. 

Kurt breathes in, steadying himself before looking to Blaine and shaking his head. "No, its fine. Stay," he encourages, his voice soft but strong, determined. He knew that this outing would require him to see Blaine and he can do this, he can be strong and see his ex like this and it will be good for him, it will help him heal and move on (he is hoping that anyways). 

"Oh. Okay." Blaine's responding grin is like a ray of sunshine as it splits across his face, growing wider as he falls into step beside Kurt. He wants to say more but everything that is on the tip of his tongue sounds wrong. He doesn't want to bring up bad memories or to make things more painful and he doesn't know what he can say and what he can't say. 

"Seems like he missed me," Kurt says, a bit deceptively casual as he reaches down to pet Fiyero's head and his floppy ears before standing straight again. It does hurt to think about why he'd miss him, but its just one memory in a long line that Kurt is working to be ok with. 

"Yeah," Blaine says. "He does. Definitely. I think - before we left the penthouse, he'd go to the door and look for you. He doesn't do that at the new place, but when we come here on walks, he still... he looks like he's looking around. I hope... I think he'd like it if you came and saw him, or just... met us for walks sometimes." 

Kurt can see how nervous Blaine is. He wishes that he didn't find it so endearing. "I'd like that, too." 

He takes the leash from Blaine and they fall into step beside each other. Fiyero is his normal bundle of energy for the first few minutes but then seems to calm, falling into step between Kurt and Blaine. He stops and looks between them once in a while. 

They lapse into a silence as they walk, Blaine not wanting to say the wrong thing and Kurt not wanting to push himself too far and make it hurt too much. As it is, Blaine's presence right beside him is actually quite soothing and feels comfortable, something that in itself is upsetting for Kurt. He knows he should feel less at ease with Blaine beside him again since they’re not anything to each other right now, but he can't help how this feels more natural than anything else has the past couple weeks. 

Blaine's hand brushes past Kurt's and he quickly yanks it back, not wanting Kurt to think he was trying to do anything by it. "I'm sorry-- Sorry, I didn't mean to," Blaine stutters out quickly, putting a bit more space between the two of them. 

Kurt looks at the ground, trying to hide the small smile that curls on his face; he can't help but find Blaine's stumbling and stuttering adorable. 

They make a familiar loop they've walked many times before, and much sooner than Blaine would like they're back at the start. 

Fiyero is looking at them like he could go on for a while but he's also panting and in the midday heat Blaine knows that's probably enough for him. He drags his heels, though, not wanting to be the one to say goodbye. He's also afraid that if he opens his mouth he'll blurt out an invitation for coffee or lunch or ice cream that Kurt will undoubtedly turn down. 

He's not sure he could take that kind of rejection right now when he's got such a fragile web of hope woven over his heart. 

"I should go..." Kurt says, handing Fiyero's leash over. 

Blaine does manage to find some words then. "Next week?" 

Kurt bites his lip but nods slowly. This is something he can do, he can see Blaine once a week and he'll be okay. 

"Next week," he agrees, turning and walking away with his hands in his pockets. 

*

Next week Blaine is waiting for Kurt at the entrance to the park, two coffees in hand. 

"Nonfat mocha," Blaine says, handing it over with a small flourish and a hopeful smile. "I hope you don't mind. I really needed one myself and I just figured, if I was getting one... I mean, I don't know, did you just come from work? Maybe you don't want one? I probably should have just asked, I'm sorry that was rude of me, I didn't mean to--"

"It's fine Blaine, thank you," Kurt says softly, interrupting Blaine's panicked stream of conscious. Blaine slumps slightly, feeling a bit better. 

"Okay, well. Ready then?" Blaine asks. 

“I’m ready,” Kurt says. 

There’s silence for the first minute or so. 

"So," Blaine says, sipping his coffee. He's already handed off Fiyero's leash to Kurt. "How's school going? Or work?" 

Kurt is almost surprised by the conversation but recovers smoothly. "It's... fine. Everything is going fine. What about you? You're the one with the big career change." 

Blaine's face lights up. "It's wonderful. I mean - it's still boring sometimes, but I get to be a lot more hands on, and I have actual responsibility - not the busy work paper pushing like my father had me doing. I think right now they're just testing me a little bit to see where my limits are and what I'm capable of. I really love it, though. I feel invigorated. I don't even mind the late hours when I have to put them in because I can see what I'm working toward now."

Kurt can tell the difference in Blaine; he never spoke of work before, always quickly changing the topic to something else or distracting Kurt with some other thing (not that Kurt minded when Blaine would distract him), but the passion and the care in his voice now, as he explains all the different things he's doing for the theatres he is in charge of, Kurt can tell he likes this. 

"I'm glad you changed your job Blaine, you sound happier. I'm happy for you." Blaine's feet stumble a bit and he stares at Kurt, mouth dropping a bit as he works to say, "Thank you." 

Kurt smiles back and nods. He means it, he is happy for Blaine now, he's able to feel that and not also feel the surge of pain or bitterness it used to be accompanied with. 

"We have a box in all of the theaters - if there are any shows you ever want to see," Blaine says. "I mean - take Olivia or, or... anyone." 

It would kill him if Kurt took a date but he still wants to make the offer. 

"You have a box? In all the theatres?" Kurt's mind boggles as he thinks about that. "Wow. That's... Well, thank you Blaine, I appreciate that." He isn't at the point where he can feel comfortable just taking Blaine's generosity like that, but he still appreciates the gesture.

Blaine has seen a couple of shows already. Santana polishes up pretty well, especially with Blaine's credit card at her disposal to find a new outfit. He has taken a pay cut but since he cut his expenses, too, he can still live comfortably. Each time he's taken her, he's found himself imagining what it would be like to be there with Kurt, though. 

Kurt would love the view from the box. Kurt would love going out somewhere fancy to eat first, or out to dance after. The pang of wanting that hits him hard and he has to look away. 

Kurt's fingers fidget with the ends of Fiyero's leash and he shifts his coffee from one hand to the other. They look straight ahead, lapsing into silence and into their own thoughts until a group of runners burst around the corner, forcing the two to separate as they all go running past in their half-naked, sweaty glory. Kurt blinks his eyes, turning to look surreptitiously when they have run past. 

"Well, that was, a surprise," he says, turning back to look at Blaine, his cheeks stained a faint pink from his blush. 

Blaine is so distracted by all the bronzed, muscled skin that he almost doesn't even catch what Kurt had said. "I - uh - yes. A surprise." 

Then he realizes how blatantly he'd been staring and laughs, sheepish. "Well. I do remember now why we liked this walking path."

Kurt's blush deepens before he laughs. "Yes, I do seem to remember why this path was a favourite of ours. Seemed to work out well for us as well--" Kurt starts before cutting himself off, realizing that 'working out for them' usually ended in Kurt bending Blaine over the closest available surface in his apartment. 

"Ah, I mean, yeah," he trails off, not sure what else to say now.

Blaine understands exactly what Kurt was saying but he can also see the moment Kurt realizes and regrets it. He lets the comment go, not wanting to make Kurt uncomfortable or scare him off.

There is one thing he can't resist, though. "Did I mention that I've taken up running?" 

Kurt stares at Blaine, not blinking as he processes that information and as the image of Blaine like that, running half naked and sweaty, all hard muscles and heavy breathing (and Kurt can feel his pants tighten as his cock begins to grow interested in this line of thinking) fully hits him. 

He licks his lips at the thought of a bead of sweat trickling down Blaine's stomach. His body had already been fit before, an unfair combination of genetics that Kurt envied him for, but running would just trim him further, harden muscles that were already there. His naturally tanned skin would look glorious running through Central Park in the early summer, and Kurt was hit with a pang of want. He wanted to see that, wanted to watch Blaine run and then wanted even more to take him to his bed afterward and get him sweaty again for whole other reasons. 

He realizes he's staring a bit too late and hurries to try and cover it."You took up running? Really? Was that so you had a better chance to watch the other men running or...?" Kurt trails off as he's hit by another image, of Blaine running with another man, another guy who is also tanned and gloriously fit and the two of them fall into step together on the running path only to then fall into bed together after, sweaty and moving and writhing in a way Kurt is too intimately familiar with. A different hunger hits him then, need and want but darker this time, darker and uglier as Kurt realizes how badly he doesn't want that to happen. Doesn't ever want to see Blaine with another man, a thought that surprises him with its strength. 

Blaine is watching Fiyero, who has found something to lick at that Blaine's not sure he should really be licking.

"Oh, yeah, well. I gained a couple of pounds and my gym is too far away from my new place. I guess I also lost my other.. uh, regular workout..." He pointedly doesn't look at Kurt when he says that. "There's a little park not too far from my apartment. I take Fiyero there in the afternoon but it's great for running in the morning." 

"You look good," Kurt offers before his mind fully realizes what he's just said. His eyes widen and he bites down on his bottom lip to keep his mouth from opening further and getting him more into trouble. 

Blaine smiles so hard that a woman walking by gives him a strange look. All he says to Kurt is, "Thanks." 

Just like the week before, the walk is over too quickly. 

"Next week?" Blaine asks, taking Fiyero back from Kurt. 

"Yeah, next week," Kurt agrees, letting his fingers linger on the back of Blaine's hand as he hands the leash over, the tips just brushing along the back of his hand. He shivers slightly and forces his hands into his pants pockets before turning and walking away and not letting himself stay any longer and do something he might perhaps regret later. 

* 

They're on their fourth drink each and the second movie of the night, Pretty in Pink - despite Blaine's protest. 

"Come on, isn't this your namesake or something?" Santana teases him. She's wearing little pajama shorts and her hair is pulled up in a ponytail. 

"It's spelled differently!" Blaine sulks, crossing his arms. He's on the floor with his back against the couch and Melanie is painting his toenails. He has suspicions that she's more of a lightweight than she's let on, but she's still surprisingly neat with the polish. 

That he's never been able to hold his liquor either means he doesn't even care that she's painting them purple with little pink designs. 

Santana waves her hand and grabs for another Cosmopolitan. "That's not the point," she insists. It's her fourth Cosmo and she's holding her own, of course with Melanie and Blaine as comparisons, a sixteen year old probably hold their own. She rolls her eyes and flops down onto the floor right beside Blaine. 

"So, I heard you talking to Lady-toes Hummel earlier. You finally getting some of that back?" She may be holding her own, but whatever filter she might have had at one point is officially gone at this point. 

"Don't call him that!" Blaine scowls. "And - yeah. I called him earlier, there's a new show opening... I told him I could get him tickets. He doesn't know if he's available, though. School keeps him busy." 

"Why do you sound so happy about that?" Melanie says, lifting her head from where she'd been concentrating on his toes. 

"Because that means boytoy isn't putting himself back on the market yet," Santana says. She stretches out on the couch and starts petting Blaine's hair. It feels good so he tilts his head back. "Or else he is and he's just trying not to rub it in your face." 

Blaine goes cold all over at the idea of Kurt dating. "He wouldn't," he mumbles. 

"Well you wouldn't know that as you don't seem to actually be asking him anything of importance," Santana grumbles. She finishes her own drink with one long pull and smacks her lips. "Now, if you had taken my advice--"

"Which I didn't for a reason Santana, I am not going to push him against a tree and grope him in public, he wouldn't like that, ok?" 

"It didn't have to be a tree Blaine, it could have been anything, the point is, you would have known how he felt." 

"Yeah, with a knee to the groin," Blaine mutters. 

Melanie laughs. "I think Blaine has a point on this one. Slow and steady wins the race." 

"That's bullshit," Santana says. "Slow and steady comes in last fucking place. And then watches it's ex walk into the club with a brand new shiny toy in their arm. Don't be a pussy, Blainers. Man up." 

"We have really got to work on your habit of defaulting to misogynistic terminology," Melanie says to Santana. "But, right now Blaine is more important."

Santana glares at both of them before standing up to find the shaker. "Why do I hang out with you two again?" 

"Because you like my bank account," Blaine calls out helpfully. 

"And my tits," Melanie adds in, nodding to Blaine. "She does, I've noticed her staring before."

"You do have very nice ones," Blaine says. "I mean. I don't want to touch them, but I can still appreciate that they're nice." 

He's being very sincere, very honest and genuine. He doesn't understand why Santana and Melanie both double over with laughter and tears. 

"You fucking boy scout," Santana says, patting his head again. 

Blaine's brow furrows as he looks back and forth between Santana and Melanie. "What did I say?" 

"Nothing dear," Melanie assures him. "You are very polite and gentlemanly and that is a good thing." 

"Not very often that someone says he appreciates your tits but doesn't want to touch." 

"Well, I don't--"

"Have you ever Blaine?" Santana asks, eyebrows waggling. 

"Have I ever what?" 

"Touched a pair of tits," Santana explains, sitting close to Blaine. 

"No, no, no I haven't and I'm quite okay without that life experience." 

Santana snorts and rolls her eyes, makes herself comfortable next to Blaine. "More for me then." 

"And more drinks of all of us!" Melanie announces. "Blaine, your toes are done." 

Blaine almost falls over lifting his feet up to look at them. "They look very nice, thank you." 

Santana grabs her phone and starts taking pictures of them. "These bitches are going on Facebook." 

"Nooooo," Blaine whines. "My mother sees that." 

"Ew, your mom’s is on your Facebook page? Lame." 

Blaine just rolls his eyes. "Yes well, she likes to think she's hip, you know." Melanie surreptitiously takes a picture of his toes while he's talking to Santana, uploading it without bothering to tag him. Santana looks up and can see her fingers typing and when her own phone dings with an alert an evil grin spreads across her face. 

"You know I just keep underestimating you, Cohen." 

"That was your first mistake, Lopez," Melanie agrees, grabbing for her own Cosmo. 

"And does no one care about my emotional turmoil here?"

"Honey, our lives revolve around your emotional turmoil," Melanie says with a fond smile. 

Santana gets up and goes into the kitchen. Blaine glances after her, worried. "You know we really shouldn't trust her making our drinks, right?" 

Melanie laughs and moves to sit by Blaine. She rests her head on his shoulder and takes his hand. "You are a good man. You deserve good things. You deserve a good man to have yourself." 

"So do you," Blaine says, turning and kissing her forehead.

"Maybe I'll get mine soon and maybe so will you," she replies with a very knowing look in her eyes. 

"Mel, I can only hope," he agrees with a sigh, burying his nose in her hair and hugging her close. For all that he put her through and everything that happened, Blaine is eternally grateful for Melanie in his life; it wasn't just the job she helped him get but the friendship and calming presence in his life balanced out Santana's own brand of rioting. If it wasn't for his past with Kurt, Blaine would say his life was close to perfect. 

"More Cosmo's, ladies," Santana announces, sitting back down and handing the drinks back out. "I didn't go light on the vodka either so you're welcome."

Two hours later, Blaine is feeling no pain and his phone is tempting him. He's picked it up and scrolled through pictures of himself and Kurt and their last real (good) conversation in text messages. 

"Hey, no," Melanie whispers, fussing at him. Breakfast Club is playing on tv and Santana is snoring on the couch behind them. "Stop that. It won't do any good, okay?" 

"I could text him...." Blaine wonders out loud. 

"No you couldn't," she insists, tugging the phone out of his hands. "Drunken text conversations are never a good idea Blaine." 

Blaine just sighs. "I miss just talking to him though," he admits, voice whisper quiet and more vulnerable than it has been in so long. 

"Text him in the morning? See if you can meet him for a late brunch maybe? But you and I both know that auto-correct will not be able to help your motor skills at this point." 

Blaine nods slowly, admitting she has a point. 

"You're mean," Blaine grumbles. Then he sighs and stretches out on the floor, arms over his head. His eyes are shut and all he sees is Kurt. "Hafta bring the dog. He likes the dog."

"Then maybe a brunch outside where it can be nice and possibly romantic," she teases a bit fondly. The mentioned dog is passed out next to Santana; despite Santana's insistence that she wanted nothing to do with the dog, she had cuddled him close readily enough as she fell asleep. 

"I don't know if he'd see me if I didn't bring the dog," Blaine admits. He sighs and rolls over onto his side so he's facing Melanie again. "What if he doesn't even want to talk to me? What if... he's just... done... I don't want him to be done with me... not like... ever." 

"Well, he's already met you a few times now Blaine," Melanie assures him. "I don't think it was just because of the dog." She brushes a stray curl off his forehead and gives him what she hopes is a reassuring smile. "I think it is just going to take some time darling. A bit of time and patience and I think he will come around. He likes you, the fact he wants to see you now still makes that clear."

"I want to think that but I'm just... I _fucked up_ , Mel, he's so... fucking perfect and I just... I screwed it all up." Blaine, always prone to feeling things more strongly when he drinks, feels his eyes grow damp. "I don't think I've ever really been in love before him and I fucked it up." 

"Oh darling," Melanie pulls him in close and holds him. "We fuck up. All of us do. We just have to hope Blaine. Hope that everything will turn out alright." She grabs his hands and holds them in hers, thumb brushing over his knuckles. "If Kurt is half the man you make him out to be, he'll understand and forgive you. It might take some time but it will happen. You'll see. Meanwhile, just be your charming self."

Blaine sniffles. "I'm drunk and crying. Charming?"

Fiyero wakes up and whines a little, getting to his feet and then stretching. He pads over to Blaine and noses at his face, licks him on the chin, and then lays back to down with his head on Blaine's stomach.

"Well, even you have to have your moments I suppose," Melanie teases. She reaches over and plays with Fiyero's ears, scratching behind one. Blaine's frown keeps growing deeper, his brow furrowing until she reaches over and pokes at his forehead, smoothing the lines out. "Come on. Sleep and then maybe more rational talk in the morning."

"Yeah. Okay." He sighs and drops one arm over Fiyero's warm, cuddly body. At least his dog loves him. 

* 

Kurt stands in front of his admittedly large bedroom mirror and re-adjusts his cravat. The mirror is one of the few indulgences he takes in his tiny, cramped apartment, but Kurt never feels more himself than when he knows he is sartorially impeccable and ready for anything. The mirror was really a necessity. 

He flicks the bottom of the cravat under and uses a scarab pin to bring his outfit together, the red stones on the beetle going well with the dark red knee high boots he has on. He's quite pleased with the whole ensemble. 

If asked about it later, Kurt will deny that he was dressing to impress; he's just going to meet Blaine after all. He doesn't need to impress Blaine, doesn't want to impress Blaine. He and Blaine are nothing; just casual acquaintances, friends maybe, but only just. The kind of friends that you don't care what they think about your appearance or anything. 

He leans forward closer to the mirror to fix his hair, making sure none of it has moved out of place. Behind him his phone goes off, jangling loudly against the wooden table beside his bed. Kurt's lips quickly curl into a smile when he see's Blaine's face on the screen, not even trying to stop his inner excitement. 

He thumbs the slidebar and answers the call with a cheery, "Hey stranger. I was just getting ready to go."

"Yeah, about that..." Blaine's voice is tense and rushed - appropriate, since he's actually very tense and happens to be rushing around his apartment throwing various things into a suitcase. "I'm really sorry but I'm not going to be able to make it today."

"You're... bailing on me?" Kurt asks, voice rising a bit with each word. Most people wouldn't notice the rise in his voice, how it is growing tenser, most people who didn't know Kurt at all wouldn't notice all the little inflections that clearly indicate he is not happy. But then Blaine isn't most people. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry Kurt, trust me I wouldn't bail on you unless it was completely necessary." 

Kurt can hear the sincerity in his voice and his grip on the edge of his dresser relaxes. He is sad to have Blaine cancel their meet-up, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he was sort of looking forward to it. 

He looks down at the clothes he's wearing, his meticulously picked outfit and sighs. A dark part of him wants to ask Blaine if he can't meet Kurt because he has to go and meet another woman, but Kurt pushes the thought away quickly. That isn't Blaine's job anymore and Kurt is trying to move past that. 

"Well, alright. I guess, we'll just reschedule then, yeah?" 

"Yeah, absolutely! Look Kurt, I'm really sorry but I have to run. I will call you when I have a bit more time alright? Bye!" 

"Alright, bye--" Kurt is cut off, realizing Blaine's already hung up on him. He sighs and flops back on the bed, suddenly faced with an open afternoon. 

Blaine tries Santana for a third time once he hangs up the phone with Kurt, but there's still no answer. He groans and throws the phone on the bed then makes a sweep through his bathroom to grab his shaving kit and the few other things he really doesn't want to have to go without for a few days. 

His phone chirps an alarm reminder and he calls Santana again - still no answer. He grabs his laptop and finds the nearest kennel but it doesn't take him long into the conversation with the receptionist to realize that last minute boarding isn't going to happen. 

He hesitates but he really isn't sure what else he can go, so he calls Kurt back. 

Kurt is elbow deep in pasta when his phone goes off again. He looks over at it, frowning this time when he see's Blaine's face on screen. He extracts one hand from the pasta he's tossing enough to answer and turn on the speaker. 

"Hello again," he replies, raising his voice so Blaine can hear him easily over speakerphone. 

"Kurt, thank God you answered - look, I'm really sorry, but I need a favor. Is there any way you could come over?" Blaine asks. He's sitting on his couch, foot tapping nervously against the ground. 

Kurt doesn't bother to mask the confusion in his voice. "Right now? I was making dinner." 

"Please - it's an emergency," Blaine says. "I - I wouldn't ask if it weren't. My boss wants me in Chicago to barter a property purchase and my flight leaves in three hours. If I leave within thirty minutes I'll barely make it there, and I can't get in touch with Santana so she can take the dog. As soon as she calls me back I can have her take him, but I can't just leave him here-"

“You want me to come over there?" Kurt's voice rises, eyes widening. He was disappointed to have their afternoon meet-up canceled but he isn't sure if he's ready to jump straight to visiting each other's places of residence. He's trying to take this slow; that's not slow. 

"Um--"

"You don't have to stay of course," Blaine rushes to add, throwing in another pair of socks into his suitcase. "I mean, not like overnight or anything. I just, you know how he is. And he's young and he'll get into stuff and I don't want him to hurt himself and he really likes you anyways and you could always just take him back to your place of course, if you don't want to stay here--"

"Sure, yeah, no problem Blaine," Kurt interrupts, cutting off Blaine's rambling. He doesn't add that his apartment doesn't allow animals, that he can't bring an eighty-pound hairy dog into his apartment, its not like sneaking a cat in. "I... I need your new address though."

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine says. "I'll make sure all of his stuff is out, you won't need to do anything - thank you, seriously. I'll text you the address, and if you get lost just call. I could even come meet you-" 

"Blaine." Kurt tries to get him back on track and stem the rambling flow of words. "It's fine. Just text me, and I'll see you in a few minutes." 

He stows away the components of his dinner and washes up quickly, mindful of the urgency in Blaine's voice.

"Thank you! I'll give you a call as soon as I can reach Santana, okay?" Blaine reassures him. "Thanks again and I'll text you the address and leave a note with the front staff to give you a key. Thanks Kurt!" 

Kurt sighs and ends the call, his phone buzzing moments later with an address. Seems like he had plans for the evening after all. 

*

Blaine's new apartment is not as nice as the penthouse at the Plaza had been, but of course what could be compared to that? Still, it is not far from Central Park and is still far more expensive a place than he would ever be able to afford. 

He thanks the doorman as he slips inside, moving over to the front where a gentleman stands, working behind a counter. It actually reminds Kurt a lot like a hotel. 

"May I help you, sir?" 

"Yes, um, Blaine Anderson left a key for me...?"

"Yes, of course, Sir." The gentleman pulls open a drawer and grabs a key. "Can I see identification please? We just want to make certain, you understand." 

"Oh, right, of course." Kurt digs out his wallet and shows his ID before the man hands the key over. 

Fiyero is on his feet and circling by the door the minute he hears the key inserted. When he sees that it's Kurt, he goes crazy barking and jumping on him. 

Kurt laughs and, because no one else is around to see, plops right down onto the ground and lets the dog go crazy licking his face and nuzzling at him. He wraps his arms around Fiyero's neck and hugs him hard. "I miss you, boy." 

It's not a sentiment he thought he'd really ever have toward a dog, especially not one that is most likely getting hair all over his outfit, but he doesn't care. He's actually excited about the chance to take care of him for a while. 

When he finally gets to his feet, he sees that there's a note on the coffee table. Blaine has laid out where everything Fiyero will need is, including his food and travel water bowl, and left a small stack of cash. Kurt frowns down at it, because he doesn't want Blaine's money. 

He'll leave it for Santana. He frowns at the thought, because the truth is that he'd really like to be the one to dog sit while Blaine is away. He'd been trying to figure out how he could get away with sneaking Fiyero into his apartment on the way here, but he really doesn't seen that happening. 

There is always the chance he could just come and go to Blaine's apartment... But it is pretty far from his own and between classes and work he's already stretched for time. There is, of course, the option of just staying at Blaine's apartment but Kurt is still undecided on that one. On one hand, this isn't the Penthouse, this isn't where he was living with Blaine and it doesn't have quite the same memories. On the other hand, it is still Blaine's apartment and staying at his place does seem like something close friends would do. 

Kurt isn't sure if he and Blaine are there yet. 

"Come on boy, let's go for a walk, yeah?" He says, grabbing for his leash. The fresh air and the exercise will do them both some good no doubt. Kurt can use it as a chance to think, clear his head. 

* 

Blaine is much calmer after a drink or two on the flight and time to get himself in order. He gets an email saying that the meeting is set for eight am Monday, so he'll reach Chicago in time to check into his hotel, make sure his clothes all match and do some ironing before morning. 

Once he's in the car, he pulls out his phone and checks in with his boss briefly, then tries Santana. 

"Blainers, why the fuck are you blowing up my phone?" She groans when she answers. 

"I need a favor," Blaine says. 

"If this favor involves me moving off of the bed, no." She makes a pitiful sound. 

"Are you hungover? On a Sunday evening?" 

"Fuck you. I haven't had anything to drink all day. Or eat. Some stomach virus thing," she says, and sounds just sick enough for Blaine to really believe it. 

He sighs. "Sorry, San. Get some sleep. Feel better." 

When he's off the phone with her, he bites his lip and then finds Kurt's name in his contacts list and hits the call button.

Kurt is quick to answer when he spots Blaine's face on the phone. "Hey, make it to the airport...?" He asks. 

"Yeah, and on the plane just in time too. They were doing final boarding when I made it there. Not a whole lot of room to spare," Blaine sighs, relaxing back and letting the looseness from his drinks pervade through his body. "Look, I just called Santana and I think she's down with some bug or virus or something but I don't know if she's going to be able to come over and take Fiyero. ... Could you watch him for a day? Until tomorrow? I'm sure Santana will be doing better by then," he rushes to add. He certainly doesn't want to be asking too much of Kurt right now. 

"Blaine, Blaine! It's fine, really," Kurt says quickly. "It's... Well. I mean, I can't take him to my apartment, they don't really allow dogs but I can work something out." 

".... You could stay there, at mine," Blaine offers. "I mean, only if you feel comfortable. I have a guest room and everything and the sheets have been changed so it's clean and... yeah, you could stay in there." 

Kurt bites his bottom lip and smiles. He loves Blaine's rambling when he gets nervous and the iciness between them seems to have thawed enough for Kurt to find that tic attractive once again.

"So you'll stay?" Blaine asks. "I feel like such a bad puppy dad right now. Who just takes off and leaves their dog?" 

Kurt laughs. "Blaine. It's fine. You didn't chain him to the lamp post and hop a cab. You made sure he was taken care of." 

"Yeah, but..." Blaine trails off. "At least it's you he's there with." 

"Oh?" Kurt asks. He knows what Blaine means, he's just baiting. Just a little bit. 

"I mean... you're his other daddy," Blaine says, smiling a little. 

Kurt smiles softly to himself as he looks at Fiyero and reaches out to pet him. "I don't know. I don't think I was with him long enough to get to claim being the other daddy," Kurt says softly. "Besides, then his parents would be ... split," he finishes, surprised by how it stings to say that now. He's used to the pain of being apart from Blaine but this is a different pain, not the pain of betrayal but the sadness of not being with him and wanting to be and it surprises Kurt. 

"Don't say that." Blaine's voice is quiet but firm. "You care for him and cared for him when he first showed up. Makes you more than half puppy dad to me."

For a moment there, Kurt actually thought the don't say that was about them being split and he doesn't want to linger too long on the way his heart skipped a beat. 

Happiness? Had that been happiness? 

It really couldn't have been, because Blaine made his attempt to fight for them and Kurt refused him. It was the right thing to do; Blaine hurt him. He might have had his reasons for the deception, but that doesn't change the fact that it hurt both of them. 

And that's not a hurt you can just bounce back from. 

Right? 

"Kurt?" Blaine says. "Did I lose you?" 

"No. I'm - I'm here," Kurt says. "I do care for him. Even if he's getting dog hair all over my favorite pajamas. And yes, I'll stay."

Blaine smiles to himself. "I'll make sure he pays to have your clothes dry cleaned and taken care of to thank you." 

Kurt sniffs, "Only right, honestly," he says and god he's teasing Blaine right now, they're joking around and practically flirting. His stomach wobbles at the idea and it's excitement.

"With you there, he won't even miss me, I'm sure," Blaine says. "He still whines at your side of the bed every night." 

Blaine isn't sure if that's too far. 

"My side of the bed," Kurt repeats softly, his voice strangling with emotion as he tries to say it. Their time living together had been brief but it had been the best time Kurt has ever had with anyone and it burns brightly in his memory. 

"Yeah. It's gonna stay your side of the bed, too, okay? He keeps it warm for you when you aren't there." Chances are his mouth would get him in even deeper, but the car arrives at his hotel. Blaine is actually sad for how short the taxi ride is. "I've gotta go check into my room now, but call me if you need anything, okay? And help yourself to whatever's in the fridge or the cabinets." 

Kurt opens his mouth to respond but he can't say anything before Blaine is gone, the dial tone the only thing left on the phone. He can't lie that the comment about how it will stay his side of the bed gets to him and makes that fluttery feeling in his stomach grow. He slides the phone into his pocket and begins to pad around Blaine's apartment, looking around and checking out the new space, seeing what new things he has and what old things remain. Really he's just biding his time before he moves into the master bedroom. He walks over to the left hand side, his side, and sits down, running his hands over the soft egyptian cotton of Blaine's duvet cover. Fiyero whimpers at his feet, looking up with huge, brown eyes as his tail begins to wag quickly. Kurt smiles down, petting him. "Yeah, feels nice to be here too, Fiyero."

* 

It's the middle of the night and Blaine is fast asleep when his phone rings. 

His first reaction is to ignore it, and he spends so much time debating the impulse that it stops ringing. He smiles with relief and fades back into semi-sleep. 

Then it rings again. 

This time he reaches out and snatches it up, a garbled, "'lo?" his greeting. 

"Blaine." Kurt sounds frantic. "Blaine, are you there?" 

He sounds really frantic, and that snaps Blaine out of sleep faster than anything. "Hey, Kurt, I'm here, what - what's going on?" 

"It's Fiyero. He's acting really strange and there's this foil wrapper on the floor. I think he ate what was in it, but it doesn't have a label." 

Blaine's stomach drops. "It was baker's chocolate. I was going to make brownies to bring to the park but I got the work call just as I was about to start on them. I must have missed it when I was putting everything away." 

"Isn't.... Chocolate is bad for dogs, Blaine," Kurt says, fear creeping into his voice. He looks over at the dog who whimpers and shifts listlessly on the carpet. "What should I do? Should I take him to a vet? I don't know what to do but he's.... pretty sure he's sick."

Blaine starts to panic too but he doesn't want to make Kurt feel bad. It's his own fault, for leaving the chocolate out. Fiyero is big enough now to swipe things off the counter if they're close to the edge. "If he ate it - I guess - if he ate it and it's making him sick, he should probably throw it back up, right?" 

"Blaine, are you sure-" 

"I'll check." He's already reaching for his laptop. "I'm looking it up now." 

Kurt sits on the floor by Fiyero, petting his head while he waits on Blaine. Fiyero whines a little and lifts his head up to rest it on Kurt's knee. "How much was there?" 

"Half a bar left," Blaine says. "So at least he couldn't have eaten the whole thing... oh. Okay, here. This website says, yeah, it says induce vomiting." 

"Should I take him to the vet?" It's middle of the night, but if Blaine tells him to, Kurt will. 

"He's a big dog and it was only half a bar-" Blaine's voice is slightly distracted as he skims. "Most of these websites say he'd probably be fine anyway but since he doesn't feel good... I think... if we make him throw it back up, if he seems like he's feeling better then, that'll be fine." 

"And if he's not-" Kurt doesn't even want to think about it. 

"I'm sure he will be." Blaine feels a little better seeing that the chocolate isn't apparently that dangerous. "But if he doesn't, then you can take him to the vet." 

"So how do I - I mean, the only way I know to do the vomiting thing is a finger down the throat, thanks McKinley cheerleading squad. Does that work on dogs?" Kurt asks. 

"This website says peroxide - I've got some in the bathroom, under the counter. A teaspoon for every ten pounds of body weight..." Blaine does the math quickly and tells Kurt how much he needs to give Fiyero. 

"Oh, god, this is going to be so gross," Kurt says. "I'm taking him outside for it. Is that okay? I don't want to get this all over your floors." 

Blaine almost laughs, because of course Kurt is concerned about that - but Kurt isn't laughing, so he doesn't. "Yeah, that's fine. Can we stay on the phone, though? I just - I want to know he's okay." 

"You don't need to sleep? For your meeting tomorrow." Kurt asks. He's urging Fiyero up, though he seems reluctant to move.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep worrying about him anyway," Blaine admits. 

Kurt understands, it's... well... It's _Fiyero_. He's the closest thing either one of them has to a baby and Blaine is definitely closer to him. "Of course. I'm going to put the phone down for a second so I can get the peroxide but I'm going to put you on speaker alright?"

Kurt sets the phone down and then hurries to the bathroom, returning with the peroxide and a measuring spoon. "Alright. Going to try to get him to take this and hopefully he'll throw it up. Not something I was going to be hoping for in the middle of the night but..." 

It's not what Blaine was hoping to listen to in the middle of the night, either, but he spends the next twenty minutes listening to a very grumpy Fiyero throw up everything he'd eaten and listen to Kurt's disgusted noises as he cleans it up. "I'm really sorry," Blaine apologizes at least a dozen times. "Kurt, I'm so sorry." 

"No, it's my fault, I should have kept a closer eye on him. I was just-" Kurt stops, and Blaine's curious to know what he'd been doing that had him so distracted, but he doesn't ask because he doesn't want to scare Kurt off. "He seems like he's done being sick now, at least." 

"He's got some of those puppy breath things in the cabinet, if you want to give him one. Or... a few. Or the whole bag." Blaine winces. "Does he seem like he feels better?" 

"I can't tell yet. He's drinking some water right now. Poor boy." Kurt's voice goes higher when he talks to Fiyero. 

"That's so cute," Blaine says. 

"What is?" Kurt asks. 

"Your puppy voice." Blaine rubs his eyes and blames his lack of filter on the late hour. "It's adorable, Kurt." 

Kurt grumps but is smiling. "You're no better you know, the way you talk to him." He pets Fiyero as he drinks and flops back down, Kurt grabbing the phone and taking it off speaker as he pets him.

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Kurt," Blaine insists. 

"Uh huh, you don't know that voice you use when you're just talking to him?" Kurt laughs. "I like yours too, it is... It's sweet I guess. I like listening to it," he admits, flopping onto the couch. 

Blaine laughs. "Well, at least we know we won't judge either other. Santana overheard me once and she won't let me live it down. She said she wants to get me drunk and make me leave a message for her voicemail in that voice." 

Kurt tuts sympathetically. "You can't be surprised, though. It's Santana." 

"You know you miss her," Blaine says. He closes his laptop finally and puts it aside, stretching back out in bed. He's tired but not so tired that he wants to hang up... partly because he wants to make sure his dog is still okay and partly because Kurt's voice in his ear while he's in bed wrapped up in blankets sounds perfect. "Come on. You can't tell me you weren't warming up to her by the end there... and I know she misses you. Not just because she got addicted to the way you make coffee."

"She ... certainly has a personality," Kurt concedes. "Though how on Earth you think she misses me... Maybe she misses my coffee, I'll give you that one." Kurt feels that Santana, as Blaine's closest and oldest friend, never really liked him. She had a tough mama bear quality to her that probably was good for her relationship to die really extended to him at all. 

"She misses you," Blaine says again, voice going softer. "Because she sees how sad I am without you, and she knows how much I love you." 

Just like that it's out there, and Blaine can't even bring himself to regret it. 

"Blaine..." Kurt starts, wanting him to stop and not go down this road again. It hurts, for both of them, but Kurt can feel that bit of hope and excitement in his chest just hearing Blaine still loves him. "Oh Blaine," he sighs, closing his eyes and just imagining, feeling it for a moment.

"I know," Blaine says, encouraged by the fact that Kurt hasn't immediately hung up on him or anything drastic like that. "I know, baby, you don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that I love you... so much. And I'm fine with however slow you want to go, and whatever you want to give me, but I'm so proud that you've let me back into your life this much. I will wait as long as it takes. I don't want anyone else, in my heart or in my bed. Just... you." 

Kurt still doesn't say anything, but there's a hitch in his breathing noticeable enough for Blaine to pick up on

"Kurt?" He smiles just a little. "Were you... in my bed?"

Kurt's at war with himself because he doesn't know if he should admit it, and him being preoccupied with being in Blaine's bed is what led Fiyero to eating the chocolate but he can't deny the desire to admit it to Blaine. 

"I was," he says finally, voice low and quiet as he admits it to Blaine. "Your mattress is best and you know it, Blaine."

Blaine grins and doesn't even try to keep his pleasure at that out of his voice. "I like picturing you on my bed. You look best on it." 

And oh, he has so many pleasant memories of Kurt in his bed. He shifts a little, starting to get hard. 

"I like being in it," he mutters quietly because Blaine's bed is ridiculously soft and comfortable and so easy to fall into and enjoy. 

Blaine's hand drops down to his crotch and rubs himself. "I miss us being in it together. Don't you?" 

"Blaine..." He starts, warning him but there is no real heat to it. Closing his eyes he can easily picture them together in his bed, Blaine under his body, spread out and looking gorgeous against his sheets, all honey tanned skin and red flush from arousal. His breath hitches though, his cock hardening and he lets out a soft whimper as he reaches down to adjust himself. 

"Oh - Kurt." Blaine doesn't miss that noise. "Are you..." 

Kurt doesn't say anything but Blaine hears him breathing. 

"Go get in bed, Kurt. Get in my bed and touch yourself." Blaine doesn't want to get too bossy but he doesn't want to give Kurt room to question it, either. "Please let me hear you. Let me picture you jerking off in our bed."

Just hearing him say our bed is enough to get Kurt moving. He doesn't think about what he's doing, doesn't question it and just does what Blaine says. He pushes the blankets back and shimmies out of his boxers, shirt thrown over his head as he slides in between the sheets. 

He thumbs the speaker, putting Blaine's voice on for him as he reaches down and grabs his cock finally, stroking it. "Blaine," he moans, eyes closing as he surrounds himself with the feel and the smell of him. "Fuck, Blaine--"

"I jerked off last night right where you're laying," Blaine says, groaning as he pushes up into his own palm. He wishes he had some lube or a nice toy but he hadn't packed anything with him when he came on this trip. "I didn't change the sheets, so you can probably smell it. I want you to come in it too and I want to smell you tomorrow night when I get back home. You naked for me yet?" 

He hears Kurt's whimpered yes, and shoves his own shorts down out of the way. 

"Fuck--" Kurt groans, easily able to imagine Blaine, naked in his bed, one hand on his cock and the other playing with his balls as he jerks himself off. "Tell me Blaine," he begs quietly. "Tell me what you thought about." He knows, Kurt knows what Blaine was thinking about but he wants to hear it, wants to hear Blaine telling him. 

"You, I was thinking about you. You fucking me... how bad I want it again. I had two fingers in my ass and I called out your name when I came. That what you want to hear? How I pretended it was your dick splitting me open? You fuck me so well, Kurt, it's like - better than anyone before. You wrecked me for other guys, I don't want anyone else again, just want you. That's what I get off to every time, I dream about your cock, Kurt." Blaine's hand is flying over himself now, precome helping to ease the slide. 

Kurt stops and sits up, opening the side drawer and finding a bottle of lube. Same brand as before, though Kurt doubts it is the same bottle. He pours a bit in his hands and grabs himself again, able to fuck up into his fist much easier now. "Ooh fuck yes," he growls, voice low and turned on as he imagines Blaine, Blaine fucking himself on his fingers, Blaine on his cock, Blaine so needy he begs for it. 

"Fuck Blaine you're so good. So fucking good for me. You think I'm gonna find another guy who always feels so tight around my dick? Who lets me push deep into them like you do, god miss fucking you--"

Dirty talk. 

_Fuck,_ the dirty talk gets to Blaine every time, and Kurt _knows_ that. Blaine whines helplessly. "Please- don't. Just me. I just want it it, want it to be mine, I want to be the only one you fuck that good, please-"

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt grunts out as he rolls his hips up. "You want my dick don't you Blaine?" He can hear the whimpers down the line and it turns him on so much. "Want to be the only one who bounces on it? Yeah, like to see your ass on it Blaine, god loved watching how your little hole would just swallow me.... Fuck. Beg me for it Blaine, beg me to give it to you."

Blaine is convinced that Kurt's voice has actually gotten hotter since the last time they did this. 

"Fuck, you're making me feel like a teenager - I'm gonna come, Kurt, so soon, so hard, come thinking of you, thinking of you in our bed, where you - oh fuck - where you _belong_ -"

"You _wait_ ," Kurt growls out, voice low and commanding. "You don't get to come until I've said you can. You wait until I tell you you can come."

"Ohhhmygod." Blaine clamps a hand around the base of his dick. He manages not to come but his body feels like it's vibrating with how close he is. He looks down and the head of his cock is a deep, angry purple-red, his shaft jerking against his own touch with urgency. "Tell me, Kurt, I'll wait whatever you want." 

"Imagining you Blaine, imagining that it’s you on my cock, so tight, so hot-- fuck I'm so close. I haven't... since you--" Kurt groans and he knows this is it. He thrusts up into his hand one last time, his fist squeezing around the head as he begins to come. 

"Do it Blaine, let go, let me hear you baby."

The second Kurt says he can come, Blaine doesn't even need to try to get there again. He never left that edge to begin with. He groans so loudly he's sure his neighbors can hear it as come jolts out onto his stomach. He cries out again, more softly, because it doesn't feel like it will ever end. "Oh, god, Kurt... _Kurt_..." 

"Yeah, yeah that's it baby, that's it," Kurt says softly, just listening to Blaine coming down from it. He can picture how he looks, sweaty and flushed and so good. Kurt loves when he looks like this. He wishes he COULD actually see it. 

Sighing, he looks down at himself, where he's splattered with come everywhere, a particularly larger than normal amount given how long he's gone without jerking himself off. He's got some on the sheets and his first instinct is to wash them but he doesn't, he knows Blaine wants it like that. 

"God, Kurt." Blaine laughs breathlessly. "That was amazing. Fuck. I wish you were here. Or... I was there." 

He feels abruptly sad and just lonely, craving the kind of afterglow they can't have right now. 

Kurt is still running on high from the orgasm, he's not thinking and certainly not debating why they both had phone sex just now. "Well, you'll be back from your meetings soon," he assures Blaine. Shifting in the bed, he wipes himself off and slides to the other side where there are clean sheets. He feels rather pleased that he has made Blaine's side of the bed so messy. 

The phone sex is good but the sense of happiness Blaine gets from hearing Kurt say that tops any orgasm he's ever had. His eyes are damp with tears and he squeezes them shut, not bothering to bite back his ecstatic smile. It's not like there's anyone here to be embarrassed by anyway. "I can't wait," he says, trying to keep his voice from sounding choked up. 

Kurt wants - well. He wants _something_ , Blaine knows. Maybe even to be back together. 

"Go to sleep Blaine," Kurt says softly. "You have work to do in the morning." He doesn't want to be the reason Blaine can't make the presentation in time or does something wrong. "I'll talk to you later."

Blaine really wants to say no but he's sleepy, and Kurt's right, he needs to get some rest for work. "Okay. But I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, you're flying in after the meeting right?" Kurt asks, checking. He's pretty sure thats what Blaine said before.

"Yeah, I am. I should be back by three at the latest. I'll call you in the morning if it changes, though. " Blaine interrupts himself to yawn widely. "Oh, and give Fiyero a scratch for me before bed. I hope he's feeling better."

"I think he is," Kurt agrees. He yawns and snuggles down into the bed, cuddling against all the pillows. "Mmk, I'll talk to you tomorrow Blaine. G'night," he mumbles into the phone before hanging up.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N from Mav: So first, a huge, huge, huge thanks to everyone who has read, commented or sent asks about this fic. It has been a long time in the making (we know! Sorry!) and your comments were amazing. Thank you all so much! <3 
> 
> Second big thank you to all the beta readers that have helped us take our muddled musings and make them into an intelligent fic. Lindsey has done an amazing job with this last chapter and making it what it is. Hats off to you babe, pretty sure my sections would not even be remotely grammatically correct without you. 
> 
> And of course, last but certainly not least in any regards, my own thank you to Mandeh who is the best writing partner I could ever want. Thank you for being an amazing Kurt to my Blaine. <3
> 
> A/N from Mandy: What she said. Except that last part, take my name out and add in hers.

Blaine is exhausted the next day, but he's still in a good mood. 

The phone sex with Kurt was fantastic, of course, any sex with Kurt is, but that one promise after - Blaine feels like _nothing_ can bring him down after that. There's a smile on his face from the moment he wakes up in his hotel room straight through until he steps foot on the plane. He only stops himself short of doodling "Blaine Hummel" with hearts and flowers all over the back of his napkin during the flight back to New York City by reminding himself that he is a professional and an adult, _dammit_ (it only works mildly well). As soon as he lands he pulls out his phone to call Kurt.

Kurt's phone vibrates and he slides the bar to answer the call. "Hey, touched down?" He asks, hanging up Fiyero's leash right inside the doorway on the nearby peg hook. He feels another flutter of nerves and swallows to suppress them. They're different than last night and just thinking about that makes him even more nervous. 

"Yep. I just had a carry on so I'm heading for the train now. I wanted to check and see if you were out or at h- at my apartment," Blaine says, quickly correcting his mistake. "And, um, maybe if you wanted to get dinner? I can buy - as a thank you, I mean. For the dog sitting!" He blurts the last part quickly, not wanting Kurt to think he’s trying to thank him for the phone sex.

"Um," Kurt bites his bottom lip and looks around the apartment. He did say he was going to be here and just up and leaving right now would be poor manners, but the idea of eating dinner with Blaine right now is not something Kurt thinks he can do. Eating dinner with Blaine is perilously close to going on a date which is far more intimate than Kurt feels he can do with Blaine. Dating involves intimacy, which requires vulnerability, which requires more than Kurt can give now despite whatever intimacy shared with Blaine the night before.

Kurt knows having phone sex with Blaine last night was a bad idea. Now Blaine is going to think things, assume things, about himself and Kurt that Kurt doesn’t want him thinking. _It was a moment of weakness_ , he tells himself, sure that is all it is. A moment of weakness of his own fortitude and a testament to how lonely he really feels. Combining those two with the familiarity of Blaine’s voice and the smell and comfort of his bed it was only natural that his mind fell into the heat of the moment and they went too far. 

He just has to tell Blaine that. And he will. As soon as Blaine gets in. 

It is going to be hard for Blaine to take, Kurt telling him that it was a mistake. He’s sure Blaine will understand but it will still be an awkward conversation to have. _Awkward conversations always best displaced over a meal_ , Kurt reminds himself and that’s the only way to do it. A dinner with Blaine paying is a date and is intimate but a quick bite between friends where they arrive and pay and leave separately is not intimate at all and may soften the blow. 

_It is the only right thing to do in this situation_ , Kurt thinks. There certainly isn’t an Emily Post precedent for dinner obligations after phone sex with a past lover after all. 

"Yeah, I'll be here," comes out of Kurt’s mouth as he agrees to Blaine’s dinner idea. 

"See you then," Blaine says, hanging up with a huge smile on his face. Impulsive as ever, he decides to swing by the tiny flower shop on the corner by his apartment. It is small but always well stocked. The little old lady behind the counter has a good eye and helps Blaine find the perfect bouquet of tulips and daisies (pretty enough to be romantic but not overly so like roses). 

Blaine beams at his doorman on the way inside, laughing at the wink from the older gentleman as Blaine hits the button for his floor on the elevator. He’s humming to himself and bouncing on his toes, feeling the same familiar flicker of excitement in his stomach he had before every date with Kurt back at the beginning of their relationship. 

Standing in front of his own door Blaine is left with the odd compulsion to knock. Instead he just takes a deep, calming breath and opens the door to let himself inside. "Kurt?"

Kurt can hear the door open and Blaine calling for him but he just grips the marble on the bathroom countertop harder and stares at his reflection, giving himself a little pep talk. "It's okay. It's fine. It's Blaine. Just Blaine. No big deal. You'll have dinner and it will be fine and you can just say what happened on the phone was a mistake and leave and everything.... will be okay. Okay." 

Properly prepped, Kurt slips out of the bathroom and into the foyer, coming to a standstill when he spots Blaine - still in his work suit, rumpled from the plane but smiling bright with flowers in hand. 

Kurt gulps. This is not going to be just fine. 

Blaine can see the wild, unsure look in Kurt’s eyes and the way his hands are trembling, giving Blaine a fit of nerves. He pushes past it with an optimism verging on desperation. This _will_ go well because it _has to_ go well. He can't handle feeling like he might have a chance to win Kurt back and losing it once more. 

Fiyero comes bounding toward him when he hears daddy's voice to greet Blaine enthusiastically. Blaine laughs, flowers still in one hand while he scratches at Fiyero's head with the other. "Aw, you miss me, buddy? Yeah, Daddy's home, that's right." He doesn't even notice when he starts to slip into that goofy talking-to-puppy voice that he has got in a habit of doing with Fiyero. 

"Let me go put those in a vase for you," Kurt say, taking the flowers from Blaine and heading into the kitchen. He's sure he can find something to put them up in. 

Blaine kneels down to properly greet Fiyero, but his eyes are on Kurt as he walks away. Fiyero has to place his paws on Blaine’s shoulders and lick across his face to regain Blaine’s full attention.. Blaine laughs and pushes Fiyero down gently, giving in and scratching him behind the ears.. "Heard you had a rough night, buddy? You feeling better now?" 

Fiyero drops to the ground and rolls over, belly up and wiggling on the floor. "Oooh, did daddy Kurt not give you enough belly rubs? Yeah, he's pretty stingy with them, you gotta sweet talk him..."

Kurt snorts from the kitchen, easily able to hear everything Blaine is saying. "I don't think he was out any belly rubs. He got quite a few from myself and the doorman after his walk. Does he always flop over in the hall like that?"

Blaine laughs. "Yeah, he does. Once someone gives him attention once, he expects it every time. You should see him with the kids that live down the hall. He’s their best friend.” 

Blaine stands, brushing his hands on his pants and trying to brush off the dog hair that has collected itself onto his pants. “I can - I should go change. Can you just... wait. Right here." He wants to look good for Kurt. 

"Should I just go?” Kurt asks, glancing to the door.

"No, no! Just... stay. Here. Please?" Blaine asks, verging quickly on begging as he sends Kurt such a _hopeful_ look. “You’ll stay, won’t you?” 

Kurt relents. “Of course.”

Blaine dresses quickly but with consideration: jeans bought on his previous income (that cost probably a third of what a month's rent does for him now) and a shirt he knows Kurt likes, a nice red that really pops on him. Kurt told him red was his color once. He bites his lip, runs his fingers through his hair, and then on a whim grabs a bowtie. 

He slides his feet into comfortable but still stylish shoes and then steps back out of the bedroom towards Kurt. "So I was thinking, if you're hungry, I mean, I owe you for watching Fiyero, so my treat, but... dinner?"

Kurt knows that this is his last chance to back out. He thinks about it - about maybe saying no - but he looks up and has to stop because, wow, he is never going to ever get used to how gorgeous Blaine is. No matter what he's wearing. God, Kurt really can't believe he had sex with this man - had him begging for him laid out on a bed - and really, that is too good to be true. 

That image snaps Kurt out of his thoughts and he shakes his head a bit. "Um, you really don't have to," he starts, pushing his hands in his pockets. 

"No, Kurt, I want to." Blaine takes a steadying breath. "Let me take you out. Anywhere you want to go." He steps in closer, and reaches for Kurt - but Fiyero squirms between them, tail wagging madly. "I think he likes us being in the same place," Blaine comments, smiling a little shyly.

Kurt gives Blaine a really wan smile before he steps back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Blaine... we're not... Last night... What happened, what we said.... that shouldn't have happened," he says, trying to keep his eyes off of Blaine's face. He knows what's going to happen, knows what it’s going to look like, and as much as he wishes it didn't - seeing Blaine upset still does affect him even after everything. 

Blaine's face falls and his hands slip away from where he was reaching out for Kurt. He knew this was a possibility. He knew deep down, to expect it could happen like this. He had just really hoped that this would be a new start - that Kurt would want this and want him and want to move on. Instead it ends up being something Kurt regrets. "I'm not sure what to say," Blaine admits. 

"I just... I don't think last night was... Something either one of us thought out. Or knew what we were doing. It was spur of the moment and we weren't thinking and we just let our hormones get in the way of everything,” Kurt explains. He tries to keep his voice as gentle as he can manage it while still staying staying firm, speaking with confidence that he doesn’t entirely feel. 

"Kurt." Blaine frowns. It hurts to have Kurt push away the bit of hope Blaine had, thinking that that they could move forward and get back together again. To just hear him waving what they shared the previous night away and calling it nothing but spur of the moment and hormones hits Blaine deep and he hurries to mask the wound. "You really think that's all that was? Because spur of the moment or not Kurt, that wasn’t us not thinking - that was _passion_. I'm not saying I've never had a hookup - even an unconventional one - with someone I wasn't dating anymore. But this - we - could never be that. Not to me. And I don't think it can be to you, either."

"Good decisions shouldn't be ruled by passion, Blaine," Kurt says. "If you don't make decisions logically and think things through you're going to end up in too deep and hurt yourself." 

"Kurt, I haven't done anything but think things through since the moment you walked out. I've tried so hard to do everything right. I try to think about what you need from me and what is healthiest for us. I am always thinking about us. So, what you're telling me now is just that you jumped into it without thinking. How is that supposed to make me feel?" Blaine snaps back. 

"Well maybe you should have been thinking before I left and we wouldn't be here," Kurt snaps. 

Blaine sighs and his shoulders sag. "You're right, you're absolutely right.” He begins to rub at his temple where a headache is already starting to brew. “There are a lot of things I didn’t think all the way through and I fucked up. I fucked up badly, I admit that. But, I’ve tried to make up for it. Everything I've done for the past month has been to try and convince you that I know I screwed up and I will never hurt you like that again. Believe me, Kurt, when I tell you that right now you are the only thing I'm thinking about. You, and how much I love you, and miss us.” 

"I just... don't know if that is something I can do," Kurt says quietly. He cares so much for Blaine and he wants him, yes but - god, just the thought of being with him again still hurts. It reminds Kurt of the pain of realizing that Blaine was dating someone else, was with someone else, and that reminder just gets him every time. 

It hurts Blaine to hear. It hurts a lot, more than Blaine really thought it would.

"You don't know if you can? Or you know that you can't?" Blaine asks. "Because those are two different things and I need to know which one you mean. If you don't know, then there's still a chance, but if you know you can't be with me and you're just stringing me along because it's hard for you to accept? You have to stop. I'll accept it if you tell me, and I will leave you alone, but I need to be able to get over you if we're never going to get back together. Mixed signals and flirting and phone sex only to be told you can’t ever be with me again isn’t fair to me."

"I don't... I don't _know_ okay?" Kurt glares at Blaine, wanting a kind of response from Blaine that he just isn’t getting. "I just know that last night shouldn't have happened."

"Last night happened because I love you and I wanted to feel close to you. Are you honestly saying you felt _nothing_ from that?" Blaine asks. Fiyero paces around them, stopping to whine a little at Blaine and then at Kurt. 

Kurt opens his mouth to respond before closing it. He felt something but he isn't sure if he _trusts_ what he felt. "It's one thing to feel something in the heat of the moment and something else later," he finally says. 

Blaine shakes his head. "That isn't an answer."

Kurt reaches up to smooth back the swoop of his hair. "What I feel... Isn't-- That isn't the point. The point, Blaine, is that I don't know ... about us. I don't know how... when... if I can do this and not feel that pain in my chest from everything." 

"Kurt, I wish I could just ask you what I can do to fix it. I will do _anything_." Blaine closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, before opening them and continuing. "But if there's nothing I can do, I need to know that. You've been meeting me - all those park dates - we've been _talking_ , and flirting, and then last night… you can't lead me on like that. I thought this was us working on it, but if it's not - and you can't - then I need all of this to stop."

"Need us to stop... _talking_?" Kurt asks, a bit surprised at hearing that. He had one hard limit set in his mind - that he can’t date Blaine. He hadn’t really been expecting Blaine to have any conditions of his own to make beyond that. . 

"I am in love with you, Kurt. I haven't given up on us. Maybe in a while, a few months or something, I'll be able to be friends with you without it hurting, but if I ever want to move on… I have to be able to get over you." He doesn't - he doesn't want to get over Kurt at _all_. He wants Kurt, not lonely months of nursing the first real broken heart he's ever had. 

But if Kurt doesn't want that - Blaine’s not sure what's left to do. 

The all too sudden realization that this is something more than what Kurt had planned for, that he is in over his head no matter what, hits him harder than he ever expected that it would. He's left winded, unable to breathe or think standing in front of Blaine. He needs to get out, he needs to go, somewhere, anywhere... Just not where he's standing in front of the man he loves (doesn't love? tolerates? wants?). 

"I... have to go," Kurt says suddenly. Pushing past Blaine, he hurries out of the apartment and to the elevator. He walks as quickly as he can until he's out on the street and stumbling his way into the street without even paying attention to the direction that he's moving in. 

* 

When Kurt leaves, Blaine assumes that's it. That is his answer. Kurt walking out the door couldn’t be more of a definitive message of him saying that he was done with everything. Blaine heard that message loud and clear to the tune of the door slamming shut behind Kurt’s quickly retreating footsteps.

Blaine moves around on autopilot, making sure Fiyero has food in his bowl and enough water before locking the front door and heading upstairs to his room. The lights are off and he doesn’t bother turning them on as he strips naked, leaving his clothes on the floor in a haphazard trail across his bedroom. Blaine resolutely doesn't look at the bed because he doesn’t want the reminder of Kurt having just slept there. He knows as soon as he lies down, the pillow will smell of Kurt. Blaine will be attacked by an all too visceral sense-memory of Kurt lying here, sleeping right next to him and curled up against him. Those images will come soon enough and plague his sleep, he doesn’t need to help them on just yet.

He showers with the water a little too hot, skips shaving, then makes his way back downstairs - only wearing loose pajama pants and an oversized hoodie from Harvard. Fiyero jumps onto the couch with him, whining and licking Blaine's cheeks where Blaine is steadfastly refusing to acknowledge he might have been crying. He'll call Santana or perhaps even Melanie soon. For right now, though, he'll just breathe and let himself be hurt.

*

Kurt has his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket as he walks. He’s not really sure where he’s going at first, but a few split second decisions has him headed on the same path he’d traced not all that long before on his walk with the dog, toward Central Park. 

He thinks about everything - about the night before, this evening... the month previous and even the times before that. Everything, going through his mind like a whirlwind as he tries to sort through it all. He has feelings for Blaine. He's not far enough in denial to pretend he feels nothing for Blaine… he’s just not sure what it is he’s feeling. 

Kurt takes a deep breath and rounds the fountain, looking out at it with the light from the spotlights playing through it. The idea of trying again is painful, the break-up still feels raw. But then... If Kurt thinks about it, and just tries to think about being _friends_ with Blaine, that isn't so bad, he can do that. He’s been doing that. It's when he tries to think about sitting back, being happy for Blaine as another man comes in and will be the one touching and kissing Blaine - someone else Blaine will look at adoringly. _That_ isn't something he can deal with. The edges of his nerves still may be exposed from the break-up but he can't stomach the idea of Blaine being with anyone but him.

Blaine is gorgeous, he's successful, he's an amazing guy. Blaine might have made a few mistakes with Kurt, but Kurt realizes with a sinking feeling that past the hurt boiling at the surface, his opinion of Blaine hasn't actually changed that much. _Blaine_ hasn't actually changed that much, not in the ways that made Kurt fall so hard for him. All of that is still there, and if Kurt lets him go then eventually someone else will be the one waking up beside him every morning, giving him sweet goodbye kisses, going on walks with the dog... someone else will share his life. 

Someone else will be in the place that Kurt should be. Not just in the bedroom (though thinking about it floods Kurt's mind with images of Blaine writhing and moaning under another guy), but everywhere. It sets his teeth on edge. His fingers clench tightly. 

Blaine is right. Kurt has conflicting emotions and he needs to decide what he's going to do and now he feels like he has more clarity on the situation than he has in a long time. 

* 

Kurt waits for the next day that Blaine’s at work, and then he has to make sure that Blaine is actually _at_ work at the right time. 

It’s all about timing, and Kurt thinks theirs has been pretty shitty so far. He’s determined to get this one right.

He walks into the coffee shop and up to the counter. “I need you to do a delivery for me,” he says to Keith, one of the morning shift guys. “To an office building.” 

It’s not unheard of for them to deliver to offices, but it’s usually large carafes with baked goods to cater to meetings. They don’t deliver coffee for just just one person, usually. 

“Sure thing. How big’s the order?” Keith asks.

“It’s just one coffee, but it would be a huge favor. I’ll give you twenty bucks,” Kurt says. “I just need you to do it right now. It’s… for someone special.”

“Oh, right.” Keith winks at him. “Someone special, gotcha. Well, we’re pretty slow right now and Katie’s in the back, so that should be cool. Let me go let her know I’m taking my break so she can watch the register.” 

“I’ll get the coffee ready while you do that.” Kurt slips behind the counter. “I just need you to deliver it.” 

Kurt grabs a sharpie and carefully writes Blaine’s usual order on the cup, then pauses to make sure he has the wording down just right before he adds a message of his own underneath it. 

* 

Blaine is on the phone, nodding along with the voice on the other end when there’s a knock at his opened door. He likes to encourage people to come talk to him, part of a lingering sense of just wanting to belong and be liked by everyone at this job. He doesn’t recognize this boy, but there’s a constant rotation of interns around the building.

He gestures for the boy to come in before writing one last note down on a scratch pad. “Alright Bruce, I’ll be sure to contact you with any more information on the transfer,” he says. “You have a good day too.” 

Placing the phone into its cradle, Blaine turns to the boy and smiles. “Hello, how can I help you?” 

“This is for you,” Keith says, placing the large cup of coffee on the desk in front of Blaine. 

“I didn’t order a coffee...” Blaine trails off. His brow furrows as he tries to remember if one of the interns came by for a coffee run earlier but he’s pretty sure no one did. 

The boy in front of him waves and begins to back up. “I know, don’t worry about it. It’s… it is just for you. Have a good day!” He turns and leaves and Blaine looks down at the coffee again, this time noting where it came from. His eyes widen as he notices a bit of ink peeking out from underneath the paper sleeve. He slides it down and sees Kurt’s distinctive elegant script underneath. 

_Central Park is a perfect place for a first date. Meet me @ the fountain @ 7 PM SHARP_

Blaine stares at the cup in confusion. He knows that handwriting but… It seems so surreal, reading the message there. It’s been four days since Kurt walked out of his apartment and there hasn’t been any contact from him until now. Until this cup of coffee. It certainly is confusing. Blaine had assumed Kurt wanted nothing to do with him anymore, so Blaine had resolved to firmly put Kurt and their relationship to the furthest places in his mind, until now. It’s a bandaid on a gaping wound, though. The second he allows himself to think about it - everything is right there, including the pain of Kurt walking away. 

But. Coffee. Central Park. First date. Everything is so clearly a throwback to their beginnings that it makes Blaine really begin to wonder. Kurt never does anything on accident, nor does he do anything by halves. He plans everything meticulously and is incredibly thorough. The coincidences aren’t on accident which means he wants this, he is planning this out and that thought makes Blaine’s hands shake from sheer nerves.

“Hey Blaine, do you have those numbers done…?” Melanie asks as she walks into Blaine’s office, folders for their newest acquisition in hand. 

“Hm? Oh sorry, I’m finishing them up.” He looks up from his coffee cup and gives Melanie an apologetic smile. 

“When did you step out for coffee? I would have loved to take a break,” she teases him, noticing the beverage. 

“I didn’t. It came to me.” 

“Delivery service? Which place does that? I’m going to need the name.” 

“No, no. Kurt sent it.” He is still having trouble processing that Kurt is trying to reach out to him via _coffee cup_. He should be happy that he is getting _anything_ since he thought they were done. He certainly hadn’t expected communication via beverage ( only Kurt would think to speak to Blaine through the beverage of their meeting).

Melanie stares at Blaine before breaking into a huge smile. “Kurt sent it? Well, did he send a note?” 

“Yeah, he wrote something on it. He wants me to meet him at Central Park.” Blaine reaches out, his hands shaking as he runs his fingers over the lid of the cup. Staring at Kurt’s precise handwriting, he feels that lurch in his chest towards hope. _Central Park_. It is the place he and Kurt would go so frequently that Blaine has difficulties walking Fiyero there without memories bombarding him. 

Melanie squeals a very loud un-bussinesswoman-like squeal and tosses her folder into a chair to hurry over to Blaine. “He wants to meet you at Central Park? First date? Blaine! This is amazing!” 

“Yeah but… What if it’s not?” Blaine asks, his lips turning down into a frown, and this is what he’s been afraid of this whole time. Despite all the evidence piling up saying otherwise, what if he’s just _wrong?_ Blaine can’t take the pain of hoping that Kurt means one thing and wants to be with him again, then finding out he is so terribly, tragically wrong. “He walked out of my apartment a few days ago and hasn’t even bothered to try to talk to me. What if this isn’t good news?” 

“Blaine Anderson,” Melanie says, setting his cup back down on his desk. “I will not take that defeatist kind of talk around here. Your boy just asked you out and you’re going to go. You’ve made mistakes and maybe him running out was his - so, go home. Get dressed. Look pretty and go be swept off your feet.” 

Blaine’s lips quirk into a smirk as he watches at Melanie picking her papers back up into her folder. She makes it sound as if it is so easy to put himself back out there for Kurt. “Is that an order?” 

“Consider it an urgent matter given to you from the top of the company,” she says with a firm nod. His eyes flicker back down to the coffee cup where Kurt’s handwriting still makes his heart leap. Perhaps she’s right. He can’t be sure that there won’t be bad news, but if Kurt could work up this plan to speak with him, then Blaine can at least go and see what is going on. 

Besides, there is no way he’d be able to live with himself if he never found out what Kurt wanted to say to him. “Well then, yes ma’am,” he says with a decisive nod.

 

* 

Kurt’s not sure he’s ever been more calm about anything potentially life altering in years. He gets ready with no need to double check his outfit choices (really, like anyone else could give him advice he’d want to take) and in plenty of time to not worry about being late. 

There’s not much preparation to be made besides that. Everything else is firmly in place and he has backups in mind if something doesn’t pan out. 

As he walks toward the fountain he tries to think of why it is that he’s so calm. This could blow up in his face. Blaine could decide to not even show up. 

But if Blaine doesn’t… 

If Blaine does blow him off at least Kurt will know that he tried. That they both tried and it just didn’t work. 

He’ll be heartbroken. He’ll be devastated. His stomach clenches just imagining it. It can take Kurt a while to come around to things. He’s always been the type who has to figure it out for himself. He can’t be guided, he can’t be persuaded. It has to be on his own terms, and he knows it may be his own undoing. If Blaine doesn’t show up, then Kurt will know it’s because it took him just a few days too long and his window closed. 

But he’s calm because he has to be. The alternative would leave him frozen mid-step, or bolting away as fast as he can run. As long as he stays calm he can tell himself that he’s sure Blaine will be there. Blaine loves him. He’s heard the words out of Blaine’s own mouth, and now looking back, he understands the ways Blaine tried to show him, too. The walks in the park with no expectations attached, the way he made himself available without putting any pressure on Kurt, even the simple gestures like the flowers. Blaine has a knack for those kinds of things that Kurt is neither used to, nor always knows how to react to. But if this is going to work it can’t be just about what Kurt expects. It’ll be about both of them, learning to work with instead of around each other. 

Kurt’s positive that they can figure it out. 

He arrives the fountain and looks at his phone. Five minutes until seven. He takes a deep breath and sits down. 

Blaine will be here. 

*

Blaine leaves in plenty of time to make it to the park. He’s wearing his best pants and bowtie and he’s practically skipping as he makes his way towards the fountain. There’s a busker playing the violin with his case on the ground for tips. Blaine drops a twenty into the case and remembers the man’s location for later. 

Taking a deep breath at the top of the stairs, Blaine looks down, catching the familiar swoop of Kurt’s hair as he stands at the base of the fountain. Grinning, Blaine hurries down the steps, his eyes right on Kurt’s as he makes his way to him.

“Hi. I got your coffee and your message,” Blaine says with a bright grin. “First date, huh?”

Kurt straightens his jacket slightly and closes the last few steps between them. “I couldn’t help it. I saw you in the coffee shop, and I just had to see if you were available… it’s so lucky that one of our delivery guys knew where you worked.” 

He hopes desperately that Blaine understands what he’s doing and goes along with it. 

It takes Blaine a few moments to catch on to what Kurt is saying. He wants to immediately correct him and say no, no he never went to the shop but then it dawns on him. The comment about a first date, acting like he’s just seen Blaine… Kurt wants to start all over. 

Blaine beams at Kurt; he loves how this man thinks, loves everything about him if he’s honest. “I’m glad they knew where I worked since I’ve actually been wanting to ask you out for a long time now but, you’re so far out of my league I was afraid to.”

Kurt tries to keep his face from so obviously lighting up. “Well. I guess this is fortunate for both of us, then…” He bites his lip against a smile. “I hope you don’t mind a modest dining choice, though. I’m a student and money is a little tight… though of course, my treat and all, since I asked you out.” 

“I’d eat anywhere with you,” Blaine says quietly, bluntly honest. He doesn’t think there is anything he’d prefer than to just be with Kurt right now. He offers his arm to Kurt, happy when Kurt takes it in his own. “Where to?”

“I hope you like burgers. I know a little place - it shouldn’t be too loud. We can talk and… get to know each other.” Kurt says the last part a little more suggestively, glancing over at Blaine. “You seem like someone I’d really like to get to know. To _really_ know.” 

Blaine’s smile turns a bit naughty as he grins back at Kurt. “Oh, I am sure I will enjoy getting to know you Mr. Hummel,” Blaine says, agreeing. 

The burger place is close and small, a little hole in the wall that Blaine never knew of but certainly will remember if the smell is anything to go by. He places his order before following Kurt towards a table in the back of the restaurant where it is quiet and secluded.

“So,” Kurt says, leaning forward with his hands clasped under his chin. “You know a little bit about me already. I work in a coffee shop, I’m a student - at NYADA, if you’ve heard of it? But… I don’t know much about you, besides that you have the most gorgeous eyes I’ve ever seen. So why don’t we fix that? Where do you work, Blaine?” 

The most unrealistic part about this whole thing is how much smoother Kurt is now than he would be on an actual first date. 

“Well, I work at Cohen’s. It is a small company that focuses on booking shows for theatres. We have a few theaters here in New York and we’ve recently purchased a few out in Chicago as well. It’s my job to find new shows that are premiering, showing, and book them.” Blaine likes explaining his job, especially now that he actually _has_ a job - one that he is good at and it is not just playing someone’s arm candy. 

Kurt smiles widely. “Blaine, that sounds absolutely fascinating. And I guess that means you could get free tickets to all the hot shows, then? Not that I’m hinting around for a second date or anything…” 

“Mm, I might have a few connections…” Blaine says, winking at Kurt. The waiter interrupts momentarily to bring them their dinner and Blaine waits for him to leave before turning back to Kurt. “If someone was to surprise you for a second date, what sort of show would you like to go and see?”

“Something with a happy ending?” Kurt says, heart beating a little faster. “The way life has been going lately… definitely a happy ending.” 

“I think I can swing that alright.” Blaine assures him.

The waiter comes back to refresh their drinks and Kurt stops him. “Can we go ahead and get a couple of beers?” He sees Blaine’s slightly surprised look. “Unless you’d rather not?””

“No, no, it’s fine,” Blaine reassures him. 

“Good.” Kurt smiles and eats a couple of his fries. “Now, where were we? I think you were telling me about this job you have?” 

The conversation starts back up smoothly from that point, a back and forth about school and work and _life_ that they’d never really had back in the real beginning, when it was all sex and seduction and coy flirtation. 

It feels good. The time slips by quickly, the food on their plates disappearing. They’re having a good time - laughing together, sharing stories, taking turns listening while the other goes on about little anecdotes and amusing stories. This is how a first date should be, Kurt thinks. 

Blaine feels the same way; he smiles widely at Kurt with a mixture of surprise and obvious pleasure on his face every time their eyes catch over their meal. This feels like the first date they _should_ have had, not the terrible ending to the bar Blaine took Kurt to months ago. In retrospect, that should have alerted Blaine to the trouble he would have in the future, he should have realized then what might happen but he had been too scared and too cocky to think that would be a problem later. But this, quiet intimate setting where they can talk and be themselves, this is everything that that should have been. The message Kurt had been hoping to convey seems to be coming across loud and clear - that he’s really trying, and wants this to work. 

When they can’t drag the meal out any longer Kurt grudgingly allows Blaine to leave the tip, but only because he’d let anyone else do the same if he’d sprung for the meal. 

As they leave, Blaine takes Kurt’s arm again, leading him out towards Central Park. “Nice evening for a stroll?” He asks hopefully. He isn’t ready for the evening to end yet. 

“Why, I’d love that,” Kurt says, smiling. It’s such a quaint, romantic request - so very Blaine. 

The two of them walk together arm in arm through the park with Blaine directing them towards where the busker is still sitting and playing by the top of the stairs. Blaine pulls back and looks at Kurt before bowing before him. “If I could be so bold as to ask for this dance, sir?”

At this moment Kurt can’t imagine ever saying no to Blaine. He knows it’s part of this little spell of they’ve got going on, this faked obliviousness toward their background, but he’s not quite ready for it to end yet. He allows Blaine to pull him close and they sway together. It’s close enough for Kurt to smell the spicy scent of Blaine’s cologne and hair product, close enough for him to hear when Blaine sighs softly. 

That brings Kurt back down a little. The busker’s tune comes to an end and Kurt steps back, eyes searching. “Blaine,” he says, in a shaky voice that shatters the pretense. 

It just takes a look for Blaine to know that the spell is over. They’ve had a great time so far but pretending that this is their first date again doesn’t fix everything that has happened. It does remind Blaine why he loves Kurt so much and that he is always worth it. 

“You’re right,” Blaine says, agreeing. “Should we go somewhere, maybe? I think it is time we … talked.”

“We can just walk,” Kurt says. There’s silence between them for a few minutes. Then they’re away from the people, along a darker path. Kurt stops and grabs Blaine’s hand, gesturing. “There?” 

It’s a little hill overlooking the water. “Sure,” Blaine says. 

Kurt sits. Grass stains are annoying but these jeans he’s wearing can hold up against them, and he knows Blaine won’t care about stains. “Thank you,” Kurt says, deciding since he initiated the whole evening he can be the one to start their much needed conversation. “For doing this, tonight. I wasn’t sure how to just come right out and say that I wanted… I don’t know. A redo, I guess. I don’t want to pretend that nothing ever happened between us, but I think… there’s something here. I don’t really trust that I know what it is because I don’t trust a lot of what you said to me before and I was very... Blaine, you just came into my life and swept me off my feet. I guess… what I’m saying is. I want to see exactly what we can be when we’re starting off on even footing, without any of the lies.” 

It hurts to hear exactly how much they screwed up at the beginning by focusing so much on the physical and Blaine not being honest to Kurt about his job. “I want to do it again,” Blaine says quietly. “But I want to do it _right_ because I know that you and me? We can be something. I feel it looking at you and I just _know_. So if you want to try again and see without … everything else in the way? Then my answer is yes.”

Relief makes Kurt feel lightheaded and a little sick to his stomach at the same time. He wants to grab Blaine and kiss him but he doesn’t - not yet. They’ll get there. For now he just says with a shaky laugh, “Then I hope you were serious about that second date.”

“Absolutely serious.” Blaine agrees. He leans in against Kurt’s body, putting an arm low around his waist to hold him close. They just sit together, enjoying the evening air, the sounds of children playing, and the flickers of light from the lightning bugs around them. Blaine rests his head on Kurt’s shoulder, humming softly to himself, entirely content to once again be holding his love. 

Kurt lets the feeling of Blaine against him, the scent of his cologne, the steady rise and fall of his chest against Kurt’s, all the little details of the moment just close the walls of his world in on them - Kurt and this man that he’s so, so in love with. 

They both know that from here it’s just going to get better. 

 

**Two Months Later**

If Kurt were counting, he would know that this is their eighth actual date. 

Actual dates, in Kurt’s opinion, involve a pre-planned meeting with some sort of food consumption and some further activity. Blaine’s very fond of taking him to shows lately, and Kurt allows it since he knows that Blaine doesn’t have to pay for the tickets. 

That’s one of the rules Kurt put in place. They alternate paying for the dates and Blaine is only allowed extravagance on appropriate occasions: birthdays, holidays, anniversaries (but not of the one week, two week, three week variety - he tried). Blaine doesn’t fuss too much, though. They might not mesh with his penchant for going all out to impress someone he’s interested in, but the budget-friendly evenings are better now, since his bank account isn’t quite as cushioned as it once was. 

There are other rules, too. They can hang out when it isn’t technically a date, but not every day. Kurt needs time to study and work and be with his other friends, and he wants the same for Blaine. Kurt wants to know that he’s not just throwing his whole self into something at the expense of his other friendships or his sanity. He also wants to give them both plenty of time to make sure this is what they want, which leads to Blaine’s least favorite rule… no sex. 

Kurt thinks Blaine secretly likes it, though. It wasn’t really his intention, but denying them both sex has given the relationship a bit of a teenage thrill to it. Plenty of kisses, a fun progression to making out, and a couple occasions when they very nearly let the moment carry them away have left them both desperately wanting each other. 

Originally, Kurt refused to give Blaine any sort of deadline as to when he thought they’d be ready for sex. Blaine doesn’t know that all along Kurt’s thought eight dates was a nice, reasonable number… and he doesn’t know that Kurt _is_ keeping count. There were a few reasons - his own desire to make sure that they worked together with no lies as padding between them, and to rid himself of that last niggling worry that he was just a challenge for Blaine. He realizes now that the fear of Blaine only wanting in his pants was unfounded, but in the confused turmoil of those weeks they were apart he hadn’t been so certain. 

He might be getting the general idea, though. The longer the evening goes on, the less subtle Kurt is. Kurt has had his hand on Blaine’s thigh through the last third of a musical about young gay wannabe puppeteers that Kurt finds a little ridiculous, but great for ignoring in favor of his boyfriend. The hand is well placed enough to be distracting to Blaine, causing him to squirm through the last bit of the play until it finally lets out. 

“It’s a good thing I had already seen that particular show,” Blaine warns once the show is over and they’re outside, pulling Kurt in by the belt loops and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He isn’t going to push for anything, they’re going at a nice slow speed and Blaine doesn’t want to ruin that. “Do you want to grab a drink? I know a little bar right around the corner, it is nice and quiet if you’d like.”

Kurt grins and shakes his head. He reaches up to smooth his hands over the lapels of Blaine’s jacket while he talks. “A drink sounds nice, but… I was thinking maybe… at your place?”

Blaine’s eyebrows raise slightly but he is never going to turn that down. “Of course,” he says breathlessly. Turning away, Blaine raises a hand to hail a cab from the growing queue outside the theatre. It doesn’t take long for one to slowly crawl over and Blaine opens the door for Kurt, bowing and gesturing into the car. “For you, sir.” 

“Such a gentleman.” Kurt sits closer to the middle of the seat than the other door, keeping himself shoulder to shoulder with Blaine. “I was hoping you might have something for dessert back at your place, along with drinks? I know I’m catching you off guard here, but… I’d hoped you wouldn’t mind.” His tone is light and bluntly flirtatious as he draws little designs on Blaine’s palm with his fingertips. 

Blaine stares at Kurt before breaking into a smile, he thinks he knows what is going on here. “Oh, I think I can accommodate you.” He leans forward in his seat to give the driver the address before settling back alongside Kurt. 

Wrapping an arm low around Kurt’s waist, Blaine pulls him in just that much closer, cuddling up against him in the back seat of the taxi. “I have a bottle of champagne that we can open,” he offers. “I know how much you like that.”

Kurt leans over to give him a soft kiss on the mouth. “Champagne sounds perfect.”

* 

They sit in Blaine’s kitchen and drink champagne while they split a slice of cheesecake he had in his fridge. Fiyero’s already greeted Kurt with his usual enthusiasm and then wandered off somewhere to nap or chew on a toy. 

“You stole this from work, didn’t you?” Kurt accuses, grinning. Blaine has talked frequently about the fourth floor and their fondness for leaving baked goods and snacks in the lounge, and how sometimes after meetings he helps relieve the burden of the surplus of catered items. “It’s delicious.” 

It is, and it doesn’t take them long to finish it off. When Blaine stands to put the plate in the sink, Kurt stands with him. They lean against the counter while Blaine refills their glasses. As they talk they gravitate closer and closer together until there’s almost no space between them. Kurt’s stomach jumps pleasantly at the look Blaine is giving him. He knows that look. 

Blaine’s grin is naughty as he looks over the rim of his champagne flute at Kurt, shooting him a wink. He takes a long sip, letting the fuzzy bubbles go to his head before setting the glass back down. He reaches out for Kurt, his fingertips briefly brushing against Kurt’s hipbone before slipping away, asking if this is okay. 

Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand before he can get too far and draws Blaine back in close. “This is going well, isn’t it? Us? We’re both feeling good about it?”

“I think so.” Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand. He’s been enjoying their slower pace this time around (especially enjoys their dates that end with the two of them closing a restaurant as they’re both unable to keep track of time anytime they are together) but he can’t help the skip in his heartbeat at doing more with Kurt. At this point it has less to do with being physical with Kurt and more to do with knowing that Kurt _trusts_ him like that once more. 

“Well, I think so too,” Kurt says, cupping his hand around the back of Blaine’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss that goes dirty right from the start, his tongue licking into Blaine’s mouth. 

He can feel Blaine’s reaction, stiffening and then melting against him. It makes Kurt want to laugh, not at Blaine but just out of sheer happiness. Then Blaine is laughing so Kurt gives in to the impulse, and they can’t kiss anymore through it. “Oh, god. That’s suave,” Kurt says, snorting and poking Blaine in the side. “How about we just go into your bedroom?” 

Blaine breaks into a wide grin and nods. “I think that is a _perfect_ idea.” 

Champagne bottle in one hand - not even bothering with the glasses - Blaine tugs Kurt along towards the stairs. Once inside his room he shuts the door with his foot, not wanting any four-footed guests interrupting them. 

Kurt has plans of being suave, undressing seductively and reducing Blaine to a puddle at his feet. Those fly out the window as soon as the door is shut. He’s rooted to the spot, though, and as soon as Blaine turns around he grabs him for a kiss just this side of desperation. 

Blaine gasps into his mouth, hands on Kurt’s elbows and stumble-stepping backward toward the bed. “Clothes,” he reminds Kurt, hands pushing at Kurt’s vest. 

Kurt can’t seem to stop kissing him, going in for tiny wet little presses, tongue swiping over Blaine’s bottom lip in that way that makes Blaine laugh. 

“Shh, stop,” Blaine says, eyes crinkling with his smile. “I can’t focus, and I want to get you naked.” 

“We’ve done this so many times,” Kurt says, voice filling the silence between them as Blaine pushes his vest off and starts to work on the shirt underneath. “So how am I actually nervous right now?” 

“It’s different,” Blaine answers, tossing Kurt’s shirt and vest onto the dresser behind him. He knows he’ll get all kinds of grief from Kurt later for the treatment of his clothes, but right now Blaine has more important things on his mind than properly hanging clothes. “At least, this feels different to me,” Blaine continues, moving on to Kurt’s pants. Kurt has unbuttoned and unzipped them already and Blaine grabs the two flaps and tugs, pulling Kurt in close to him. “I think, after everything, this, now, means more than it did before.”

Blaine leans back in and takes Kurt’s lips hard once more, his tongue sliding into Kurt’s mouth to stroke at his, teasing him before he begins to pull back and knowing that Kurt will chase after and deepen the kiss. Kurt growls slightly in the back of his throat and does push forward, one hand threading through Blaine’s hair at the nape of his neck to hold him still as Kurt takes over and begins to dominate the kiss. 

It is so different this time. They know each other and they know their bodies, what gets to them and what turns them on. Blaine pushes just a little and Kurt is surprised to realize the bed is bumping against the backs of his knees. He sits hard and lets his gaze rake down Blaine’s chest to settle on the hint of briefs underneath. “I want you,” Kurt says, voice soft on an exhale. “So much.” 

Kurt pulls Blaine down until he’s straddling Kurt’s lap and manages to get his shirt off, immediately pressing his mouth to Blaine’s neck in a needy, sucking kiss. This - this is something of how it was before, and Kurt’s been putting it out of his mind for so long telling himself they needed to wait. Kurt is done waiting, he’s fucking done. He feels Blaine’s fingers in his hair as he kisses down Blaine’s chest and he doesn’t even care. His hairstyle is the last thing on his mind as his hands tug the flaps of his pants aside and his lips find the damp spot on Blaine’s underwear where the tip of his cock pushes against the straining material. 

He can hear Blaine groaning above him, and it spurs him on. He closes his mouth around the head as best he can with Blaine still wearing his underwear and suckles just a little. Blaine's cock twitches against his lips and Kurt's mouth is suddenly watering for it. He wants to yank Blaine's underwear off and just take him in deep, swallow him whole.

The only reason Kurt doesn't give in to the urge is because he knows that no matter how many things he thinks of that he wants to do, there will be time to do them now. He wants that deeper connection first, though - he wants to be in Blaine. All the rest can wait for round two... and all the rounds that will come after that.

Kurt leans back and looks up at Blaine. “Pants off. All of it - off.” 

Blaine groans and reaches down to palm himself at the command before making quick work of the rest of his clothes. He loves when Kurt gets that hard edge to his voice and it drops in tone to something deeper and more guttural. It makes Blaine shiver slightly and jump to follow its commands. He pushes his pants and briefs down his thighs and kicks them off, leaving them in a tangled, wrinkled mess on the floor. He climbs back onto the bed, sliding into Kurt’s lap once more, his legs straddling Kurt, one on either side of his own. “God, you are so fucking gorgeous,” he mumbles before kissing Kurt hard, pressing his body down onto Kurt’s and rolling his hips down. Blaine’s cock rocks hard down onto Kurt’s, a bit of pre-come leaking out and smearing against Kurt’s belly. This is what Blaine wants, this connection through touch and skin and intimacy. He wants this with Kurt and only ever with him. 

The second Kurt’s hands touch bare skin it’s like a dam breaks inside him. Suddenly he’s grasping and groping everywhere, groaning up into a desperate kiss. “Want you,” he says, bucking his hips up. “Please, I want to fuck you, so bad.”

“God, yes, yes, yes,” Blaine chants back against Kurt’s lips. “ _Please_ Kurt,” he begs finally, his voice breaking as he wants this so bad. 

Kurt flips them over, reaching down to push Blaine’s briefs off completely. He groans and takes Blaine in hand, his own cock a firm line against his underwear. “Get me the stuff?” 

He doesn’t let go of Blaine - hand moving up and down in twisting, teasing strokes like he just couldn’t stop touching if he wanted to - while Blaine reaches over to grab a condom and the lube and hand them to Kurt. Kurt drops them close to Blaine’s hip, then leans down to lick at the precome pearling up on the tip of Blaine’s cock. 

“I want to go get tested, and I want you to get tested, too. And the next time we do this…” Kurt leans down and mouths messily at Blaine’s shaft, feeling it jerk against his lips. “I want to fuck you with nothing between us. I want to be yours, the only one that’s yours, and I want you to be the only one that’s mine.” 

It’s not how he’d planned on saying it, all out there with little preface, but he couldn’t stop the rush of words, too much emotion built up behind them. Blaine is nodding before Kurt has even finished speaking, his head just bobbing up and down in agreement. 

“Yes, yes I want that. I want to be yours--” He gasps, cutting himself off as Kurt begins to mouth at his cock further. He’s unable to think or do anything with Kurt’s lips hot like a brand on his skin. He jerks up into it, trying for more, but Kurt just pulls back and away, leaving Blaine whining on the bed. Blaine feels so much right now, everything hitting him hard as he lies on his back, looking up at Kurt. He loves this man, yes, he wants him so much. Wants to be with him and only with him and wants this to be _it_ for them. 

“Only yours,” he promises softly as he reaches above his head to grab onto the spindles of his headboard, his arms stretched out and offering his body to Kurt. 

Kurt starts prepping Blaine before he even has his own pants off. There’s not much discomfort on Blaine’s face, but Kurt knows he’s had his toys to play with in the time that they’ve been dating without getting off together. He knows because Blaine admitted it once, sheepish but not at all ashamed - how he didn’t pretend the toy was Kurt, instead pretending was the one using it on him. 

No need for toys now, Kurt thinks smugly as he adds a third finger. “You ready for me, baby?” He asks Blaine. 

“Fuck yes!” Blaine moans, working himself down on Kurt’s fingers. “I can take it, give it to me.” He opens his legs wider for Kurt to move in between before wrapping them high around Kurt’s waist. It would be more comfortable on his stomach or on his knees but Blaine wants to see Kurt’s face right now. He pushes down as Kurt lines himself up, trying to urge him on. “Want to feel full again, want you to fill me fuck it’s been so _long_ , Kurt--” He gasps hard again as Kurt grabs his hips and thrusts into him. 

Kurt looks down at his cock feeding into Blaine’s hole and he groans. “So good,” he whimpers, locking his arms in place to hold him above Blaine “You feel so good.” 

He doesn’t go fast or hard, despite the instinct driving him to. He wants to make this last - they can do it again later, they can be as frantic and enthusiastic as they want the second time, the third time, the fourth time… they won’t run out of times. 

But for right now he keeps it to short steady thrusts that never take him too far away from Blaine. 

Blaine whines, tipping his head back and opening his lips to beg for Kurt’s mouth. He rocks down onto Kurt’s cock, moving with him in a steady rhythm. “Missed you, missed you so fucking much,” he says quietly as he kisses Kurt. 

“Right here,” Kurt promises, never going so far away that he can’t kiss Blaine back. He lowers himself so that their chests are pressed together, forearms flat against the bed as he fucks Blaine open underneath him. He can feel Blaine’s cock, thick and full against his stomach. “Feel good?”

“So fucking good, so good in me,” Blaine babbles. “Always so good in me. Fuck me so well, fuck, fuck!” Blaine cries out, his back arching up off of the mattress as Kurt thrusts in at just the right angle to hit his prostate. 

“I forgot how much you talk,” Kurt says, breathless and chasing Blaine’s mouth to kiss him again. He puts a little space between them and reaches for Blaine, tugging on his cock. 

“Can’t help it,” Blaine pants into Kurt’s mouth. “You just… _fuck_. You just feel really good and I can’t… I can’t--” Blaine moans loudly, jerking his arms and pulling hard on the bed before it slams back against the wall. 

“It’s okay, baby. If it’s too much, just let go. I want to feel you come,” Kurt grunts, hand moving faster on Blaine’s cock, urging him on. 

Blaine is loud and unrestrained as he jerks his hips quickly against Kurt, working in time with him until he can feel the tingle at the base of his spine. Throwing his head back, Blaine cries out Kurt’s name, unashamed as he spills hard over Kurt’s hand.

Kurt’s barely been hanging on by a thread and he stops resisting once he feels Blaine slicking the space between their bellies. He pushes in deep and shakes with the intensity of it, coming so long and hard that he feels overcome and wrecked by it when he lets the weight of his body drop down against Blaine’s again. “Oh, god,” he whispers, awed by how _perfect_ this is, how it’s even better than it was before. 

Blaine whimpers brokenly and wraps his arms around Kurt, holding him in close. He can’t even think about moving just yet, his body still trembling slightly from aftershocks. 

It takes some time before they’ve both come down, their breathing evening out before movement is an option. Blaine lets his legs slowly slide off of Kurt’s waist, stretching them out along the bed. He turns his head to nuzzle into the crook of Kurt’s neck, placing a kiss to the sweaty skin there. 

“Blaine.” Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine’s temple before Blaine eases out. He waits until Blaine has dropped the condom into the trash and stretched back out beside him before he continues talking. “I have something very… very important to tell you. I know we both made mistakes and I’m just so… I’m so glad we’re together and I have you now. And I really… I just need you to know… I never stopped loving… _this bed_ , oh my god, I love this bed.” 

Blaine stares at Kurt before breaking into laughter. “ _You_ \--!” He starts, pouncing on Kurt and tickling him. “I see how it is, all of this just to get back to your one true love, hm? You and my bed, made for each other?” 

Kurt smiles so hard his face hurts and reaches out to grab Blaine. “Absolutely. I’m not sure how I ever thought I could live without your bed.”

“Well Mr. Hummel,” Blaine says, settling in on top of Kurt, his knees on either side of Kurt’s hips. “I for one, know exactly how despondent this bed was without you in it,” he says confidentially. “I know it missed you horribly and now that it has you back in the middle of its high thread-count egyptian cotton sheets, it won’t ever let you go.” 

As Kurt looks up at Blaine, his smile softens into something sweeter. “I’m glad your bed feels that way.” He sits up and holds tight to Blaine, making sure Blaine stays seated in his lap. Words die down and the only sound around them is the wet smack of deep kisses. 

“Blaine,” Kurt whispers, pulling back just a fraction. “I have to confess. It’s not the bed. It’s… you. It’s completely you. I love you.” 

Blaine stares back at Kurt and smiles. “I had a feeling it might be,” he whispers back, nuzzling his nose up against Kurt’s affectionately. Blaine kisses Kurt, pushing him back down onto the bed, covering him and holding him there amidst the covers and pillows and blankets surrounding them. 

“Mm,” Kurt sighs, happy with the arrangement. 

“Before, we had difficulty because I wasn’t honest with you or with me about us,” Blaine starts, looking down at Kurt. He looks so good in Blaine’s bed, hair going every which way from Blaine’s fingers and lips bruised red from Blaine’s constant kissing. “So I want to be honest about all of this from the beginning. I want you. I want this. I want us - you and me and the dog, the one bedroom apartment, the combined schedules and accidentally wearing your undies because they got mixed in with mine and the ordinary life together. I want all of that for us. This is it, you’re my forever, Kurt and after everything with us I just really want…” 

“... happily ever after?” Kurt offers, breaking into a huge grin. 

“Happily ever after.” Blaine leans down and kisses Kurt, sealing the deal.

\- The End


End file.
